Family Affair
by bk-1205
Summary: Matt Hunter is a new resident at General Hospital. How does his presence in Port Charles affect the Drake and Scorpio Families? Everything thru Sept. 2 happened. Matt/Maxie/Robin/Patrick/Noah/Anna/Mac/Misc Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Family Affair  
**Author:** BK-1205 (Toni)  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Genre**: Romantic Suspense  
**Category**: Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and mean no infringement. The story is mine.  
**Summary**: _Everything that happened through Sept. 2 has occurred in this story. Matt Hunter is the new surgical resident at the hospital working undercover with the DEA to stop counterfeit drug distribution in New York. His new job at General Hospital in Port Charles isn't exactly what he expected and he's catching hell from senior doctor Patrick Drake and Maxie Jones Scorpio. Matt is hiding both personal and professional secrets. Will they destroy him or lead him to a more fulfilling life than he imagined? _

**Chapter 1**

"Have you found anything?"

Matt's head hit the top of the refrigerator with a hard thud as he jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Ouch! Why are you sneaking up on me?"

"I'm not sneaking up on you," Maxie replied with a toss of her blond hair. "I live here." Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "Are you stealing food again?"

"No," Matt sighed. "I was looking for something to drink, but I am hungry."

"Me, too. Plus, you owe me lunch."

"How do you figure that?"

"My enchilada . . . remember? The one you stole. You owe me for that and for saving your life. The least you can do is feed me."

"Well, I guess I can see that. What do you have in mind? Remember, I'm paying back all those medical school bills."

"I remember. How can I forget? You say it enough." The sarcasm in Maxie's voice could not be missed. It pressed all Matt's buttons, but he held on to his ire.

"Look, I'm feeling generous at the moment, but I feel it passing with every second. Do you want to do this or not?"

"I'll probably regret it, but you do owe me."

"Where do you want to go?" Matt could feel his control slipping. Maxie Jones might be beautiful, but was one the most irritating woman he ever met.

"How about Kelly's?"

"Who is Kelly?"

"You _are_ new around here. Kelly's isn't a who, it's a what. It's a diner that has the absolute best chili and corn bread in the state of New York."

"Have you tried the chili all over New York?" Matt couldn't help asking.

Maxie either didn't hear the skepticism in his voice or totally ignored it, as she responded.

"I don't have to. Kelly's is the best."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." Maxie had kept his secret about the counterfeit drug ring and so far, she'd given him no reason not to trust her.

Within minutes, they were walking into Kelly's with Maxie giving Matt a walking tour of Port Charles. He needed it. The only places he'd been in town were the hospital, the Scorpio house, the warehouse district and the clinic. He hadn't had time for anything else.

After all, he was in Port Charles on a mission. Rather two. One was professional. He needed to find out who was passing off counterfeit drugs and who was profiting. The DEA was depending on him, not to mention all those patients that would be saved. The other was strictly personal and it would stay that way.

"Hi Mike," Maxie said as they walked through the door.

"Hi Honey," Mike said walking to the table where Matt had just held the chair for Maxie. Mike and Maxie shared a look. Apparently, chivalry wasn't dead, even in an arrogant, annoying jerk. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, you mean Matt Hunter?" she asked Mike after a moment with a raised eyebrow. "He's not my friend, he's renting a room at the house. But he's buying my lunch today, so I'll try being nice."

Matt rolled his eyes at Maxie's chatter and reached over to shake Mike's hand. "Matt Hunter, I'm a new resident at the hospital and I work at the new clinic."

"Is this your first time in Port Charles?" Mike asked placing glasses of water on the table along with silverware.

"I've been here before, but only for a couple of days and I didn't get out much." At that, Maxie frowned. Matt had never mentioned that he'd been in Port Charles before when they'd walked to Kelly's and she's pointed out different landmarks. Why wouldn't he have said something?

"Well, welcome to town. We can always use another good doctor around here." Maxie thought of all the mob action around Port Charles and couldn't have agreed with Mike more. "If there's anything I can do while you get settled into town, let me know. Since you're new, I'll give you a couple of minutes to make a decision on what you want to eat."

"Actually, I've been told that you make the best chili in the state, so I think I'll have that and a piece of corn bread."

"Great. What about you, Maxie?"

"I'll have the same Mike, and I want a piece of apple pie."

"You got it. The food will be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Matt called as Mike turned toward the kitchen. He then turned to Maxie with a genuine smile. "Nice guy. Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," she said with a smirk. "Now, maybe you can buy your own food, instead of stealing from your roommate."

"Okay. You've made your point. You can let it go now."

"Good. I'm glad that's settled." Maxie glanced around the diner and then her gaze settled on Matt.

"What?" he asked after a moment. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Other than the beard, you mean?" she asked pertly.

"Yes, other than the beard." His eyes reflected the irritation that Maxie had learned to recognize. She was getting to him and she knew it.

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?" he asked. Maxie could tell that she was getting to him and she loved it. He could be a real jerk when he wanted to be and this was too much fun.

"I'm not. I'm thinking. You have a lot of secrets." For a moment, Maxie saw what could only be described as a 'deer in headlights' look cross Matt's face. Then it was gone. She pondered that for just a second.

Matt was definitely hiding something. He obviously didn't know who she was. She was the police commissioner's daughter and she knew how to interrogate with the best of them. The only problem was that she wasn't sure he wouldn't just clam up on her. He was no Spinelli, who she could pull information out of as easily as slipping into her new Stuart Weitzman pumps. No, Matt would only tell her something if it benefited him and that was evidenced by him telling her about the fake drug ring. She knew the only reason he had told her was so she'd stop following him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true. I can tell."

"Is this another one of those episodes you frequently have?"

"Very funny, but it won't work this time. I know you're not telling me something."

"What is it you think I'm not telling you?"

"Well, you didn't tell me you'd been in Port Charles before?" Maxie watched the tenseness leave his shoulders and knew there was more, something big, but she'd have to be careful how she got to the information Matt was hiding.

"I was here earlier this year. I didn't really have a destination, just needed a break from New York City. My mom had just died unexpectedly and I needed to get away on my own to get my head together."

"I'm sorry," Maxi said, almost sorry she'd asked, but wanting to know more. "I lost my sister earlier this year and I know how hard it is to lose someone close."

"Yeah. Mom was my best friend."

"What about your dad? Brothers? Sisters?"

"I have a brother that I didn't grow up with. We don't really know each other. I hated growing up as an only child. I always wanted another kid at home that I could play with." For a moment Matt looked as if he was somewhere else, then he looked up at her. "As for my father, he's never been a part of my life. I don't have a reason to want anything to do with him. Hey, why don't we talk about something else? Anything else."

"Sure, but I have one question."

"Go ahead. It's not like I can stop you."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Sometimes I go to the chapel and say a prayer for my sister. I thought I might do the same for your mom." Long quiet moments followed Maxie's explanation. Finally, when she was sure he wouldn't answer, she continued, "Look, I'm sure that sounds lame to you, but . . ."

"No, it's not lame. I just didn't expect that from you. Um, my mom's name was Julia, Julia Hunter."

The rest of the lunch was uneventful and before long, they were rising from their table to return to work.

As they walked through the door into the warm sunshine, Maxie remembered her original question to Matt.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?" Maxie could hear the resignation in his voice.

"Have you found anything new about the drug ring?"

"I know the drugs are some where on the pier, but I can't pinpoint it. I'm still looking."

"Well, maybe I can help you. I know some people who may be able to help." Spinelli and Jason might be willing to help find the drugs. Jason was in the mob and he had a slightly warped since of honor, so he might be a good contact for Matt.

"No, Maxie. This could get dangerous. I don't want you involved. I can't have anyone else hurt by this."

"You don't get to decide that for me," she said with a frown as she turned to leave, then she felt Matt's fingers wrap around her arm, right before she was pulled around to face him.

"Stop, Maxie! I don't need any help and I don't want you getting hurt. Leave this alone," he growled.

It had been a long time since anyone had told her no. Forcefully. It was also the first time in a long time that she'd felt the sparks. The same sparks she'd felt with Jesse and Coop. It scared her. She wasn't supposed to like Matt Hunter. Yeah, he was cute and kinda sexy, but he was a jerk and they rubbed each other the wrong way. Nevertheless, she still felt the sparks. This was not good. She was momentarily speechless.

"Maxie, I mean it. Let it go."

Apparently, he was still talking about her help with the drug ring, having no idea of the turmoil she was facing. How he would laugh if he only knew what she was thinking.

"Okay. I won't do anything, yet. I'll wait, but if I think it's getting too dangerous for you, I'm going to tell someone."

"That's the best I'm gonna get, isn't it?" At her nod, he continued, "Okay, but you stay out of this."

Maxie agreed with every intention of being involved, but Matt didn't need to know that.

--

"Is it done?" asked the scratchy voice on the phone.

"Not yet, but it will be very soon," replied the voice carrying the Australian accent.

"It better. We don't have time to deal with the complications."

"I have it all under control."

"I'll believe that when the problem is taken care of."

Jerry looked down at the weapon in his hand and grinned. Karpov would definitely be pleased with the results.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next few days passed without any new information on drug ring. His time was running out, Matt pondered, as he lay on his bed after an extra long shift at the hospital. His DEA handler was putting pressure on him to wrap the case up. He'd been dealing with the DEA since his mother had died earlier in the year.

Matt had been so angry when he found out the heart medication his mother had received was fake. For weeks, his mom had been slowing down and he hadn't caught it. He should have, he was a doctor after all. For that matter, his mom should have known something was wrong; she was a nurse. Instead, she continued to feel bad and not complain. In the end, and it had come quickly, nothing could save her.

That was when the DEA approached Matt. They'd been very persuasive and he'd been vulnerable. It was the right thing to do but now he almost regretted it. As much as he wanted to foil the fake drug ring, he wanted to be anywhere but in Port Charles. He had personal issues that he didn't know how to deal with and at this point wasn't sure he wanted to.

Matt didn't know what he expected working at General Hospital. Patrick Drake was an exceptional doctor and Matt knew he could learn a great deal from him, if he could stand Patrick's oversized ego and need to second-guess every decision Matt made. And Noah Drake, Matt had no use whatsoever for him. Maybe he would have been better off taking the grant from Mercy and doing his investigation from there. As he drifted to sleep, Matt acknowledged that he couldn't go back and change it now.

"Hey, is anyone home?" called a female voice that Matt didn't recognize as Maxie's. He was the only one home and he wasn't expecting anyone. Who would come by without calling first? And, who had a key? Matt pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and stealthily moved down the stairs. When he saw Robin, he relaxed.

"Hey," he said to her back. She jumped and turned at his voice. Matt held up a hand to show Robin he was no threat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh. I just stopped by on my way home to check in with Maxie and Uncle Mac." Robin looked so eager that Matt hated to deflate her bubble.

"They're both out. I think Maxie is still at Spinelli's and I have no idea where Commissioner Scorpio is."

"I guess I'm out of luck then. Since I had the night to myself I thought I'd spend the evening with the family." The disappointment in her voice pulled at Matt's heartstrings when that was the last thing he wanted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you missed them."

"Me, too. Are you settling in okay?"

"Yeah. Like I said before, this is close to the hospital and it's quiet, plus the rent is cheap. Thank you very much. It's great."

"Really? How are you and Maxie doing? Last I heard it was pretty tense around here."

"Well, she's a bit of a . . . handful, but she's okay. We had lunch together the other day and we didn't try to kill each other. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful, but we just don't gel."

"Well sometimes our differences are what make life more interesting."

"Yeah, where's Patrick?" Matt asked in spite of his aversion for the jerk in order to get the conversation on anything other than himself and the irritating blonde with whom he shared space.

"Patrick is having dinner with a medical school professor who's in town consulting at Mercy."

"Oh, so you're on your own tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'll leave. You look like you're exhausted."

"I am, but you can stay. Are you hungry? We can order something. Pizza? Chinese? Whatever." Matt didn't want to feel compassion for Patrick's girlfriend. After all, Patrick was her choice, but then, she shouldn't have to suffer because she had terrible taste in men.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that."

"I know, but we work at the same hospital and I live in your uncle's house and I can't remember one full conversation we've had other than the discussion about renting the room."

"I guess you're right. We haven't had any patients to consult on or anything."

"So stay for a while. I'll get to know more about Port Charles and GH and you're not stuck by yourself."

"I guess I can do that for a little while."

"So, do you want to get food or just sit here and talk?"

"I could eat."

"So what's it going to be? Pizza or Chinese? I don't know what's good around here yet. Haven't had a chance to try very much out."

"Let's just order a pizza. Since you're new, I'll order. How's pepperoni?"

"Sounds good to me."

--

An hour and a medium pepperoni pizza later, Matt had decided that Robin was way too good for Patrick Drake. She was compassionate and funny and relatively humble. Robin knew she was good at what she did, but she let her intelligence speak for itself. Other than that confession of love, Patrick had made in the middle of the hospital, he was exactly like his father and nobody needed that. Robin and her baby girl deserved better.

"Why Patrick?" Matt asked when he could no longer help himself.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a laugh. Matt was glad she didn't take the defensive, because he was really interested in her answer.

"I mean, why him? From what I've heard, you're an amazing researcher. I've read some of your work, pretty insightful stuff. You're close to your family. You're strong. You've faced your medical condition and continue to live a life people admire. Patrick is a brilliant doctor, but he's pompous and arrogant. He's a jerk." At the amused look on her face, he added, "Excuse me for saying so."

"No need," Robin grin widened as she continued, "but from what I've heard, you just described yourself."

"I'm nothing like Patrick Drake." Matt was afraid of the resentment in his voice, but Robin either didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

"I beg to differ. You are exactly as he was when he got to GH. You're a flirt. You're arrogant, somewhat annoying. Insensitive to the staff according to some discussions I've had. That's who Patrick was. That's why the two of you don't get along. For some reason, you're competing with him and he senses it. You have no reason to. According to Epiphany, you're a fine surgeon. You don't have to prove anything. You just have to do your job and do it well."

"Does Patrick know that? He second-guesses everything I do."

"He's the best surgeon I've ever worked with and sometimes that goes to his head. If you give him a chance, you could learn from him."

"That's what I keep hearing, but he doesn't want to teach me anything. He just wants to find fault. I guess you heard about the infection with Spinelli. The surgery was textbook. I didn't make any mistakes, but he's determined to blame my incompetence as a surgeon."

"Yeah, I know. If it was the antibiotics, we'll know soon and maybe the two of you can move on to a better place."

"I'd just settle for some peace and him leaving me alone."

"That's not likely to happen. He's one of the senior attending surgeons and he's the best. You don't really want him to leave you alone. You can admit it or not, but you want him to accept you as an equal. Anyway, enough about Patrick. I've got to get home," Robin said gathering her purse from the sofa in the living room and heading to the front door. Just as she reached for the door, she grasped her stomach and moaned.

Matt reached her in seconds.

"What's wrong?" Matt didn't care much for Patrick, but he liked Robin and felt connected to the baby. Nothing was going to happen to either of them on his watch.

"A sharp pain, but it's gone now." She straightened from the bent position she'd taken when the pain hit.

"We should get you to the hospital."

"No, Matt. Kelly told me I might have twinges. It's gone." Robin was as calm as she'd been when she arrived at the house earlier and Matt could feel his own heart rate increase.

"Robin, I really think we should go to the hospital and have you checked out. I can call Patrick if you'd rather have him there."

"No, don't call Patrick. He's already protective enough and I'm sure it's nothing. It's like it never happened."

"Except it did. Right here with me watching."

Robin laughed and Matt had to hold on to his temper. Something could be wrong with the baby and Robin was laughing.

"Matt, you're a doctor and so am I. I'm fine. I don't need to go to hospital. I'm going home."

"If you're so determined to go home, I'm driving you. If anything else happens, I can take you straight to the hospital."

"Matt, everything is fine."

"If you don't let me drive you home, I'm calling Patrick and your uncle and they can have this discussion with you." A lesser man would have withered at the glare Robin threw at him.

"You are just like Patrick. You think you can manipulate me into doing what you want." Robin looked like a little girl with a pout. If Matt didn't think Robin would try to hurt him, he'd have laughed.

"Is it working?" he asked curiously.

"Irritatingly enough, yes. Okay. I'll let you take me home, but that's it. No hospital and no telling anyone about what happened."

"Okay." Robin gave him a suspicious look and Matt knew he had to keep his expression neutral or she'd know he couldn't completely keep his word. It was for her own good, but he wasn't willing to reveal at this moment that he intended to cross her. She was small, but he'd seen her mother in action and he was not a man to underestimate a woman.

--

As soon as Robin was behind the locked door of her apartment, Matt pulled out his phone and dialed. In spite of his misgivings about Patrick, Matt called him first. Patrick might be a jerk and a dog, but Robin needed someone with her and why not the best surgeon she'd ever worked with.

Matt was just about to hang up when he heard, "Patrick Drake."

"This is Matt Hunter."

"What can I do for you, Dr. Hunter?"

Matt sighed at the irritation he heard in Patrick's voice. Why was it that nothing was ever easy with him?

"It's actually what I can do for you, Dr. Drake. You need to go to Robin's apartment."

"Why? What happened to her?" Matt was surprised to hear the deep concern in Patrick's voice. Maybe Patrick really did love Robin.

"She says she's fine, but I think someone should be with her."

"What happened?"

"I kinda gave her my word I wouldn't tell. She didn't want you to worry. All you need to know is that she's home and safe."

"How do you know that?"

"I just drove her home. She appears fine, but she shouldn't be alone."

"I'm on my way," Patrick said urgently, and just before Matt ended the call, he heard, "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Before Matt could respond, the call ended. Maybe Patrick Drake had a few redeeming qualities after all.

Matt's next call was to Maxie. She didn't answer so he left a message for her to check on Robin when she got a chance. He'd seen the lengths to which Robin would go in order to get her uncle off her back and thought he'd pushed the envelope already by calling Patrick and Maxie. Robin was after all a doctor whose help he might need in the future. It wouldn't do to totally alienate her and he could only imagine the backlash as it was.

--

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Robin, are you okay?"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Robin!" Patrick could hear nothing from inside the apartment and thought the worst. As he fumbled with his key, he thought of his marriage proposal and Robin's refusal and their baby. If anything happened to Robin or that little girl, he didn't know if he'd survive it. He finally got into the apartment and Robin was nowhere to be found.

"Robin!" he yelled, "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom!" she yelled back. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Patrick took several deep breaths to calm his nerves and slow his heart rate. Robin was sure to be the death of him.

Robin strolled out of the bathroom with a devil may care attitude.

"What's all the yelling for? Why are you here? I thought you were going to be late tonight."

"Yeah, well, the night ended early." Patrick pulled Robin into a hug and held her close for long minutes. He felt her tense before she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I just love you." Patrick watched as her eyes narrowed and knew he had given himself and his worry away.

"Matt Hunter called you, didn't he?" The frustrated roll of her eyes, didn't bode well for young Dr. Hunter. Patrick almost felt sorry for him.

"What? Why would he call me?" Patrick asked tentatively. He didn't want to make it worse.

"Because he's just like you and Uncle Mac. He thinks he has to take care of the little women, too. Lord, deliver me from arrogant, protective men."

"What happened?"

"You mean Matt didn't tell you when he called?"

"No. He said he gave you his word that he wouldn't, but he felt you didn't need to be alone."

"Well, at least that's something," she said, taking Patrick's hand and pulling him to the sofa. "I went to the house to check on Mac and Maxie, but neither of them was home, so I shared a pizza with Matt."

"Was he hitting on you?" A hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Patrick, I'm almost eight months pregnant . . . with your baby. We just talked about work and Port Charles."

"So, pizza and then what?"

"We talked about you for a minute and then I got ready to leave at which time I had a sharp pain. That's it."

"That's it? What do you mean you had a pain? What kind of pain?"

"This," she said with a wave of her hand, "is why I didn't want you to know. I had a pain and then it was gone. I was fine. Kelly said I'd have twinges of pain and I did. I'm fine. If I thought anything was wrong I would have taken Matt up on his offer and had him take me to the hospital."

"So how is it he ended up bringing you here? I can't imagine you just let him drive you with no protest."

"Oh, I protested . . . and then he threatened me."

"With what?" This Patrick had to hear. He could use all the ammunition he could find, as Robin was as stubborn as they came.

"Calling you and Uncle Mac."

Patrick couldn't help laugh at that. He received a pretty hard punch for it, too.

"He pulled an "Uncle Mac" on you. Maybe he isn't so bad after all."

"Actually, he reminds me a lot of you. He's arrogant and sarcastic and obnoxious and rude and overly protective. All the things I couldn't stand when we met are right there in him. He also has some qualities I love in you. He can be considerate and kind. I don't know him well, yet, but I see a lot of you in him."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," he said with a frown.

"Patrick, I love you and nothing is going to change that, but I can see that he's a pretty good guy and a good doctor, I think. You should cut him some slack."

"Yeah, and not only because he called me. I got the results from the test on the antibiotics that Spinelli was getting after the surgery. It was placebo. Dr. Hunter was right, he didn't do anything wrong in the surgery."

"When are you going to apologize?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tomorrow. I'll cut him a break. He's actually a good surgeon. A few more years and he could actually be in the major leagues with me."

"That's very generous of you and modest, too." She gave him a smirk that only made him want to kiss her.

"I try," he replied giving in to his desire to kiss Robin.

--

Matt was the first one at the clinic the next morning. He hadn't heard anything about Robin, so hopefully she and the baby were doing well. Matt had just flipped on the light when he heard the door open. Maxie stood in the door wearing fitted jeans, a white top with a navy blue vest over. She didn't look sick, in fact, she looked far from it, and since he was the only one in the clinic, she had to be there to see him this time.

"Hey. What's going on?" he asked as she moved closer to him.

"Nothing. I just stopped to thank you for calling me last night. When I got home you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"Really?" he asked with a smirk.

Normally, Maxie wouldn't think twice about waking him up, in fact, it would have given her great satisfaction to get on his nerves. But when she'd knocked on his door last night, he hadn't answered so she'd peeked in and watched him sleep for a moment. He was a very handsome man when he was unconscious and she'd had to catch herself. Maxie wasn't looking for romance. She'd had it with two different men, Jesse and Coop, who'd cared for her just as she was . . . and she'd lost them both. Maxie did not intend to put herself through that again.

"Yes. Anyway, thank you." As quickly as she'd walked into the clinic, she hightailed it toward the door.

"How are Robin and the baby?" At the question, Maxie spun around.

"Why are you so interested in Robin and her baby?"

"Robin and I had pizza at the house last night and I got to know her. I was concerned after I took her home. That's why I called you."

"No, it's more than that. You've been interested in Robin and the baby for weeks. Why?"

"Maxie, it's noth . . .," Matt started, then looking over her shoulder he frowned before yelling, "Get down." Just before Maxie felt herself thrown against the counter and heard, "BANG."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Matt?" Maxie called from under him after a few minutes of being unable to breath properly. "Matt?" she called again finally able to push him off her. "Stop fooling around. What happened?" Maxie asked looking around the room to find what had caused that gunshot-like noise.

Matt still didn't answer, so Maxie looked over her shoulder at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder to shake him and noticed a pool of red forming under him. Maxie grabbed an arm and it took every ounce of strength she possessed to pull him over. He was dead weight and the crimson stain on his shirt was spreading. Maxie pulled up his scrubs shirt and gasped when she saw the bullet wound. She could feel panic rise, but she pushed it down. She didn't have time for it. Matt had just saved her life and she had to save his. All those years working as a volunteer at the hospital paid off, as Maxie looked around for something, anything to slow the bleeding.

When she saw the box of paper gowns that obviously hadn't yet found their way into the supply closet, she sighed in relief. Grabbing a handful, she pressed them against the wound while at the same time fumbling in her purse for her cell phone. Matt needed a doctor and soon. Maxie was almost at the point of frustrated tears when Leyla stepped into the clinic.

Obviously taking in the scene quickly, Leyla rushed to Maxie's side.

"Call 911," Maxie shouted, the adrenaline taking over, but Leyla was already finished dialing.

"I'm calling the ER directly," she said checking Matt's pulse as she spoke. Seconds later, she was pulling on her stethoscope. While rattling off information to whomever she was speaking with, Leyla rushed into a treating room for a cuff to check Matt's blood pressure. "His blood pressure is 110/70, respiration is 20, and pulse is 92 . . . He's unconscious with what appears to be a minor cut on his head . . . Yes, he's breathing on his own . . . It's Dr. Matt Hunter . . . We have the equipment here to start him on an IV . . . No, no other blood products or IV meds . . . Yes, we'll be waiting."

"What? What's happening?"

"They're sending EMTs for Dr. Hunter and getting ready for him in the ER."

"Okay, what do I do?"

"You're doing fine. Just keep the pressure on the wound. I've got to set up an IV for him."

At that moment, a stunned Nadine walked through the door.

"Good, Nadine, you're here. Help me get an IV started."

"What?" Nadine appeared to be in a dream just standing inside the door with a bewildered look on her face.

"Nadine?!" Maxie yelled. "Help Leyla get that IV. NOW!"

Suddenly, Nadine came to her senses and jumped at the demand. It had been less than ten minutes since the shooting happened, but to Maxie, it felt like a lifetime.

Just as Nadine and Leyla were starting the saline drip, the EMTs entered with a gurney, followed by Noah Drake.

"Hi ladies, I thought you could use a little help," Noah said with a calming smile as he gently moved Maxie out of the way to examine Matt's wound.

"Thank you, Dr. Drake," replied a reassured Leyla. "We just started the IV drip. He's been unconscious since I got here a little over ten minutes ago."

"He must have hit his head when he pushed me out of the way or when he fell on top of me," Maxie rolled her eyes when three pair of eyes turned to her. "When he was shot. Get your minds out of the gutter."

Leyla and Noah shared a grin and went back to work. Nadine still looked shell-shocked. She was going to have to toughen up, Maxie thought, if she expected to work as a nurse in Port Charles. People were shot or blown up or worse regularly . . . not that it made it easier. It was just a fact of life in Port Charles.

"Dr. Drake, is Matt going to be okay?"

"I'm going to do my best Maxie," Noah replied. Directing his attention to the EMTs, he said, "We have to move him. He's losing a lot of blood and we need to replace some of it right away. Let get him up."

As the EMTs with Noah's help got Matt on the gurney and were rolling him out the door, the police arrived led by Lucky Spencer. Maxie grabbed her purse to follow the paramedics.

"Maxie, what happened here?" Lucky asked as Maxie rushed out the door. Over her shoulder, she responded, "Dr. Hunter, Matt, got shot. Leyla and Nadine can fill you in. I have to go to the hospital." And she was gone.

"I'll need a statement from you later," Maxie heard Lucky call after her, never breaking her stride. Lucky knew where he could find her.

The EMT in back of the ambulance attempted to close the door before Maxie climbed in, but she just pushed her way in right behind Noah. The EMT eyed her and she returned a look that visibly scared him.

"Let's go," he called to the driver. Maxie displayed a satisfied grin for an instant, until she glanced down at Matt's pale face. He was already paler than when she'd first turned him over and that was less than 20 minutes ago. Not wanting to get in the way while Noah and the EMT worked, she placed a hand on his leg grateful for the connection and she waited.

The three minute ride to the hospital felt like the longest of Maxie's life. While Noah kept a steady watch on Matt's vitals, Maxie tried to stop the internal shaking that had started. Maxie looked down at her bloodstained hands and tried to stop the trembling. She glanced at the grey pallor of Matt's skin as the EMT handed her an antibacterial wipe. Just as she finished wiping the blood from her hands, she heard a moan. She jerked toward the sound and leaned over.

"Hi Dr. Hunter. We haven't officially met," Noah said with a reassuring smile and tone. "I'm Dr. Noah Drake and we're on the way to the hospital."

"What happened?" He sounded so weak, but he was alive and that was the important thing.

"I don't have the details, but you were shot."

"Maxie?" he groaned, his voice raspy.

"Yeah," she said with a slight smile, leaning into his line of sight. "I'm here."

"Are you okay?" Matt had just been shot and he was worried about whether she was okay.

"I'm fine. You're the one who got hurt."

"Better me than you. I shouldn't have gotten you involved." Matt's breathing appeared faster. Maxie didn't think that was a good sign.

"We don't know yet why you got shot. It may be random."

"You know that's not true. You warned me." Matt was struggling to talk.

"I did and you didn't listen, but I'm fine."

"But what if . . ." his voice trailed off as Matt lost consciousness.

"Matt? Matt?" Noah called checking blood pressure and heart rate. "Call ahead and tell the ER staff to have 4 units of O negative ready to go. His blood pressure's dropping. Tell them to contact the next of kin and to be ready to type and crossmatch. We need to be ready to go into surgery as soon as we get him stable and his next of kin's approval."

--

Back at the clinic, Leyla gave the police a report of what had taken place. She didn't know much about anything that happened before she got to the clinic where Dr. Hunter was already shot. The police went outside to canvas the area while a crime scene investigator took picture of the bullet hole in the front window and the location where Dr. Hunter had been shot. After the pictures were taken, Leyla and Nadine began cleaning up the mess left from the shooting.

"I wonder how Dr. Hunter is," Leyla asked, putting the bloody gowns in a red biohazard bag. "Better yet, I wonder who shot him."

"I saw it," Nadine whispered, her voice trembling.

"What? You saw what?" Curiosity was unmistakable in Leyla's voice.

"I saw Jerry Jacks shoot Dr. Hunter and just walk away like nothing happened."

"You have to tell the police."

"Did you just hear what I said," Nadine asked anxiously. "Jerry Jacks shot a man and just walked away. How can I tell the police?

"Nadine, how can you not? You can stop him from doing that to someone else."

"Leyla, he will kill me."

"What if he saw you? He'll try to kill you anyway. If you help the police put him away, you'll be protected."

Nadine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Where's Detective Spencer?"

--

The ER was a frenzy of activity when Matt was rolled into a cubicle. It had been less than half an hour since the Matt was shot, but Maxie felt as if she'd aged ten years. Maxie had spent a great deal of her youth at General Hospital either as a patient or a volunteer, but neither made it easier to wait on word about someone you cared for. What? She didn't care about Matt Hunter. Did she? They'd been cordial a few times, but it was nothing.

Sure, she was attracted to him, but who wouldn't be? He was smart, could be considerate and what some women would call hot. Okay, more than some, but he was a doctor on a noble quest. He didn't have time for the likes of her. What was happening to her? She sounded like one of those gothic novels. Noble quest? Gimme a break. He was cocky, obnoxious, and rude. Yeah, think of all his bad qualities. _He saved your life._ That kinda outweighed all those other traits.

"Maxie? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Robin asked rushing as fast as her pregnant belly would allow. She wrapped an arm around Maxie where she was pacing in the waiting room.

"I'm fine. It's Matt Hunter. He was shot at the clinic earlier," Maxie replied. At seeing Robin, the reality of it all came rushing back and tears came with it.

"What? Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Dr. Drake is with him. He was talking for a minute and then he passed out again."

"I'm sure he's going to be fine. Noah is one of the best doctors here."

"I know, but it didn't sound good in the ambulance."

"Maxie?! Robin?!" came a masculine voice from behind them. "Are you okay?"

Maxie moved into the arms of her father, the man who'd raised and always been there for her. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Mac Scorpio wrapped an arm around Robin as he held Maxie to his side. "Lucky called me from the clinic about a shooting and said you were at the hospital. I rushed right over. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was there with Matt Hunter. He saved my life and got shot in the process."

"I'll have to remember to thank him." Mac pulled her closer. He had lived through his girls being in harm's way too many times in the past few years . . . Robin being shot at the MetroCourt; Georgie being killed and now Maxie almost being shot.

"If he makes it," Maxie whispered in response.

"Uncle Mac, can you stay while I go check on Matt?"

"Sure. We'll be right here."

Robin made her way into the cubicle where blood was being drawn and vitals were being monitored. Matt appeared to be holding his own for now.

"Noah, how's it going?"

"Okay for the moment, but he's still losing quite a bit of blood. We're waiting for the x-ray to know exactly where that bullet is. We need to get it out stat. He also has a minor concussion."

"Patrick is still in surgery or he'd be down here by now. Is there anything I can do?"

"The nurse said there was a problem finding a next of kin. Can you take care of that for me?"

"Sure," Robin replied picking up the chart. She left the cubicle and headed straight down the hall to Personnel where Matt's file was already pulled. Finding no next of kin paperwork, she looked for references. It was odd that there was no contact information for Matt whatsoever. How could he have gotten away with it? Finding nothing of use, Robin rejoined her family carrying the personnel file. They might have some information no one else did as they were sharing a house with him.

"Uncle Mac? Maxie? Do you know if Matt has any family close by?"

"No, sweetheart. We have only run into each other in passing," replied Uncle Mac. "He's busy at the hospital and the clinic and you know about the crime in this town."

"What about you Maxie?"

"He doesn't really have any family. His mother died early this year and his dad has never been around."

"What about brothers or sisters?"

"One brother, but apparently they don't really know each other." Losing Georgie had been the most difficult thing Maxie had ever faced, but she had Robin and Uncle Mac and she knew they would always be there for her. She couldn't imagine how lonely Matt must be.

"We need to find someone to signoff on his surgery; maybe we can find the father or the brother. What's the mother's name? Do you know where they lived? Maybe we can find someone associated with her."

"Julia Hunter. Matt mentioned getting out of New York City to get his head together. "

"Uncle Mac, this is an emergency. I know it's bending the rules, but can you run a check for a Julia Hunter in New York City. Maybe we can get a hit."

"Sure. Let me make a call," Mac said, moving to a quieter section of the waiting room.

"How serious is Matt's condition?" Maxie asked with a soft voice, almost afraid of the answer.

"Serious. We need to find his family as quickly as possible. He's stable right now, but that could change at any moment," Noah answered, having joined them without either noticing.

"Uncle Mac is checking into any information the police might have on Matt's mother," Robin said.

"Good. Let me know if Mac finds anything." Noah turned back toward the cubicle.

"As soon as I know," Robin replied and wrapped an arm back around Maxie.

"Do you think I could see him?" Maxie asked softly.

"I thought you didn't like Matt," Robin said, a puzzled look on her face. Maxie could practically hear Robin's wheels turning and she didn't have time to deal with that.

"I don't," Maxie answered, then said, "but maybe he's growing on me. I just want to see him."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Robin replied pushing a strand of shiny blonde hair behind Maxie's ear.

"Commisioner, I've got an accident report for a Julia Hunter dated January 14. A Matt Hunter was a passenger in the vehicle."

"That's the one."

"Records found a birth certificate for Matthew Hunter and both a birth and death certificate for Julia Hunter. It appears that she died from complications with some heart medication some time shortly after the accident."

"Does the report show a contact number or a business number?"

"Yes, it does. 212-555-0173 is the business number listed."

"Got it. One more thing, pull the DMV records as well and fax all that information to me at the hospital. Check my rolodex for the number." Mac turned to find Robin alone.

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked before Mac could get a word out.

"We did. The clerk is faxing the info to the hospital. It should be here in a few minutes."

"Good. We need to get that bullet out."

"Where's Maxie?" Mac finally had an opportunity to ask.

"She wanted to see Matt?"

"Do you think that's a good idea? She's been in this place too many times over the past few years."

"I know. I'm worried about her, but she's strong and we won't let her fall."

--

Maxie crept into Matt's cubicle and swallowed with a glance around the room taking in all the lights and beeping of the equipment. She'd been in the hospital more times than she could count and she was still standing. There was no reason to believe Matt would be any different. Except . . . that Jesse, Georgie and Coop had all died.

She forced her gaze to settle on Matt. Just a few hours ago, she and Matt had been on the verge of another argument. Now he was lying so still in a hospital bed on oxygen. She watched as his chest steadily rose and fell. What a difference a few hours could make, she chuckled humorlessly. Moving closer to the bed, she took a seat on the stool left behind. She briefly touched his hand and his fingers twitched. Maxie jerked away and looked at his face. No change.

"Matt, you can't die. Okay. I've lost a lot of people lately and I know we're not friends, but we were on our way, right? I only have one real friend and I could always use another one. You just can't die." She grasped his hand while avoiding the IV in his wrist. In her distress, she didn't notice his eyes open, but she unexpectedly felt him gently squeeze her fingers.

"Matt?" she smiled incredulously. "You're awake. I'll get a doctor." She moved to pull her hand from his, but he held on tight.

With his free hand, Matt pulled the oxygen mask down.

"Don't do that," she cried.

"It's fine," he replied, his voice hoarse from the drying effect of the oxygen. "Did you get checked out?"

"No. I'm fine. I didn't get a scratch."

"Good."

"Matt, I need to get the doctors. They need approval for your surgery and you're awake."

"Okay. Will you come back to see me later?"

"Just try keeping me away," she replied with the patent Maxie grin full of sass and rebellion.

--

Outside, Robin and Mac were reviewing the information faxed to the hospital. After dialing the business number listed on accident report, Mac had been connected to Bellevue Memorial Hospital in New York City.

Contact with the administrative offices confirmed that Julia Hunter had a son, Matt Hunter, and had been a nurse at the hospital until her untimely death in January. She had no other family. Her hospital file listed only her son as an emergency contact. Matt's birth certificate was another dead end. His father wasn't listed.

"What do we have?" Noah asked at the frustration on their faces when he joined them.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Robin replied, handing the faxed information to Noah without another thought.

Noah looked down at the picture on the black and white faxed driver's license and felt the blood rushing in his veins. "Why do you have Julia's picture?"

"That's Matt's mother," Robin said confused at the question. "Why? Do you know her?"

"Yeah. We worked together at New York – Presbyterian. You're sure she's Matt's mother?"

"That's what he told Maxie," Robin replied. Noah flipped through the rest of the sheets in his hand, stopping on the birth certificate that would change his life.

"Robin, let me see his file," Noah said anxiously almost snatching the file from Robin's hand.

It couldn't be, Noah thought. Julia would have told him. She wouldn't have kept something like that from him . . . but there it was staring him in the face. How likely was it that the Julia Hunter he'd known had given birth to another man's child approximately nine months after they had a one-night stand?

Comfort sex. That's what it had been for them both.

He'd thought they could just get passed it. She was one of the best nurses in the neurology unit. Supposedly, she'd gotten a transfer to Bellevue Hospital Center. One day she'd been there and the next she was gone. A baby could explain that. Julia had always blamed herself for that night, but there was plenty of blame to go around. He'd known she had a crush on him and he'd taken advantage. Now, he was almost sure he had another son . . . one he knew next to nothing about and he was lying in an ER cubicle fighting for his life.

Noah closed the file folder and turned to the expectant faces of the Scorpio family. Before he could speak, Maxie hurried to them and exclaimed, "Matt's awake."

Noah rushed into the cubicle and stared at the young man who might be his son. The same young man who had been shot earlier and still had a bullet in his gut that had to come out. Noah pulled himself together and moved closer to the bed, checking the monitors as he went.

"Matt? Matt, wake up for me," Noah said placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt eyelids fluttered as he focused on Noah. "We need to get the bullet out. We need your permission to do surgery."

"You have it," he croaked, scribbling his signature on the surgical paperwork.

"Before we go, I have a question." Noah's brown eyes connected with ones identical to his own. "You know, don't you?"

"How'd you find out?" Matt asked, his voice so low that Noah had to bend over to hear him.

"It doesn't matter. I know. When you get out of surgery, we have a lot to talk about."

"No, we don't. You have your life and I have mine. We just happen to be in the same hospital. Nothing more."

"That's where you're wrong son," Noah said, giving Matt's shoulder a squeeze, before striding out of the cubicle on a new mission.

"Jackie, page Dr. Beyhart. We need him for an emergency surgery down here."

"Noah, what are you doing?" Robin asked. "I thought you were doing the surgery."

"I was going to, but things have changed."

"What things?"

"I need to talk to Patrick first."

"Talk to me about what?" Patrick asked striding into the emergency room. "They told me upstairs that Matt Hunter had been brought in with a gun shot wound to the abdomen."

"Yeah, he was. He's stable and we're paging Beyhart."

"Why? You can remove a bullet or, better yet, I can."

"No, we can't. I learned my lesson with Maddie."

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Patrick, maybe you should sit."

"Okay, you're scaring me. Just tell me whatever it is."

"Maybe we should leave you two alone," Robin said cautiously.

"You don't need to leave. We're all family here," Patrick replied, taking Robin's hand.

Noah chuckled at the irony. He and Patrick had had their differences in the past. There was no telling how this one would go over.

"Dad, just tell us."

"Matt Hunter is your brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Patrick, you have to talk to him," Robin said sitting on the sofa in the OR waiting room next to Patrick. She looked across the room where Noah sat alone, deep in thought.

"Robin, I can hardly stand to look at him right now. Do you understand what this means? For all the talk of loving my mother, he cheated on her. Matt is what, maybe five years younger than I am? My parents were married, they were supposed to be happy. How could he do this?" Patrick's anger masked the pain Robin knew lay beneath.

"Patrick, you don't know what happened. You can't judge. You were a little boy and your parents probably showed you what they wanted you to see. Unless you talk to him, you'll never know."

"Robin, how do I forgive him?" he practically whispered. The pain in Patrick's voice brought tears to Robin's eyes.

"Listen to what he has to say and put yourself in his place."

"I love you," he said with total sincerity followed by a kiss.

"I know that," she replied against his lips with a smirk returning his kiss.

------------

"Where's Patrick?" Maxie asked joining Robin with a cup of tea in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Robin nodded toward the other side of the room where Patrick was standing in front of his father. "He just went over. Where's Uncle Mac?"

"He had to go back to the station. He got a call about some kind of 'development' in Matt's shooting. He'll be back later. How long will the surgery last?"

"They just took him in a little while ago, so it could be hours. We don't know what Dr. Beyhart is gonna find. We just have to wait and see."

"I hate waiting," Maxie said with a pout.

Robin grinned at her and chuckled, "I know. I'll go check in on the surgery in a little while, but in the meantime, tell me why you're still here. I thought you and Matt were constantly at odds."

"We are, but . . . he saved my life this morning. If he hadn't pushed me out of the way, I probably would have gotten shot."

"That was very noble of him," Robin said not buying any of it. "That still doesn't explain why you're here waiting for news about Matt. You could have called me later or come back. He'll be in surgery for at least a few hours, so the fact that you're still here tells me something else."

"What do you think it tells you?" Maxie asked indifferently, taking stock of her fingernails.

Robin smiled. It was obvious to anyone looking that Maxie was anything but indifferent to Matt.

"It tells me that you care about Matt more than you're saying."

"Robin, the man saved my life. I owe him. Plus, this is as good a time as any to spend time with you and my new niece." Maxie placed a protective hand against Robin's belly.

"Maxie, I love you." Robin placed a reassuring hand on Maxie's arm.

"I know," Maxie replied quickly. Robin was glad that Maxie knew without a doubt she was loved.

"But, you are going to face that you like him at some point. I know you find him attractive. I mean, who wouldn't? Now, what capacity you'd like Matt to play is a whole different matter, but you can only fool yourself for so long. I know. I've lived this with Patrick."

"Matt and I are nothing like you and Patrick. You love each other."

"We do, but we didn't start out that way."

"It doesn't matter. Matt and I? Come on, Robin. I mean, even if I did _like_ him, which I don't, what would I possibly have to offer a guy like Matt Hunter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Robin, from everything I know about him, he's a hard-working doctor devoted to helping people he doesn't even know. I have a reputation of being a liar, manipulative, and selfish. That's who I am."

"No, it's not Maxie. You are a loving, loyal young woman who made some mistakes in her past. Forgive yourself."

"I've done some awful things, things I can never make up for."

"That's what forgiveness is all about. You can't go back and change things. You have to do better in the future. You've changed. You're not the same little girl who was insecure about who she was. You've come into your own. I'm very proud of you."

"I think you're a little biased."

"Of course, I am, but that doesn't make me wrong," Robin said with a smile and brief hug. With that, Robin rose from the sofa with as much grace as an almost eight-month pregnant woman could muster. "Since you're determined to stay here and Patrick and Noah are finally talking, I'm going to check on the surgery. I'll be back."

Maxie watched Robin leave and scoffed. Robin was crazy. She and Matt were _nothing_ like Robin and Patrick, other than the bickering as often as possible. After all, Robin was practically a saint while Maxie was constantly reminded by the people around her of who she was. Spinelli was the only one other than her family that truly expected better things for her. Maxie was resigned to the fact that a real romance just wasn't in the books for her. She'd loved and lost. Maxie was done.

----------

Across the waiting room, Patrick approached his father, not sure that he wanted to hear anything Noah had to say, but Robin was right. He had been a kid and unless he heard his father out, Patrick would never know what happened. Noah sat with his head resting in the palm of one hand and Matt's personnel file still clinched in the other.

"Dad?" Patrick called to gain Noah's attention, as he appeared a million miles away.

"Yeah Patrick?" Noah replied with a half smile.

"Can we talk?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"I think now is the appropriate time, don't you? I have a brother who I don't know and I feel like I don't even know you." He couldn't control the 'snark' in his voice. Patrick knew his anger was evident, but he didn't know how he was supposed to act around his father, who presently felt like a stranger to him.

"I know, but to set the record straight, I didn't know you had a brother until tonight."

"How is that possible?" The question was acerbic at best. Of all the excuses Noah could have tried, Patrick wasn't expecting this one. He took a seat beside Noah and looked toward the floor.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"No," Patrick answered, looking at his father. "I'm not, but I've got to. I don't want us to go back to the way we were when I first got to Port Charles. We've grown since then and I'm gonna be a dad soon. If there's any way to fix this, I need to know what happened."

"Okay, but let me just tell you without interruptions . . . then you can ask whatever questions you have." Noah looked at Patrick expectantly. At Patrick's nod, he continued, "Before I go any further, I need you to understand that I loved you and your mother, more than anything."

Patrick scoffed. That couldn't possibly be true. He'd cheated, then Patrick heard a little voice in the back of his head. 'You slept with Leyla, when you were in love with Robin. Give Noah a chance to explain.'

Noah continued as if Patrick had made no noise at all. "That doesn't mean that your mother and I didn't have problems. We did. I worked long hard hours and your mother wanted me to spend more time at home. I guess I could have at the time, but I didn't see that. All I could see was being the best neurosurgeon. So, I took Maddie for granted and distance grew between us.

"Julia was a nurse at New York – Presbyterian where I was an attending. I was a flirt like you, but I never stepped over the line except the one time with Julia. Your mom and I were fighting about something – I forget – and I lost a patient one night. I didn't want to go home and Julia was there. She had a crush on me and one thing led to another. Julia blamed herself and at the time, I let her. I'm not proud of myself for that, as there's plenty of blame to go around. I was the married one and I broke my vows to your mother.

"When I went home, I told Maddie what happened," Noah chuckled humorlessly, lost in the memory. "She punched me and packed a suitcase. Do you know she changed the locks? Those were the worst weeks of my life . . . living in a hotel. Usually, I could charm her or talk my way out of anything. Not that time. She wasn't hearing anything I had to say. So there I was coming by the house everyday with flowers and candy."

"What? No jewelry?" Patrick interrupted.

"Oh, there was some of that, too." The two men shared a smile, before Noah sobered and continued, "Your mother held my feet to the fire and then she began to soften and finally she forgave me. As for Julia, she was still working at the hospital for a time after it all happened, but she got assigned to another unit and totally avoided me. Then one day, I heard she got a job at Bellevue Memorial. That was the last I heard from her and your mother and I had reconciled, so I was good. I had no idea about Matt."

"What if you had? What then?" Patrick asked, desperate for an answer.

"What do you mean? I would have made sure he was okay and provided for him."

"Really? Cause when Mom died, you left me alone to grieve." The residual bitterness of that time still a point of contention between the two men. "Would you have done that to Matt, too?"

"Patrick, Maddie was my rock. She forgave me after I betrayed her. That was the most important gift anyone has ever given me. I couldn't take her death at my hand. I realize now that I couldn't save her, no one could, but at the time I couldn't live with that. I was so filled with guilt that I couldn't see you. All I could see was my grief. I'm sorry for that, but that's just another of those mistakes I can't take back. As for Matt, I would have honored his mother's wishes."

"Meaning you would have just left him, too. Would you have told mom and me about my brother?"

"Patrick, I can't answer that now. I don't know what I would have done. I'd like to think I would tell you both and he would be part of our family, but I just don't know."

Patrick considered that for a moment, and then asked, "Well, what are you going to do now? Run?"

"Not this time. I'm done running. I have a son I don't know; somehow, I have to make this right with you; and I'm about to have a granddaughter. I hope to do better with her than I did with you." The conviction in Noah's voice was unmistakable. After a few quiet moments, Noah asked softly, "Are we going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel about all this or you, yet . . . but thanks for telling me."

"I owed you that much."

-----------

"What are you doing here?" Maxie asked Lucky Spencer when he strode straight to her in the OR waiting room. _'And what was taking so long with the surgery?'_

"I need to talk to you about your statement."

"Mac already took it."

"I know, but did you see anyone at the time of the shooting? Anyone at all?"

"No Lucky. My back was to the window and I just saw Matt react. He may have seen something, but I didn't."

"Do we know when he might be up to answering some questions?" Lucky asked.

"He's still in surgery. Robin went to check."

"Robin went to check what?" Patrick asked joining them after leaving his father where he'd found him.

"On Matt's surgery. Lucky needs to talk to Matt when he wakes up," Maxie answered.

"Lucky, he'll be in recovery for a while after the surgery. It'll be best to come back late this evening or first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll call in the morning and see if he's able to talk."

"Good idea. I'll be here," Patrick confirmed.

"Good. By the way, we're gonna need that bullet for a ballistics match."

"I'll make sure you get it. Have you found the shooter?" Patrick's anger at the whole situation still not fully realized.

"We think so, but we're still investigating. We can't release any information right now."

"I'd like to know as soon as possible."

"You got it. Tell Robin hello."

"Sure," Patrick answered and turned to Maxie as Lucky entered the elevator. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. I just hope Matt's all right."

"He will be. He and I have a lot to talk about."

"I guess so. Brothers, huh?"

"Apparently so."

"Well, look on the bright side, now you have someone to harass who basically can't get rid of you," Maxie said with her usually colorfulness.

"I think we have a long way to go to get there."

"Yeah, but there's no where to go, but up," Maxie replied with a grin Patrick had to return.

"What are you two talking about?" Robin asked waddling to them.

"Matt! What else? How is he?" Maxie answered with the same grin.

"The surgery is going well. Looks like they got the bullet and Beyhart may be ready to close soon."

"That's a good way to end an otherwise traumatic day." Maxie said.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked curiously.

"First, Matt's shot. Then, we find out he's a Drake. Pretty eventful if you ask me."

"I couldn't agree more," Robin said. "Let me go give Noah an update."

"Thank you," Patrick replied.

"No problem," she said, giving his arm a squeeze and turning in Noah's direction.

"She's amazing. You'd better find a way to keep her," Maxie commented.

"I know." The look of love in Patrick's eye almost made Maxie sad. She didn't think she'd ever find that and it was unexpectedly depressing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Maximista?"

"Oh Spinelli," Maxie acknowledged and moved to hug him. "I'm so glad you're here."

The two moved to sit on the sofa facing the OR. Spinelli wasn't sure why they were even in the OR waiting room.

"The Jackal was most concerned upon hearing of the fair Maximista's present location." Spinelli had been extremely upset when Maxie had called him from the OR waiting room. His first thought was that Maxie had been injured and he didn't know what he'd do if she was hurt.

"Thank you for coming," she said with a smile.

"Where else would the Jackal be? Why is the fair Maximista at the place of healing? The Jackal experienced great anxiety when Maximis . . ." Spinelli trailed off as Maxie interrupted him.

"I was with Matt earlier at the clinic and he was shot. He saved my life."

"Maximista was with Dr. Doom?" Spinelli asked, unenthusiastically, totally ignoring the fact that Matt had saved Maxie's life. "What was the purpose of that meeting?"

"It doesn't matter. We were just talking, but did you hear me? He was shot?" Maxie

"How is Dr. Doom now?" Spinelli asked reluctantly.

"He's in surgery. That's why I'm still here. I need to make sure he's going to be all right." Spinelli didn't like the sound of that. He knew there was more going on than Maxie confessed.

"Maximista, the Jackal is sensing great concern for Dr. Doom. Has the relationship changed from loathing to something more along the lines of . . . romance?"

"He saved my life, Spinelli. That's it," Maxie said firmly.

"But, Maximista explained earlier an attraction for Dr. Doom. Is that attraction still present? Or is it more?"

"Okay, Spinelli. Matt is attractive. There, I said it," Maxie replied in exasperation, with a toss of her hair. Then with a thoughtful look on her face and a sigh, she said, "Matt can be a nice guy when he wants to be. I think maybe we could be friends someday."

"The Jackal understands."

He understood all to well. Spinelli knew that Maxie valued his friendship, but after they slept together, he had thought they could have something more. Maxie obviously did not. Especially since he noticed her anxiety at Matt Hunter's shooting. She felt something for the young doctor whether she was ready to admit it or not. The resigned look on Spinelli's face must have registered, but she mistook it for concern of being replaced in her affections. He wasn't.

"Spinelli, he can never take your place with me. You're my best friend. The one who always has my back, just as I always have yours."

"Like best pals?" Spinelli knew then that he would always have Maxie's friendship, but never her heart.

"Just like that. You'll always be my best friend, just as you were Georgie's. She never told you, but she was falling for you, so being close to you, makes me feel closer to her."

"The Jackal values the friendship of fair Maximista and misses the -- Georgie very much. Can the Jackal do anything for Maximista during this time of distress?"

"Yes, actually you can. Will you see if you can any information on a counterfeit drug ring in New York and especially in Port Charles?"

"Why?" Spinelli was curious as to how they went from Maxie's feelings for Matt to the counterfeit drug ring. There were times when Maxie confused him.

"Someone was looking into it and I just want to help if I can," she answered smoothly.

"Certainly. The Jackal will forward any information found."

"Thanks Spinelli. I can always count you."

"Yes, Maximis. . . ," he trailed off as Maxie jumped up to see what Dr. Beyhart had to say when she saw him approach Noah. _The Jackal can see what is happening. The Jackal is somewhat devastated, but Maximista's happiness comes first. If Dr. Doom becomes Dr. Love, the friendship between the Jackal and Maximista will the Jackal's only source of comfort and connection between them. The Jackal will always have Maximista's friendship. Maximista said so._

Spinelli sucked in his pain and waited while the docter shared the latest information on Matt's surgery.

-----------------------------

Noah was glad he'd come clean with Patrick. He knew they were a long way from reconciliation, but at least he'd listened. Noah knew he'd made a lot of mistakes in his life and it ended now. He had two sons and he planned to develop real relationships with both. Now, he just had to figure out how.

Matt was a mystery to Noah, but he'd felt affection for his son as soon as he'd known the truth and he was worried. Matt's injuries were serious, but he was strong and there was no reason to believe he wouldn't pull through with flying colors. From the few minutes he'd spent with Matt before his surgery, Noah knew that Matt would not accept him easily. He sighed wearily, closed his eyes and whispered, "Jules, why didn't you tell me?"

He wasn't sure what Julia had told Matt about him, but surely Julia hadn't told him he wasn't wanted. She wouldn't have done that. No, it wouldn't have been the best time to deal with an unexpected pregnancy, but Noah knew Maddie and she would have loved Matt as her own, despite Noah's betrayal. Maddie had been generous and protective to a fault and she would have pulled Matt under her wing.

Now, Noah was starting from scratch with a resentful adult. He'd already lived that with one son and he wasn't looking forward to doing it again, but he would. Noah had finally gotten his family back and he wasn't giving that up. He glanced up just as Dr. Beyhart stepped through the swinging doors of the OR and was striding toward him before the surgeon was clear of them.

"How did it go?" Noah felt a crowd move in behind him but didn't turn to look at any of them. His focus was totally on his younger son.

Dr. Beyhart's lips curled into a satisfied grin and he replied, "He's gonna be fine. The bullet nicked an artery and did some damage to his liver, which we repaired. He's tough. We had a bit of crisis there, but he rallied like a trooper."

"When can we see him?" Patrick asked from behind his father.

"You know the drill. He's in recovery right now. Should be a couple of hours and then he'll be moved to the fourth floor into ICU."

"ICU? Is that necessary?" Noah asked, concerned. He was a surgeon, but in this case, he was a father first.

"He should be fine, but with that nicked artery, I want to make sure he's monitored closely. You can see him one at a time there," the doctor said, then looked directly at Noah. "I was told that he's your son. I don't know the details and don't want to. You're a respected doctor around here and one I consider my friend, but I don't want my patient upset right now, so do whatever you have to do to make that happen."

"Absolutely," Noah replied, nodding. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Okay, now all we do is wait a little bit longer," Noah said, turning to the small group. "You've all been around here all day. Why don't you take a break?"

"We're fine," Robin countered, "What about you? Are you gonna take a break? Have you eaten anything? You are still taking anti-rejection meds for your liver."

"I'm fine, Robin, but thank you for caring. I'm gonna run by my office and then I'm going up to four. I'll get something to eat after Matt wakes up."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna do rounds," Patrick interjected. "I'll be back later."

Robin followed Patrick toward the elevator. "Where are you going?"

"I told you . . . to do rounds," he said turning toward her, still moving toward the nurses' station.

"Really? You did rounds a few hours ago, and right after Matt went into surgery, you handed your cases over to Dr. Mueller for afternoon rounds," Robin replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I did? Hmmm." Patrick stopped moving and wouldn't look at Robin

"Patrick, if you want to check on Matt, just do it," Robin said, rolling her eyes. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," he replied pressing a kiss to Robin's lips.

---------------------------

When Patrick walked into the recovery area, he was greeted with a big smile from Nurse Lambert.

"Hi Dr. Drake, Jr. It's not often that I get to see both you and Drake, Sr. when you're not the surgeon of record," she commented, glancing back down at the paperwork in front of her.

"My father was here?"

"Is here," she corrected. "He's in with Dr. Hunter. Dr. Drake said he wanted to check Dr. Hunter's chart and be there when he woke up. I didn't see any problem, so I left him in the cubicle with Dr. Hunter. I can depend better on him than the equipment to let me know if something happens. Why are you here?"

"I was just checking on Dr. Hunter, as well."

"For a new resident, he must have really made an impression for both you and your father to be here when he should be in his room within the next couple of hours."

"You have no idea, Nurse Lambert," Patrick said under his breath. He continued with more volume so she could hear, "Is it alright if I join dad?"

"Sure. He's in cubicle 3. Just keep it down. We have a few other patients in recovery and we try not to disturb any of them any more than necessary."

"Thank you," Patrick replied already moving toward the cubicle. Outside, he stopped at hearing his father's voice.

"_Matt, I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be, even though I didn't know about you. I was irresponsible, but I've grown up a lot since then. I don't know what your mother told you about me and I know we can't make up for all the time we've lost, but we can start from here. _

Patrick glanced around the edge of the cube and remained silent. He was so angry with his father and he didn't know how they could ever fix what was broken.

_You, Patrick and I can be close, if we can just get through this. Your brother is the best surgeon I know and he's a good man. He's going to be a great father. He's already making better choices than I ever did . . . Just give it a chance, okay? You may not like it, but I plan to be around while you recover and for a long time after. You, like Patrick, are pretty much stuck with me._ "

Patrick left the area without ever letting Noah know he was there. After so blatantly listening in on Noah, Patrick didn't have the patience for another father-son talk. He just didn't know how he was supposed to get past his father's indiscretion.

-----------------------------

Noah felt, rather than saw, anyone where he sat with Matt, but he ignored them. He knew he shouldn't be with him, but he was a doctor and that came with some privileges. Matt had been alone since his mother died and Noah hadn't been allowed to be there, now he refused to be kept away. He'd made that mistake with Patrick and he wasn't going to repeat it. Noah didn't want Matt to wake up alone and he wanted the opportunity to observe his son without interruption or at least any unexpected interruption.

When he got back from Doctors Without Borders, Noah had heard about the new resident that was reminiscent of his older son - arrogant, rude, obnoxious, too impressed with himself - and Noah had had to laugh. For a moment, he'd thought it must just be traits of young surgeons, but now he knew it must be heredity. Nature verses nurture. Obviously, nature took precedence in this case.

Matt's chart was notated and Noah was relieved. Matt had come through surgery with flying colors minus the small mishap Beyhart had mentioned earlier. Now, he just had to get through his recovery.

"C . . . c . . . old," Matt muttered from the hospital bed beside Noah with chattering teeth as he woke up for the first time since getting to the recovery room. Noah stepped outside the cubicle and pulled two blankets from the warming cart. Unfolding both, Noah tucked them around Matt and sat back down next to him.

"Better?" he asked. At Matt's nod, Noah smiled. "You made it through surgery just fine. You're in recovery and you'll be in a room in a little while."

"Why are you here?" Matt asked, whispering his voice still gravelly from being out of use for hours.

"I'm your father. I'm exactly where I should be." Noah had made peace with himself earlier in the day and was totally calm as he faced his less than cooperative younger son.

"I don't want you here."

"Maybe not, but I'm not going anywhere. I didn't want you to wake up alone. You've been alone enough."

"You don't know anything about my life."

Noah smiled slightly at that understatement.

"You're right. I don't, but I intend to find out. I made a mistake with Patrick that I don't intend to make with you. I left him when he needed me most and you may not want to admit it, but you need me now."

"I don't . . .," Matt started and was interrupted by Noah.

"You're stubborn like every Drake male I've ever known, but that doesn't always make us honest or right. Just rest and when you're up and around you can tell me to back off and I may even give you some space, but until then just preserve your strength."

Noah waited for the rebuttal he knew was coming, but none did. Matt nodded and closed his eyes, exhausted from the surgery. Noah knew this would probably be the easiest argument he would ever win. He wasn't looking forward to the next one.

------------------------------

"How was Matt?" Robin asked, when Patrick found her on the fourth floor.

"I didn't see him. My father was with him."

"Oh, really? Why didn't you join them?"

"I heard him talking to Matt and I just couldn't face him again. I listened to him earlier and I understand what he said, but I'm so angry about what he did to my mother. I don't know how she could forgive him."

"Because she had to for herself. You forgive for you, not the other person. Plus, she loved him," Robin replied without hesitation.

"How do you love someone through that?"

"You just do. You and I weren't together when you slept with Leyla, but it broke my heart. You said you loved me but you went to her. I had to get over that for us to get to this place. Your mother must have chosen to do the same thing. You told me once that your parents looked at each other differently than other parents; that you could feel the love. Maybe it was the difficulty that they'd overcome that got them to that place. That which doesn't destroy you makes you stronger."

"How is it that you always know the right thing to say?"

"It's a gift," Robin replied with that patent Scorpio grin.

----------------------

"Maximista, how long will the fair one remain in the place of healing?" Spinelli asked after everyone scattered.

"At least until Matt wakes up," Maxie replied directly, then continued more slowly, "I know you're working on a lot of things for Jason, but when do you think you can have that information about the counterfeit drug ring for me?"

"Maxie, why are you looking for information about the counterfeit drug ring?" asked Anna having heard the last bit of conversation. Maxie knew her Aunt Anna was a force to be reckoned with. How was she supposed to get out of this one?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Maxie, what's going on?" Anna asked again.

"Anna," Maxie exclaimed, giving Anna an enthusiastic hug, "how are you? When did you get here?"

"Just now. Robin called me about something going on with Noah. She didn't give me any details, but told me he might need a friend right now."

"Robin was right. I'm sure she doesn't care if I tell you what's going on. Dr. Drake just found out he has another son," Maxie told her in a conspiratorial tone. "Matt Hunter is a new resident at GH. He was shot earlier today and when Uncle Mac was trying to find his family, Dr. Drake realized Matt was his son. I think Dr. Drake said he was going to his office for a bit, since Matt is in recovery. Then, he'll be in ICU on the fourth floor."

"Okay, I'm going to find Noah. It sounds like he does need some support," Anna said, turning toward the elevator bank to reach Noah's office.

Maxie gave a sigh of relief and turned away. She'd just dodged the bullet. Maxie knew her Aunt Anna could be as tenacious as a bloodhound. Thankfully, she'd distracted her.

"Oh, by the way, Maxie?" Anna called as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Yes?" Maxie said, turning back to Anna.

"We'll talk about the other thing later. I need to know what you're into," Anna replied just as the elevator doors closed. Maxie's premature relief evaporated. Anna wouldn't forget and Maxie had better have a good excuse. She could lie with the best of them, but Anna was a pro. How would Maxie ever keep her in the dark? And should she?

----------------

"Lucky, are you sure the shooter is Jerry Jacks?"

"Nadine Crowell was an eye witness to the shooting. We canvassed the area for a gun and didn't find one. Hopefully, Jerry still has it on him. As far as we know, he has no idea anyone saw him."

"Good! Pick him up. Let's see what he has to say. If he still has a gun on him, let's see if we can get a match with the bullet they took out of Matt Hunter."

"Got it, Mac. We might finally have enough to put Jerry away for good."

"Let's hope so. I still want him for shooting Robin." Mac had been more than a little upset when he hadn't been able to hold Jerry on any charges after the MetroCourt bombing. Everyone knew Jerry was guilty, but there hadn't been enough evidence to put him behind bars. That was about to change. "By the way, what kind of protection do we have on Nadine Crowell?"

"Nikolas is taking care of her protection."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Nikolas has had his own run-in with Jerry Jacks. He won't let anything happen to Nadine." Lucky knew that Nicolas was not like his grandmother, but he wasn't above a bit of treachery when it protected those he cared about. Nadine was Nikolas' friend and after losing Emily, Nikolas didn't plan on losing anyone else close to him. It would be in Jerry's best interest to stay away from him.

------------------

"Maxie? Why are you still here?" Robin asked as Maxie exited the elevator on the fourth floor.

"I'm waiting to see Matt."

"Oh. I would have thought you'd need to get to work or something."

"No. I called Kate and she was very understanding having been shot at before," Maxie explained. "She told me to take the day off. So, here I am."

"Where's Spinelli?" Robin asked making a final notation in the file she was reviewing when Maxie arrived.

"He left. He has some work to do for Jason. So, I'm just waiting."

"Well, you may not have to wait much longer. Matt was put in his room a few minutes ago, but he was asleep. According to Noah, he woke up for a few minutes in the recovery room and everything looks good."

"Great. Can I see him?" Maxie asked eagerly.

"Patrick is in with him now, but I'm sure you'll be able to see him very soon. How about grabbing some food while you wait?"

"I'm not really hungry, but why not? You're having a baby and you have to eat, so lets go," Maxie was her regular colorful self as she bounced back in the direction she'd come. "Hey, did you see your mom?"

"No, but I called her earlier. Is she here?" Robin asked, pressing the button for the basement where the cafeteria resided.

"Yeah, I saw her downstairs. I hope you don't mind, I told her the latest. She said she was going to see Noah."

"Of course, I don't mind. Right now, Noah needs her more than I do."

"Yeah, I figured. It's not everyday you find out you have brand new kids. Speaking of new kids, let's get you some food. I don't want my niece to go without. Let's get going." Robin smiled and shook her head. There was never a dull moment when Maria Maximilliana Jones-Scorpio was around.

------------------

Patrick sat beside Matt's bed and wondered who Matthew Randall Hunter was. Yes, he knew he was a Drake, his brother, no less. But, what was he like? How did he grow up? Patrick didn't know what he hoped for at this point, but deep inside him he wanted to know his brother. _My brother_. _Will I ever get used to that?_ It was amazing the revelations that could be revealed in a few hours.

After all the discussions Patrick had with Robin, he was still furious with his father. Yes, he'd made mistakes with Robin and he couldn't judge, but that didn't change the fury boiling in the pit of his stomach at the pain his mother must have felt to find that the husband she adored had cheated on her. Patrick had been avoiding Noah since their earlier discussion and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Mmmmm," Matt groaned. Patrick's gaze was drawn to Matt's. Matt swallowed but didn't speak.

"Hi Matt," Patrick whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Not good. There's a burn in my stomach and I have a headache," Matt mumbled back, attempting to shift into any position that would alleviate the pain he felt.

"The drugs must be wearing off. I'll get a nurse to get you something for the pain," Patrick replied, picking up the chart to see the notation for pain meds.

"Why are you here?" Matt asked, after a few minutes of watching Patrick review his chart.

"You're my brother," Patrick acknowledged. "I thought I'd sit with you for a while."

"Thanks, but there's no reason for you to do that."

"How long have you known?" Patrick asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Since early this year when my mom died," Matt answered, and then attempted to end the conversation that was making him even more uncomfortable than the pain he was experiencing from surgery. "Look, you don't need to change how you treat me just because you found out we share DNA. You don't have to stick around and try to make things better for me."

"Yes, I do. You're my little brother." Patrick's conviction was unmistakable. Matt attempted to raise his head to look Patrick squarely in the eye, but the pain in his head was too intense. He settled for staring at the ceiling for a long moment.

"Dr. Drake, you don't even know me. We can just forget any of this happened." Matt's mother had been his whole world and he didn't feel like starting over with a family that he didn't know.

"Maybe you can, but I can't. You're right that I don't know you . . . yet, but I intend to change that."

"How are you gonna do that? I don't want a brother or anything else." Matt didn't know how many ways he could say it, he didn't want a new family. He was doing everything he could to prevent what happened to his mom from happening to anyone else. That's why he was in Port Charles. That's what he had to focus on and not allow Patrick to distract him.

"You say that, but you're here. Out of all the other hospitals where you could have done your residency, you chose General Hospital where you knew your father and brother worked."

"I was curious. I'm not anymore. I'm here to do my job and finish my training. That's it." So what, Matt wanted to know about his fam . . . Noah and Patrick Drake. He could be curious about where he'd come from, but not want to disrupt anyone's life including his own, couldn't he? Why didn't people just respect boundaries?

"You know, you are a lot like me. You're rude, obnoxious and have no people skills. I was the same way when I got to GH. I was angry with dad and life and I took it out on the people around me while I was busy making a name for myself as the best neurosurgeon in the Northeast. I am the best neurosurgeon in the Northeast, but I'm a better doctor for having realized the importance of the people around me, the people I work with, the people I love. When you realize that you want that, I'll be here." Patrick rose from the stool and moved to the door, turning just before going through. "I'll get that nurse in here to give you something for the pain."

"Thanks," Matt said with a sigh and a pained swallow.

"Anytime," Patrick replied with a smile, before adding, "I'll be back to check on you later."

Matt nodded finally realizing that neither Noah nor Patrick were going to leave him alone. He'd have to find a way to deal with both of them. Great, just what he wanted . . . a long lost family reunion.

------------------

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Anyone home?" Anna asked standing in Noah's office door carrying a two paper cups.

Noah glanced at the door and smiled in spite of his current predicament.

"Come in," Noah said rising from his chair and circling his desk. Relieving Anna of one of the cups, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? I heard you got some news earlier today."

"I did. I'm a father again . . . of another surgeon on the staff at GH. How's that for surprises?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, before responding, "How is Patrick taking it?"

"He's angry. He has every right to be."

"You never answered me before. How are _you_?"

"I'll live," Noah replied, taking a sip of the coffee. "This is not how I imagined my first week back from out of town."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you want to hear it?"

"I'm your friend and if you need to talk, I'm here." To emphasize that, Anna took a seat on the small leather couch in the corner of Noah's office. Noah moved next to her and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Matt's mother never told me about him. I knew she had a crush, of sorts, on me and she knew Maddie and I were having problems. The sex just happened one evening. I went home and confessed. From that day on, I was committed to making my marriage and my family work and I did until Maddie died. Then I lost it and I left Patrick. Just one of my mistakes, but I can't go back and change any of it. I just don't know why Julia wouldn't have told me about Matt."

"I'm not one to judge, Noah, because I've made so many mistakes myself," Anna said, thinking of all the choices she'd made for Robin and Robert over the years. "I didn't tell Robert about Robin until she was kidnapped and dropped on his doorstep. That could have been a disaster. It all turned out fine in the end, but I realize what my choice could have done to my daughter."

"I didn't know that," Noah said, fascinated by this new information Anna shared.

"It's not something I brag about," Anna said with a smirk, before continuing, "but I didn't want Robert to feel obligated to me or to Robin and to some day resent us since we'd only been married for a short time. We were still WSB agents and I wanted to protect Robin from any of our enemies. I made the wrong choice from what I still believe is the right place. The problem was I made choices for Robert without his consent and it sounds like Julia did the same thing, maybe for the same reason or a different one. The result is the same. The only question now is what you are going to do about it."

"I'm going to deal with it. I have one son who was shot and could have died; and the other furious with me for something that happened almost 30 years ago."

"As long as you don't give up, Patrick will eventually come around. As for the shooting, Maxie told me that Matt was hit. What happened?"

"I don't know. Matt just got out of surgery a few hours ago and I don't know if anyone has questioned him about it. Mac told me that Maxie didn't know anything, but the police are working on it and might have a suspect."

"Well, if there's something to find, Mac will find it."

"I know. What I don't understand is why anyone would take a shot at the Free Clinic. It doesn't make any sense. Matt and Maxie were the only ones there."

"Would you like me to look into it? I can ask around," Anna said, remembering her delayed conversation with Maxie. Maxie had been talking about a counterfeit drug ring. Anyone involved risked losing a lot of revenue if he or she was found out. Could Matt and Maxie have crossed the wrong people? There was only one way to find out.

-------------------

Maxie slipped into the room with Matt and at seeing his eyes closed, she tiptoed across the room to take a seat on the stool next to his bed. She watched him sleep for a few minutes, his long lashes resting on his cheeks. What most girls wouldn't give for lashes like his? He really was handsome when he wasn't talking. If only he could stay like this all the time, he'd be much more tolerable.

As she continued to watch him, Maxie wondered if Matt's beard was scratchy. She seen him rubbing it a few times when he was thinking and didn't know anyone was around. It always made noise. If he were awake, she wouldn't dare touch it, but he wasn't. Plus, he'd just gotten out of surgery. What were the odds he'd ever know?

She lightly ran a finger over his cheek and had to refrain from giggling. It was scratchy and it tickled. With one of her questions answered, she had to get an answer for the other. With no reluctance, she ran her fingers gently through his hair. As short as his hair was, the locks curled around her fingers. His hair was softer than she imagined. Not realizing that she was doing it, she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"What are you doing?" Matt whispered to her. She jumped, startled, as her eyes flew to his.

"Checking to see if you have a temperature," she lied. His temperature had been the last thing on her mind. "Last time I was here, Spinelli was getting an antibiotic that didn't work. I wanted to make sure the same thing didn't happen to you."

After moving her palm to his forehead, to reinforce her explanation, she moved as if to pull away, when Matt grabbed her wrist keeping her fingers slightly entangled in his hair.

"Don't stop," he said. Obviously, he was in pain or on some really good meds, as Maxie knew Matt Hunter would never ask her for anything. He clearly mistook her hesitation as discomfort, when it was an altogether different reason. "I have a headache that won't go away and that thing you were doing with your fingers made it feel better."

Maxie continued as much for Matt as for herself. Now, she had a legitimate reason for running her fingers through his hair and she took full advantage. As she massaged his scalp, he moaned in relief and locked his gaze with hers.

"Thank you," he whispered, never taking his eyes off her.

"You're welcome," she replied, then asked a question she'd been dying to know since she pushed him off her after the shooting. "Why did you save me?"

"I just reacted. Don't try to read too much into it."

"Really, you just reacted and risked your own life in the process? That makes no sense. You don't even like me."

"That's not true. I like getting on your nerves. It would be no fun if you weren't around to harass," he replied with a soft smile.

"Really? That's all." She knew she was pushing, but for reasons Maxie wasn't willing to explore she needed the real answer.

"Look, I saw the glint of the gun and knew something wasn't right. I reacted and grabbed you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I know this will go to your head, but the world would lose a bit of its color without you in it."

"That's pretty corny, Dr. Hunter."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

Maxie paused regarding Matt with a tilt of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me that Noah Drake was your father?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Excuse me? You didn't think it was important? My cousin is carrying your brother's baby and you didn't think it was important," she said in an excited tone. "That does explain all the curiosity about the baby."

"I just wanted to know if I was gonna have a niece or nephew."

"See, it is important to you. No matter what you say, you want to know your family."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Matt, my parents abandoned my sister, Georgie, and me. They were too busy with their careers and each other to take care of us." Matt could tell that whatever Maxie was about to share wasn't something that came easily for her. She'd also introduced some new information that he'd been unaware of.

"I thought Commissioner Scorpio was your dad."

"He is . . . in every way that matters," she said with a soft smile. She sobered before she continued, "My biological father left us to go be a spy. Georgie and I didn't fit into the life he chose for himself. My mother was supposedly taking care of my grandmother for years, but I found out recently that she was following my father around. Mac is the best thing that could have happened to my sister and me and to Robin. He changed his life to raise three girls that weren't his children." She allowed that sink in before she added, "You've got to give Dr. Drake a chance. He just found out you're his son and he's done more for you in the past few hours than my father has done the majority of my life and he was there when I was born."

"Maxie, it's none of your business," Matt said with a sigh.

"Actually it is. You're Patrick's brother, who happens to be the father of my cousin Robin's baby, who is like a big sister to me. That means you're extended family. That makes it my business," Maxie said adamantly.

"Actually, it doesn't. Maxie, I don't want anything from Noah or Patrick Drake," Matt said with more conviction than he really felt.

"You say that because you don't know what you're missing," Maxie declared. "If you knew what it was to have a close relationship with your dad or a sibling, you wouldn't be this bullheaded about keeping your distance from Noah and Patrick. I lost my sister early this year and I miss her as much now as I did when I found out she was dead. She was one of the few people who was always there, no matter what happened or what I did. She would tell me truth, even when it was uncomfortable, but I never doubted that she loved me."

"Maxie, the two of you grew up together. Patrick and I have nothing in common."

"Are you serious?" she asked totally not believing what he was saying. Could Matt really be that blind? The look in his eyes clearly stated that he was.

"Absolutely," he confirmed.

"I know you have a concussion, but do you have brain damage, too?"

"Very funny." Maxie found herself laughing out loud at Matt's indignation at being compared to Patrick.

"I'm not joking. You and Patrick are very much alike. I know you've heard that before. It's clear to everyone except you. The obvious likeness is that you're both surgeons. Then there's the arrogance and obnoxiousness and over inflated egos. Please! You're just like Patrick. You just don't want to see it, because you don't want to relate to him," she said, more convinced than ever that Matt was afraid of caring and later being disappointed. Maxie knew what that felt like. She wrapped her fingers around his and he squeezed them lightly. "Matt, how will you ever forgive yourself if you don't try?"

Before he could answer, Anna walked into the room with a determined look in her eyes.

"Hello Maxie. Matt."

"Hi Anna," Maxie replied. "Why are you here?"

"A friend asked me to look into the shooting. Matt, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. Do I know you?" She looked familiar, but he was still dealing with anesthesia aftereffects.

"I'm Anna Devane. You may have seen me around before. I'm Dr. Scorpio's mother."

"You're the one who kicked Eli Love in the face." Now Matt remembered clearly. Anna was the woman who'd put him on notice about crossing Robin.

"That would be me. Now, I'm working out why anyone would have a reason to kill you."

"How do you know they were trying to kill me?"

"Single shot through the window. Sounds like a hit. Who have you ticked off?"

Matt was hesitant. He'd been working for the DEA for months and he didn't know how much he could say, even to a spy. Matt wasn't sure what agency Anna worked for or if she actually _was_ a spy. Not that he didn't believe Maxie, but he had to careful.

"I don't know. I'm just a resident at the hospital with a fellowship to provide care at the clinic. I'm not into anything." Matt tried to sound convincing, which was difficult given his level of pain and the imposing presence of the petite woman who was Anna Devane.

Anna crossed her arms and observed the two of them. Neither of them would make eye contact with her. She expected better of Maxie. Maxie was a lot like her in that way. She could lie when it was necessary. Because she wouldn't make eye contact, Anna knew there was much more to the story and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Maxie, what do you know?"

"Nothing. I was just at the clinic talking to Matt," Maxie said glancing up at Anna. She quickly looked away as Anna was making her very uncomfortable. "That's all."

"What about the counterfeit drug ring you were talking about earlier?" Anna watched as the two shared a look. She had them. "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. A friend of mine got some bad drugs a few weeks ago. They've been floating around GH for months. I wanted to help. That's all," Maxie rattled off the answer and Anna was proud. Anyone else would have believed Maxie without batting an eye. Anna knew better.

"You can help by telling me the truth. Counterfeit drugs would potentially get a young doctor's attention and if he were to . . . investigate," Anna pronounced the word very slowly for emphasis, before continuing, "that could rub the wrong people the wrong way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Matt answered, still not making eye contact with Anna as she circled to the other side of the bed.

"I'll bet. Counterfeit drugs usually means the DEA is involved. I wonder what my old contacts there will have to say," Anna wondered thoughtfully as she pulled her Blackberry from her pocket.

Panic filled his gaze momentarily, and then was gone. "I have no idea."

"You'd better not. Your father and brother are dealing with enough right now, having just learned about you. Noah shouldn't have to deal with burying you because you pissed the wrong people off, too."

"Thanks for the concern," Matt replied sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for." Anna regarded the young doctor for a moment before continuing, "Your father cares for you a great deal. Don't throw what you could have away, because you're angry at your current circumstances." With that, Anna headed toward the door waving her Blackberry at them. "I'm going to make some calls and I'll see you two later."

Maxie watched Anna leave. As soon as Anna was out of sight, Maxie turned back to Matt, "You have to tell someone."

------------------

"Mac, we just picked up Jerry. We're bringing him into the station." Lucky's voice crackled across the airwaves.

"Do you have his gun?"

"Yeah, he didn't think to get rid of it. When we get to the station, we'll do a gun residue test. That should show that he fired it recently. Then we should be able to match up the bullet from Dr. Hunter with Jerry's gun. That and Nadine's testimony should be all we need to put Jerry away."

"Good. Let's wait to charge him. We can hold him for up to 48 hours as a person of interest. Let's give Matt Hunter tonight and question him in the morning. We've got an eye witness, but it can't hurt to find out what he knows. Do we have protection on him?" Mac asked, concerned for the doctor who had saved his little girl's life.

"No."

"Let's get someone on him. With Jerry identified as the shooter, we know he meant to take that shot and either Maxie or Matt was the target. Since we don't know why or which one, we need to make sure both of them are protected."

"Last I saw Maxie, she was still at the hospital."

"I know. I'll run by and pick her up or have another officer take her home. Put Officer Hall on Matt's room. In the morning, we'll see what we can get out of him."

"Great! I'll have Nikolas bring Nadine in to do a line-up. Can you check on the bullet at the hospital? Dr. Hunter should be out of surgery by now."

"If it's ready, I'll pick up the bullet and bring it back by the station. The sooner we match the bullet to Jerry's gun, the better."

"What about Alexis?" Lucky asked.

"What about her?"

"You know she's been seeing Jerry."

After a long pause, Mac responded, "I'll call the Mayor and request a special prosecutor for this case, but we'll have to let her know what's going on. She may want to sit in on some of the questioning, but she is not to interfere."

"I'll take care of it."

------------------

"Hi Noah," Robin said walking into the Nurse's station with a patient chart. "How are you?"

Noah looked up from the chart he was notating. "Okay," he smiled at Robin. "How are you and my granddaughter?" Noah asked. Robin's face lit up at the mention of the baby and unconsciously placed a protective hand over her belly.

"We're good. Every thing's on track and she should be prepared to make her entrance into the world on schedule."

"That's good to hear. I look forward to being a much better grandfather than father."

"Noah, stop being so hard on yourself. Patrick told me about you and Matt's mom. You made a mistake and then you tried to make up for it. I'm sorry it was so difficult for you when your wife died that you left Patrick and I know that still stings for him, but you're here now and you have every opportunity to have both your sons."

"I really hope you're right. I love Patrick and even though I just found out about Matt and don't know him, I love him, too. It's like when I found out Maddie was pregnant with Patrick. I was scared and excited at the same time. I didn't know how my life would change, but I wanted to do everything I could to protect him. I didn't do the greatest job of protecting Patrick, but I can do better with Matt. I plan to make up for not being there for both of them."

"Just hold on to that. They'll both come around."

Noah being overwhelmed by Robin's support, pulled her into a hug. How in the world had he gotten lucky enough to have her for a daughter-in-law? Noah knew it was only a matter of time before she accepted Patrick's proposal and then they would all officially be a family.

------------------

"I'm not telling anyone anything," Matt replied to Maxie's statement. He could tell she was about to dig her feet in, but he didn't feel like dealing with it right now.

"Matt, you have to. You were shot today."

"I know that, Maxie. The throbbing pain in my abdomen is a clear indication that a bullet ripped through my insides," he smarted, as she paced the length of his room.

She continued, as if he hadn't spoken, "We need to get someone involved who knows what they're doing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked confused by her comment.

"You're a doctor, not 007," she replied, as if the answer were obvious. "You don't know who's behind this. My aunt Anna is like a super spy and my dad is a top cop. They could help you."

"Maxie, we don't know what happened, yet. It could have been a random shooting."

"You know the shooting wasn't random."

"Maxie, what do mean?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave comments and I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

**Chapter 8**

Maxie closed her eyes and prayed she was hallucinating Patrick's voice behind her. She could feel Matt's glare through her eyelids. Opening them, her gaze met his.

"She means there may be someone trying to kill me," Matt admitted, reluctantly.

"Why? What have you done? What kind of trouble are you in?" Patrick asked, his concern palpable.

"Why would your first thought be that I'd done something?"

"As you stated before, we don't know each other well. But the bullet to the gut is a pretty good indication that all isn't well."

"I guess this is just like you blaming Spinelli's infection on my incompetence as a doctor," Matt replied, irritated at the implications.

"About that . . . I was wrong," Patrick admitted. "We got the results back of the test on the antibiotics that Spinelli was getting. They were fake. You were right."

Matt didn't like the feeling of contentment that rose in his belly at hearing his brother's words. He didn't want Patrick or his opinion to mean anything to him, but that didn't appear to be working. Matt did, however, want to prove to Maxie that he was right the whole time. With that, he raised an eyebrow and smirked at Maxie.

"So, I was wrong about that. You're still a jerk," Maxie said impertinently.

"A jerk that saved your friend," he returned with more impertinence.

"Can we get back to why you think someone may want to kill you?" Patrick asked in hopes of getting the conversation back on track.

"I can't talk about it," Matt replied quickly.

"Obviously, you have talked about it . . . to Maxie. Have you put her in some kind of danger?" Patrick asked, suddenly upset at how the men in his family didn't always think through the choices they made and how they would affect others. In this case, himself. Especially if Matt had put Maxie in danger and Robin found out.

"I didn't put her in anything. She got herself involved in this," Matt declared. Not realizing what he'd revealed until it was too late. With the effects of the anesthesia and lack of real sleep due to all his visitors, Matt wasn't in the best place to deter questions.

"Involved in what?" Patrick asked, jumping on Matt's inadvertent admission.

"Just tell him," Maxie urged.

Matt, too tired to fight it any longer, relented, "One of the reason's I came here was to investigate a counterfeit drug ring. The DEA recruited me to help them after my mom died. The distribution originates somewhere in Port Charles. I was close to finding out where, when I was shot."

"Are you out of your mind?" Patrick asked, totally incensed. "Anyone involved in counterfeit drugs is gonna be willing to kill anyone who gets in their way.

"That's what I told him when he first mentioned it to me," Maxie interjected, unable to keep the fact that she'd been right all along to herself.

"Maxie, please don't help," Matt muttered.

"You have to make a call to your DEA buddies and get out of this," Patrick ordered.

"No! _I'm_ in this. Just because you happen to be my big brother, doesn't give you the right to dictate what I do. My mother died because of fake drugs. I'm not stopping until someone is behind bars." Matt was determined that no one else would die like his mother had. He would be the one to stop it.

"Or dead? At the rate you're going, that could be you."

So much for brotherly support. Matt could do this on his own. When he was released from the hospital, he could get back to his investigation and get the people behind it.

"Thank you for the concern, but I've got this."

"You've got what?" Noah asked. Maxie, Patrick and Matt's eyes widened as Mac walked into the room along with Noah.

"It appears that the gang is all here," Matt replied exasperated, ignoring his father's question. "Look, I need a break. Will all of you just leave me alone for a while?"

Maxie moved to Matt and placed a hand softly on his forehead checking for a fever as the other three occupants debated Matt's request. Matt wrapped his fingers around her wrist stopping the moment. Still holding on to her wrist, he said, "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"You're sure?" The concern in Maxie's eyes was unmistakable.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, offering her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll get everybody out," she said to him quietly, before turning to the small crowd. "Let's go, gentlemen. Matt's tired and this isn't doing him any good."

All three men started speaking at the same time, but Maxie was having none of it. For a small woman she could handle crowd control like a security detail. Just as Maxie was pushing the men through Matt's doorway, Patrick turned back to him.

"Matt, we're not finished."

"I'm sure of that, but I'm done for now," Matt said turning slightly on his side away from his new found family trying to get comfortable.

"You have to tell Dad and Mac what you're doing . . . ," Patrick said looking at Matt and for a moment Matt actually felt Patrick's concern. Robin was right, Patrick was over protective. When Matt thought Patrick would just leave, he added, "Or I will."

"You'll do whatever you want anyway. Just leave me alone," he mumbled more tired than he'd realized.

"Patrick, move it. You've upsetting your brother," Maxie said annoyed at Patrick's present persistence. She glanced back at Matt, before leaving the room, just as he was looking over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks," he said his appreciation evident. Maxie's only response was a gorgeous smile that made Matt's pulse skip.

------------------

"He's doing what? I understand him wanting to find the people responsible, but how did he even get involved?" Noah asked not believing the story he'd just heard from his oldest son.

"Maybe, I can help with that," Maxie said. She was closer to this than anyone and she wouldn't let anything happen to Matt when she could prevent it, even if he was too stubborn to let anyone help him. "He told me that like a lot of medical students, he's got of lot of student loans, which makes him an excellent choice to get involved in a drug ring. Basically, get a doctor who doesn't have a lot of money, who would be willing to take a bit of money off the top and can get their drugs into a medical facility or pharmacy. Matt was working undercover trying to get someone to approach him about the drugs. Someone had to find out."

"Someone related to Jerry Jacks," Mac said, just above a whisper.

"Jerry Jacks?" Patrick asked, anger rising even though he didn't yet know any details. Patrick held a grievance against Jerry for shooting Robin and the whole fiasco with Nikolas. Neither of which Jerry had paid for. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He's a person of interest. The investigation just began and we're still gathering evidence. Speaking of, I need the bullet they took out of Matt."

"I'll get it for you," Patrick said, heading back to the operating wing to collect the evidence Mac requested. As he was leaving, he heard his father ask, "What are you going to do to protect my son?"

Patrick smiled at that. He'd gotten a new brother and his father was taking an active role in ensuring his brother's protection. Noah had declared that he was there for the long haul, maybe Patrick could finally depend on that.

------------------

"Maxie, I want you to go straight home. Officer Allen will drive you," Mac said, pulling Maxie aside to speak with her privately before he dealt with Noah.

"I want to stay here. I don't have to go into work and I might as well stay here and help you. I'm in this, too. I just gave you information on what Matt was working on," Maxie appealed.

"I know, honey, and that's part of the problem. Being around Matt right now could put you in further danger and I don't want that." Mac's concern was practically tangible.

"I know that, Dad, but wouldn't it be easier to protect us if we're together. I mean, what's going to happen when he comes home?" Maxie asked. "I'll be around him then."

"He'll be in the hospital for days, yet, and, hopefully, by the time he comes back to the house we'll have the shooter in jail."

"What if you don't?" Maxie demanded.

"Maxie, please just do as I ask," Mac replied, ignoring her question.

"Okay, I'll go home," she replied. _'But, don't expect me to stay there.'_

------------------

Mac and Noah moved their discussion about Matt's protection to Noah's office. After offering Mac a seat in an armchair in front of his desk, Noah took the chair behind his desk. With his son's life potentially still in danger and having no power over what happened to him, Noah needed as much control as he could muster.

"So, Mac, what's the plan?" Noah asked, his hands clinched on top of his desk. What he wouldn't give for a drink after the day he'd had, but that would only compound any problems he presently faced.

"We're posting an officer on Matt's door while he's in the hospital. Then, when he comes back to the house, we'll have a guard there. It'll be weeks before he's up and around, so he should be easy to protect during that time."

"Won't that also make him an easier target? The fact that he immobile?"

"It could, but we know that he's a target now and that gives us the advantage. He's new around town and apparently hasn't met many people. So anyone asking questions about him will raise some suspicion and he does live at the Commissioner's house."

Before Noah could respond, Anna walked into his office with two coffee cups. Placing one on Noah's desk, she turned to Mac, ignoring his raised eyebrow. Anna refused to acknowledge Mac's unasked question. Noah remained oblivious of the silent conversation between the two old friends.

"Hi Mac, I was going to call you. I just found out a little about what may have put Matt on someone's hit list."

Allowing Anna a reprieve for the time being, Mac replied, "Great we were just talking about protection for Matt. What did you find?" Mac gave a pointed look to the cup of coffee that Noah was raising to his lips, but said nothing.

"I spoke with an old DEA contact. Apparently, the DEA involved Matt about the time his mother died. There was some complication due to counterfeit drugs. They also agreed to pay his medical school loans if he worked with them. They played on the two areas where he was most vulnerable to get his help. I'm sure the fact that this assignment would bring him to Port Charles was also a carrot they dangled."

"Does the DEA know how Matt might have been compromised?" Mac asked.

"No, but Matt had called his handler a couple of times because a nurse and a frustrating blonde were harassing him. I don't know who the nurse is, but I'd bet the blonde is Maxie," replied Anna placing a familiar hand on Noah's shoulder. "If anyone overheard either of those conversations, it would have put Matt in danger."

"Do they have any idea who's behind the counterfeit drugs?"

"That was Matt's job. According to his handler, Matt thought he was getting close, but they never got a name."

"Great!" Mac exclaimed getting to his feet. "Officer Hall is on Matt's door. I'm going to check in with him on my way out and I need to pick up that bullet from Patrick. Can you page him and have him meet at Matt's room?" Mac asked Noah.

"Sure. If there's anything else you need, just call me," Noah said scribbling down his pager number and passing it to Mac. "I'll do whatever I have to to protect my boys."

"Mac, I'll walk out with you," Anna said.

Mac moved toward the door and glanced back in time to see Anna press a soft kiss to Noah's check and whisper, "I'll see you tonight."

"Absolutely," Noah replied.

As Mac and Anna strode down the hall toward Matt's room, he finally verbalized the question he'd been struggling not to ask.

"Does Robert know about you and Noah?"

"Mac, Robert doesn't need to know about Noah and me. We are not together anymore. He's living the life he chose for himself. Plus, Noah and I are just very good friends."

"I see that," Mac replied with a smirk. "I just want to see you happy."

"I am happy. My daughter is healthy and happy and having a baby. What more could I possibly want?"

"Love for yourself."

"I had that with Robert and with Duke. I don't expect to have that again."

"Well, you never know. The unexpected has a way of sneaking up on you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What do you mean I can't go in?"

Maxie stamped her foot at that audacity of the officer at Matt's door. She'd done exactly what her father had asked. Maxie had gone home with the officer and as soon as he'd returned to the station, she'd gotten into her car and come back to the hospital. Now she was being detained by one of her father's officers. It wasn't the way she planned to spend the night.

"The Commissioner left orders that only family or hospital staff were allowed into Dr. Hunter's room."

"I am family. The Commissioner's family and he would not have a problem with me seeing Dr. Hunter. He lives with us."

"I'm just following my orders, ma'am."

"And I'm not leaving until I see for myself that Dr. Hunter is alright," she said with an almost lethal glare.

"Okay, I'll let you in to see him, but if his family or the hospital staff request it, you'll have to leave."

"Thank you," she said turning on the charm, and slipping around him through the door. The light over Matt's bed was dimmed as it was dark outside. The only other glow in the room was from the machines monitoring Matt. It was hard to believe that Matt had only been shot that morning. A lot could happen in a day and this one had gone on long enough. Maxie had called Robin on her way back to the hospital to check if anyone was staying with Matt overnight. Both Patrick and Noah were running on empty as their shifts were slated to end around 2 that afternoon, but they'd been at the hospital for hours after. Maxie glanced at the clock on the wall. Ten thirty screamed at her. She'd gotten up early to stop by the clinic before work and now just looking at the clock made her exhausted.

She pulled the lone chair in the room up to the bed and took advantage of the quiet. It was the first time, she'd had the opportunity to really study Matt and not worry about being interrupted. He was sleeping so soundly that he didn't move. _Must be some really good drugs._ Smiling, she rested her arm on the bed in front of Matt. She slowly leaned down using her forearm as a pillow. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

Matt didn't know what had changed in his room and as he struggled to wake, he felt the faint throbbing in the back of his head. Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes to open and frowned. His headache suddenly forgotten. _When did you get here? _Tentatively, Matt reached out a hand to wake Maxie and encountered the softest hair he'd ever touched. A lock of hair was laying across her cheek and he pushed it behind her ear. He watched as her forehead crinkled and couldn't stop the grin that touched his lips. Smoothing her forehead with his thumb, he noticed that her eyes had opened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper.

"I talked to Robin earlier and she said Noah and Patrick were both going home for a while and I didn't want you to be by yourself tonight," she said, sounding like a little girl, but looking like anything but.

"Your dad told me that the guard was only letting in family and my doctors. So, how'd you get in here?" he asked sliding his hand down her cheek to rest on the bed.

"I had to practically wrestle the officer to get in here. It was not pretty."

"I don't know what to say," Matt replied. "I've been saying thank you a lot today."

"You have and I deserve it," she answered with a soft chuckle. Matt answered with a chuckle of his own and gasped, grabbing his abdomen in response.

"What? What is it?" Maxie asked frantically, jumping from the chair.

"Don't make me laugh. The pain is excruciating."

"Sorry," she said repentantly, rubbing his arm. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, just don't do it again."

"Okay," She said settling back into the chair. "At least until you're out of the hospital."

"So, how long are you planning on staying with me?"

"All night. I'll leave here in the morning and head to the magazine."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll just stay in this chair. It won't be the most comfortable, but I've slept on worse."

"You've got to be kidding me. Just go home. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving." Matt could see the dogged determination settle in her eyes and knew in his weakened state, he'd never win this battle.

"Okay, but if you're sleeping in that chair, you'll need more pillows." Matt had slept in hospital issue recliners before with his mother. He knew how uncomfortable they were. "You can find some in the cabinet."

Matt watched as Maxie retrieved multiple pillows and a blanket. She pushed the recliner slightly away from the bed and climbed in, without touching anything the recliner fell backwards and took Maxie with it. Matt shifted in an attempt to catch her and gasped at the pain that tore through his middle.

Through clinched teeth, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Maxie replied when she was vertical again, with a short giggle at her ride. Suddenly, her grin disappeared at his grimace. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live . . . if you don't do that again. You scared me."

"Who knew you were a gentleman?" she replied pertly.

"Watch it. I can still have your dad's guard remove you."

"But you won't," she said saucily, looking up into his eyes.

"No, I won't," he agreed closing his eyes.

------------------

"Patrick and Matt want nothing to do with me."

"Noah, that's not true," Anna replied, taking a sip of the sparking cider from her reclined position on Noah's sofa. She stretched like a contented cat and wiggled her toes. "He's confused right now. Give him a little time."

Noah looked at Anna, thinking that she was one of the sexiest women he'd ever known. As soon as the thought entered his head, he shook himself. Now was not the time. One of his sons was in trouble, while the other was dealing with having a new brother and the fact that the woman he loved wouldn't marry him. The boys were his priority . . . right now.

"How much time is it supposed to take?" Noah asked, taking his seat behind Anna and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You know the answer to that. As long as it takes."

"I just wish there was something I could do to help him."

"You are, by being there for him now."

"No, I mean, something tangible. I want him out of this work with the DEA. It almost got him killed already," Noah said and trailed off glancing at Anna.

"What?" she asked when he said nothing.

"The med school loans. You and Maxie said that was part of the reason he was ideal to be recruited by the DEA and would be tempting to this counterfeit drug ring. Well, I can take care of that," Noah said, having found a way to regain some control over the situation he found himself in. Turning to Anna, he asked, "Can you find out how much Matt's loans are and who they're owed to?"

"Is the sky blue? Of course, I can, but what do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to pay them off. Once they're paid, one of the reasons for Matt's involvement will be gone."

"Noah, it may not be that easy."

"What do you mean? Matt is a doctor. He'll be back on his feet in a short time and this can all be a bad memory."

"I mean, the DEA isn't going to just let this go. Matt made a deal with them. They'll expect him to honor it, loans or no loans."

"I still want you to get the information. The less leverage they have, the better."

"I'll do it, but don't expect too much."

Noah pressed a quick kiss to Anna's lips and said, "Thank you."

-----------------

"Jerry, you might as well tell us what we want to know," Lucky said.

As Jerry sat in the interrogation room, he portrayed the semblance of a beach bum. He was leaning back in the chair as if he had not a care in the world.

"I have nothing to say. I want my call," he insisted.

"You're not under arrest, yet. You'll get your call, but I just want you to know something. The bullet that was taken out of Dr. Hunter matches your gun. There's gunshot residue on your hands. You had the weapon on you when you were picked up. We likely have you on an attempted murder charge."

"It'll never stick. The DA will never prosecute," he said, as he adjusted his jacket collar in the mirror behind Lucky.

"Really? Are you referring to Alexis?" Lucky asked. At Jerry's smirk, Lucky continued, "Because she won't be prosecuting. The Mayor will be assigning a special prosecutor for your trial, as you and Alexis have something of a relationship. Even your brother can't get you out of this one."

Jerry blanched at the latest news and Lucky grinned in return. He felt a total disgust for Jerry and after Sam had told him all the things Jerry had done, Lucky thought he was a total waste of space.

"We just want to know why you shot Dr. Hunter. Who told you to do it?"

"I'm not answering any questions."

"Okay, you don't have to answer any of our questions, but I wonder if anyone on the street will provide us some answers. Once it gets out that you're in custody and talking to the police, I'm sure someone will talk."

"You can't do that," Jerry asserted, almost desperately. It appeared Lucky had finally made his point.

"Actually, part of every good investigation is about looking for clues. You never know what kind of information can be gathered when you hit the streets and ask a few questions, show some pictures around."

"I want a deal."

"You haven't been charged with anything yet. And I'm sure that when you are you'll want to make that call. But who will it be to? Jax? The Zacharras? Karpov? Who?"

"I want a deal," Jerry yelled, slamming a fist on the table.

"What kind of deal, Jerry?" Lucky asked calmly.

"I don't serve any time. I go into witness protection and I give you a big dog."

"How big is the dog?"

"Karpov and part of the Zacchara family."

"Okay, let's hear the story," Lucky urged.

"Not until the deal is on the table."

Lucky picked up the in house phone and spoke. "Mac, we need the special prosecutor in here ASAP."

-----------------

Two hours later, Jerry had signed on the dotted line, a deal that would ensure he was placed in witness protection and never served a day of jail. In return, Jerry spilled all the information he had on Karpov's operation to include where all of his contraband was stored, as well as, giving up Claudia Zacchara as the orchestrator behind young Michael Corinthos' being shot in the head. Jerry held nothing back as he was ultimately all about saving his own skin. He'd sell out his own mother, if it meant he didn't see the inside of a jail cell.

The entire confession was recorded, while Alexis and Mac stood on the other side of the two way mirror.

"Alexis, I'm sorry you had to hear all this."

"Don't be. We can only fool ourselves for so long. Sam and Nikolas told me how bad Jerry was and I refused to believe them," she said, never taking her eyes off Jerry.

"It's just a shame, he won't get what he deserves."

"We all get what we deserve sooner or later, Mac. It's all a matter of time," Alexis said, walking out of the police department and straight to a phone booth on the docks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mac walked into his office the next morning, tired from the past few hours. He'd been at the police station since he'd heard the news and he was no closer to answers than he'd been when he first arrived. Mac was waiting on Lucky to inform him of the latest developments around Jerry's arrest. This new wrinkle would only make their jobs more complicated. Mac pulled Jerry's confession out of the filing cabinet in his office and laid it on his desk, just as Lucky walked through the door.

"Jerry was found dead this morning at the safe house," Mac relayed to Lucky, who sat in front of the Commissioner's desk.

"What? How?"

"Gunshot right between the eyes."

"What about Morgan and Philips?" Lucky asked, suddenly concerned about the two guards who were with Jerry the night before.

"Both shot, but both are expected to recover. I was able to talk to Morgan and, according to him, the shooter must have been in an adjacent building. He didn't see anything. Philips was already in surgery, so I'll talk to him later today," Mac replied, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Nobody knew he was there, except us."

"Obviously, someone knew. The question is how they knew," Mac said locking the copy of Jerry's confession and the corresponding reports in his desk.

"What are you thinking?" Lucky inquired.

"I'm thinking we have a leak in the department."

"Come on, Mac, the guys we work with are all on the up and up. They would never give up a witness, even if it was Jerry Jacks."

"I'd like to believe that, but the evidence would indicate otherwise." Mac hadn't cared for Jerry in the least, but he didn't like the thought that someone in his department might be an informer to the mob.

"Maybe it wasn't the police department. Maybe it was the DA's office. They knew where he'd be."

"It's likely we'll never know. Jerry was giving up Claudia Zacharra and Karpov, but Jerry had so many enemies that it could have been practically anyone. And many of them have the money to put out a hit and to pay someone off for information. Get a warrant and dump the cell phones of everyone privy to Jerry's location last night. We need to uncover every clue, because Jax is going to want some answers and so do I."

"I'll get right on that," Lucky declared, rising from his chair. "Does Jax know yet? What about Alexis?"

"I haven't made any calls yet. Alexis is the next one and then Jax." Mac closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew neither of the calls would be pleasant.

"Good Luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it," Mac replied, picking up the phone.

"Mac, what about Matt Hunter?"

Mac replaced the phone and pondered for a minute.

"Keep the guard on him for now. We know from Jerry's confession that Karpov put the hit on Matt. He could still want Matt dead. And that puts Maxie in danger, as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Maxie sneaked out of the house last night and went back to the hospital. Officer Hall called me as soon as he let her into Matt's room. She left earlier this morning, probably for work. I'll have a talk with her later and try to explain the seriousness of all this." Mac was resigned to the fact that Maxie was her own woman. She had been for years, but that would never change the fact that she was his little girl and he would always be protective of her. He didn't know what was going on between Maxie and Matt Hunter, but Mac didn't want her hurt.

"Will she listen?"

"I doubt it . . . We have Jerry's statement on video. That should be enough to get a warrant."

"Especially since Jerry has turned up dead."

"Do that and be ready to go into those warehouses as soon as we get it. Send Cruz and another officer over there to keep an eye on the activity until you get the warrant. We need to get whatever evidence we can while it's still hot, so we can back up Jerry's story and take Karpov off the streets for good. As soon as I call Alexis and Jax, I'll head to the hospital to brief Matt."

"I'll take care of the warrant right away," Lucky said rushing out of Mac's office.

"Do that Lucky," Mac whispered into his empty office, "and hurry."

As Mac dialed Alexis' number, he thought about everything he still had to do – take a trip to the hospital to check in with his officers; brief Matt and Noah; and talk to Maxie. The day was not starting out well.

------------------

"How are you this morning?" Robin asked as she entered Matt's room.

"I'm fine," he replied, grimacing as he shifted in the bed. "What are you doing here?"

When Robin had gotten her patient charts for the day, she'd been glad to see that she'd drawn Matt. She'd been planning on checking on him and trying to get through to him about Patrick and Noah, but he was pretty reticent about the whole thing. Now, Robin had a legitimate reason for seeing him and she would use every opportunity she had.

"Dr. Beyhart is out today and I got you for rounds," she answered.

"Great. When can I get out of here?"

"That could be quite a few days, yet. How's the head?" Robin asked, looking at his chart while she awaited an answer. When he didn't give her one, she looked up at him and tapped her pen against his chart. "Well?"

"It hurts," he finally replied. When he noticed her making notes, he quickly added, "But, it's getting better."

"Good," she answered, not looking up from the notes she was writing.

"Robin, I'd really like to go home," he appealed.

"Well, that's not going to happen . . . for a few reasons." Robin slid the file under her arm and ticked off the reasons on her fingers. "One, you just had major surgery yesterday. Two, you still have a headache from a minor concussion. Three, your father and brother would kill me if I even made the suggestion. Four, and most important, I don't believe you're ready to be released. You need, at least, a few more days of monitoring. I'm sorry, but you know how this works."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." The one good thing about being in the hospital where he worked was that insurance covered his medical bills. Matt still had those school loans to pay and now his fellowship could be in jeopardy, since he wasn't able to work at the clinic. What would the DEA do once they knew he was in the hospital? They probably already knew since Anna had called asking who knew how many questions.

"No, you don't have to like it, but you will stay here," she replied firmly, interrupting his thoughts.

"You're already sounding like a mom," he said petulantly. She smiled at his comment.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment," he muttered, his voice filled with irritation.

"I know, but just because you're being pissy right now, doesn't change the fact that I like it." Matt couldn't help, but reluctantly share the smile with Robin. "We'll keep you in ICU for a little while longer to be monitored and maybe later today we can see about moving you to another floor."

"Have you heard what's happening with the clinic?"

"No, why?"

"Part of my fellowship from Nikolas Cassadine, includes working at the clinic and I won't be able to do that until I'm out of the hospital."

"You won't be able to do that even after you get out of the hospital," Robin reminded him. "You'll be recuperating from the gun shot wound for a few weeks at least."

"Great!" Matt was exasperated. He'd known that, but Matt had hoped he'd be able to work around it. How was he supposed pay back those med school loans and get a handle on the counterfeit drugs if he was stuck in a hospital and then wasn't allowed back to work?

"How about you let me talk to Nikolas? I'll explain about your recovery and I'm sure your fellowship won't be affected. I know he'll understand especially since you were shot at his clinic."

Robin wanted to help Matt as much as possible. She'd only spent a little time with him, but he'd looked out for her when he thought she needed it and she wanted to return the favor, so to speak. Matt was the only uncle her little girl would have and family meant something to Robin. It always had.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that," he said as Robin contributed making notations on Matt's chart. He really was feeling better, so he thought he'd try for another favor. "Since, I'm stuck in here, can you get me something to do? Maybe some files to review or something."

Matt was obviously bored. Having been in the hospital before, Robin remembered how that was.

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can get some free labor for one of my research projects."

"I told you that I've read some of your work. I might learn something working for you."

"You could also learn something if you gave your father and Patrick a chance," Robin added, as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"Here we go," he replied sarcastically.

"I know that you say you don't want a relationship with your brother or your father, but I think you're fooling yourself."

"Robin, you don't even know me."

"I might know more than you think. My father didn't know about me until I was seven years old. When he found out about me, he was the best father ever, even though he was a spy and was in danger most of the time. I thought he died when I was a teenager and he just came back into my life a few years ago. He chose to stay away. He says it was to keep me safe. I still have some problems with that reason, but I know he loves me. I've forgiven him, because my life is richer with him in it, than without him," she reasoned. After giving Matt a few moments to contemplate her words, she continued. "I know that both Noah and Patrick want to get to know you. Noah wants to be a father to both of you. He knows he has an uphill battle, but from what I can see he's willing to try. You should at least think about what you might be giving up."

With that, she gave him one last smile and headed for the door. Robin turned back at the last minute and added, "I'll call Nikolas and I'll see what I can do about the research project before I come back to check on you."

As he watched Robin leave, Matt thought that maybe Robin was right. Maybe he _was_ giving up something by not even trying to know Noah and Patrick. If it didn't work out, he could always move once his residency was done. He wouldn't be any worse off than he was right now.

Matt's thoughts turned to Robin. How in the world had Patrick gotten so lucky in love? Maxie flashed into his mind and he rolled his eyes. She would only be a distraction. _A welcome one. _No, I don't have time to pursue anyone, especially Maxie. She would be entirely too much work. Maxie was headstrong and wild. She'd be a full time job. _But it would be exciting. You would never be bored. _Matt shook himself and tried to think of something else. But with too much time on his hands, the willful blonde kept bombarding his thoughts.

-------------------

"Hey, Patrick," Noah called as he exited the elevator on the third floor. Patrick stopped and waited for his father to catch up.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Well, I have something to say. I expect you to listen, even if you are angry," Noah said forcefully.

"What is it?" Patrick asked, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Noah moved to the sitting area and took a seat. When Patrick finally joined him, he said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I cheated on your mother. I'm sorry that I left you when she died. I'm sorry I never knew about Matt. I'm sorry for all of that, but I can't go back and change it. All of this happened years ago. I know you need some time to process this, but you are about to be a father yourself and we have to move passed it. I don't expect that to be easy, but I do expect you to at least work at it. We have come such a long way and I don't want to lose any of that."

"How could you do that to us? To mom and me?" The anger in Patrick's voice was obvious.

"Patrick, nothing that I did had anything to do with you. Your mother and I had problems. That never affected my feelings for you. I loved you. I love you and that will never change," Noah answered adamantly.

"What if I do that to Robin?" Patrick asked in practically a whisper. His fear was transparent.

"You won't. You'll make better choices than I made, because you already know the pitfalls."

"Do you think that's why she won't marry me? Because she thinks I'll make the same mistakes you did."

"No. I think she truly believes you're doing this for her and not because you want to."

"How can I change her mind?"

"Lots of flowers, candy and jewelry changed your mother's," Noah added with a grin. Patrick replied with one of his own. "You might want to try a few of those. To get you started, I thought this might help."

Noah gave Patrick a small velvet ring box. At Patrick questioning glance, Noah said, "Open it."

Patrick did and was stunned.

"It's mom's."

"It was her engagement ring. She didn't say yes the first time I proposed either, but I kept coming back and finally wore her down. I think she'd want you to give it to the girl you love."

"Dad, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Noah said and then he wistfully added, "I only wish I knew where Maddie's wedding ring is."

"I already have it." There was a quiet pause between father and son. Patrick felt compelled to explain, "She gave it to me just before she went into surgery."

Noah smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. "I'm glad you have it. I couldn't find the _right_ rings for Maddie, so I had them designed for her. It'll be comforting to know that another beautiful woman, a woman you love, will be wearing them. Your mother would be very happy." Noah reached over and laid a hand on Patrick's shoulder, giving is a squeeze. "Just know that I'm always here for you and I'm not leaving . . . except to finish rounds that is," Noah joked lightly. He rose from the sofa and patted Patrick on the shoulder. Heading toward the Nurse's station, he glanced back and asked, "Will I see you later?"

"Yeah, you will," Patrick reassured his father. They were a long way from healed, but they had taken a first step.

------------------

Just before noon, Mac walked through the front door of the hospital and headed for the elevator to the fourth floor. It stopped on the second floor and Noah stepped on.

"Hi Mac, what are you doing here?" Noah asked, but before Mac could answer, he added, "Do you have some news about the shooting?"

"I'm here to see Matt to talk about what we've found in the investigation."

"I'm headed to his room right now. I'd like to hear what you've found," Noah said as they left the elevator.

"Sure," Mac answered, then added, "By the way, I noticed that you and Anna seem to be close."

"She's an amazing woman," Noah acknowledged.

"Yes, she is. She used to be my sister-in-law and I still consider her family."

"I understand that."

"Remember it. I don't want to see her hurt," Mac warned, as they arrived at Matt's room. Laying a hand on Noah's arm to get his attention, Mac looked Noah in the eye to emphasize his point.

"Neither do I," Noah affirmed, returning the look, before turning to his son's hospital room door. Pushing his way through the door, Noah said, "Good Morning, Matt."

"Good Morning," Matt replied. Upon seeing Mac, he added, "Commissioner."

"Good Morning, Matt," Mac replied, then asked, "How are you feeling today?"

"A little better. Thanks for asking," Matt said. Then looking between his father and Mac, he asked, "What's going on? Did you find the guy who shot me?"

"Yes, we did. What I'm about to tell you goes no further than this room." Mac was adamant, waiting for both Noah and Matt to agree.

"I'll have to tell Patrick," Noah said. He was done keeping secrets from his eldest son. They had enough problems.

"Why don't you just call Patrick now? I can brief all of you at one time and then we don't talk about this."

"Matt, are you okay with me and Patrick being here?" Noah asked. At Matt's nod, Noah picked up the phone on the side table and called the nurse's station to have Patrick paged. Within minutes, Patrick was striding through Matt's hospital room door.

"What's going on?" he asked, seeing Noah and Mac on either side of Matt's bed.

"It appears that Matt's jaunt into the undercover world attracted some attention from Andrei Karpov. It also appears he's the one behind the counterfeit drug ring and he put a hit on Matt." Noah was stunned and having difficulty wrapping his mind around someone actually putting a _hit_ out on his _son_. He barely heard Mac continue, "Jerry Jacks was the shooter. He confessed last night. This morning he was found dead at the safe house where we were keeping him. We're working on getting Karpov, but I'm going to keep a guard on Matt and I want him to stay in ICU. Anyone who doesn't belong is going to stand out."

"Robin was going to have me moved soon," Matt said, unknowingly having as hard a time as his father taking in all of what Mac had just told him. How had his investigation into some fake drugs gotten him on some mobster's hit list?

"I'll talk to her about that," Noah said. "I'll make sure you stay in ICU for the next few days."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Mac answered. "You are to sit tight and not go anywhere without a police guard."

"So now, I'm going to be babysat for my duration in the hospital," Matt replied.

It was more of a statement than a question, but Mac didn't want there to be any misunderstandings, so he confirmed, "That's right."

"Matt, I thought you might be tired of hospital food, so I brought . . .," Maxie trailed off when she realized Matt wasn't alone, after walking into his room looking in a Kelly's bag. Then she realized that she must have walked into a serious discussion, because all the men looked very somber. She asked, "What's wrong?"

The four men looked at each other and finally Matt answered her, "The police found the man who shot me and we were discussing it." Then he brightened like a little boy, "What did you bring me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"They found the shooter and you want to know what I brought you?" Maxie asked, confused, as she looked around the room. Shouldn't everyone be a little bit more cheerful if they'd found the shooter?

"Yeah. I am tired of broth and Jello and I see that's from Kelly's. If it's as good as the chili, I'll be good."

"It's a chocolate milkshake," she said moving around her father and passing Matt the bag.

"Thank you," Matt replied, taking the bag and looking inside. He hoped he distracted her by being more interested in the milkshake and maybe she would let it go, but that was not to be.

"Dad, who shot Matt?" Maxie asked, crossing her arms.

Mac ran a hand through his hair. He needed to have a private conversation with his daughter and that wasn't going to be fun.

"Maxie, can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure," she replied to Mac, then looking at Matt, she said, "I'll be right back."

------------------

"Maxie, it's dangerous for you to be around Matt right now. I want you to stay away from him, at least until after this is all over."

"Dad, you say the same thing about Spinelli, who actually works for a mob boss. Matt is a doctor. How much more respectable can you get?"

"This is not about his respectability. This is about people being out to kill him and you possibly getting caught in the crossfire."

"You're the Commissioner of the Police Department. I'm your daughter. You're in danger everyday. I'm not going to stop being around Matt anymore than I'd stop being around you. He's dealing with being shot and having a father and a brother who he doesn't know. He needs a friend and I'm not going to just abandon him the way I've been abandoned in the past."

"Oh, honey," Mac said, pulling Maxie into his arms. He had been both mother and father to Maxie and Georgie for a long time. Mac couldn't have loved them more if they'd been his biological children, but he'd always known that their parents leaving them had left a void he could never fill. He'd given it his best and it pained him that the girls were still hurt by Frisco and Felecia's abandonment. "Promise me that you'll be careful and if anything seems off or odd, you'll call me."

"I promise," she said, pressing a kiss to her father's cheek. Mac could be overprotective and overbearing, but he was her dad and she loved him like no one else. No matter what happened, Maxie knew her dad would always be there for her.

------------------

Matt pulled lightly from the straw while the two senior Drakes stood awkwardly around the bed. After a few long minutes, he put the two out of their misery.

"Thanks for being here," he said before returning to the shake. Matt would have laughed at the shock on their faces at his words, but he knew it would hurt too much.

"Where else would we be?" Noah said. "We've got to move past this time of awkwardness. We are family, even if I don't know your favorite color or sport. I want us to build this, whatever it is, into some real family ties."

"So do I," Patrick agreed.

"I don't know what I want, yet," Matt replied honestly, twirling the straw in his shake, "but I'm willing to see where this goes."

"Does that mean you're going to let us help you with your recovery?" Patrick asked.

"I'm recovering from a gunshot wound and a concussion. There don't appear to be any complications, so let me do this on my own. Please."

"Okay . . . if you agree to ask for and accept help if you need it." Noah wanted some guarantees that Matt wouldn't try to just shut him and Patrick out. One thing he knew about his youngest son was that he was just as stubborn as his eldest.

"Fine."

"Does this also mean you'll let us teach you some things instead of thinking you're always right?" Patrick asked, his arrogance apparent.

"Don't push it. I'm a damn good doctor in my own right. I know I have a lot to learn, yet, but I'm doing okay. If I need you, I'll let you know." Matt's own arrogance rose to the occasion.

Noah chuckled at his boys. They both looked at him in annoyance.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"There are definitely some things that are inherited," Noah replied, continuing to chuckle. Other than the dark hair and eyes, both his sons had inherited his inherent confidence. If there had been any question about their parentage, it was now resolved. "I've got rounds, but I'll be back to check on you a little later. Don't give the guard any trouble." With that Noah, walked out of the room.

"What was that?" Matt asked, thinking Patrick should have a better idea of who their father was.

"I have no idea," Patrick replied. At Matt's perplexed look, Patrick explained, "We'd been at odds for a long time. It's just been a couple of years that we've been talking again and just recently got closer."

"Oh, I saw you two talking about a month ago and you looked close." Matt didn't look at Patrick as he made the statement. He didn't want to admit that it did sting that Patrick had Noah for most of his life and he'd never had that opportunity.

"We talk, but we have a long way to go. All of us." Patrick waited for Matt to meet his gaze, before he asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were my brother when we first met?"

"If you remember correctly, you were too busy marking your territory to want to find out anything about me." Patrick had the presence of mind to look sheepish. "Look, when I came here I'll admit I was curious about you and Noah, but I had no intention of disrupting your lives. I was just going to finish my residency and move on."

"Well, that's over. Like dad said, we're family. We may not agree with what each of us does or even like each other all the time, but being family means a lot and we need to honor that."

"I hear you, but my mother was my whole world before she died. I don't know yet how to just move passed it."

"I lost my mom about 12 years ago and I know how hard that is, but I'm here if you ever need to talk or just want to be with someone who understands."

"I'll remember that," Matt replied.

"Good, I'll go let Maxie know she can come back now." The tone of his statement raised Matt's suspicions that Patrick was saying something deeper.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I can just tell that you like her and she obviously likes you," Patrick said nodding toward the milkshake in Matt's hand.

"We live in the same house. She's trying to be here since she believes I saved her life."

"Well, you did, but I think it's more than that. She slept here last night because she didn't want you to be alone."

"How do you even know that?" Matt wasn't sure he liked this family thing. It appeared to be pretty intrusive. Is that what brothers did? Stayed in each other's business.

"Robin told me that Maxie called her. It wasn't supposed to be a secret, was it?" Patrick asked.

"No, it wasn't a secret. I'm just not used to everyone knowing what's going on in my life." Matt was clearly annoyed, but Patrick didn't appear to care as he continued with his questions.

"Matt, did you attend orientation when you got to GH? One of the first things they tell new employees is that nothing is kept secret in this building." Patrick smiled and Matt couldn't help but chuckle. A moment later, Patrick asked, "So, do you admit that there is something going on with you and Maxie?"

"No. There's nothing going on. We're friends. That's it," Matt insisted in a clipped tone. He didn't want anyone else to know that Maxie was getting to him and that especially meant his older brother.

"That's right, Patrick. There's nothing going on between me and Matt," Maxie proclaimed coming in the room with more than a little attitude.

Patrick threw a look at Matt, then Maxie, then quickly excused himself as it didn't look like this conversation was going to end peacefully.

"Thanks for getting rid of him," Matt said with the milkshake still held in his hand. "And, thanks for the milkshake. It's just what I needed."

"Yeah, right," Maxie replied. "Since you're probably tired of me hanging around, I'll just go. After all, there's nothing going on between us."

Matt would have to be deaf not to hear the sarcasm in Maxie's words.

"Maxie, wait," Matt called, just as Maxie turned toward the door. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, before you talked to the Commissioner, I thought you were going to stay for a while. Did he say something?"

"Not him. You."

"Me? What did I say?" Matt asked, totally confused.

"There's nothing going on. We're friends. That's it," she answered, mimicking Matt in a rather good impression.

"We _are_ friends."

"Yeah, but it was the way you said it. Like you wouldn't waste your time in _anything_ with me."

Matt sighed. This was new territory for him. He'd dated, but he'd never gotten serious with women. They were a pastime for him. He'd never allowed himself to get distracted from his goals of becoming a doctor and that meant only having superficial relationships with women. His career and the fact that his mother had never gotten over the father he'd never known about, were more than enough reason for him to keep his distance. Matt was allowing Maxie in and not by choice, and oddly enough he couldn't remember what his life had been like before she came into it. Now, if he could just navigate what he knew must be a minefield without causing an explosion.

"Look, Maxie. I was just trying to get Patrick off my back," Matt explained softly. "I'm not used to this close family bonding thing, yet. I don't like other people being in my business."

"So, that was just for Patrick's benefit?" she asked, urgently waiting to hear his answer.

"And for mine," he said honestly. "We've been spending a lot of time together and I don't want to get confused. You're a beautiful woman, a little headstrong and stubborn, but definitely loyal. Any man would be lucky to have you, but we're just friends."

"And that's all we'll ever be," she added, but it sounded almost like a question.

"Right," he agreed in a less certain tone.

"Good. I'm glad that's cleared up," she said with a forced smile, and then nodded toward the cup in Matt's hand. "So, do you have any requests for my next visit?"

------------------

Patrick had been paged immediately upon leaving Matt's room for an automobile accident victim. The patient was stable and undergoing some tests, after which, Patrick would decide if he thought surgery was needed. He paged Robin for a consult and after briefing her on the patient, he asked, "Do you know what's going on between Matt and Maxie?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, not even attempting to answer his question as they walked down the hall.

"I mean, there's something there and while I don't know my brother well, I know guys. He's fighting it with everything he's got."

"I don't know what's going on between them, but Maxie is doing the same thing." Robin stopped and turned to Patrick. "Right now, she's doing everything she can to make sure he's alright, but the minute there's even the suggestion of something more than friendly concern, she's up in arms," she said thinking of her conversation with Maxie outside the OR.

"There are definitely some sparks flying." Patrick absentmindedly reached for Robin and the two fell back into step and continued walking down the hall, out of the noisy, crowded ER.

"Yeah, they're in for a roller coaster ride." Robin smiled. It should definitely be entertaining for everyone on the outside. If what Robin suspected was actually happening, Matt and Maxie were going to fight their feelings tooth and nail. The kicker would be if either of them was strong enough to win the battle. Robin, thinking about her ride with Patrick, thought not.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'll try to do better. BTW, thanks to all of you, who've taken time to comment on the story. It means a lot to me that you're reading and enjoying it. Have a great week!

**Chapter 12**

It was late in the evening when Matt heard the door to his room close and recognized Maxie without opening his eyes. Somewhere along the way, her scent had embedded itself in Matt's brain. Why it was so distinctive Matt didn't know, he only knew that it was. For a moment, he pondered when he'd ever recognized another woman by scent. He couldn't recall and that didn't sit well with him.

Matt listened while Maxie tiptoed around the room in her usual high heels, the faint clicking of them was unique only to her. As she quietly settled into the chair beside his bed, he could feel the energy in the room change subtly. What was he doing? He'd told himself, and anyone else who would listen, that there was nothing going on between him and Maxie. So, why was he having such a hard time putting her out of his head?

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he finally asked without opening his eyes. The softly asked question must have caught her off guard as he heard her gasp.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," he replied, opening his eyes and tracking her hand as she ran her fingers through her hair. The feeling of the silky blond tendrils on his skin bombarded his memories. He sighed and continued, "You didn't answer my question."

"I was working and I thought about you stuck in this bed and I just decided to stop by." She leaned over and turned on his bedside light.

"That was nice of you, but you didn't have to. Your cousin has helped me with the boredom problem by giving me some work to do," Matt revealed, nodding toward the files on the adjustable table nearby.

"What kind of work?" Maxie asked glancing at the stack of files.

"I'm reviewing some of her research and making some notes for her."

"Should you be doing that? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" It was clear that Maxie was concerned about him doing too much.

"I'm reading files, not running a marathon," Matt retorted, then smiled to soften the comment. "I'm fine."

"So you keep saying, but last night you were in pain just moving around," Maxie challenged with a smirk.

"Thanks for reminding me. I actually went for a walk earlier this evening."

"Good. That should mean you'll be out of here soon and I won't have to keep making these trips to the hospital, unless I want to see Robin."

"Oh, so when I'm back on my feet, you won't be visiting me at the hospital," he shot back, eyebrows raised. His tone was teasing, but unfortunately, for Matt, he really wanted to know the answer.

Matt smiled as she floundered with her answer. In Matt's experience with Maxie, it wasn't often that she didn't have a retort or some smart comment to anything said. That he'd surprised her, pleased him.

Finally, she asked, "Do you want me to?"

"Sure. You're one of the few friends I have here in Port Charles," Matt answered. A bit of her normal spark disappeared at his answer and he didn't know why. In an effort, to get the spark back, he added, "It's not often a guy is friends with a beautiful woman who actually has heart."

Matt got what he wanted. She blushed at his words and that missing spark returned.

"Okay, I'll stop by every so often." She agreed as if the words had been dragged from her, but the smile on her face clearly indicated she was teasing him.

"Good. I'd miss you otherwise." Matt couldn't miss the pleasure at his words in Maxie's eyes and knew he was on a potential path with disaster. In an attempt to turn the conversation, he asked, "How was work?"

For a moment no words came. Matt wasn't sure what was wrong or what had changed in the last few moments. Suddenly concerned, he asked, "Maxie, what is it?"

Maxie regarded him warily. "People don't ask me about my work, except for Robin or Mac or sometimes Spinelli." Maxie offered a soft sad smile. "Sometimes, it's like people don't take what I do seriously. I mean, okay, it's fashion, but everyone has to wear clothes and why shouldn't they be stylish ones. Plus, it's a multi-billion dollar industry."

"I won't argue with you. While I'm not into fashion, I think it's a pretty important industry, especially since it's paid for part of my education."

"What do you mean?" Matt definitely caught her off guard. Maxie leaned forward in her chair.

"When I was in college in New York, I did some ads for a few designers."

"Really?" Maxie's blue eyes flashed with interest. She scooted her chair closer to Matt's bed.

"Absolutely, the pay was good and it didn't interfere with my studying. It was a great way to make some extra cash. It was hectic though. Most of the people I met were great, but they worked really hard to get the job done."

Maxie hadn't expected that from Matt Hunter. She'd expected him to be flippant at the very least about what she was aspiring to do. That he appreciated the industry made him that much more off limits. Maxie knew she was feeling something for Matt, she just didn't know what. Whatever it was, it was becoming a distraction. She should still be at work, but Maxie knew she wouldn't concentrate, so why not spend the time with Matt. He was, after all, the reason for her distraction. Maxie knew she was going to get hurt, it was inevitable, but like a moth to a flame, she couldn't stay away.

---------------------

Lucky opened another crate while Cruz did the same thing less than 20 feet away.

"Drugs in this crate," Lucky confirmed, pulling multiple medicine bottles from the crate.

"I've got guns over here," Cruz countered. He held an automatic machine gun in one hand and a handgun in the other.

At the front of the warehouse, Mac was looking at the inventory sheet one of his officers had passed him. Between the automatic weapons and the drugs, there was more than a million dollars worth of contraband in the warehouse. Search warrants had been issued for two others on the pier as well. If the other two warehouses contained anything close to this one, this would be the biggest bust the PCPD had made under Mac's leadership.

Too bad, he'd be sharing it with the DEA. Somehow, they'd gotten word that warrants were being issued for Karpov's warehouses. After the work Matt had done and his being shot, they wanted in. After much discussion and negotiation, Mac had agreed. The DEA would take possession of the counterfeit drugs and the PCPD would get the guns.

Mac's only regret now was that Karpov was missing. He'd been in and out of the warehouses earlier that morning and Cruz had the pictures to prove it, but he hadn't been back. Nor was he at any of the places he was known to frequent. Now, they had a manhunt on their hands. Karpov's attorney and a number of his thugs were in custody, but they wanted Karpov. With Karpov on the loose, too many people were still in danger.

----------------------

"This is so good," Robin said, taking a bite of the chicken Patrick had placed in front of her just moments before. "What made you decide to cook?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you. I've been so confused dealing with my dad and my new brother, that I wasn't sure I'd been there for you."

Robin smiled at him from across the candlelit table in his apartment. "You're always there for me, when I need you."

What had she done to deserve him? Patrick had been patient and totally supportive of her even though she'd turned down his marriage proposal. She had wanted to accept it more than anything in the world, but Robin knew that he was only doing it because he thought it was what she wanted and that sooner or later, he'd grow to resent her. Robin loved Patrick too much for that. They were in a good place and she didn't want to rock the boat.

"Can we talk about something?" Patrick asked tentatively.

"Sure. We can talk about anything." Robin said, concentrating on the delicious dinner in front of her.

Patrick rose from the table and reaching out a hand took Robin's. "Come on. I don't want to do this at the table."

"But, we just sat down," Robin complained.

"I know, but hopefully, I can make it up to you." The look he gave Robin was mysterious and she was intrigued. What could he possibly have to talk about that was so important they couldn't talk about it over food?

"You'd better," she teased and gave one last longing look toward the food on her plate.

Patrick lead Robin to the chocolate leather sofa that graced his living room. After sitting in the corner of the sofa, he pulled Robin down to sit between his legs, her back to his chest.

"Do you love me?" he asked abruptly.

Robin laughed at the question, before answering, "Of course, I love you." She glanced over her shoulder at him and realized he was serious. Robin turned around and ran a hand down his chest, resting it over his heart. "Patrick, what is it?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked, ignoring her question, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Yes." The word was said with solid conviction.

"Are you afraid that if you marry me, I'll betray you like my father betrayed my mother?"

"No."

"Then why won't you marry me? And don't tell me it's because I don't really want to marry you."

"Patrick, why are you doing this to me? I don't want to talk about this."

Robin attempted to move, but Patrick held her still. He needed answers and he was determined to get them tonight.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked. Robin sighed, but didn't speak. Patrick knew that he was pushing, but he couldn't let this go on. He wanted to marry Robin and he knew she wanted the same thing. Patrick just had to get her to admit it. "Robin?"

"I don't want you to grow to resent me when you start to feel trapped in a marriage you don't want."

"You said you trusted me."

"I do."

"Then trust me to know my own mind. I love you, more than I ever thought it possible to love anyone. I love this baby we created and I want to marry you. Not because I think it's what you want, but because I want to wake up next to you each morning. I want you to be the last thing I see every night. I know it sounds corny and it's cliché, but I want to grow old with you and raise our daughter together. I want a life with you, as my wife."

Patrick watched as tears filled Robin's eyes and a soft smile took residence on her lips.

"I want that, too," Robin said, her bottom lip trembling as she spoke.

"Good," Patrick said, pressing his lips to Robin's. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring his father had given him. Robin's eyes widened at seeing the ring. Patrick answered Robin's unasked question. "It was my mother's. My dad gave it to me earlier. Both of us believe she'd want you to have it." Pressing his lips to the ring and then to Robin's left ring finger, he looked into her eyes and said, "Before you, I didn't know what life was all about. Now I can't imagine mine without you in it. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Robin looked from the ring to Patrick, not believing that this was really happening. Her prince had finally come and she was going to have the dream. A husband and child whom she loved and who loved her in return. She cried as she said, "Yes."

After Patrick slipped the ring on her finger, he pulled her to him and said, "I think dinner is going to have to wait until after the celebration. I'm famished, but not for food."

Patrick pressed a kiss to her lips and lifted her into his arms. As he carried her into the bedroom, she replied, "Me, too."

-----------------------

As Matt lay in his bed, he realized he missed Maxie. She'd slept in his room one night and now he was lying awake wondering what she was doing. Maxie had protested when he'd strongly encouraged her to go home earlier. Closing his eyes briefly, he relived the conversation.

"_Maxie, go home," he said firmly. _

"_I'm staying. You need me," she replied in her own quick, clipped way._

"_I'll be fine. You need to get a good night's rest. You have the photo shoot with Frederico tomorrow and Kate's wedding right after."_

"_I can stay tonight and still make the shoot. Kate's wedding is totally taken care of. I've checked and rechecked everything," Maxie explained._

"_I want you to go home." Matt had seen what could be a flash of pain in her eyes, but it was gone so quickly, he knew he had to be mistaken. "You need your rest and you won't get it in that chair."_

"_Okay," she replied slightly subdued. "I'll go home. I don't know when I'll be free tomorrow, but I'll try to check in."_

"_I know you're busy. I'll be okay." He pointed to the stack of files on his tray table. "Your cousin is keeping me busy."_

"_Great." She collected her purse and turned toward the door. "I'll see you later," Maxie said, before she walked out of the room only glancing back at him momentarily._

Matt opened his eyes and sighed. He had stopped himself from calling her back. As much as he'd been looking out for her, he was looking out for himself. He was becoming dependent on Maxie and he couldn't afford that. Last night, it had been a comfort to know she was in the room. She had been constantly moving in that chair all night. He could only imagine what it would be like to sleep with her. As soon as the thought registered, Matt reprimanded himself. He was not supposed to think of Maxie that way. Too bad neither his heart nor his head were listening.

-------------------

Maxie tossed her purse on the chair in her room and sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. She couldn't believe Matt had sent her home like she was a kid who didn't know how to take care of herself. Okay, so he'd been looking out for her, but it stung. She knew he felt something, too.

He'd as much as admitted it when they talked about what he'd said to Patrick earlier. Maxie didn't want to be confused either, but it was too late for that. After all her losses and failed attempts at love, Maxie was sure that true love was never going to find her. But, she couldn't keep Matt out of her thoughts.

After she lay in her bed for more than an hour, she knew she'd never get to sleep in her room and suddenly thought of Matt's. Sleeping in his hospital room last night had been comforting. She'd known he was safe and the rhythm of his breathing had been calming. Maxie wouldn't be able to hear him, but being in his room might help. He wasn't home so he'd never know if she slept there. She could make sure nothing was out of place and no one would ever be the wiser.

Maxie meandered down the hall to Matt's room and cracked the door open. She had only been in the room a few times since Matt moved in. He'd been so irritating that the times she was inside were tense. When he came home would they go back to being that way? Or had their relationship evolved into something new? Maxie thought so, but she wasn't sure. She was grateful to Matt for saving her life, but her feelings went deeper than that. Were his?

"How am I going to keep him at arm's length when I'm about to sleep in his room to be close to him? What am I doing?" Maxie muttered to herself as she crawled into Matt's bed. His scent still clung to the sheets and for a moment she buried her nose in them. She took a deep breath and couldn't hold back the smile that she knew always appeared when she was thinking of him.

Maxie's smile suddenly turned into a frown as she realized she was in trouble and its name was Matt Hunter.


	13. Chapter 13

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope that each and everyone of you are having a very Merry Christmas and that you are looking forward to a wonderful and prosperous New Year. Best Wishes to you all.

**Chapter 13**

"Is this seat taken?" Anna asked a few days later, her British accent more pronounced as she sensually strolled into the gate area of the private airport in her cashmere wrap. She coyly, spiraled a curl around her forefinger and stood in front of the seat next to Andrei Karpov.

Anna had gotten a communiqué from a contact in Russia earlier that morning that Andrei Karpov was on the move and planning to arrive in Moscow the following morning. After she was provided with Karpov's travel plans, Anna contacted Mac. Since Anna was closer to the private air strip that Karpov was using, she would keep him on the ground until the police and DEA could arrive. They were in route by helicopter and should be there shortly, but Anna wasn't worried. If necessary, she could take Karpov down herself. She glanced around the small area and found two other couples waiting. Anna would need to make sure they were out of the way when the police arrived.

"It is now and by a very beautiful woman," he replied. Anna had taken care to dress in a way that was sure to get Karpov's attention – tasteful yet sexy. The tight-fitting black pants and ilk blouse showed off all her curves. The brightly colored wrap was sure to cause any and everyone to take a first glance and the rest of the outfit was guaranteed to force a second one, at least by any straight man. Karpov stood, giving a slight bow while taking Anna's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. Still holding her hand, Karpov seated Anna and then retook the seat from which he'd risen. "Where are you headed today?"

"Prague. I'm meeting friends there for holiday." Anna watched as Karpov digested her nonexistent plans. She had him.

"I'm going to Moscow. What's your name?"

"Anna Scott," she replied automatically. She'd been undercover so many times, it was second nature to lie. "And yours?"

"Andrei. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you have many plans for your time in Prague?"

"No, it's a girlfriend's birthday and we decided to celebrate there."

"I could possibly take a detour and visit Prague shortly after I conclude my business in Moscow." Karpov continued to hold her hand and began stroking a finger up Anna's arm.

"Really? That would likely make my trip much more interesting . . .," she replied. She could hear the sounds of small plane engines and helicopters in the distance. Knowing it would only be moments before the police arrived, she leaned over and slid a finger down the front of his suit jacket. He turned in his seat to continue looking at her, which put the other couples in the room behind him. ". . . very interesting."

Behind his head, Anna saw the DEA agents quietly remove the two couples. Then, Mac and Agent in Charge Steve Devereaux strode into the room flashing their badges.

"Police! Put your hands up," Mac yelled. Anna moved quickly, but not quick enough. Karpov wrapped an arm around Anna's throat and pulled her up in front of him like a shield.

"Stay back or I'll kill her," Karpov shouted, tightening his hold on Anna. She moved with him, giving Karpov a false sense of security. When she was in position, she made eye contact with Mac and Steve, right before stomping her 3-inch Jimmy Choo heel into Karpov's instep and following it with a hard elbow to his solar plexus. He released her before she pulled her arm back. She had his arm shoved up behind his back before he caught his breath.

"Could I have a pair of handcuffs please?" Anna asked, with a bored tone. Mac shook his head with a smirk toward Karpov as he tossed her the pair of handcuffs from his hip. "Thanks," she said with a wink, handcuffing Karpov with little resistance, as he was still unable to stand.

"You're welcome. Don't scare me like that again," Mac replied. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. I had it under control," she retorted while finger combing her hair back into place. Karpov was handed off to the Steve. The Feds would get first crack at Karpov and then the State of New York would have their turn. Anna glanced down at her shoes and swore. "Damn, I broke my heel. I _knew_ I should have worn the Manolos . . ."

"The price of justice is obviously too high," Mac said, tongue in cheek. At her glare, he smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Looking over at Agent Devereaux, Mac asked, "What do you need from here?"

"Just Agent Devane's statement and we should be good. As soon as the US Attorney prosecutes for the drug trafficking, New York can go after the conspiracy to commit murder charges," Steve answered.

"Great. It'll just be good to have him off the street." With that, Mac and Anna walked toward the PCPD helicopter. Behind them, Steve read Karpov his rights. No one wanted anything to go wrong with this one, especially not a technicality.

------------------

Noah rushed into the PCPD and went straight to Mac's office. Anna sat in a chair in front of Mac's desk writing a report.

"Are you alright?" Noah interrupted. When he'd spoken to Mac and heard what Anna had done, his heart had jumped into his throat. He hadn't known that she would be directly involved in apprehending a mob boss. In his head, Noah knew that Anna was a spy and could more than take care of herself, but his heart wasn't listening to his head.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile, rising from the chair and moving to press a kiss to his cheek. "What are you doing here?" She straightened his opened leather jacket. Noah looked down and realized how quickly he had left the hospital. He'd been in such a rush to find Anna and see for himself that she was alright that he hadn't even changed from his scrubs. That somehow made him angrier.

"I just heard about what happened earlier. What were you thinking?" he asked gruffly.

Anna's smile turned into a frown at Noah's words and tone. "I was helping the police arrest a very bad man and getting _the_ man who was responsible for your son being shot," she answered firmly.

"I wanted you to help my son from a distance. I didn't want you in the thick of things. What if you'd been hurt?" he asked hotly.

"I wasn't!" she exclaimed.

"But you could have been," he said, the fire going out of him. Noah took a seat in the arm chair in the corner of Mac's office. "What would I have done if something happened to you, because you were helping me?"

Anna moved in front of Noah and stooped down leaning forward, crossing her arms atop his knees. "Noah, I was doing my job. My job is dangerous sometimes, but I'm good at what I do. If we're going to pursue this thing between us, you've got to trust me to know my limitations and do what I know best."

Noah rested his chin on his hand as he stared at the beautiful creature in front of him. He'd been livid and scared witless as he rushed to the PCPD to reassure himself that Anna was indeed alright. Now, he realized he couldn't put restrictions on her anymore than she could put restrictions on him. She was a spy. That's what she did and he had to determine if he could live with the danger surrounding her life, because at some point she would go back to it.

"I know," he replied softly. He bent his head to hers, closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I was worried about you and when I saw you this righteous anger rose up inside me and I acted like a jerk. I know you're good at what you do and I would never presume to tell you how to do it. I just want you safe."

"I'm always as careful as I can be. I wouldn't put myself in danger just for the rush," she said playing with the hair at his nape. "I have too much to live for. Between you and the baby and everything else in my life, I want to stay around for a very long time and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens."

Noah smiled at her and pulled her closer pressing a kiss to her lips in an attempt to take her breath away. When they pulled apart, Noah whispered, "That's just a little incentive." He added a little more when he kissed her again.

------------------

"Hi Matt," Robin said walking into his hospital room after speaking to Mac and finding out that he was no longer in danger since Karpov and his thugs had all been arrested.

"Hi," Matt replied, looking up from the file he read. He had shed the hospital gown two days prior and while he was still somewhat weak, Matt now wore sweats. "What's going on?"

"It appears that you are being released from jail," she teased with a grin.

"What do you mean?" he inquired with a puzzled look on his face. He set the file on his lap.

"Andrei Karpov is in jail and according to my uncle you are no longer a target of the mob."

"Great! Does that mean I can get out of here?"

"I'm going to review your chart and if everything looks good, I'll think about letting you go home this evening."

"Yes!" he exclaimed and shot his fist into the air in a celebratory gesture. Not a very good idea, as it pulled on his stitches and caused him to groan in pain.

"You might not want to do that again," Robin deadpanned. After a few moments, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he replied much quieter and with no motion. Suddenly, he asked, "This isn't going to keep me in the hospital, is it?"

Robin chuckled at the horror evident in Matt's voice. "Not necessarily. After I review your chart, I'll let you know."

Matt looked back down at the file in his lap. Then he thought of the one question he hadn't let himself ask before today, "How's Maxie?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm surprised she hasn't been here the past couple of days."

"She's busy at work I suspect." Matt was distracted or he would have noticed the speculative look that took up residence on Robin's face.

"I'm sure, but that's never stopped her before," Robin replied easily while paging through Matt's chart.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe, she just tired of visiting an invalid."

"I doubt that. Maxie is nothing if not loyal," Robin said and after looking at the dejected look that Matt couldn't possibly be conscious of, she added, "Plus, she's been calling me everyday to check on you."

"She has?" he asked, surprised.

"She has," Robin confirmed. "You should maybe give her a call."

"If you let me out of here today, I'd like to surprise her."

"Okay, I'll let you have this one, but don't do anything to hurt her or you'll have to answer to me."

"Why would I do anything to hurt her?" he asked, genuinely perplexed. "She's my friend."

Robin laughed aloud at Matt's comment. He really didn't know what he was getting into. For the past three days, Matt had been irritable and moody with everyone. That was just about the time Robin had started getting two calls a day from Maxie about Matt's condition. As the calls had continued, Matt's moods had gotten darker. Noah and Patrick checked on him regularly, but didn't stay long as he wasn't the best of company. Robin had done her best to keep him busy reviewing her research and while he hadn't been the most pleasant, he had a real head for research. He was proving to be a valuable asset to Robin and she would miss his insights when he went back to work.

"I know she is, but you might be in a unique position to hurt her more than most."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a smart guy. You'll figure it out," Robin said, moving toward the door of the room. "I'll be back later to check on you and maybe I'll have those release papers ready."

Matt watched Robin leave and pondered the meaning of her words. He had no idea what she meant, but none of it sounded good.

-------------------

"Why is Maximista unhappy?" Spinelli asked from the chair he'd pulled up to Maxie's desk in Crimson offices.

"Oh, Spinelli. I'm happy," she said with a halfhearted smile for her friend. "Why wouldn't I be? The photo shoot went fabulously. Kate's wedding would have gone off without a hitch, if she hadn't been shot. That was awful, but at least she looked beautiful. It's a good thing that she's so focused and efficient. Crimson is ready to go to print for the next two months, except for the photo shoots which are already scheduled. The magazine will still be running smoothly when she returns."

"The Jackal agrees with the fair one's assessment. Given the positive nature of the results at Maximista's chosen place of employment, the Jackal can not understand the melancholy nature of Maximista's mood."

"There's nothing wrong Spinelli. I'm just tired." She turned back to her computer screen.

"A tired happy Maximista is like a tornado: unstoppable."

"I'm not sure about that," she murmured. With little thought to what she was saying, Maxie wondered aloud, "I wonder how Matt is today."

"Dr. Doom?" Spinelli asked cautiously.

"He's not all bad Spinelli. He saved my life," she asserted.

"So Maximista continues to say. Could it be that Maximista is developing feelings for the young surgeon now known as a Drake?" It appeared to Maxie that Spinelli was fishing, but the look on his face said he knew something she didn't. She didn't like it.

"Spinelli, Matt is my _friend_. There's nothing else for us to be. Yes, I was a little confused, but there's nothing," she insisted. A bit too much for Spinelli to keep quiet.

"It appears that Maximista is denying some feelings in the hopes that they will expire. From watching the Maternal One and the Valkyrie, it does not happen."

"Do not compare me to Carly or Liz!" Maxie retorted, her blue eyes flashing.

"The Jackel is not making a comparison, merely an observation," Spinelli reasoned. "It is impossible to change who holds Maximista's heart. The head can not decide what the heart feels. Maximista must explore the feelings to determine if they are real or just imagined."

"Are you pushing me on to Matt?" Maxie inquired. She knew Spinelli had a crush on her and she expected him to be her ally in staying away from Matt. A lot of good it was doing her. She'd slept in his bed every night since she'd left the hospital and she had no plans to go back to her room until Matt was home. Maxie had made a habit of keeping the room picked up in case she wasn't home when Matt got there, but she was keeping tabs so she should have plenty of warning before he was released.

"No. Just encouraging Maximista to be true to herself. The Jackal will always be Maximista's most loyal friend and if there is more to develop between Maximista and the Jackal later, the Jackal will be most honored. However, the Jackal realizes that Maximista's heart does not flow in that direction. Ultimately, the Jackal wants the most happiness in the world for Maximista. If that can be found with Dr. Doom, Maximista must in simple terms, woman up."

"I don't know what I want," Maxie replied miserably confused. "I don't want to be hurt."

"Only the closest of people, can hurt us. It's part of the love."

"Thank you for being my best friend. I've been avoiding the hospital for the past few days, because I don't know what I feel."

"Find out."

------------------

"Matt, how's it going?" Noah asked walking into Matt's room just after lunch.

"Okay," Matt said, pushing the tray table and the mystery meat left on his tray away. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much. I just got the word that Robin's giving you your walking papers this evening." At Matt's nod, Noah continued tentatively, "I was thinking that maybe you could come to my house and stay with me while you recuperate."

"Hell, no." Matt's retort was immediate.

"Matt, come on. You can stay at my place and we can do some of that bonding we've been talking about." Noah persisted and that only put Matt's back up more.

"I'm willing to try this bonding thing and just see where it leads, but there's no way in hell I'm staying with you. We don't know each other and you're not just going to automatically be my dad." Matt was adamant.

"That's where you're wrong. I am your dad," Noah pointed out.

"Biologically," Matt replied directly. There was no reason to pretend there was more between them.

"Exactly. It's up to us to change it." Matt watched his father and felt himself weaken briefly, then stiffened his resolve.

"I'm not staying with you. I got here on my own and I'll continue to do this my way."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Noah asked indignantly.

"I think someone recently told me it was a Drake trait. I guess you have yourself to thank for that," Matt noted.

Noah sighed and smiled, "You're right. Okay, if you won't stay with me, do you mind if I come by Mac's to check on you?"

"If you want," Matt agreed, then added, "just call first."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else," Noah replied sarcastically.

"Good. This whole family thing is a bit much for me right now."

"I understand, just don't think I'll let it go. I'm your father and I plan to fulfill that role in every way that counts," Noah said, not giving Matt time to reply before leaving the room.

Matt swore. His father and brother were pretty pushy and he just didn't feel like dealing with them. All Matt wanted was to get out of the hospital and see Maxie. He knew he'd been hell to live with over the past few days, but he'd been in hell. Matt had never _missed_ a woman before. If he closed his eyes, he could picture her, but it wasn't the same as watching her tuck a stray hair behind her ear or feeling her skin against his. He felt as if he was going crazy and he needed it to stop. Matt had to figure out how to get Maxie out of his system and fast, before he couldn't dig himself out of the hole he was in.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been a while since the last update. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 14**

"Are you sure about this?" Patrick asked as he walked into Mac's house slowly behind Matt who'd insisted on carrying his own bag.

"Yeah. I'm home and I'll be fine," Matt declared.

Patrick rolled his eyes at Matt's assertion. He'd watched his younger brother struggle to carry the bag that was only a few pounds. Patrick had argued with Robin earlier about releasing Matt, but he'd been overruled. Now, he was sure it was too soon, but knew Matt was too stubborn to listen to anything he said. "Do you want me to stay for a while?"

"Nah, you should get home to your fiancée," Matt said, gingerly taking a seat on the sofa so as not to be jostled.

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asked joining him. He and Robin had decided to keep it to themselves. When would she have told Matt?

"Robin didn't tell me." Matt smiled, obviously having read Patrick's mind. "I saw the ring earlier when she was in my room. Since she didn't tell me and I hadn't heard it through the hospital grapevine, I figured it was a secret."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Patrick asked sarcastically. At Matt's cocky nod, he continued, "Well, it is still a secret and we want to keep it that way until we tell the parents."

"I won't spill the beans, but I may be tempted," Matt teased.

"To tell who? Maxie?" Patrick volleyed back.

"Now, who thinks they're so smart?" Matt sobered. "I probably won't even see Maxie."

"You live with her," Patrick stated, his tone matter of fact.

"That doesn't mean I'll see her. She's busy with work and her life." Matt sat the bag on the floor beside him and continued, "Besides, I don't _live_ with her. It's more like we co-exist in the same house."

"Of course," Patrick replied nonchalantly. "But, since she hasn't been around, you've been in a foul mood. I hope that changes now that you'll be able to see her regularly."

"I don't know what that means nor do I want to," he replied. "Why don't you get out of here and go find Robin?"

"I can take a hint," Patrick said, rising from the sofa. He looked down at his little brother and asked, "Are you sure you'll be alright? I could stay for awhile."

"I'm sure. Tell Robin I said 'hi'." Matt slowly rose from his position on the sofa and walked toward the front door. Patrick followed close behind him.

"I will. Don't do anything you'll regret," Patrick cautioned from just outside the door.

"I won't. Thanks." Matt watched Patrick walk down the front steps for a moment before closing the door. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about Patrick. When Patrick had shown up at the door of his hospital room, Matt had been more than a little surprised. Matt had assumed he would need to take a taxi back to the house when he was released, but Patrick would have none of that.

Now, he was alone in a house that really wasn't his, but it was the closest thing Matt had to a home since his mother died. Slowly climbing the stairs, Matt wearily took a momentary break on the landing. Maybe he had pushed to be released too soon. He was beginning to sweat from the mild exertion, but gathered his strength and continued upstairs.

Matt took one step into his room and stopped cold. Maxie had been in the room. He was sure of it. The scent of her was so strong that for a moment, he could imagine her in the room with him. Matt shook himself out of his reverie. What had she been doing in there? Matt would have to ask her about it later. For now all he wanted was to get out of his clothes, shower and take a nap.

------------------

"Is this it?" Anna asked from the stove where she stirred the pasta sauce in one of Noah's t-shirts and a pair of boxers.

Noah chuckled at the question. "Yes, that's it," he confirmed. He and Anna had come back to his house after he'd finished rounds and had struck a deal. Noah was holding up his end of it now. "Just keep stirring so it doesn't stick."

"If I'd known cooking was this easy, I would have tried this earlier," Anna said as she moved her hands in even strokes. "Luckily all my husbands could cook."

Noah dumped the pasta into the colander and shook it out before pouring it into a bowl. "All your husbands? How many have you had?" He added a half teaspoon of olive oil to the pasta and tossed them together to keep it from sticking until the sauce was ready.

"Four. No three," she said, continuing her rhythmic stirring, "since I have to count Robert twice."

Noah covered the bowl of pasta to keep it hot, and then he leaned back and glanced at Anna in awe. "Married four times," he chuckled. "Tell me about them."

"Robert and I married in Italy, but it didn't last long. It was a very short-lived marriage and I take full responsibility for it. I already told you part of the story about him and Robin. Ten years later, I married Duke Lavery. I was co-police chief at the time and he was trying to leave the mob, but ended up getting killed for his efforts." Anna took a moment, and then glanced at Noah. "Should I keep stirring?" Noah nodded. Looking back down at the sauce, Anna began stirring again. "Robert and I remarried a few years later, but shortly after that we were involved in a yacht explosion and presumed dead. I survived the explosion, but had amnesia for years. Somehow, I ended up in Pine Valley. Eventually, my memory returned thanks to help from my sister, Alex. Later, I married David Hayward, unfortunately."

Noah had just opened the refrigerator and stopped. His head popped around the door. "You were married to David Hayward?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" Anna stopped stirring and looked around at Noah. "Tell me you don't know him."

"Keep stirring. I know him only by reputation." Noah was fascinated by Anna's history, having known very little aside from Robert and Robin. He had no idea how much she'd endured through the years. Noah was even more impressed with Anna after learning what she'd just revealed. Just as he was pulling out the fixings for a garden salad, the doorbell rang.

Since Anna was concentrating on the pasta sauce in front of her, Noah rushed to the door as the bell was rung again. "Coming," he called out. Right before he got to the door, he asked, "Who is it?"

"Robin and Patrick," his son answered. A smile covered Noah's face. He'd hoped they could get passed the animosity over Matt, but Noah hadn't expected his eldest son to stop by unannounced.

Opening the door, he stood back and gestured for the two to enter. "Come on in," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Noah, did you say I needed to add pepper?" Anna called from the kitchen.

"Mom?" Robin asked, perplexed at Anna's presence in Noah's house. She looked up at Noah who said nothing, then went toward the kitchen.

Noah glanced a Patrick and back at Robin, remembering the last time the kids had found them in her room at the MetroCourt. Things had changed since then, but both of them were adults and they didn't need their kids permission to see each other or anything else. Knowing that there was a potential for a meltdown, Noah asked Patrick, "Should we join them?"

Patrick laughed, before answering. "I'm not sure it's safe, but we probably should. I'll follow _you_."

------------------

"Mom, what are you doing at Noah's house?" Robin walked into Noah's kitchen, removing her coat. She eyed her mother's attire. "And what are you wearing?"

Anna ignored the question, as the answer was obvious. "Robin, I'm a big girl and the mother. _Your_ mother. I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure? Mom, what are you doing _here_?" Robin pressed.

"Anna's staying here, instead of the MetroCourt. We both thought it would be more comfortable for her here." Noah answered, having heard Robin's questions upon walking into to kitchen. Not making a big deal of the present circumstance, he went to the counter and started tearing the greens for the salad. Anna, taking her cue from Noah, turned back to the pasta sauce she'd abandoned when Robin started questioning her.

"Do either of you think this is a good idea?"

"Obviously so," Patrick deadpanned. At Robin's glare, he swallowed and said, "Robin's right. It's not a good idea."

"When either of us want your opinions, we'll ask," Noah said, in the same tone of voice parents often used when trying to humor their children. Then seeing that if he didn't take control of the conversation, there would be no end in sight, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Robin asked, thrown off her game.

"What are you doing here? Did you just drop by to see me or what?" Noah tossed in grape tomatoes, strips of carrot, broccoli flowerettes and an assortment of other vegetables, giving the salad a plethora of color.

"We have an announcement to make," Patrick said. When both parents looked up, he picked up Robin's hand and held it for Noah and Anna to see.

Anna sighed and put her hand over her heart at seeing the ring on Robin's finger, before she rushed to give her daughter a hug.

Noah moved to Patrick and patted his son on the back. "Good job," Noah whispered to Patrick. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Oh, Robin, tell me everything," Anna said to Robin taking her hand and pulling her toward the table. "This ring is beautiful."

"It was Patrick's mom's. Noah gave it to Patrick to give to me." Anna looked up at Noah and their eyes connected. Robin and Patrick shared a look. Were any of them ready for where this could go?

------------------

Matt was stepping out of the shower when he knocked over the plant stand inside his bathroom door. Good thing it was an artificial plant. It must have been placed there by Mac or Maxie when the room was redone for Robin. He wrapped a dark towel around his waist and cringed as he picked up the plant stand.

After placing the plant back in it's proper place, he rubbed a hand over the mirror, clearing some of the steam so he could see himself. Matt ran a hand over his beard and decided it was time for a change. As he was retrieving his shaving kit, he heard noise downstairs. It gave him pause. According to Mac, the threat on his life was over, but could they be absolutely sure? Maybe he should have taken Patrick up on his offer to stay. _You're being ridiculous_, he told himself. _You were shot, but you can take care of yourself_.

Picking up the baseball bat in his room, Matt slipped into the hallway in bare feet. This he could do. When the DEA had recruited him, he'd been given some minor instruction in surveillance. It would come in handy here. He pressed himself up against the wall and glanced in both directions. Matt moved quietly toward the stairs and lifted the bat. He gasped as he realized that it might not have been the best idea after all. The stitches pulled and then he had no time to think as he came in contact with the intruder – Maxie.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking suspiciously from Matt to the bat he held over his head.

"I thought you were an intruder," he replied. As Matt lowered the bat, he realized this whole shooting left more of an impression on him than he was willing to admit. If he'd hurt Maxie, Matt never would have been able to forgive himself.

"I thought the same thing about you. What are you even doing in this house?" she asked still standing on the top step.

"I live here. Why were you skulking around downstairs making all that noise?"

"When I heard all that noise in your room, I thought someone had broken into the house and I was going to knock them out with this," she said, showing him the poker she was holding behind her back. "I could have killed you."

Matt laughed out loud at that and had to hold his abdomen at the pressure. _Only Maxie_. The thought that she could have killed him, at 105 pounds soaking wet and five feet tall, was more than he could handle. Her glare only made him laughter harder, gasping periodically in pain.

"I'm so glad you're getting such a good laugh out of this," she said, rolling her eyes. "Now, answer my question. What are you doing here?"

When he finally caught his breath, Matt answered her, "I did answer you, but I'm guessing you mean why am I here right now instead of at the hospital?" At her nod, he continued, "I was released today."

Matt followed Maxie's gaze as she looked down at the angry red wound that still dominated his stomach. Without hesitation, she reached out a finger to what would without a doubt leave a scar. The muscles of his abdomen contracted at her first touch. Maxie looked up at him and when he returned the look, but didn't pull away, she looked back down and traced the surgical line.

"Are you sure you should be released this soon?" Her concern was evident.

"It's been almost a week. I'll be fine."

"I'm really glad you're okay," she whispered, looking back up at him.

"Me, too," he replied in the same quiet tone. With the way she was looking at him and Matt's desire to see her finally fulfilled, he needed to get his mind on more neutral things, before he did something they would both regret. Then thinking about his earlier objective, he knew he had the answer. He asked, "Do you have a portable mirror?"

"What?" Maxie blinked, surprised by at the sudden change of subject.

"You know, one of those mirrors that you sit on a counter to use." Matt felt the loss of her touch as the moment shifted.

"Oh. You mean a fashion mirror. Of course, I have one. Why do you need it?" Maxie inquired.

"I decided I was going to shave and I don't think I can do it standing up, especially after trying to rid the house of vandals and the entertainment you provided," he said with a grin.

"Let me do it," Maxie offered, regarding him from head to toe and crossing her arms.

"Do what?" Matt asked, totally confused.

"Shave you."

------------------

Noah, Patrick, Anna and Robin sat around Noah's dining room table eating fuselli and salad, and drinking a very lovely sparkling cider.

"That was really good," Robin said, placing her fork in her empty plate. "Did you cook this, mom?"

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." Anna sipped her cider and glanced at Robin over the top of her glass.

"Mom, cooking has . . . just never really been your forte."

"Well, she's coming along. We've been trying some simple dishes and we'll move to more complicated ones soon," Noah interjected.

"Are you actually teaching her to cook?" Robin asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hey," Anna cried, incensed.

Noah raised a hand and stopped Anna from going any further. The fact that she acquiesced was telling. "Robin, your mother and I made a deal. I'm teaching her to cook and she's teaching me self-defense."

"What?!?" Robin and Patrick asked in unison.

"You heard him. Don't be so shocked."

"Excuse me, but who are you and what have you done with our parents?" Robin asked after sharing a look with Patrick.

"We're right here, but we're adults, too. We like spending time together and this was a way for us to do something productive at the same time, instead of . . . other things that if we talk about might upset you. We have a need for human companionship just like you do, you know," Noah answered.

"I don't want to hear this," Patrick said covering his ears to emphasize his comment.

"That's why you have to be careful of the questions you ask."

"Obviously," Robin replied, not pleased.

"I want to make a toast," Noah said turning the to a more sedate subject. He lifted his goblet. When everyone had lifted their glasses, he added, "To my soon to be daughter-in-law. Welcome to the family." After everyone took a sip of cider, he said, "I'm here if you ever need me."

"Are you expecting me to?"

"You're marrying my son. The Drake men can be a difficult bunch sometimes."

Noah, Robin and Anna laughed as the indignant expression on Patrick's face at Noah's comment.

"I'm glad I can depend on you."

"Always sweetheart," Noah replied, winking at Robin.

"Hey, get your own girl," Patrick muttered.

"I have a girl," Noah said glancing at Anna.

"Is that right?" Anna questioned with a smirk.

"I'd like to think so," Noah challenged.

"You could be right," Anna replied.

"Uh," Robin moaned. At seeing, the look on Robin's face, Patrick rose from the table and started stacking the used dishes.

"Dad, why don't we clear the table and give Robin and Anna some time to talk?"

"Absolutely," Noah said, grabbing his plate and Anna's, who sat next to him. As he passed her on his way to the kitchen, he kissed her on the cheek. At Robin's groan, he gave Anna a grin that she returned. Leaving the room, he chuckled.

Robin watched her mother's face as Anna's gaze followed Noah from the room and asked, "What is that about?"

"Noah and I care for each other. There's nothing wrong with that." Anna turned her attention back to Robin.

"What about dad?" The question was tentative. Anna knew Robin well enough to know that she was nervous about the answer.

"I'll always love your father," Anna said with conviction and resignation. "But, that doesn't mean I can have a relationship with him. We are too much alike to ever be able to live together peacefully. I need that now."

"I feel like a little girl. It's really ridiculous for me to feel this way. Dad was married to Holly. You were married to Duke and David. I just want my parents together if you're going to be with anyone."

"I know and that's okay. I'm just sorry I can't give that to you. I don't know what will become of this thing between me and Noah, but I know I have to find out. He's a wonderful man," Anna said with a glint in her eye. "You won't have time to worry about this anyway, you're getting married. Do you have a date yet?"

"October 29," Robin replied, temporary distracted. Anna was sure that the topic of her relationship with Noah would raise its head again sometime in the future.

"That soon? There's is so much to be done. Have you chosen your wedding party yet?"

"We'll only have a best man and maid of honor," Robin answered. After a long moment, she said, "I'm going to ask Maxie to be my maid of honor."

"That's wonderful. She will love that."

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not. Maxie is like a sister to you. She should be the choice."

"Thanks, mom," Robin said, giving her mother a hug.

------------------

"Dad, what are you and Anna doing?" Patrick asked. Standing at the sink, he scraped the food remains from the dishes into the disposal.

"None of your business." Noah placed the dishes he rinsed into the dish washer.

"She's Robin's mother. I'm making it my business. I'll be the one who'll have to pay for it if you hurt her." Patrick turned to face his father.

Noah stood and regarded his son seriously before responding. "I have no intention of hurting Anna. She's amazing. She's kind, loving, smart, funny, stubborn, and beautiful. I want her in my life."

"I hope this works out . . . for your sake and mine."

"Don't worry so much. It will. Let's talk about you. You're getting married."

Noah and Patrick turned back to the respective tasks as the continued their conversation.

"I can't wait. We getting married in a few weeks and I was thinking of asking Matt to be my best man. We're building a friendship as we get to know each other and I'd like him to be a part of the wedding."

"I think that's a great idea, but do you think he'll do it?"

"I don't know, but I may have a little incentive." Patrick rinsed the sink and wrung out the dish towel.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked, leaning against the counter having finished loading the dishes.

"Robin is asking Maxie to be her maid of honor."

"And that will work, how?" Noah asked confused at the connection.

"Matt is denying it, but he has a thing for Maxie. I don't think he'll be able to refuse."

"So, you're using your brother's weakness against him?" Noah nodded at that. If it wasn't so manipulative, it would be impressive.

"Absolutely. I know we have a long way to go, but I want to try to develop a relationship with the kid. If I can help him along the way, why not?"

"You're going to be a great dad and a good big brother." The two men hugged and were both thankful that they were on the track to healing their father-son bond.

-------------------

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Matt asked, slightly concerned when Maxie picked up the razor. He couldn't believe he had let her talk him into this. After, redressing his wound, he'd put on a pair of jeans. Now, he sat on a stool in front of Maxie with a towel draped around his shoulders. So far, she hadn't done anything questionable. However, now he was somewhat concerned about his decision.

"Of course, I do. I've done this before," she said, running the razor down his cheek.

"For who? Spinelli?" he asked, unable to stop himself or keep the edge out of his voice. He wasn't jealous, but Maxie did care a great deal for Spinelli. She'd as much as admitted that he was her best friend.

"What?" she replied, puzzled. "No, not Spinelli. For my dad. Don't talk. I don't want to nick you." Maxie paused, giving him the same look he remembered from his mom when she used to cut his hair. "Anyway, my dad used to let me shave him when I was a little girl. Mac is the best dad. That is when he's not being over protective."

Matt released the breath he'd been holding at her answer. Why did he feel so relieved?

"So you used to shave your dad?" he asked watching her. Maxie tilted his head back and ran the razor under his chin, totally focused on the task at hand. Her lips were slightly parted and she held the tip of her tongue between her teeth. He'd seen that look on a couple of occasions when she was concentrating. Absolutely beautiful.

"Yeah. On Saturdays, he'd spend the morning with me and Georgie and let us do pretty much what we wanted. He and Georgie cooked breakfast, then he'd let us follow him around. He'd make jokes and have both of us rolling on the floor laughing. My favorite thing was playing in his shaving cream and shaving him." Maxie stopped for a minute caught up in the memory. Then she looked down into Matt's eyes and while she wasn't touching him, she could still feel him. If the look in his eyes was anything to go by, he felt something, too. She blinked and the moment passed. Then, Maxie returned to her job. She finished moments later. Taking a hot, wet washcloth, Maxie wiped the remaining foam from Matt's face.

What remained took her breath away. Maxie knew Matt was attractive, but she hadn't expected him to be beautiful. Instinctively, she knew he would take offense to that description, but it was true. He was a truly beautiful man and he was half naked sitting in front of where she stood in the vee of his legs. Maxie ran her fingers down his smooth cheek and then rested them along his lower jaw. "I did a good job."

Unable to refrain, Matt placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "Are you sure? We should probably test that."

"What do you suggest?" she asked breathlessly.

His reply was unmistakable in the soft kiss he took. Matt glanced up to see Maxie's eyes closed and he kissed her again, this time pressing a line of light kisses along her lips. Her arms found their way around his neck, while his wrapped around her waist removing whatever space had been between them.

When she opened to him, he pressed for more. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he tasted her for the first time. She was intoxicating. Why had he been fighting himself for so long? After a long moment, her tongue joined his in a dance that neither of them wanted to end.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The one time he should have taken his brother's advice and he didn't. Patrick told him not to do anything he'd regret and what did he do . . . kiss Maxie. Now he couldn't get her out of his head. Matt turned slightly on his side and took a deep breath, his nose pressed into the pillow. Maxie filled his nostrils. Matt sighed and turned onto his back. Great!

*****************

Maxie tossed and turned not able to find a comfortable spot in her own bed. _That's what you get for sleeping in his bed the past few nights_. There was no way she was going to get any sleep with him lying a few doors down the hallway and what had he been thinking kissing her like that. She could still taste him. What was she going to do?

*****************

Matt came downstairs the next morning fully expecting a fight with Maxie. As soon as their lips had parted, she'd run out of the bathroom like the hounds of hell were chasing her. That had done nothing for Matt's ego at the time, but once he was able to think about it rationally, he was glad, because the kiss could have led other places. Places neither he nor Maxie were ready to go.

"Maxie?" he called. Maybe Maxie was avoiding him. How long could that go on? If it lasted long enough, maybe the thoughts of her that plagued him would cease. Not likely, but he could hope.

Hearing nothing, Matt realized he was home alone. The disappoint that burned in the pit of his stomach had to be the withdrawal from being in the hospital with the nurses and doctors constantly in and out of his room. He just wasn't used to being alone anymore. Matt was sure he'd grow out of that. It had nothing to do with Maxie being out. As he was headed to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. So much for getting used to being alone, he thought.

Opening the door without checking the peephole, he was surprised to find his brother.

"Good Morning," Patrick said, balancing a bag with a coffee shop label and a box full of files. He only glanced up from his load to ask, "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Sure," Matt replied as he stepped aside.

"Hey, you shaved," Patrick observed as he passed Matt going into the living room.

"Yeah. Last night. What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"I'm delivering files for Robin." Patrick sat the box on the floor and took a seat on the sofa. He pulled two cups of coffee from the bag. Then, rummaged around pulling out a couple of muffins. "She said you'd become an asset to her research and had agreed to continue reviewing some of her files until you returned to work."

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting you to bring them by. I was going to the hospital later today." Matt joined Patrick on the sofa, as he had made himself at home.

"No, you weren't. You're supposed to be resting," Patrick reminded Matt. Then, having unloaded, he finally took a real look at his brother. "You obviously haven't. You look like hell."

"Thanks," Matt replied sarcastically. Picking up one of the cups of coffee and taking a sip, he added, "That makes me feel so much better."

"What's wrong with you? Have you picked up a bug or something?" Patrick's concern was apparent.

"No, I just didn't sleep very well." Matt shrugged it off. Taking another sip from the coffee, he avoided eye contact with Patrick.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked, studying Matt.

"Nothing. Just a stupid move on my part."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Patrick inquired.

"No. I just want to get back to work and focus on my job." The last thing he wanted to do was discuss his kiss with Patrick. He could only imagine the advice his brother would try to push on him. Matt didn't want to hear it and there was only one way to make that happen. Staying quiet.

"Well, it'll be a couple of weeks before that happens, but I thought of another way to keep you busy."

"Really? What is it?" Patrick had piqued his curiosity with this mystery.

"You already knew Robin and I were engaged," Patrick said.

" Yeah," Matt replied with more than a little cockiness. "I'm _good_."

"Well, what you don't know is that we've decided to get married before the baby is born."

"That's soon, isn't it?" Matt looked up from his coffee.

"Yes, in just a couple of weeks. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be my best man?"

"Me? Are you serious?" Matt couldn't believe his ears. Patrick had known he had a brother less than two weeks and he was asking Matt to be his best man. It didn't make sense.

"Absolutely. You're my brother and I'd like it very much if you'd stand up for me."

"Are you sure you're not just doing this because you feel like you should?"

"Yes, I'm sure! We don't know each other well, but we're family and I want you to be part of this."

"Okay, I'd be honored to do it."

Patrick flashed that patented Drake smile, which Matt returned. Passing his brother a muffin, Patrick went back to the topic Matt had tried to avoid.

"So what stupid move did you make?"

"I thought we'd gotten passed that."

"Not really. You tried avoidance, which you will soon learn doesn't work with me."

Patrick and Matt stared at each other for long moments before Matt sighed. Giving in, he said, "Maxie and I kissed. There, you happy?"

"I don't know, yet." Patrick sat back on the sofa, making himself more comfortable. "What did it mean?"

"What was it supposed to mean? We had a moment in the bathroom and we kissed. It didn't mean anything," Matt declared.

"What were you doing in the bathroom . . . together?" Patrick asked clearly in need of all the facts. He sat forward and regarded his brother. Getting comfortable didn't last long.

Matt closed his eyes at what he was about to reveal. This was already a painful conversation and he could only see it getting worse. "She was shaving me."

"Shaving you?!? And the kiss didn't mean anything?" Patrick asked, unconvinced. "Matt . . ."

"I don't know what it meant, okay." He wanted the conversation to end but with the incredulous look on Patrick's face, Matt knew his brother wouldn't let it go.

"Did you talk about it?"

"No!" Matt's eyes flashed.

"Well, you should."

"Why are you so interested?"

"You're my brother. She's Robin's cousin . . . just like her sister. And, you're both gonna be in my wedding. I need it to go off without a hitch."

"So really, this is about you?" Matt asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes," Patrick confirmed immediately, then apparently realized how that sounded and amended, "Indirectly, anyway."

"I'll do my best not to do anything that might mess up your day." The sarcasm in Matt's voice was thick enough to cut through. And as much as it irritated him, he knew Patrick might be right. If he and Maxie didn't figure out what was going on with them, it could be a disaster.

"Good, because between you and dad, you're causing me more issues than I want to handle."

"What's _he_ doing to make your life difficult?"

"You mean other than having Robin's mom move in with him."

Matt's eyebrows shot up at that and he choked on his muffin. "What? Robin's mom is living with Noah Drake? How did that happen?"

"They thought she'd be more comfortable at his place than at the MetroCourt," Patrick said mimicking his father.

"You've got to be kidding me. They actually said that?"

"Yes!" The two looked at each other and could no longer stop the laughter from bubbling to the surface. Matt held his stomach to lessen the pain from laughing so hard.

"Wow! Go da . . . Noah."

Patrick raised an eyebrow at Matt's slip but didn't say a word. It was only a matter of time before Matt was ready to admit that he did want to be part of a family.

***************

"You're here just in time. I thought you would get tied up at the hospital," Maxie said as Robin arrived at the table they were sharing at the MetroCourt for their brunch. Robin had called Maxie the night before and told her that she needed to talk about something important. Now that Robin was having the baby she'd always wanted, but never thought she'd have, Maxie was trying to do everything in her power to make the pregnancy as easy as possible.

"I wouldn't miss brunch with you, especially when I have some news," Robin replied taking her seat and sliding her purse into the chair adjacent to her.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Maxie asked, slightly anxious.

"No. Everything is fine with this little girl," Robin said with a radiant smile, looking down and rubbing the bump under her shirt. "This is about something else."

"Well, tell me already."

Robin held out her hand and grinned. "I'm getting married." Her engagement ring sparkled in the light.

Maxie squealed and jumped up from her chair. She rounded the table and pulled Robin into a hug. "That's fabulous. Does Mac know?"

"Not yet. He was out when I tried to reach him last night and when I talked to him this morning, he was busy, so I kind of invited him to join us a little later. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. This way I get to see his reaction." Sitting in the chair nearer to Robin, she pulled out her notepad. "Okay, have we set a date?"

"October 29."

"That's soon, but I can make this work. Have you decided on attendants?" Maxie asked, never looking up from the pad in front of her.

"We decided to just have a maid of honor and a best man. I want the maid of honor to be you."

"Great! I know your mom must be so excited to be maid of honor. We'll have to get her into some fittings."

"Maxie!" Robin cried, finally getting her attention. "I said I want you to be the maid of honor."

"Me?"

"Yes, _you_. You're the closest thing I have to a sister and I want you in my wedding."

"Oh, Robin," Maxie said, tears filling her eyes. She leaned over for another hug. "I'd love to be in your wedding." Maxie sat quietly for a few moments and a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Maxie, what is it?" Robin asked, alarmed at the tears. She grabbed Maxie's free hand with one of hers and ran the thumb of her free hand over Maxie's cheek catching the teardrop.

"I was just thinking about Georgie and how excited she would be about you getting married and being part of your wedding. She should be here."

"Yes, she should," Robin agreed with a smile. "But, she won't and she would want you to be part of it for her."

"Robin, it should have been me. It was supposed to be me."

"Maxie, stop it," Robin said, shaking Maxie's hand. "We can't go back and it's over. You're here right where you're supposed to be. Georgie would want us to go on and live our lives. We have to do that, if for no other reason than to honor her. She loved us and she will always be with us."

"I know," Maxie replied. Then putting on a bright smile that didn't quite touch her eyes, she looked back down at the pad. "Okay. Back to the list." Robin let go of Maxie's hand and allowed her to start writing again. "We have to schedule the church and somewhere for the reception. We have to get your dress. Maybe I can even get Frederico design it. Then we have flowers, candles, music. What else?" Maxie pondered.

"Maxie, you're really good that this," Robin added in astonishment. While she was very excited about becoming Mrs. Patrick Drake, she had dreaded all the work that would go into planning the wedding and in a few minutes, Maxie had already jotted down the majority of things that were needed.

"If I can keep track of the plans for Kate Howard's wedding, I can do most anything."

"I'm truly impressed." Robin smiled at her cousin.

"Well, let's see if I can bring this in under budget. If you give me some realistic numbers to start with, I should have no problems."

"I don't know how to thank you for taking care of all this for me," Robin said sincerely.

"Don't. This will be your wedding gift," Maxie said sharing a smile with Robin. "Um, has Patrick picked a best man?"

"He's asking Matt."

"Matt?" Maxie said as she ceased writing and looked up at Robin with a panicked look. "Matt Hunter?"

"Yes," Robin laughed. "How many Matt's do you know?"

"Only the one," she said fidgeting. Robin scrutinized Maxie for a few moments and knew there was more than met the eye.

"Maxie, what's going on? Did something happen between you and Matt?"

"What could possibly happen? We happen to live in the same house. There's nothing that could happen." Maxie dropped her pen as she was talking. All of a sudden she was all thumbs and Robin knew she was lying.

"Maxie . . . tell me."

"He kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?" Robin inquired. She'd known it was only a matter of time. Maxie and Matt had been circling each other and Robin knew exactly was that was like. She only hoped that their journey wouldn't be as painful as hers and Patrick's. Robin watched as Maxie squirmed in her chair and had to hold back a grin.

"Yes," Maxie sighed.

"Was it good?" Robin teased.

"Robin!"

"Well," Robin said, throwing her hands up. "I just want to know if it was worth all this turmoil you appear to be in."

"I don't want to like him," Maxie admitted, so quietly that Robin had to lean forward to hear.

"Oh, Maxie. Have you thought about the fact that he could be the man for you?" Robin reasoned.

"What if I fall for him and he's not that man?"

"Then you'll pick up the pieces and move forward. You can't _not_ live your life, because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of Matt Hunter," she replied adamantly.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Myself. While I was shaving him, all I could think about was how good he smelled and he wasn't even wearing cologne. He shouldn't even be a blip on my radar."

"Back up," Robin cried holding up a hand for emphasis. "You shaved the man."

Robin watched as Maxie realized what she'd let slip. She saw the exact moment Maxie decided to tell the truth. "Yeah, last night."

"He trusted you to shave him?"

"Yes, Robin. We talked about Mac letting me shave him when I was little."

Robin paused at that bit of information, and then said, "Oh, so you didn't tell Matt that you used a fake razor when Mac let you _pretend_ to shave him?"

Maxie doodled on the paper as she spoke. "I didn't see where that was relevant. I've had lots of practice over the years. I shave my legs regularly. Plus, I didn't hurt Matt. I did a good job," Maxie rationalized.

"Okay," Robin said, shaking her head at Maxie's explanation. "So you're thinking about how good he smelled and what happened?"

"He kissed me," she said in misery. "And I kissed him back."

"Well, did you talk about it? Do you know how he feels about it?"

"No . . . that would be so embarrassing, especially after what happened."

"What happened?"

"I ran out of the bathroom and shut myself in my room."

Robin commiserated with Maxie's plight. She fully understood what her cousin was going through. Placing a hand on Maxie's back, she said, "You have to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because in this life, you don't want any regrets. You've got to find out what's going on."

****************

"Anna, how are you?" Noah was with a smile, before placing a soft kiss on Anna's cheek. They stood near the 5th floor nurses station where Noah had just placed two files.

"I'm fine. How's your day?"

"Better, now that you're here." The Drake charm was in full effect. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I just thought I'd stop in and surprise you," Anna said, passing Noah the cup of coffee she'd brought along for him.

"You have. What's up?" he asked, taking a sip.

"The kids are worried about us and maybe we should take that seriously."

"Anna, they worry about everything," Noah said. "I care a great deal for you and I love our children, but I don't want to have any more regrets. I've had to many of them over the years."

"I know. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know that. We both have other things pulling at us. Work. The Agency for you. Doctors Without Borders for me. The kids. Our granddaughter. We're not giving any of that up, we're just finding time to fit each other into our list of priorities. If you think it's too much, we can choose to be only friends now, but I'd like to see where this goes."

"Why do you make so much sense?" Anna asked placing her hands on his collar.

"Because I'm one the top neurosurgeons in the country. I have to make sense," his brown eyes twinkled at her as he gave her a quick wink.

"And so modest, too." Noah pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

****************

"How are my girls?" Mac asked as he joined Robin and Maxie at the MetroCourt.

"We're good. How are you?" Robin asked in return as Mac kissed both girls on the cheek.

"Busy," he replied, then added, "but never too busy for my favorite girls."

"Good save, dad," Maxie replied. The two shared a grin as Mac sat down at their table.

"So, what was so important that we had to meet here."

Robin held her hand up and Maxie cried, "Robin's getting married."

Mac sprung up from his chair. "Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you," Mac said, pulling Robin into a hug. "You are happy with the decision, right?"

"Yes, Uncle Mac. I couldn't be happier if I tried," Robin answered.

Mac couldn't help but smile at his radiant niece. While Patrick wasn't his first choice for her, he obviously made her happy, judging by the way she was beaming at him. "Then all is right with my world. You do know I'll be having a conversation with Patrick though." What should have been a question, was very much a statement.

"Yes, I know. I depend on it. You have always been my protector." Robin rested her head on Mac's chest.

"When you let me," Mac said, palming Maxie's cheek as well. "Both of you."

"We know that no matter what, you're always there. You are our rock," Robin replied.

"That's right. You're the reason we can be so independent. If we fall, we know you're there to pick us up," Maxie added.

"That's right. Now, I have something to ask you," Robin said leaning back to look up at him.

"Anything, sweetheart," Mac replied looking down at her.

"I want you to give me away," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked. "What about Robert?"

"I don't know if dad will make it to the wedding or not, but you've been there for me when my parents couldn't. You raised me for years and you've always been there. You should be the one to give me away."

"I'd be honored."

Mac hugged both his girls to him. They were both such beautiful women and he only wanted the best for both. He knew Robin was very much in love with Patrick even when she was busy pushing him away. Somehow, they made each other happy. Maxie was another story. He'd been watching her the past week or so and he was worried. Maxie had been adamant about being supportive of Matt Hunter. Mac knew Maxie had slept in Matt's room at least one night and she'd been quiet around the house, which was not like Maxie. He knew he couldn't push her no matter how much he wanted to, because that always had the opposite effect. Maxie had to find her own way, but could he stand to have another Drake involved in his family? Heaven help him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Matt looked up from the file he was reviewing in the living room as the front door opened. Other than grabbing a sandwich for lunch, he'd been sitting close by since Patrick left, reviewing files to pass the time. He'd read the present one twice and still couldn't make heads or tails of it. Matt couldn't stop thinking about Maxie and something had to give. For once, he was taking his brother's advice. Matt didn't want to have a relationship with Maxie or anyone else for that matter, but he couldn't control his feelings either.

"Hey," he said as Maxie walked through the door.

"Hi," she said, not looking up at him. She dropped most of the mail on the hi-boy near the front door, and then dropped three letters on the end table beside him.

"I missed you this morning. I thought maybe we could talk." He leaned slightly forward and looked up at her.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about. We have nothing to talk about." Maxie avoided eye contact and moved around the room for no apparent reason.

"Really? Is that why you won't even look at me?" Matt didn't know if he was handling the conversation properly or if there was such a thing. He only knew something had to be done.

"Matt . . . nothing happened. We should just go on like we did before." Maxie set her purse down on the table behind the sofa. She busied herself by idly fingering through its contents.

"If that was possible, I wouldn't be pushing to have this conversation. I don't want to have it. I just don't see a way around it."

"Why not? We can just ignore anything that might have happened and . . . "

"Can you really ignore what happened?"

"We kissed," she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "That's it. There's nothing to it."

"Was there nothing to you being in my bed, too?" Matt asked, watching Maxie for a reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said blowing off Matt's question with a shake of her blond head.

"I'm talking about the fact that I know you were in my bed while I was in the hospital."

"How can you possibly know that?" Maxie put her hand on her hip.

"I can smell you," he whispered, "on my pillow and on the sheets."

"You are so crass," she accused. "A gentleman would never say something like that."

"I never said I was a gentleman."

"Good, because you're not," she said, her irritation clear as she turned away..

"Maxie, look at me," he said, putting the file in his lap on the table in front of him. Matt rose from the chair and moved to stand in front of her. Sliding his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't touch her, he repeated, "Look at me."

"What?" she asked, finally looking at him. He felt a spark of electricity race through him when her eyes met his. Then Matt lowered his gaze to her mouth. Her bottom lip trembled. It took everything in him not to lean forward and take her lips in a kiss neither of them would soon forget.

"Do you really believe nothing happened?" he whispered instead, raising his gaze back to hers. Whereas just moments before, Matt had convinced himself that he wanted nothing from Maxie, he couldn't stop himself from pushing the issue. Their eyes held for a long moment and Matt could not longer restrain himself. He took a step closer filling the space between them. Matt heard her breath catch, just as his lips touched hers. He was just about to deepen the kiss when somewhere in the back of his consciousness he heard the back door knob rattling. Matt pulled back and he and Maxie stared at each other. When Mac walked into the living room from the kitchen, Maxie stepped back and turned away.

"Hey guys," Mac said as he bustled into the room dropping his briefcase on the floor just inside the living room. When no one answered him, he looked up and must have felt the tension in the room. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Mac," Maxie answered. "Matt and I were just talking which normally leads to an argument."

"She's right. That's pretty much what we do."

Mac made eye contact with Matt and gave him his best fatherly glare. The communication between the two men was undeniable. Mac was warning Matt off, but he wasn't sure that Matt would take the warning or that Maxie would appreciate it. Glancing back and forth between Maxie and Matt, Mac processed that something was indeed going on between the two and he definitely didn't like it. He also noticed something else.

"You shaved," Mac acknowledged. "You look younger."

"I did it," Maxie said, proudly.

"You did it? What do you mean?"

"I shaved him."

"Really?" Mac said speculatively. Things must have been more serious than he originally thought if Matt let Maxie shave him.

"Yes, sir," Matt said, glancing at Maxie, before turning back to Mac. "Maxie told me about her shaving you when she was younger."

Mac went from being upset about a young man who was attracted to his daughter living under the same roof, to an all out belly laugh. At seeing Matt's frown, Mac laughed harder.

"Did she also tell you that she shaved me with a kid's toy set?" Mac asked when he was able to catch his breath.

"_Excuse_ me?" Matt asked in return. The accusation in his voice set Mac off again.

"The razor was fake," Mac said between bursts of laughter.

Matt glared at Maxie, who wouldn't look him in the eye. "You lied to me."

"No, I didn't! Mac did let me shave him when I was a little girl. The fact that the razor was fake has no bearing on anything. I did have practice and you're no worse for wear. I did an excellent job and you should be thanking me." Maxie crossed her arms and glared at Matt.

"I should be thanking _you_? You could have left me with scars and who knows what!"

"But I didn't. That should be the important thing," she justified.

"Thanks . . . for nothing," he finally said.

Mac, finally, in control of his faculties, looked at the both of them and released a few more chuckles. "That's the best laugh I've had in a long time. Thanks for that." Mac picked up his briefcase, where he'd dropped it and headed toward the stairs. Placing his foot on the first one, he turned back to them remembering what he'd walked in on. "Just so everyone is clear, there is to be no sex in this house."

"Dad!" Maxie covered her face with her hands. Her embarrassment was clear.

"I mean it. If I should catch anyone having any sex in this house with any other resident, they will need to find another place to live . . . after they get out of the hospital. Are we clear?" Mac dared Matt to respond in any way but the affirmative with only a look. At Matt's nod, Mac continued up the steps.

Matt threw one last glare in Maxie's direction then moved to the sofa and took a seat. She was definitely more trouble than he'd anticipated. One minute he wanted to kiss her, the next, she was driving him crazy. Now her dad was passing out threats on top of everything else. Fabulous!

Though she was still in the room, Matt reached for the mail she'd put down earlier, as a way to distract himself. Junk Mail. Sprizon Cell Phone Bill. Freddie Mae School Loan Service – Important Information Enclosed. Opening the envelope, Matt pulled out a single piece of paper with the words 'Paid in Full' stamped across it in blue. Reading the contents, Matt felt relief and confusion. He hadn't finished his assignment, so why would the DEA hold up their end of the bargain. With that in mind, Matt pulled out his cell phone and placed a call to his handler. Within minutes, Matt felt his blood begin to boil. He didn't hear Maxie call his name or ask him what was wrong.

"Matt," she said. Maxie stooped in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. He looked up at her and pressed his lips together. He should be furious with her, but he couldn't be. Right now his anger was directed at someone else. "Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you, but it all worked out . . ."

"That doesn't matter right now," he replied. "Do you want to make it up to me that you lied?"

"I didn't lie!" Maxie stood up and took a step back from Matt.

"Okay, how about for not being completely honest?"

She eyed him suspiciously before asking, "What do you want?"

"That's a loaded question," he said thinking momentarily about the kiss that Mac interrupted, then he caught a glimpse of the letter still in his hand. "But, right now I need to see my father. I can't drive. Can you take me?"

"You want to see your dad?" Maxie beamed at him. He knew in that instant, she thought he was ready to try bonding with Noah Drake. Well, she would be getting a taste of her own medicine. He would let her think that, because at this point, bonding was the last thing Matt had on his mind.

*****************

Robin sat on the sofa looking through some brochures she and Maxie had picked up after brunch with Mac, when Patrick came home. He tossed his keys on top of the bureau next to the door.

"Hey," she said. "I wasn't expecting you for a while yet."

"It was a light night," he replied taking a seat next to her on the sofa and snatching a hello kiss. Holding his pager up, he added, "I'm on call in case something happens."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. You can help me pick out the cake."

"Sure."

Robin passed the brochure for the cakes to Patrick and pointed to the two she favored. After reading the descriptions of both, he suggested, "We should try them both at the bakery and then decide."

"That's a great idea," Robin said as Patrick handed the brochures back to her. "I'll call them tomorrow and we should be able to try them in the next few days. According to Maxie, who is planning everything, that was my only job today, so now I can focus on you," she said with a sexy wink.

"I like that," he replied and took a kiss. "So your day must have been good. You are in a great mood." He moved in closer to her.

" I'm marrying the man I love and I'm having a healthy baby girl. Of course, I'm in a great mood. Add to that, my Uncle Mac is giving me away and Maxie is doing _everything_ else. What can I say?" she laughed and rested her head on Patrick's shoulder.

He had to laugh with her. "I'm happy that you're happy. I'm glad everything went well with Maxie and Mac."

"It did. How'd it go with Matt?"

"Fine. He agreed to be my best man," Patrick said and trailed off.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, per se. I'm just concerned about him."

"Why?" She tilted her head back to see Patrick better.

"He's confused right now about something, that's all."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Maxie, would it?"

"Possibly."

"Good, because she's confused, too."

"Well, we should just stay out of it and let them handle their own lives," Patrick said, thinking of all the drama that could be introduced into their lives if they didn't mind their own business.

"How can we do that?" She sat up and turned to face Patrick. "He's your brother and she's my cousin. They need help."

"Not ours. We're about to get married and need to be focused on us."

"But, don't you want them as happy as we are?"

"Sure, I do. But, I know you. If Matt does something to hurt Maxie or they have problems, I'll be the one to pay for it."

"That could happen whether we interfere or not," she deadpanned. At his grimace, she added, "Come on. I won't hold you responsible for what your brother does. You may hear about it, but I'll take all my frustration out on him. I know where he lives and works."

"Cute," he said looking into her eyes. "If he asks for my advice, I'll give him my very best."

"And, if you need some advice on what to tell him, I'm always here!"

****************

"Where did you put my phone, Noah?" Anna asked from the kitchen where she remembered leaving her blackberry.

"It's in my office on the charger," he shouted from somewhere in the back of the house.

"Great," she said, as the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No, can you get it?" he asked. Anna heard drawers opening and closing.

"Sure." Anna moved quickly to the door as the caller suddenly started knocking. "Who is it?" she called.

"Matt Hunter."

Anna opened the door in time to hear Maxie say, "Well, that's just rude. I'm here with you."

"Hi Maxie. Matt. Come on in," Anna said stepping back and allowing them to enter.

"Hi Anna. You'll have to excuse Matt. He doesn't have the best manners," Maxie explained as she regally walked ahead of Matt.

Anna hid a smile and didn't reply to Maxie, but commented to Matt, "You shaved. It looks good on you."

"Thanks," Matt replied and glared at Maxie momentarily. Anna wasn't sure of the reason, but she was sure there was a story behind it.

"Why don't you two have a seat? I'll get Noah."

"Thank you," Matt said stiffly. Seating Maxie first, he took a seat next to her looking around his father's home. The house was decorated in muted earth tones with a splash of color here and there. It was tasteful, yet comfortable.

"Noah, Matt is in the living room," Anna said when she found Noah in his bedroom pulling out what looked to be important papers.

"He is?" Noah asked in astonishment. "I hadn't talked to him since he was released yesterday. I had no idea he even knew where I lived." Noah rose from the chest at the end of his bed and followed Anna into the living room.

"Hi Matt. Maxie. What a pleasant surprise," he said with a smile, glancing back at Anna who stood just behind him. "Can you get you anything?"

"You can tell me what the hell you were thinking."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A hush fell over the room at Matt's outburst. No one in the room had expected that and they were all in momentary shock. Matt glared at Noah as Maxie and Anna looked on. The only sound in the room was the chime from the Drake family grandfather clock in the hall.

Noah was the first to recover and said, "I would love to if you'd tell me what you're talking about."

"This," Matt said, pushing the letter he still clutched into his father's hand. "Why would you do this?"

Noah took a few minutes and read through the letter. Realizing why Matt was so angry, Noah took a deep breath. Then he said, "I was trying to help you."

"Who _asked_ you?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Certainly not you," Noah returned calmly, handing the papers back to his son.

In the background, Anna and Maxie shared a look. Neither of them had any idea of what was going on between the father and son. Both women had been under the impression that this might be a new beginning, but that didn't appear to be the case.

"That's right. I don't need anything from you. I've done fine on my own for all these years and I'm doing fine now."

"Well, now you'll do better." Noah remained reasonable which only served to piss Matt off more.

"You have a _lot_ of nerve. I didn't need your help. I had it all under control," Matt shouted.

"Is that what you call getting shot? You having things under control?" Noah replied, no longer as calm as before.

"How dare you? You've never been around and now all of sudden, you start making decisions about my life without even discussing them with me," Matt said stepping closer to his father.

"I was never given the chance to be around before. I'm here now." Noah also took a step toward Matt and added, "and I knew you'd never let me help you."

"If you knew that, you should have stayed out of it."

"I couldn't do that. Not when I had the means to help you. I just knew it would be easier for me to just take care of it."

"You don't know anything, because you don't know me . . . and at the rate we're going, you never will.

"I know you better than you think. I know that you're stubborn as hell and a pain in the ass!"

"Great, then stay the hell out of my life!"

"Okay, gentleman, to your corners," Anna interrupted, stepping between the two men. "I don't know what's going on, but you both need to take a break, before you say something you'll regret."

"What I regret is ever agreeing that I'd try to have a relationship with him," Matt said to Anna pointing in Noah's direction, while ignoring his father's glare.

"Well, too bad,"Noah replied. "You'd love it, if I just let it go, wouldn't you? Well, I won't. I'm not going anywhere. If this doesn't work, you won't be blaming me for it."

" Of course, not. Not the great Noah Drake. Father Extraordinaire." Matt's sarcasm was palpable. "I won't be blaming you for anything, because from now on I'll be taking care of my own problems with no assistance from _you_!" Matt stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Don't count on it!" Noah yelled just as the door closed, and turned storming down the hall. Seconds later, Anna and Maxie heard another door slam. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I had no idea Matt was coming here to attack Noah."

" Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry for. I have an idea of what this is about and at least their communicating, even if it is in shouts."

The two women laughed for a couple of minutes then shared a hug.

"I should go. Matt's probably standing by the car trying to figure out if I'm just going to leave him out there all night."

"You should. He just got out of hospital and he should probably be resting anyway."

"I'll take him home, but I'm giving him a piece of my mind on the way."

"Give him hell, Maxie."

****************

"Are you pleased with yourself?" Maxie asked as she flicked her remote to unlock the car doors. "You know I had no idea you were going to do that or I never would have brought you over here tonight."

Matt ignored her, getting into the car and his seat belt without a word. He stared straight ahead.

"What could possibly be the reason that you attacked your father that way? Tell me now or I'm not moving." Maxie sat ridgedly in her seat and crossed her arms. Matt continued to stare out the window. "Okay. Then you'll have to ask Anna or your father to take you to Mac's." Maxie glanced at Matt, but didn't turn the key in the ignition.

Matt finally turned to her and glared. She glared right back.

"You don't scare me with that look. I'm Mac Scorpio's daughter, I've dealt with dangerous people my whole life," she smirked. "Tell me."

"He paid . . . my medical school loans."

Maxie blinked several times. "Let me get this straight. You're mad at your father for paying off your debt?" Maxie looked at Matt like he had seven heads.

"Exactly. It wasn't his responsibility. It was mine and I'd already worked out a way to pay them off. The DEA was paying them as part of my compensation for working undercover."

"So explain to me why you're upset, because that's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm angry because he went behind my back like I'm some child who needs his father's intervention. I'm a man. I can take care of my own problems, just like I took care of my mother."

"So you're not really angry about the loans. You're angry because Noah wasn't there when you needed him most."

"You don't know what you're talking about Maxie and I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"That's fine, but think about this. Your father cared enough to help you, even though he most likely knew you would have thrown that help in his face. How many people are willing to do that?" Maxie reached across and grabbed Matt's hand. He turned his icy gaze from her and looked out the passenger window as she continued passionately, "My parents couldn't care less about me. They're off playing spies. But, I'm grateful to Mac. He's always been here for me. Now, you have Noah. Sure, he wasn't there when you were growing up, but you can't hold that against him. You know, as well as I do, that it wasn't his fault. Once he found out about you, he reached out as much as you would allow him to. You might want to step back and look at it from his perspective or better yet actually talk to him. You could be surprised by his motives." Maxie put the key into the ignition and gunned the car. Matt winced as seatbelt tightened against him.

****************

"Noah?" Anna said tentatively, as she entered the bedroom. "Are you okay?" He was sitting in the dark on his favorite overstuffed chair by the window. The moonlight shed deep shadows across his face.

"No," he replied immediately. Then he turned a sad smile to Anna, "I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she said as she squeezed in beside him and wrapped her arms around Noah, resting her head on his shoulder.

He rested his head o the back of the chair and looked at the ceiling. "How do I get through to an angry young man who I only want the opportunity to get to know?"

"You give it time. He's angry right now, but he'll come around. Whether he admits it or not he needs you."

"Yeah, I think I might need him, too."

"Of course, you do. Just like you need Patrick. Just like I need Robin. He's a part of you."

"I know. I just wanted to help him."

"Is this about the school loans?" Anna asked. She had given Noah the information he'd requested about Matt's school loans the day after he'd asked. Anna knew Noah's intentions of paying off the loans, but she didn't know how he planned to handle it.

"Yes. I paid them off the day you gave me the information. I should have talked to Matt about it, but I didn't want an argument."

"I see," she replied, thinking about the one she had just witnessed. "You should talk to him."

"Were you just here?" Noah looked at Anna. "Did you witness what just happened?"

"Yes, what I witnessed was two stubborn men who don't want to compromise or see the other's point of view," she answered and shook her head. "Damn stubborn Drake men."

"Anna, I just want to be there for my son."

"I know that, but he's an adult and you have to let him be the man he is. You can't force him to let you do what you want because you feel guilty for not being there for him earlier."

"I don't feel guilty. I didn't even know about him."

"You do feel guilty, because regardless of whether you knew about Matt or not, you weren't there for him. Now, you're trying to make up for that, but you really can't do that. All you can do is go from here and be there for him now."

"How'd you get so smart?" Noah half-whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

Anna looked into Noah's sad eyes for a moment and sighed. She turned her head slightly so his cheek rested on her temple and explained, "My daughter is HIV positive and I wasn't there for her when she lost the boy she loved who died from AIDS or when she was diagnosed. I feel guilty about that everyday, but I can't go back. I can only love her and let her be who she is right now."

"So, I should just be there for Matt when he asks for my help? What if he never asks, even when he needs it?"

"You should get to know him and let him get to know you. Once he trusts you, he'll come to you when he needs you."

****************

"Are you feeling better now?" Maxie asked as they walked into the house fifteen minutes later.

"Maxie, I don't want to talk. I just want to go to bed." Matt yawned and stretched to the extent he could with his injuries.

"Is that an invitation?" she teased standing in front of him with a saucy smile. Matt cut a look at Maxie and she grinned. "Come on. You can't stay mad at Noah for trying to help you, or at me . . . for not being completely honest."

He sighed, then answered, "I'm not mad. I just don't want Noah making all kinds of decisions for me."

"I'm sure he won't do it again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not," she chuckled, "but it seemed like the right thing to say." She glanced sideways at him and saw his lip curl up.

"Thanks for driving me and for trying to help me with Noah." Maxie might be infuriating and irritating most of the time, but she'd been there for him when she didn't have to be. Other than his mother, Matt had never had that before.

"I just don't want you to make life changing decisions about your relationship with your father when you're angry. You may regret them."

"Why do you care?" Matt asked, really wanting to know what Maxie's interest in all this was.

"Because . . ." Maxie hedged.

"Because why?" Matt pressed.

"I care about you, okay. I want you and your father to have what I can't have with mine," she replied. She turned away, but Matt grabbed her hand. Pulling her to him, he held her tight in his arms. She rested against him for long minutes.

"Thank you for caring so much and for keeping me in line," he whispered into her hair. Pressing a kiss to her head, he pushed her gently away. "I'll think about what you said, but I'm not promising anything."

"I'd expect no less. It _is_ you," she said, her tone sassy.

"Yeah, it's me." He ran a finger down her cheek and tilted her head back. Taking her lips with his, he pulled her closer. She opened to him and for long moments, their tongues danced. When both of them had to take a breath, they pulled apart with their eyes still closed. Rubbing their noses together, Matt pressed a soft kiss to Maxie's lips and pulled away. Taking her hand, he led her up the stairs and stopped outside her bedroom. He opened her door and kissed her again, quickly. "Goodnight, Maxie."

"Goodnight, Matt." They stared at each other as she backed into her room. When she closed the door, they both sighed on their respective sides. Neither of them expected to get much sleep, but it was so worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for continuing to read this story and to comment. I really appreciate it. It keeps me inspired to write. I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

Toni

**Chapter 18**

"Hi Patrick," Noah said as he stepped off the elevator and walked to the nurse's station. Epiphany had her back to Patrick as he was slamming patient charts around. She saw Noah, nodded her head toward 'Drake Junior,' and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" he asked his son.

"Nothing," Patrick answered, turning toward his office.

"It must be 'something' if Epiphany is ignoring you," Noah observed, falling into step beside him. Patrick didn't answer until they were safely behind his closed office door.

Patrick sat at the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. "A long time ago, Robin showed me this house she's always dreamed of living in and with the economy being what it is, it just went on the market. It's one of those huge old Victorians with hard wood floors that's in mint condition. The owners let me walk through it and I love it. It has a big back yard for a little girl to play in and there's room for a swing. I've been trying to get the loan through, but there are a lot of hoops to jump through and I wanted to at least have the money ready so I can get the ball rolling and sign a contract. With everything going on right now, it's going to take some time. And with the wedding in a few weeks, time is something I don't have." Patrick rubbed the back of his neck. "I really wanted to surprise Robin and was hoping we could close on it right after she and the baby come home."

"Why don't you use your trust fund?" Noah asked off handedly, taking a seat in the chair in front of Patrick's desk.

"Trust fund? What trust fund?" Patrick replied confused at Noah's question.

" When you were born your grandfather set up a trust fund for you. Didn't you get a letter about it when you turned 25?" Noah was sure that there should have been a letter sent to inform Patrick that he could access the fund on his 25th birthday. Could it have gotten lost by mistake?

"No, I never received a letter," Patrick replied, shaking his head. "I didn't know I had a trust fund." His frustration began to dissipate.

"Call Bob Meyers of Schmidt, Carroll and Meyers in New York City to get the details. You may not need the loan after all." Bob Meyers II had been the Drake family estate lawyer for the past 30 years. Bob Meyers I had been Noah's father's college roommate and he and a couple of friends had started the firm back in the 40's after graduating from law school. The firm had handled Drake family business from that point on. Noah stood and began walking to the door, when he turned back to his son. "I only used my trust fund once, since I've always lived off what I earn as a doctor," he explained. "It was to buy your mother the house she found on Long Island."

Patrick smiled at the thought of the old home he grew up in. He wanted the same thing for his daughter. "Thanks Dad. I'll call him this afternoon," Patrick said, excitement at the new prospects clear in his voice.

"Good. Speaking of trust funds and Bob Meyers, I'm in the process of changing my will," Noah started. He walked back toward Patrick and added, "Other than buying the house, I've haven't touched the money my dad left me and it's grown into an even more considerable sum. I'm adding Matt as an equal inheritor with you, and I'm also adding a clause to put money aside to set up a trust fund for any Drake children in the future, that includes your daughter."

"Dad, you don't have to do that. Robin and I can provide for her."

"I'm well aware of that. I know that you and Matt will be able to take care of your families, but what am I going to do with it? I want to help take care of my grand children. I can only hope Matt will follow your example someday and provide me with some."

"You may have a little bit of a wait on that," Patrick deadpanned.

Noah chuckled at the thought. "Yeah, I know."

***************

The next few weeks flew by as the wedding steadily approached.

Robin had been driving Epiphany crazy making arrangements for all her patients since she'd be going on maternity leave directly after the wedding. One day Epiphany had sent her out of the hospital, because she couldn't take Robin's Type A personality any longer. "If you don't leave, I'm locking you in a supply closet just so I can get some peace and quiet around here," had been Epiphany's words to Robin. Robin had quickly left the hospital, with every intent of going over her files, jotting notes and sending them to Epiphany through Liz later.

Matt was slowly, but surely getting back into the swing of things at the hospital, since Robin and Dr. Beyhart had released him to work half days. He'd assisted his brother in a couple of surgeries, but had otherwise continued working on Robin's research. Matt was chomping at the bit to be released to full duty, but Robin wasn't taking any chances. Patrick had just found his brother and she wasn't going to risk him losing Matt.

The brothers weren't as close as Robin and Maxie were, but they were on their way and actually took the time to catch a couple of football games together. The brothers were slowly bonding, while Patrick continued being his arrogant, brilliant self. Other than saving patients from neurological injuries and illnesses, he spent his time worrying about Robin and the stress that planning a wedding was causing her. He was also worried about their daughter and the possibility of her being born with HIV. Robin was Patrick's rock and she remained optimistic that their daughter would be completely healthy. She constantly reminded him that because they loved each other they could face anything together. Robin also reminded Patrick that Maxie was the one planning the wedding. She was just standing by watching the results of Maxie's labor and helping when she was allowed to. Patrick couldn't wait until Robin got a look at her wedding present. It was going to be perfect.

And planning, Maxie was. She was busy with wedding preparations and keeping everything on track at Crimson. In fact, Maxie was a dynamo when it came to event planning. She'd arranged for the church and the MetroCourt for the reception, ordered flowers and decorations for both, and already hired people to do the work that she would supervise the morning of the wedding. To say that she was running a well-oiled machine would be an understatement. And all the time she was holding everything together, she and Matt had avoided talking about whatever was going on with them. It was as if they'd made a silent agreement to not talk about it ever since the night Matt had it out with Noah. Neither of them wanted to shake the boat, so they basically avoided each other which was pretty easy given their schedules. They still snarked at each other when they _did_ see each other, but there was a note of something much deeper there that hadn't been there before. They were both afraid at the present to touch it.

Matt was also afraid to deal with his father. In his head, he knew that Noah hadn't known he existed, but in his inner-most self, he still felt abandoned. He didn't let himself blame his mother. She'd always been there for him and given him all that she could. Okay, she hadn't given him his father, but she was dead. They couldn't go back and change anything. Plus, wasn't he just as guilty by not forcing her to tell him before? Either way, he wasn't ready to get into any conversations with Noah that might lead there. So, Matt avoided him as much as he could.

Noah had been working the night shift covering for another doctor, so it was easy to avoid any contact. He did hear from his father though, through Patrick. Noah had informed Patrick of his actions toward Matt and while Patrick understood Matt's need to handle his own problems, he also understood Noah's desire to take care of his younger son. In Patrick's eyes, while Noah may not have gone about it the right way, without talking to Matt about it first, he'd done the right thing. According to Patrick, Noah had wanted to eliminate the DEA's hold on Matt and saw paying the school loans off as the best way to do that. Matt understood it and at a place deep inside he was pleased that Noah had done it for him. It let him know that Noah cared, but the last thing Matt wanted was to be let down by anyone else he cared about. His mother, who he'd trusted with everything, had done enough of that to last a lifetime.

Mac was dealing with the fact that both of his girls were involved with Drake men, albeit on different levels, but involved just the same. Calling his feeling mere concern would have been a grave understatement. To add to his plate, Mac, with Anna's help, was finishing up the case against Karpov, so that when the State got their chance to prosecute, the local case would be open and shut. Mac had even been throwing hints to Anna about her coming back to the PCPD as his second in command. She was actually considering it given Robin and her soon-to-arrive granddaughter. Her growing relationship with Noah was playing a role in her decision-making process as well.

****************

As the time until the wedding rapidly dwindled away, impromptu bridal showers and bachelor parties were planned.

Kelly and Lainey and Liz got together to plan a surprise bridal shower for Robin at Kelly and Lainey's apartment.

"Robin, I need to talk," Lainey had pleaded, standing just inside the door of the lab. "I'm usually the one with all the answers, but I don't have them right now and I need a friend. I can't talk to Kelly about it. Can you stop by after work tonight? Kelly will be out."

"Of course. I'll be there right after work. Why don't we go out to eat?" Robin asked from behind the microscope.

"No, I'll just cook something. It'll calm me."

"When did you start cooking?"

"I've always be able to cook, but I usually don't have time," Lainey explained. "Between my time at Roselawn and GH, I just don't get to do it as much as I'd like."

"Okay. I'll see you later." If Robin hadn't turned back to her slides and began making notes on the pad beside her, she would have seen the grin that graced Lainey's face at accomplishing her mission.

**********

Matt used another approach.

"What do you have going on tonight?" Matt asked as he and Patrick walked to the elevator.

"Nothing now. Robin is spending some time with one of her girlfriends tonight." Patrick pushed the down button.

"Really?" Matt asked innocently. Little did Patrick know that Lainey had already informed Matt of the ladies' activities. "Well, do you want to catch a game of pool at Jake's?"

" You sure you want to do that." Patrick questioned as they entered the elevator and he pushed the button for the 10th floor. Matt pushed for the 7th floor. "It'll be a lot like surgery. I'm sure to be better. Plus, with pool you're at a disadvantage, especially since you're still recovering."

"I'm just as good as you in surgery and I know I can take you in a game of pool. That is if we can get your head through the door." Patrick had to laugh at that. The banter between he and Matt was as competitive and acerbic as ever, but now it was backed by affection. "Plus, I'd like a beer."

"You're not supposed to be drinking," Patrick admonished.

" I'm not, _Dad_. I'm a doctor, too, you know. I know not to mix meds with alcohol. I'll have an O'Doul's." Matt was finishing up his antibiotics after being shot, but he had grown to enjoy a non-alcoholic beer on occasion.

"Well, if that's the case, sure. Let's do it," he'd agreed, then added, "Why don't we ask Dad?"

"Patrick . . ." Matt hedged.

"He's our father. We're family. You've got to fix this," Patrick admonished.

"We will. Just not yet."

"Okay, I'll give you a little time, but don't push it for too long," Patrick said walking from the elevator, before changing the subject. "Hey, since you're no longer paying back those school loans, are you thinking about moving out of Mac's?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. It's a great neighborhood and it's quiet, . . . except when Maxie is around."

"I was waiting for Maxie to come up," Patrick smirked.

"Very funny," Matt replied rolling his eyes. "What was your point?"

"I'm buying a house and I have an apartment I can sublet. I thought of you."

Thinking about Mac's warning from a few weeks earlier, Matt said, "I may just take you up on that."

***************

When Robin arrived at Lainey and Kelly's, she noticed all the lights out. Knowing that Lainey would have called her to cancel if something had come up, she tried the door. Finding it open, she pushed the door open and called, "Lainey."

Just then, friends and family popped up around the room. "Surprise!"

"What?" Robin cried, hands to her chest.

"Oh, Luv, this is your shower!" her mother came forward pulling her into a hug.

Robin glanced around the room and found so many women she held dear – Maxie, Lainey, Kelly, Liz, Epiphany, Monica and Bobbie. "How did you get this planned so quickly and without me knowing anything?"

"We're good," Kelly replied. Hugs were shared all around. "Since you're getting married before you give birth, this is a bridal/baby shower. We had to cover all the bases."

"You guys are amazing."

For the next few hours, the women enjoyed each other's company and "oohed" and "aahed" over the gifts for Baby Girl Drake and those for Robin after the baby was born. Patrick would appreciate those gifts, as well.

***************

At Jake's, Patrick and Matt arrived together to what appeared to be a closed bar. Pushing their way in, Patrick asked, "Is Jake's closed? Maybe we should just head over to my place."

"Not tonight," he heard in the background and the lights flashed on. For a moment, Patrick experienced light blindness. "Surprise!" Noah, Leo, Kyle, Andy, Coleman and Mac surrounded him.

"You did this?" Patrick asked turning to his brother.

"I did," Matt confirmed. "It's not much, just the guys in your life getting together to share a beer and hang out for a little while."

Patrick placed a hand on Matt's shoulder and squeezed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I am your best man and this is one of my many jobs before your wedding."

"And you're not half bad as a brother," Patrick said, turning to greet the other men. "Who wants to play a game of pool?"

"Pool?" Coleman asked. "Where's the cake?"

"Coleman, we're at a bar with peanuts and beer," Matt said. "I didn't think you guys would want to eat cake."

" Who's talking about _eating_ cake?" Coleman asked. All the men around him wore confused looks. "I'm talking about the cake with the girl inside. How old are you anyway, Junior?"

Patrick smirked at that and chuckled at Matt's expression. He knew how irritating it could be since he was usually given that nickname.

"Old enough, Coleman," Matt replied, shaking his head at Coleman's attempt at humor. "And smart enough to know that if I want to survive this, I won't intentionally do anything to piss off my future sister-in-law."

At Matt's comment, all the guys nodded, knowing that Robin was not a woman to be messed with.

"You do have a point," Coleman conceded.

The guys played pool and Mac and Noah kept the younger men entertained with funny stories of married life that either scared the young men or made them envious that they'd never experienced it. Matt and Noah were civil to each other, even if they weren't completely comfortable. Patrick was determined that they would all get to a place where they were close. He'd been without family for too long and now that he was about to begin his own family, he realized he liked having it more than he'd imagined.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Thank you all who continue to read this story. You really keep me motivated to write it. I hope you enjoy the latest.

**Chapter 19**

The day of the wedding began beautifully. It was a clear, warm October day. The leaves were changing color and the fall flowers were still in bloom. Overall, it was the perfect day for a wedding.

***************

"Patrick? What are you doing here?" Matt asked as he walked over to the Nurse's station.

"What do you mean? I work here," Patrick quipped, writing on the clip board in his hand.

"You're getting married today. You're not supposed to be working, remember?" Matt reminded him. "You should be home relaxing and getting ready for the big event."

"I agree with Dr. Hunter," Epiphany added, joining the two doctors at the Nurse's station. "You shouldn't be here." She pointed at Patrick to accentuate her comment. "You're tempting fate."

"Epiphany, the wedding is not for five hours. I have plenty of time to get ready and get to the church. Plus, Matt is here. He's in the wedding, too."

"But, he's not the groom. What would Robin think if she knew you were here?" Epiphany asked.

"Nothing. She knows I'm a dedicated doctor. Plus, I'm here to fill out this insurance paperwork," he explained, holding the clipboard up for Matt and Epiphany to see. "But, since I'm here, I should probably check on my patients and Robin's before I go to the church."

"So, what? You don't trust me with your patients?" Matt asked leaning on the counter of the nurse's station. He tapped his pen impatiently.

"Of course I do," Patrick answered, going through the charts on the counter. "But, I'm here. I might as well be of some use." Turning to Matt, he added, "Why don't you check on Robin's patients while I do rounds for mine?"

" You're really going to do this?" Epiphany asked, placing her hand on her hip and giving Patrick '_The Look_.' "On your wedding day?"

"Epiphany, I haven't stopped being a doctor just because I'm getting married. Robin would understand," Patrick replied dismissively.

"But, she won't understand if you're late for her big day," Epiphany explained, with the patience a mother used with a wayward child.

"She won't have to, because I'll be there on time," he emphasized and picked up a chart from the counter. Patrick left the Nurse's station without a backwards glance. Epiphany shook her head as she watched him walk away.

As Patrick was turning down the hall, Matt yelled, "Patrick, we've got to be out of here by noon." Matt watched as Patrick just waved him off and shared a look with Epiphany. This couldn't be good.

***************

"Robin?" Anna called slipping into the Robin's bedroom at Mac's with Maxie, who'd been up for hours supervising the decorating staff at the church and the MetroCourt, in tow. Carrying a tray of scones and jam, she looked around the room for any sign of her daughter. "Robin?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Robin asked walking into the bedroom from the attached bathroom. She was wearing her favorite maternity sweats and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Anna smiled at her daughter. She couldn't believe that her little girl was getting married in a few hours. She affectionately tugged on Robin's ponytail. "Maxie and I brought you breakfast," Anna replied, watching Maxie set down the carafe of tea on the side table.

"Hi Maxie. You guys are here early," Robin smiled.

"It's your wedding day," Maxie squealed and the three women had a good laugh. "You have to get a good breakfast and we decided to make that happen."

"Maxie is a fabulous organizer. She called last night to take care of this last minute arrangement," Anna said, with an arm around her niece.

"I know," Robin replied, laying a hand on Maxie's arm. "She's been amazing. She has planned this whole wedding with very little help from me other than asking me my favorite flower or color. I can't believe that my wedding day is finally here."

"Well, you didn't give us much time to prepare, but you're not a diva," Maxie said with a grin. Then she sobered, "It's been a pleasure to do this for you. You're the only sister I've got."

"I feel the same way about you Maxie."

The two young women embraced and tears filled all their eyes. Anna wrapped her arms around both girls. Maxie quickly recovered, and pulled back, "No crying! I don't have anything in my arsenal for puffy eyes."

"Oh Maxie," Robin laughed and pulled Maxie back into her arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

A little under an hour later, Mac crashed the party to spend a little time with his girls before Robin tied herself legally to Patrick forever.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to marry Patrick?" Mac asked for at least the 100th time.

"Yes, Uncle Mac," Robin laughed. "I'm sure. I love him."

"I know," Mac said sadly.

Robin giggled that the forlorn expression on Mac's face. "I'll always love you."

Mac brightened at the acknowledgment. "I know that, too. I just don't think he's good enough for you."

"Dad, is anyone good enough?" Maxie teased, walking over to her father and cousin.

"No!" he exclaimed. Then wrapping an arm around Maxie, he added, "For you either."

"I think you're a little biased about that," Maxie replied, with a grin.

"Of course I am, but it's still true."

"Well, whatever the case, we've got to get this show on the road."

As the small group, piled down the stairs, Robin said, "Maxie, it's still hours before the wedding."

"I know, but we need to get you to the church so you have some time to relax while you get your hair done and before you get into your dress," Maxie replied, looking at her list. Glancing at Anna, she said, "Your dress is here with mine. So, once we get Robin to the church, we can come back here and get dressed."

"Yes, ma'am," Anna said with a saucy salute. To Mac, she said, "She's better than a drill sergeant."

Mac chuckled and said, "That's my girl."

"Why are there patrol cars around the limo?" Robin asked from where she stood looking out the front window of the house.

"That's your escort," Mac replied. "You're getting to the church without any delays. Your day is going to be perfect if I have anything to say about it."

"I think it's a great idea!" Maxie cried, "It ensures that we stay on my schedule. Liz is doing your hair at the church, so she'll be there when we arrive. Your dress is already at the church where I put it in the dressing room for you when I was there earlier. What have I missed?" Maxie checked the list in her head.

"Maxie, take a breath," Robin said, with a smile. "Everything is going to be perfect. You've done a wonderful job. Nothing is going to mess it up."

"Right," Maxie said, her nervousness evident. "Has anyone talked to Patrick?"

****************

Back at the hospital, Patrick had finished with his last patient and was in the locker room changing back into his street clothes, when Matt joined him.

"You ready to get out of here?" Matt asked, sitting down on the bench next to Patrick.

"Yeah. I'm getting married," Patrick said, total confidence in his voice.

"Mm. So, no second guessing? No regrets?" Matt pulled on his t-shirt. There was a room set aside for him and Patrick to dress at the church and to ensure that everything went off without a hitch, the tuxs were in Matt's car.

"Only that it took so long to get here. I've loved Robin for a long time and I've made some really bad choices, but we're together now . . . for the long haul. I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Patrick answered leaning against the lockers, as Matt finished dressing.

"Wow. I'm really happy for you. I hope that you and Robin have it all," Matt said sincerely. He truly wanted his older brother and Robin to be happy.

"We already do. We're getting married today and soon our little girl will be born. How much better can it get?"

"Not much, I guess." The brothers chuckled together for a moment, before leaving the locker room. Both signed out and just as they were approaching the elevator, the doors opened and EMTs wheeled a patient onto the floor.

"We got a gun-shot wound to the head." Patrick and Matt rushed to the gurney. The lead EMT continued, "Patient hasn't regained consciousness and pupils are non-responsive."

"Let's get her into trauma one," Patrick said, recognizing Claudia Zacharra on the table. Turning to the nurse, he ordered, "Page Dr. Beeman and order an CT scan. We've got to see where the bullet is and what kind of damage it's done."

Long moments later after tests results were in, Matt looked at Patrick and said, "She needs surgery right away. If she doesn't have it, she gonna die."

"I know . . ." Patrick started, then heard yelling in the lounge. Hearing Claudia's name mentioned, he left the cubicle. Johnny Zacharra was outside yelling at the nurse. "Mr. Zacharra, please. Claudia has a gun-shot wound to the head. It's in a very sensitive area. She going to need surgery right away."

"Okay. When are you scheduling the surgery?" he asked, confident that the surgeon was settled.

"I'm not. I'm off duty. Dr. Beeman has been paged and will be here shortly to perform the surgery," Patrick explained.

"Will he be able to save her? Is he as good as you?"

"Her condition is grave." Patrick advised Claudia's concerned brother. "She may not survive the surgery, but it's her only chance."

"Then you need to perform the surgery," Johnny insisted. "She needs the best surgeon this hospital has to offer."

"I understand your concerns, but Dr. Beeman is a very capable surgeon."

"But he's not you."

Patrick turned to the nurse's station and asked, "What's Dr. Beeman's ETA?"

"At least 20 minutes."

Patrick turned to the wall clock, since he'd left his watch on the nightstand beside his bed. His wedding was at 2 pm. It was 12:37. Could he remove a bullet in an hour, save a patient and still make it to the church on time? He wasn't sure, but he did know that Claudia Zacharra wouldn't survive that bullet sitting in her brain for more than the 20 minutes it would take for Dr. Beeman to get to the hospital. Patrick couldn't let a patient die, not if he had the skill to stop it. Robin would understand. She had to. "Call downstairs have them prep OR 2 stat. Then prep the patient. We've got a surgery to perform." Patrick went back into the cubicle and told Matt to get ready to assist him.

"Are you flippin' crazy?" an astonished Matt asked his brother. He couldn't believe Patrick would order a surgery when he should be on his way to the church. "It's less than an hour and half until you're supposed to get married." He could only imagine the harassment he'd receive from Maxie if they didn't arrive precisely on schedule. She'd made it clear, in no uncertain terms, at the rehearsal dinner the night before that if he didn't have Patrick at the church on time, body parts would be in jeopardy. Both his and Patrick's.

"I took an oath Matt. I've got to do the surgery."

Before Matt could respond, a nurse and an orderly came to take Claudia to the OR to prep. As they left the room, Matt turned to Patrick and said, "You go and I'll do it."

Patrick didn't agree and shook his head. "You're still recovering. Plus, we know where the bullet is. It should be relatively quick to go in and remove it. We don't have time to waste. Let's go," Patrick said, turning toward the elevators.

"Shouldn't you call Robin?" It was clear that Matt was concerned, but Patrick knew that would only take up time that could be better spent removing the bullet so he could get to his wedding.

"No, I'll be finished and at the church before the wedding. She doesn't need to worry about this. So, are you in or out?" Patrick asked as he stopped in the middle of the hall. He and Matt were bonding and he knew that Matt was a fine surgeon, but he couldn't let his brother be put on some hit list if something went wrong.

"I'm in," said Matt as he passed Patrick, "and only because I've got to make sure you get to that church."

***************

"Has anyone heard from Patrick?" Maxie asked for the tenth time. She, Anna and Mac had arrived at the church less than 15 minutes prior, after having gotten dressed at Mac's. Maxie had come in with her portfolio and checklist in hand. Looking around the church, she noticed something else. "And, where is Matt?"

"I haven't heard from them," Noah replied, before adding, "but, I know Patrick is going to be here. He wouldn't let anything stop him from getting married today." Noah had arrived just after them in hopes of helping his sons get ready for Patrick's big day. He had no idea where they were, but he knew Patrick wasn't skipping out.

"You'd better be right, because if he hurts my niece, he'll answer to me." Mac scowled at Noah and turned toward the bridal dressing room.

"He still has plenty of time," Noah replied, looking down at this watch – 1:10. Looking from Mac to Maxie, he said firmly, "He'll be here."

Maxie rolled her eyes and went into the dressing room.

"I hope you're right," Mac said, "because, Maxie is taking this wedding very seriously. And if your sons don't make it on time, I may have to arrest her."

***************

Maxie paused for a moment outside the dressing room door. Patrick and Matt hadn't arrived but she wasn't going to allow that detail to upset Robin. She squared her shoulders, took a breath and opened the door. "How are you doing in here?" Maxie asked with a bright smile as she entered the room. Robin was sitting at the vanity with her back to the mirror and Anna was blocking Maxie's view.

"We're fine," Robin called from behind her mother.

Maxie moved around to get a better look. Robin had been transformed . . . well partially. Her hair was woven into a bun atop her head. Anna was dusting bronzer on Robin's cheeks just finishing her make-up. "You're going to be so beautiful."

Robin grinned up at Maxie. "I hope so. After all the work you've done, I've got to do you justice. Plus, I can't have you and my mother outshining me on my wedding day." The three laughed at that.

"Not likely to happen," Maxie replied, with a grin.

"I'm not so sure. You and Mom look beautiful."

They shared a smile and then Anna said, "I've got a message for you that I'm to read verbatim." Pulling out a folded note card, Anna put on her glasses and read, "'My darling daughter, I'm so sorry I can't be with you on your special day. While I'm not there in body, I'm with you always in spirit. You are my greatest achievement and my greatest love. I'm so happy that you found the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. Patrick had better be good to you and my granddaughter or he'll deal with me. Love you forever and always, Dad.'" Anna folded the note and handed it to Robin. "He was so sad on the phone that he wouldn't be here, but he told me to email some pictures so he can still share parts of today with you later." With that, Anna pulled a digital camera out of her purse and took a few shots of Robin. She then took some of Robin and Maxie together, before handing the camera to Maxie to take some pictures of mother and daughter. "Now, he'll be able to relive a little of this with us."

"We'll take more when Robin gets into her dress," Maxie declared. Glancing around the room, Maxie verified that the bouquets were where she'd left them earlier. She had ordered the roses for the bouquets weeks earlier and picked them up the day before. They'd been stored in the refrigerator overnight after she'd made the them last night. They were perfect, just as this day was going to be perfect.

"Isn't it time for me to get into my dress?" Robin asked knowing the time had to be getting short.

"We have a few more minutes," Maxie answered, wondering again where Patrick and Matt were. There was no reason to worry Robin.

"Good," Anna said, smiling at the girls. Then, looking at Robin, she continued, "Because, in keeping with tradition, we have a few things for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your 'something old'," Anna replied. Holding a delicate silver necklace with a diamond dangling in the middle, Anna said, "Filomena gave this to me on the day that I married your father. It's extremely special to me and I can't think of a better use for it than this."

"It's beautiful," Robin said, just before her mother attached it around her neck. She fingered the necklace, fondly remembering her grandmother. Mother and daughter shared a heartfelt moment, then hugged.

"I have your 'something blue'," Maxie said. In her hand was a thin silver bracelet of blue stones. "I didn't think this would clash with your dress."

"It's Georgie's," Robin said emotionally. Maxie closed the bracelet around Robin's wrist and held her hand.

"Yeah." Tears filled Maxie's eyes. Blinking them away, she said, "She would want to be part of your day and now she can be."

"Maxie, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say. We're sisters, just like she always wanted." Maxie and Robin hugged, before Maxie pulled back. "Okay, enough of this mushy stuff." Maxie took a deep breath, cleared her throat and said, "There are a couple of other things. Something borrowed and something new."

"Well, we have the best 'something new' in my granddaughter," Anna said, wrapping an arm around Robin and placing a protective hand over the baby.

"That's true, but Brenda had another idea," Maxie said, giggling. Robin squealed and Anna laughed. "She sent these with a note." Maxie passed Robin a cream garter with a charm declaring Robin and Patrick's wedding day, as well as, small Italian gold earrings. "The note read, 'Little sis, of all the days I could miss being with you, I never thought this would be one of them. I'm so sorry I can't be there, but know that you are never far from my thoughts and always in my heart. I haven't met your Patrick, but I look forward to it when you can bring my new niece to see me. Have a wonderful day and know that you deserve every happiness. I love you. Brenda.' She told me last night when I talked to her to relay this message and make sure you wear the garter so Patrick can find it."

"Only Brenda," Robin laughed. "I miss her."

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed. "I, also, have your 'something borrowed'." She opened her purse and drew out a snowy white handkerchief. "This was your father's. I took it a long time ago, but I keep it with me all the time. You can use it today. It's even monogrammed with his initials." Anna lightly swept her finger across the monogram. "Your initials."

"Thank you so much for making today possible," Robin said to her mother and cousin. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here. I wish Dad and Brenda could be here, but I have the two of you here with me and that is more than enough." The three shared a sappy smile and hugged. The day was turning out to be one they would never forget.

***************

The surgery required a bit more than just removing the bullet. They had a bleeder and had to clamp it off. Claudia had suffered a great deal of trauma. Her condition continued to be grave, but Dr. Beeman had arrived to take over the case after the surgery was over. Having the surgery behind them, Matt and Patrick rushed to shower and change. Before going into the locker room, Matt had given his keys to Andy who was about to go on break and had time to get the tuxs out of the car.

"Maxie is going to kill me," Matt said, stepping out of the shower and drying his hair with a handtowel.

"Why do you say that?" Patrick asked, joining him, flipping a towel against his brother's arm.

"I was supposed to have you at the church an hour before the wedding and . . .," Matt trailed off long enough to glance at his watch and note the time. "We have 15 minutes to dress and get to the church on time. We're not going to make it. You need to call Robin."

"I'm not calling her," Patrick replied. Taking his toiletries out of his locker and turning his back to Matt.

"If you don't, I will," Matt said adamantly. He didn't look forward to facing Maxie or Robin after the events of the day. "She needs to know what happened, before we're actually late," Matt pressed. He reached into his locker and tossed his cell phone to his brother. "Call her. I'm _serious_ Patrick."

"_Okay_ . I'll call and let her know we're on our way," Patrick said turning his back for what Matt thought must be some privacy.

"Good," Matt said as Patrick started to dial. "Where the hell is Andy?"

"You'd think a little gratitude would be in order," Andy retorted walking into the locker room with the garment bag in hand. "You owe me for this, Hunter."

"I know, Andy. I pay my debts, so let me know when you need a favor," he replied taking the bag and hanging it on the locker door. After taking his and Patrick's shoes out of the bag, he pulled out the tuxs.

"You can count on it," Andy said. "You guys have a fun time at the wedding. I wish I could be there, but someone's got to work." Andy and Matt chuckled at that, then Andy said, "Tell Robin I wish her and Patrick all the best." Andy turned toward the locker room door.

"Will do. See you tomorrow." Matt glanced at Patrick before pulling on his shirt. He was finished dressing by the time Patrick returned with the phone. "So, everything okay?"

"I don't think so. Robin was a bit too calm."

****************

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Patrick and Matt weren't here, yet?" Robin asked the two women in the room, when she hung up with Patrick.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, confusion evident on her picture perfect face.

"I'm talking about the fact that _someone_," Robin said glancing at Maxie, "didn't tell me that Patrick and Matt were still at the hospital."

"Is that where they were?" Maxie asked before she could stop herself, then she looked at Robin. "Oh." Maxie sighed. "Robin, I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to worry. I had Spinelli out searching for them and Noah and Mac are outside keeping watch. Was that Patrick?"

"Yes, letting me know that he wasn't leaving me at the altar and he can't wait to marry," she said with a grin. "Today is perfect."

"I thought it was going to be a disaster, but it's going to be a wonderful day," Maxie proclaimed, and then she grinned. "I can't wait until you see the flowers."

****************

When Patrick and Matt parked at the church, Noah stepped outside. "It's about time you got here. You're holding up the program."

"Sorry, Dad. We were saving a life," Patrick replied, shutting the car door.

"I heard and I'm proud of you, both. I'm just glad you didn't keep Robin waiting any longer and give her time to change her mind," Noah teased. He reached up and straightened Patrick's tie, then removed nonexistent lint from Patrick's shoulders.

"Don't say that," Patrick grimaced.

Noah and Matt chuckled. Noah turned to Matt and grabbed his tie before the younger man could protest. "I'm just joking," their dad replied. Noah straightened his younger son's tie. "Robin would never change her mind. But, Maxie _is_ a little scary when there's a deviation from her tightly planned schedule." He placed a hand on both of his sons' shoulders and gave them a little push toward the church.

"I'll bet. How's Robin?" Patrick asked, curiosity and concern clear in his question.

"Robin is fine and apparently very much in love with you," Noah answered with a smile. "When I checked on her a few minutes ago, she was just glad that you were on the way."

"She's amazing," Patrick said.

"That she is," Matt agreed. "So, let's get to it. There's a church full of people waiting for you."

***************

"Robin, Patrick and Matt just got here," Mac said walking into the bridal room. His breath caught at seeing his niece. Robin was absolutely beautiful. She stood before him in an off-white gown. The top of the gown was beaded, while the bottom flowed to the floor. She was radiant with rosy cheeks and her hair piled atop her head. "Wow. You're beautiful."

"Thank you, Uncle Mac," Robin said, grinning. "But, I think you're a little biased."

"Of course, I am, but I'm right." Mac grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Patrick isn't going to know what hit him."

"Good," she grinned in return. "That's what I was going for."

"Well, you did it." Mac kissed her hand and tucked it into his arm. "I wish your dad could be here to see you."

"Dad isn't here, but he'll see me," Robin said, glancing at her mother. "Mom took pictures for him and while I'll miss him today, I'm so glad you're here."

"And I'm privileged to have the honor of walking you down the aisle."

"And giving me away?" Robin asked coyly.

"I'll never give you away. You'll always be one of my girls. That's something Patrick will have to get used to."

"I think he knows that."

"Good, because that isn't going to change," Mac confirmed. Then looking at Maxie and Anna, he asked, "Are we ready?"

"Ready," Maxie answered glancing at her watch. "And just a few minutes late."

"Well, let's not wait any longer," Robin said, then turned a grin to everyone. "I'm getting married!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who read the story and especially to those who took the time to leave comments. I really appreciate them and they keep me motivated to write. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but real life has interfered with the writing of late. Hopefully after the next few weeks, I'll be able to get on a regular schedule so I can complete the story, but the completion is a ways off. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the latest.

**Chapter 20**

The church was decorated in fall colors. Gorgeous roses and fall flowers filled every vacant surface. Maxie had outdone herself on flowers. The colors complemented each other and in their own way expressed who Robin was – vibrant and content and welcoming. The lit candles gave the church a hint of charm that would have otherwise been missing. Maxie had created the perfect atmosphere for Robin and Patrick to exchange vows.

Patrick and Matt took their places next to the Father Coates and waited, but not for long. Directly in front of them sat Noah, smiling proudly at his sons. While he and Matt were still somewhat at odds they'd come to an agreement to not let their animosity spoil Patrick's wedding. There was plenty of time for them to fight after the wonderful day was over.

****************

Outside, in the foyer Mac, Maxie and Anna crowded around Robin trying not to cry. Anna pulled Robin into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. I love you, luv."

"I love you, too, Mom." With that, Anna smiled and turned toward the sanctuary. As the music began, she strolled down the aisle in her ruby-colored dress looking like anyone but the mother of the bride.

Maxie took her turn in giving Robin a hug and said, "I'll see you at the altar."

"Yes, you will," she said, with a smile. "Maxie, thank you for today."

"My pleasure," Maxie said. The amethyst-dress she wore was perfect for the occasion. As Maxie walked down the aisle, Robin caught sight of Matt's face. She smiled at the awe she saw there.

"Uncle Mac, how do feel about more than one Drake in the family?"

Mac followed Robin's gaze and said, "I'm not even touching that right now. I'm still getting used to Patrick. I don't want to think about another one."

Robin laughed and kissed Mac on the cheek. "I love you, Uncle Mac, and I'm so glad you're with me today."

"There's no other place I'd be," Mac said returning the kiss. "I love you. Are you ready to get married?"

"I'm so ready," she replied. "Let's do this." Mac tucked Robin's hand into the crook of his elbow and gently turned her toward the sanctuary doors. As soon as she got to the entrance, The Wedding March started and all the guests stood. She saw Bobbie and Sean and Tiffany together in a pew. Finally, Robin's gaze met Patrick's and she felt all the love he had for her. She'd been right. Patrick was the man for her.

**************

At the altar, Patrick and Matt straightened as Anna walked down the aisle. This was it. In just minutes, the bride would enter the church and Patrick would be well on his way to being a husband. Who would have thought just three years ago that Patrick would be here now? But he was, and he was happier than he ever thought possible.

Patrick heard Matt's breath catch when Maxie entered the church and he had to smile. Maxie's gaze never left Matt. His little brother had no idea what he was in for, but Patrick planned to enjoy watching it unfold. Matt was smitten, if Patrick could use the word, and he didn't even know it.

Before Patrick could make another coherent thought, Robin and Mac filled the entry way. He only had eyes for Robin. How was it that he'd been lucky enough to have this amazing creature fall in love with him? And she was having his baby. How was it possible? He couldn't fathom it, but he was thankful. More thankful than he'd ever been in his life. Nothing would ever be the same after today, but he couldn't wait to experience all that life brought . . . with Robin.

When Robin was feet away, Patrick couldn't stand it any longer and took multiple steps to meet her. Mac gave Patrick Robin's hand with a look of warning. Patrick met his gaze with a promise that both men understood – he would take care of Robin and always love her. Mac, satisfied, took a seat next to Anna.

Patrick and Robin approached Father Coates and he began, "Dearly beloved, we've gathered together to witness and bless this union of marriage between Patrick and Robin. To this sacred moment, they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another." Father Coates looked out at the guests and then back to Robin and Patrick. "They bring the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love."

Beside Anna, Mac retrieved a clean handkerchief and gave it to her as tears of happiness were already running down her cheeks.

"May we pray. God, for the joy of this occasion we thank you. For the significance of this wedding day, we thank you. For this important moment in an ever growing relationship, we thank you. For your presence here and now and for your presence at all times, we thank you. Amen. Please be seated."

Everyone took their seat and sniffles could already be heard throughout the church. Tears filled Maxie's eyes, but didn't fall as she made eye contact with Matt. It was clear to Maxie that he felt something when their gazes met. She couldn't deny the connection she felt to him in that moment.

"Patrick, will you take Robin to be your wife," Father Coates continued with the ceremony, "to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?"

Patrick with tears in his eyes as well, answered in a whisper, "I will."

Father Coates repeated the pledge to Robin. Taking a moment, to clear her throat of the tears there, she looked up at Patrick and replied, "I will."

Turning to the guests, Father Coates said, "The bride and groom have written their own vows. They will share them now." He tilted his head to the groom. "Patrick?"

"Robin, I take you to be my wife, my partner at home and at work," he chuckled. "You are my best friend. You taught me how to be a better doctor and a better man. You taught what true love really is." A tear rolled down Patrick's face and Robin reached up and caught it with her thumb. The tremulous smile she gave him, gave him the strength to continue. "I promise to always be here to love you and support you no matter what obstacles may come. As husband and wife, whatever challenges we face, we will face them together. I love you."

Father Coates turned to Robin and nodded.

"Patrick, I take you as my husband, my constant friend, my partner and the man that I love from this day forward. Thank you for showing me what it is to love again. I will cherish and love you more each day than I did the day before," she said with a smile as her bottom lip quivered. "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you through good times and bad, regardless of what comes our way. I give you my hand, my heart and my love for as long as we both shall live."

Patrick cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"The rings, please?" Father Coates, said looking from the Best Man to the Maid of Honor. Matt and Maxie broke eye contact to give the rings to Father Coates. After saying a silent prayer over the rings, he gave the respective rings to Robin and Patrick. "Both of you, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Robin and Patrick repeated Father Coates in unison, placing the rings on the ring finger of each other's left hand, and then they both looked back at him.

He smiled at them and said, "By the authority vested in me be the Catholic church and the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Claps and cheers rose from the gallery and Father Coates added, "Patrick, you may kiss your bride."

Patrick turned to Robin and they smiled at each other with a look of love that couldn't be imagined. He leaned down and they kissed. After a few long minutes, cheers and claps arose again. They pulled apart, but leaned into each other . . . the epitome of perfect love.

Behind them, Matt and Maxie's gaze met again. The charge between them was electric. It wasn't their imagination, but they were both afraid of what it might be. Could they pursue something that frightened them this much?

Father Coates cleared his throat, raised his voice, and announced, "It is my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Dr. and Dr. Patrick Drake, or rather, Dr. Patrick Drake and his wife, Dr. Robin Scorpio Drake."

Patrick, holding Robin's hand, took his first walk with his wife. Matt approaching Maxie to escort her from the church, took her hand and gave it a squeeze, before leaning toward her and whispering, "You look amazing."

Suddenly shy, Maxie replied, "Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself." Matt gave her a sexy grin that made her breath catch and pulled her along with him to where Patrick and Robin were kissing in the foyer. They were soon joined by the rest of the family and friends. Anna asked that they stick around to get a few family shots so they would always remember the details of the day.

Ten minutes later, the bride and groom climbed into the limo to be transported to the reception at the MetroCourt. The best man and maid of honor followed in his car, while the parents rode together. The other guests had already left and were waiting for the bridal party to arrive at the restaurant.

Matt and Maxie entered first to an introduction by Jax, who'd agreed to do introductions since the reception was his gift to the bride and groom. Maxie pulled Matt behind her as she checked on all the hors d'oeuvres and the cake. Instead of champagne, sparkling cider was flowing out of the fountain, in honor of the pregnant bride and the father of the groom.

Just as Maxie was finishing her check, Robin and Patrick filled the ballroom of the Metrocourt. To cheers, cat calls, and tinkling of spoons tapping the crystal water glasses, they kissed. Then they entered the room with huge grins on their faces. Strolling among the tables, they greeted all the guests, sharing hugs and smiles and congratulations. It was everything Maxie had promised.

"You did a great job," Matt commented. "You should think about this as a career."

"What are you talking about?" Maxie asked.

"You planned an entire wedding and a reception in just a few weeks, while working full time, because your boss was in the hospital," he said, his voice full of admiration. "That's an amazing feat."

"I'm just organized," she said, dismissing the compliment. "I didn't do anything special."

"Yes, you did. You made this day happen for Robin and Patrick," Matt replied, looking at his brother and new sister-in-law laughing and talking with Lucky and Nikolas at a table across the room. "Look at them," he said. When Maxie followed his gaze, he added, "You did that. You should be proud of yourself. You do good work."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me, by saving me a dance."

"I will," she replied, turning back to ensure everything was as it should be.

Everyone mingled and ate and laughed as Patrick and Robin joked as they cut the cake. Finally, it was time for the couple's first dance. The music began and Patrick took his bride to the dance floor. Pulling her to him, they moved around the dance floor.

Anna and Noah stood off to the side taking in their children and their happiness.

"They look so happy," Anna observed, tucking her arm through Noah's.

"They are happy," Noah said, looking down at Anna. "Are you happy?"

Anna turned her attention from the laughing couple to the man beside her. "Absolutely. Patrick is everything I wanted for my daughter. A man who loves her and will stand by her."

"He's a better man than his father," Noah contended.

"I don't know about that," Anna countered. "You've made mistakes in your life, but so have I. Plus, I happen to think you're pretty special."

Across the room, Bobbie stood talking to Mac. "Can you believe that's the same little girl that showed up on Robert's doorstep all those years ago?"

"Absolutely," Mac replied. "When has Robin not known her own mind and gone her own way?"

"Well, you're right about that. I'm so happy for her."

"You and me both. I didn't think after Jason, she'd ever let herself love again," Mac pondered. "I'm so glad I was wrong."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Bobbie teased.

"I was wrong a lot when I was raising those girls, but they were patient with me," Mac said affectionately. "I love them so much."

"You were a great father to all three of those girls," Bobbie corrected. "They love you."

Halfway through the dance, Jax called for others to join the bride and groom. Anna and Noah joined them, followed by Mac and Bobbie. Edward had a dance with Monica. Nikolas was seen with his sister.

Matt approached Maxie where she was talking to a member of the wait staff and took her hand. "I think I'm owed a dance."

"Really?" she teased. "I didn't know I _owed_ you a dance."

"Debt. Gratitude. They can be so similar," he said teasingly, pulling her close. Wrapping one arm around her waist and putting his hand on her opposite hip while she wrapped an arm around his neck, he held her other hand to his chest.

"I didn't realize that. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"Anytime," Matt said. He spun Maxie around and dipped her. She giggled and held on tightly with her arm wrapped around his neck. "I like that."

"What?" she asked, laughing when he stood her back up straight.

"You holding on to me like that," he admitted. She sobered and blinked up at him.

"Matt, what are you doing?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I can stop," he replied pulling her close and pressing his cheek to hers. "I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked leaning back to look him in the eye. She was surprised by his admission.

"I've missed you the past few weeks," he answered, before pulling her back to him. "You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't," Maxie protested quietly. "I've been really busy with the wedding and holding everything down at Crimson. You know that."

"I know you've been busy, but there's something else going on," he insisted.

"What? What do you think is going on?" she retaliated. "You haven't been around either."

"I know," he confessed. Matt spun her around and added, "I've been confused."

"About what?" she asked reluctantly, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"What I feel when I'm with you?" he answered.

"What do you feel?" she wondered.

"Alive. Excited. Cautious. So many things that I can't describe." Matt played down his fear. He wasn't ready for these feelings. Matt didn't want Maxie hurt and he had no desire to be hurt himself, but he had a feeling it was already out of his control.

"I feel the same things, but I don't want to," she replied. Matt pulled her closer to him and sighed. They were in the same boat and he had no idea what they were going to do about it.

A few couples away, Robin stopped moving abruptly and stared up at Patrick.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think . . . my water just broke."

"What? Are you sure?" Patrick didn't let her go, but took a half step away from Robin so he could look at her to be sure she was alright.

She nodded up at him, nervously.

"Let's find Kelly and get out of here," he said scoping the room for the obstetrician. "There," he indicated pointing just to their left. Moving swiftly to her, they stopped as Robin had her first contraction. Matt had just turned to look in their direction and he, too, stopped moving. Seeing Robin bent over, he said, "Something's wrong with Robin."

Maxie turned around quickly and followed his gaze. "Let's go," she said pulling Matt along with her. "What's wrong?" she asked as Anna, Noah, Mac, Bobbie, and host of others crowded around.

"We're having a baby!" Robin cried.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** – I'm so sorry that I've been missing for so long. I've been traveling for the past few weeks and my life has been in some chaos. I hope this will make up for the lack of updates just a little. Thank you all for your support and the messages to help get me back on track. I wanted to get this to you on Friday and I'm just a little bit off. I plan to get another chapter to you this week. Just stick with me and I promise I will finish the story and I'll do my best not to let the fans down.

Have a great Sunday evening and a wonderful week!

**Chapter 21**

Robin lay in the hospital bed bearing down into another contraction. They'd been coming steadily for the past few hours and she was still not fully dilated. Anna had been in and out of the room to check on her and according to Kelly, the delivery was proceeding as normal. All Robin knew was that delivering a baby hurt a whole lot more than she'd thought. This had not been what she'd expected and while she loved the baby more than her own life, she was reconsidering natural child birth.

Patrick sat beside her holding her hand and rubbing her back to ease the tension from the contractions and he was being a wonderful husband. Husband. Who would have thought Robin Scorpio, now Robin Scorpio Drake, would be married and having a baby one day after another? Certainly not the woman lying in the hospital bed.

Outside, the family was holding a vigil. Spinelli had been by the hospital and offered to get food for the family, but they were in no mood to eat. While everything was progressing normally, they were all still worried about the baby and Robin and how long she could stand to go through labor. Anna sat with Mac, while Noah, Matt and Bobbie had decided to do some work at the hospital while they waited.

Maxie had gone to Mac's to get clothes for herself, Mac and Anna, who'd left a few things at the house when she'd visited before. Maxie was due back at any moment. She hadn't wanted to leave, but she was driving herself and everyone else crazy. Maxie was worried as they all were and she was still wounded by the loss of Georgie. Giving her something tedious to keep her busy was in everyone's best interest.

****************

"Patrick, remind me why I wanted to have natural child birth again?" she asked as a contraction eased and she relaxed from the fetal position she'd just been in.

"Because it's better for the baby and you would have a shorter recovery time," he replied matter-of-factly, rubbing her back to ease the tension.

"Oh. Those are good reasons," she admitted, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," he looked at her and kissed her, "I love you, Dr. Drake."

"It's Dr. Scorpio-Drake to you," she grinned and squeezed his hand. Relaxing more into Patrick, she said, "We've got to rethink our living arrangements really soon."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" He leaned over and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"We need to buy a house. Somewhere the baby can have a yard and a room of her own."

"So, you agree that the closet is a little too small for a baby?"

"I was being a bit stubborn about that," she confessed. "Of course, that was still when I was on the whole 'I don't need anyone' kick. I'm over that now and I can admit that I was wrong."

"I need to write this down. I may not hear that again for a long time," he teased.

"Ha, Ha," she said and then she grimaced, "Here comes another one . . . AAAAH." Robin bore down into the contraction. A couple of minutes later, it eased. "About that house," she said, between breaths. "I was thinking one of those old Victorians."

"Like the one you showed me a few streets over from Mac?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Just like that," she confirmed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'd love for the baby to grow up in a house like that. The hardwood floors can take a beating or running in hard bottom shoes. The back yard is huge and we could put in a swing . . . It's too bad, it isn't for sale. It would be perfect."

"Yeah, about that . . .," Patrick started. Then Robin squeezed his hand and he was unable to speak.

"Here comes another one," she said, just before screaming.

"How about we talk about the house later?" Patrick said. Now might not be the best time to bring up his surprise.

****************

"What is taking so long?" Mac asked as he paced around the lounge of the maternity ward.

"Labor," Anna replied. "It's long and hard just like the name."

"Shouldn't you go back in there and check?" he inquired.

"She's fine. If she wasn't, they would tell us," she reminded him, quietly.

"If you're so sure she's fine, why are you looking so pensive, all of a sudden?" Mac took a seat next to Anna and turned to her.

She sighed and turned to Mac, "I'm just worried that the baby might have HIV." Anna allowed Mac to process her comment before she continued, "Robin has been doing all the right things and trying to hard to ensure that she doesn't pass HIV to the baby, but there are no guarantees. I just want this to be perfect for Robin."

"I know," Mac said, putting an arm around Anna and giving her a squeeze. "We all do. And we will deal with the issue of HIV if and when we have to as a family. We'll be here for Robin and Patrick and that baby."

"You're such a good 'dad'."

"I've had lots of practice," Mac replied, bashful at the compliment.

Maxie rushed back into the maternity ward and dropped a bag beside both Anna and Mac. Without taking a breath she asked, "How's Robin? Is the baby here yet? Do we know if everything is alright? What . . ."

"Maxie, take a breath," Anna interrupted and pulled the young woman into a hug. "Robin is fine. The baby hasn't been born yet, but as far as we know everything is fine."

"What's taking so long?" she complained. Anna and Mac laughed at her expression, a mirror of Mac's just moments before. She glanced between the two of them. "What?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," Mac replied. "I was just wondering the same thing."

Maxie plopped down in the seat next to Mac's and crossed her arms. "I'll stay here and wait while you go change."

"We'll be right back," Anna said, grabbing the bag with her clothes and moving to the ladies' room to change.

Maxie looked up as Matt walked off the elevator. "Hey, you're back," he acknowledged, taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah. I just got back," she confirmed quietly. When she didn't say more, Matt took a moment to observe her. Maxie was oddly still.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't answer, so he started, "Maxie . . ."

"I'm just worried. I don't know why, but something just doesn't feel right."

"Well, let's not buy any trouble." Matt ran a hand up and down her arm for reassurance. "Robin was fine when I checked on her a little while ago and everything appears to be proceeding normally."

"I can't help it. Every time things are going really well for us, something happens. I just have a bad feeling about this."

*****************

The atmosphere in Robin's room had changed. There was an air of urgency as staff scurried to read printouts from the machines and computers. "Kelly, what's happening?" Patrick asked when one of the monitors started beeping repeatedly and Robin appeared to be a bit out of it for a moment.

"Robin's blood pressure is spiking with each contraction." Kelly looked at the print out and sighed.

"What is it?" The anxiety in Patrick's voice evident.

"Nothing, yet," she answered cautiously. "We're monitoring Robin closely. If there becomes a problem, we'll deal with it."

"Kelly . . .," he started, but she interrupted him.

"You're not a doctor in here. You're the husband," she reminded him. Then she pleaded, "Please, let me do my job."

He glanced down at Robin who held his gaze, but said nothing. "Okay," he agreed.

****************

Mac was dozing in his chair in the waiting room as Anna was absentmindedly paging through a magazine. Maxie continued tapping her nails on the arm of her chair when all were jolted to attention less than 30 minutes later by a page over the PA system. "Dr. O'Donnell to Room 1013."

"That's Robin's room," Anna cried, tossing the magazine aside as she, Mac and Maxie rushed to the nurse's station for answers. "What's going on?" she asked Bobbie just as Matt arrived. Epiphany and Liz had been with Kelly monitoring Robin's condition for the last few hours.

"Stay here," Matt said, laying down the chart in his hand. "I'll find out what's happening." Anna and Maxie watched Matt go, while Mac started pacing again.

"She's going to be fine," Bobbie said, stepping down from the nurse's station platform and placing a hand on Anna's arm and an arm around Maxie. "The doctors at GH are the best and we all love Robin."

"Robin's just been through so much in her short life," Anna replied. "But, you're right. Robin and that baby will be fine."

"What if they're not?" Maxie asked quietly, her lip quivering.

Anna looked at Maxie and saw terror in her eyes. Reaching out a hand and cupping Maxie's cheek, she confirmed, "They will." Maxie nodded at that and leaned into Bobbie's embrace.

***************

"Kelly, what do you have?" Dr. Paul O'Donnell, the best neonatal physician working in the Port Charles area, asked walking into the room.

Moving away from the expectant parents and passing him the read-out of the baby's vitals, she replied quietly, "It looks like the umbilical cord is compromised. I think the baby shifted and may be laying on it. Robin is almost dilated, but her blood pressure is spiking and now with every contraction the baby's heartbeat is decreasing. I was hoping we wouldn't have to, but it looks like we may have to do a Cesarean."

"I see," he said reviewing the printout. "Can you get the baby to shift again? Possibly off the cord?"

"She's getting in position for delivery and I don't know if we can shift her over. As those contractions go on, it likely that the baby will compress the cord more. The baby still has variability, but I'm not sure how much more mother or daughter can take before we have to do something else."

"Kelly, what's going on with Robin and the baby?" Patrick asked frantically. Robin's eyes mirrored Patrick's fears. Kelly had been here before, but never thought this would be a problem with her friends.

"Robin's pressure is continuing to spike," she said reluctantly. Sighing, she added, "And now it appears that the umbilical cord may be compromised. The baby appears to be in mild distress, but she's holding her own."

"Give me a C-section," Robin demanded. Patrick looked from Robin to Kelly not sure what to do. At that moment, Matt stuck his head through the door unnoticed by the others in the room.

"With the placenta low, we may have to cut through it and that could put the baby at more risk," she relayed the picture of calm.

"Do whatever's best for the baby!"

"With your blood pressure spiking, we're going to give you 5 cc's of magnesium sulfate. That's should lower your pressure and protect against any additional problems during delivery," Kelly reasoned.

"You mean, in case I start to seize?" Robin asked, knowing that magnesium sulfate was given to patients with preeclampsia to prevent seizures during delivery and after.

"Yes," Kelly confirmed. "We'll also try shift the baby so she's not compressing the cord."

"Do what ever you have to save my daughter!" Robin said, looking Patrick dead in the eyes. She pleaded, "Patrick, promise me you'll do whatever you have to save her."

"Robin, I love our daughter more than my own life, but I can't make that promise. I can't sacrifice you for her. I won't," Patrick declared, as tears streamed down his face. "I love you more than anything." They leaned into each other crying just as another contraction hit.

***************

Matt stood outside the door watching his brother and new sister-in-law and the distress they were going through. Why now? Why when they had their whole lives ahead of them and that of a new baby did they have to deal with this? He caught himself. He couldn't give into defeat. His family needed him. Family! Who would have thought just weeks ago that he would be accepting the Drakes and the Scorpios as family?

Kelly captured his attention as she walked out of the room with Dr. O'Donnell. "What's going on?" he asked just as Noah quickly walked up to him after hearing the page.

After looking at each other, the two doctors turned to him and Kelly spoke. "Mother and daughter are experiencing some difficulties, but we are monitoring them closely. We're doing all we can to make sure both of them come through this delivery with flying colors."

"That's a great politically correct speech, Kelly," Matt said, frustration apparent in his tone. Noah laid his hand on Matt's shoulder to reign in that Drake temper he knew so well. "But, cut the crap. What's really happening?"

"Robin's blood pressure is spiking and getting worse. We just gave her something to help control that. But, now we have another complication. It appears the baby is somehow compressing the umbilical cord. We tried shifting her over, but she's still in mild distress. I'm on my way to check on an OR in case we have to resort to a C-section and if I can't get one, make sure we have an emergency C-section kit on the ready."

"And I'm getting my team together to be there to take care of Baby Girl Drake when she arrives. The compromised umbilical cord could cause her some problems and we want to be ready," Paul added. "Plus, with Robin's HIV, I want to have my team ready to administer the first AZT treatment as soon as possible. We'll also get the first HIV test out of the way. Since all babies born to HIV positive mothers carry the HIV antibodies, Robin asked that we do a PCR HIV test to check for the virus directly in the baby's blood stream."

"You mean even if there's no blood on blood contact, the baby could still get HIV?" Matt asked, not having done much research on HIV pregnancies and deliveries.

"With Robin being so healthy there's less than a 2% chance, but it's still there," Paul answered.

"Okay, you just take care of Robin and the baby," Matt said to Kelly and Paul. "We'll tell the family."

"Thanks, Matt, Noah," Kelly said bustling down the hall toward the elevator.

***************

Taking deep breaths, Matt and Noah rounded the corner to face the group of family members – Anna, Mac, and Maxie - with worried expressions. Some of the nurses that were not involved with the delivery were standing around, as well.

"What did you find out?'

"What's happening?"

"Is Robin alright?"

"Is it the baby?"

A flurry of questions greeted them. When the questions ceased, Matt answered, "Robin and the baby are experiencing some complications," he said, raising his hand to quell any other questions until he'd given them all the information he had. "Robin's blood pressure is spiking and she's been given some medication to control it. The baby appears to be compressing the umbilical cord, which would in turn cut off her supply of nourishment and oxygen. They tried shifting her, but she's still in mild distress. The doctors are monitoring them both very closely and doing all they can."

"I need to see her," Anna said, walking passed Matt before he, Noah or Mac could stop her.

Matt moved toward Maxie, when he heard, "Maximista!" His gaze followed hers to the elevator where Spinelli stood. Maxie rushed to her friend and hugged him. Matt felt a piercing pain in his chest and took a deep breath, before turning to his father and Mac, who were quietly talking.

"Mac, Robin is strong and that little girl is a Scorpio and a Drake. She's going to be more stubborn than her parents combined," Noah said, reassuringly.

"If that's true, then Lord help us," Mac replied, his concern mixed with affection.

Noah grinned and noticed his younger son standing a few feet away. After studying Matt for a moment, Noah beckoned him to join them. Placing a hand on Matt's shoulder, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You looked rather pensive."

Matt glanced at Maxie and Spinelli with their heads together and back to his father. "No. I'm just worried about Patrick and Robin and the baby."

"We all are, but we have to have faith that they'll be okay," Noah said, having followed Matt's glance. "We all will be."

****************

Anna emerged from Robin's room looking more scared than when she went in. After a talk with Mac, she joined Noah on the sofa in the lounge.

"Is everything alright?" Noah asked.

"My baby is scared to death that her baby will die, while her own life is in jeopardy," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, nothing is alright right now."

Noah pulled Anna to him and held her. "Neither of them is going to die. Robin is a fighter and so is that baby. Look at who her parents are. She has to be. They'll get through this."

"I pray you're right."

***************

To say that everyone was tense, was a gross understatement. For the next half hour, the family sat on pins and needles. It didn't take much for any one of them to overreact. Matt was checking in with Epiphany when Maxie attacked her about Kelly's treatment of Robin. Matt stepped in and calmed her down. She apologized, but it was clear she was near a breaking point. Spinelli was still at the hospital and Matt didn't want to push, so he proceeded to look at patient charts without making any headway. Finally, Matt gave up the pretense of getting any work done and took a seat next to his father, while Anna and Mac sat with them and they waited for news.

***************

Kelly and Paul were barking orders at the nursing staff to get things rolling. Since the baby continued to be in distress, a C-section became necessary. Because of a four-car pile-up on the highway, the OR was full. They'd be doing the C-section right there in Robin's room.

Prepped and ready, Kelly made the first incision. Seeing that the placenta was in the way, she had to cut through it, which resulted in huge amounts of blood loss.

In the background, Patrick was soothing Robin, while nurses were moving back and forth at the instruction of the doctors.

"There she is," Kelly said. "Her head was pressed against the cord . . . More suction . . . Paul, here's the baby." Kelly passed the baby to Paul and went to work sewing Robin up.

The room was silent, except for Robin's sobs. Dr. O'Donnell took the baby and started work.

"Why isn't she breathing?" Robin cried. "She isn't breathing." A nervous rustling could be heard throughout the room, along with hushed murmurs between Epiphany and Elizabeth, but no baby crying.

"The doctors have her, she'll be fine. Just stay with me," Patrick replied. Fear was a constant presence in the room.

Suddenly, the baby gave a healthy cry and tears of sorrow became tears of joy. Paul O'Donnell held the baby at an angle so Robin and Patrick could see her as Kelly continued to work.

"See, I told you. She's fine," Patrick said, smiling.

"She's beautiful," Robin said, suddenly tired.

Then just as quickly, things took another turn.

"She's hemorrhaging," Kelly cried. "We're losing too much blood, too fast."

"Kelly, what . . ." Patrick yelled, and then looked down at Robin as she lost consciousness.

"Patrick, don't talk. Just let us work," Kelly shouted, continuing to shout orders to her staff. "Get 3 units of O negative in. What her pressure?"

"100 over 50 and rapidly falling," Epiphany said.

"Give me some suction," Kelly said, looking for the source of blood loss. Then she found it. Stitching a section of Robin's uterus, Kelly took a breath. "We got it."

"Pressure is still falling . . . she's coding," cried Elizabeth.

"Bag her, start compressions and get a crash cart in here," Kelly yelled.

"Code Blue - Room 1013. Need a crash cart in 1013," Epiphany shouted into the phone.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** – Finally!!!! Here's the next update. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 22**

Noah heard the call and was running for the cart before anyone moved. Grabbing the cart and heading into the room, he heard voices shouting behind him but didn't stop to respond. Matt was close behind him. Mac wrapped Anna in his arms and saw Maxie hugging Spinelli. Paul O'Donnell and his team were moving the baby out to make room for the crash cart and any additional staff needed to take care of Robin.

Noah turned to Matt and said, "You go with the baby. I'll stay with Robin and your brother."

Matt glanced down the hall after the baby, then back at the door his father had just entered. Torn, he walked over to the door and watched the cacophony of movement as the team worked to save Robin. Then he thought about his niece, who didn't even have a name yet. She shouldn't be alone.

***************

"Patrick, compressions!" Kelly shouted.

"What?" he asked disoriented. Just a moment before, they'd been looking at their daughter for the first time. Now, Robin was fighting for her life.

"Move, Patrick," Noah said pushing his son to the side as he started compressions. Elizabeth gave Robin a breath every five compressions.

"Fight, Robin. Fight," Patrick whispered behind his father. Tears filled his eyes as the doctor in him realized that Robin could die.

"We have no rhythm," Epiphany said.

"I'm charging to 200," Kelly cried. She moved with the paddles beside the bed and yelled, "Clear." When the staff took a step back, she touched the paddles to Robin's chest. Robin's body lifted off the bed with the electrical charge and the staff faced the heart monitor. No change. Noah went back to compressions and Liz gave Robin additional breaths as the defibrillator recharged. Kelly again yelled, "Clear." Touching the paddles to Robin's chest again, they looked to the monitor and saw the first signs of Robin's heart restarting.

Patrick lifted his eyes toward the ceiling and whispered, "Thank you." Then he looked from Kelly to Robin and asked, "What now?"

"I'll finish stitching her up and hopefully there won't be any more complications. She's unconscious and it'll be a while before she wakes up. Why don't you take a break and when we're all finished, you can come back," Kelly explained, having begun the process of stitching up Robin's abdomen while speaking to Patrick.

"Patrick, Robin's in good hands," Noah said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's get out of Kelly's way."

Patrick stood there staring at Robin as if he hadn't heard either of them, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Come on, Patrick," Noah said. "Let's go."

Patrick moved toward the door, but turned back to have another look at Robin before leaving. As soon as he was outside, he said, "The baby."

"Matt's with her. He knew you were kind of busy at the moment."

****************

"Hey, kid," Matt said, holding his dozing niece in his arms. Paul had put the baby through her newborn tests and she'd come through them with flying colors. He'd already taken blood for her HIV test and had just given her the recommended AZT medication. She definitely had an amazing set of lungs on her. "I'm your uncle Matt. How lucky am I to get to be the one staying with you?"

The baby yawned and stretched in his arms and Matt had to laugh. "Wow, you must be tired after all that drama in your mom's room and taking your first shot."

The baby settled in his arm and tilted her head against his chest.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he said, awe in his voice. Matt had been around babies during his pediatric rotation and everyone said he was a natural with them, but there was something special about this one. "You look like your mom, but I'll bet you have a lot of your dad in you, too. I just met your parents a few months ago. They really love each other and they _really_ love you. You are going to have such a good life. You have parents that adore you and a whole family that would do anything to keep you safe." The baby opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hi," he said softly, smiling. "You'll never be left. I promise there will always be someone who loves you to take care of you. Whether you're HIV positive or not, you'll always be loved."

****************

"How's Robin?" Anna bombarded Patrick and Noah as soon as they turned the corner going toward the lounge. When neither answered the question straight away, she said, "Patrick?"

"Robin is stable," Noah answered. Patrick walked off, while Noah explained what was happening with Robin. When it looked like Anna would go after Patrick, Noah grabbed her arm to stop her. "Let him go. He just needs some time alone," Noah sighed, before continuing, "Robin will be unconscious for a while, but after Kelly finishes up, the family should be allowed to sit with Robin."

"What about the baby?"

"We have a granddaughter," he said, with a proud smile. "She's in the nursery. Matt is there with her now, but we should be able to see her right away. Why don't we go there while we wait to see Robin?"

"It'll be good for me to be able to talk to Robin about the baby when I sit with her," Anna replied.

"You, two, go see the baby and we'll stay here in case there's any news," Mac said. Anna gave both Mac and Maxie a hug and followed Noah down the hall. Mac and Maxie took a seat together, while Spinelli went to get coffee.

"Honey, how are you?" Mac asked his daughter wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Not good," she said, leaning into her dad's shoulder. "What if Robin doesn't make it?"

"We have to believe that she will."

"I know. That baby needs her mother. We all need Robin."

"Mac?" Kelly said from behind them. Mac and Maxie stood to meet the doctor. At seeing the looks on their faces, she answered their unasked questions. "Robin is stable. She's unconscious, but holding her own. You can see her now, but I'd prefer that you keep it down to one at a time."

"Thank you, Kelly," Mac said. "We'll let her mother know as soon as she gets back from seeing the baby."

"If you need me, just have a nurse page me. I'll be back to check on Robin within the hour." Kelly pulled the chart from under her arm and turned to the nurse's station.

"Dad, can I go sit with Robin first?" Maxie asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Of course," he replied, giving her a hug and kissing her forehead. "I'll go find Anna in the nursery."

Maxie headed toward Robin's room, but turned back to Mac. "Dad, she's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yes, she is," Mac confirmed. There was no other answer that would do.

***************

Anna sat in the rocking chair in the nursery holding the baby while she took her first bottle. Looking up at her grandmother and sucking hard from the bottle, she tilted into Anna's chest.

"You are so adorable," Anna said softly to the baby. "You look just like your mother."

"She's beautiful," Noah said running a hand over the baby's head. The baby followed his voice and looked up at him.

"She likes your voice," Anna said and sighed. "I can't wait to watch the baby with her mother. Robin wanted her more than anything. She _has_ to be okay."

"Robin is as strong as they come. She's going to get through this and be stronger for it," Noah said.

"I gave Robin a pep talk earlier saying practically the same thing. That she had to be strong for her daughter and here I am scared out of my mind."

"I know," he said, understanding evident in his tone. "You're her mother. It's your right to worry, but you have to believe that Robin will be fine. She's stable and there's no reason to believe that she won't remain that way."

"When did you grow to be so perceptive?" she asked glancing from the baby to Noah.

"I just know you. That's all." They shared a smile and Anna burped the baby, just as Mac joined them.

"Robin can have visitors now," Mac said walking into the nursery. "Maxie is with her right now, but I thought you'd want to see her as soon as possible."

"You're right. Thank you for coming to get me," Anna said rising from the rocking chair. "How'd you like to hold your great-niece?"

"I'd love to," Mac said with a grin at the baby girl. Looking like an old pro, Mac took the baby from Anna and began talking to her, which she must have found fascinating as she opened her eyes and looked at him. For the next 15 minutes, Mac told the baby stories about her mother as a little girl and promised to tell her stories of her Aunt Maxie and her guardian angel Georgie.

"You are so loved, little girl," he told her. "Your mommy and daddy love you so much and so do the rest of us." He chuckled as she stretched in his hands. "You are going to have an absolutely amazing life. I can't wait to take you to the park and the zoo, like I did your mommy and your aunts. We're going to have so much fun together."

**************

As Anna walked into Robin's room, Noah strolled to the nurse's station said, "Hi Epiphany, have you seen or talked to Patrick?"

"He called and checked on Robin a little while ago, but I haven't seen him lately. He isn't in his office, but I know he's somewhere close by."

"Thanks. I've got to run to my office. If anything happens with Robin or the baby, please page me right away."

"Certainly, Dr. Drake."

Noah took the elevator down to his office, hoping Patrick would show up soon. His eldest son had a real need to be in control. Noah blamed himself for that. Leaving him when Maddie died had certainly forced Patrick to fend for himself and left him with some abandonment issues. He could only imagine what was running through his son's mind right now.

**************

In Robin's room, Anna took a seat on the bed beside her daughter. "Robin, your daughter is so beautiful," Anna said, taking her daughter's hand. "You have to hurry and wake up. We've been taking care of her, but she needs her mother. I know I gave you that talk about being strong for your daughter, but you have to be strong for all of us. You have to fight to come back to us."

Anna stroked Robin's hair and said, "I know Patrick hasn't been in yet, but he's coming. He's really taking this hard. You can't leave him. You also have to think about Maxie. She just lost one sister. She can't lose another one. And me and your uncle Mac, we can't lose another child. What about your dad? What would he do if anything happened to you?" She wiped the tears away that were rolling down her cheeks.

"And then there's your new brother-in-law. He stayed with the baby while Noah and Patrick were taking care of you. I think Matt's smitten. When I saw him with the baby, he was talking to her and rocking her. She's going to have him wrapped around her little finger. Just like you had all of us wrapped around yours."

"Robin, _please_ wake up."

**************

"Hey," Matt said sitting down next to Maxie in the hospital chapel.

"Hi," she replied. When she looked at him, the desolation in her eyes tore at his heart.

"I've been looking for you." He was thankful to have found her. Matt hadn't seen Maxie in almost an hour. After looking in Robin's room, the waiting room, and the cafeteria, he'd imagined she must have left with Spinelli or gone for a walk to clear her head. Upset at the thought, he'd focused on work and provided a consult on another patient, but his thoughts were never far from Maxie. On his way back to maternity, he remembered what Maxie had said about praying for her sister. Following the hunch, he'd stopped at the chapel and it had paid off.

"Why?" she asked anxiously. "Has something happened?"

"No," he answered grabbing her hand and threading his fingers with hers. "Robin is holding her own and the baby is fine."

"Good," she sighed in relief. Then she looked from their entwined fingers, up to his face. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You mean after my outburst at you and Epiphany."

"Yeah. That and knowing Robin hasn't regained consciousness yet. I knew you were just looking for someone or something to blame for what's going on."

"That's true and it wasn't fair to you or her. I'm just don't understand why something like this would happen to Robin. She made one mistake when she was a kid, which resulted in her getting HIV. Now, she finally has everything she wants within her grasp and she could die and the baby could have HIV. It's just not fair."

"I know, but life never really is. We have to take the good with the bad and fight for the rest."

Maxie laid her head on Matt's shoulder and leaned into him. He inhaled her scent and rested his head against hers. After a few minutes of just enjoying each other, he noticed the book in her hand. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the book so she could see without moving what he meant.

"My birthday present from Spinelli," she said, gently running her hand over the cover of the book.

"It's your birthday?" he asked, having no idea.

"No, tomorrow. Halloween," she said, glancing at her watch and finding it just after midnight on the 30th. "But, Spinelli won't be around, so he wanted to give it to me today." She leaned up and opened the book to show Matt. "He's so sweet. He made it for me." Maxie flipped page after page of sonnets and descriptions of painting and sheet music. "It's all about romance."

"Wow. He loves you," Matt said, somewhat disturbed by his observation.

"Of course, he does. He's my best friend," Maxie maintained. Matt realized that Maxie really didn't realize that Spinelli was in love with her. She really considered him a friend. What would happen when she realized the truth? Would she return his feelings?

"When I couldn't find you earlier, I thought maybe you'd left with him," Matt confessed, sliding his hand from hers.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, perplexed.

"I thought maybe the two of you were more than just friends," he replied nonchalantly.

She considered him for a minute. "You were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." He frowned, uneasy with her observation.

"Okay, you weren't jealous. That's good, because there's no need for you to be," she replied. "Spinelli is my best friend and that's all there is to it."

"Okay." Matt nodded after a long minute and a look of reassurance from Maxie. "I was gonna go back and check on the baby. Do you want to come with?" he asked rising from the bench and holding out a hand to Maxie.

"I'd love to," she said placing her hand in his.

****************

Finding the light off, Noah pondered for a minute why he felt as if it was darker than he'd left it. Maybe he was having what the young people called a 'senior moment'. Going to his desk, he flicked the switch on the lamp. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement.

Noah turned with a start. "Patrick? What are you doing sitting here on my floor in the dark?" Noah sat down beside his son.

"This was the one place I knew no one would look for me."

"Okay . . . but what are you hiding from?"

"I've been sitting here thinking about Robin and what my life would be without her." He looked at his father, remembering all the loneliness and past arguments. "I get it," he declared.

Noah was totally confused. "You get what?"

"I get how you could abandon everything when mom died. I finally understand how you could leave me and just go away and do anything to make the pain stop."

"Patrick . . ."

"No, dad. I blamed you for all those years and now I understand, because I haven't seen my daughter since Robin coded. I can't look her yet." He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I don't think you're giving yourself credit. You're hurting right now and you're scared, but the first person you thought about when you walked out of Robin's room was the baby. You knew she was with Matt and he wouldn't let anything happen to your daughter. That little girl has a family full of people who love her. All of us are willing to give you whatever support you need while we deal with whatever happens with Robin."

Patrick opened his eyes and stared straight ahead. "I know that and I know that Robin is stable right now. But, I'm a doctor and I know there is no guarantee that she'll even wake up after all the trauma. And if she doesn't, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You are not me, Patrick. If something happens to Robin, which it won't, you will pick up the pieces and raise your daughter."

"I wouldn't know the first thing about that without Robin."

"This isn't like when your mother died. You have a whole family behind you now. You wouldn't be doing it alone and your daughter would have the best we could all give her."

"But she wouldn't have her mother."

"And she would miss out on that, but she wouldn't be abandoned. She would be so loved and she would still know her mother, just not physically," Noah said. "None of that will happen though, because Robin is going to be fine. Right now, that little girl should probably see her dad."

"I don't know . . ."

"Come on, I'll go with you," Noah said, pushing up from the floor. He held his hand out to Patrick, who grabbed it as if it was a lifeline. When Patrick stood next to him, he put a hand on his son's shoulder and led him toward the door. "She's just a baby. It won't be so scary once you hold her."

"You sure about that?" Patrick was hesitant.

"Well, it could be," Noah said with a grin, "but it'll be worth it."

***************

"Robin, your mom finally let me in here. I thought she was _never_ gonna leave," Mac chuckled, taking a seat next to the niece he'd raised for the majority of her life. "Sweetheart, you have always known your own mind and I've always respected your choices . . . okay, well most of them. But you lying here in this bed is completely unacceptable." Mac took Robin's hand and held it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it.

"You have a beautiful baby girl in the nursery and a husband who loves you. You've got to wake up to live the rest of this amazing life you've carved out for yourself."

"I know life has given you a lot of tough breaks, but you finally have the things you've wanted for so long. Robin, we have so many things left to do. You can't give up now. You do whatever you have to do to stay with us." Mac swallowed the tears in his throat and continued to hold Robin's hand for long moments.

***************

"Robert?" Anna spoke into the phone as she paced the waiting room. "Yes, she a married woman . . . no, I can't believe it either . . . actually, I'm calling because Robin's in hospital . . . her water broke at the reception and our granddaughter arrived with some complications . . . Robin's unconscious, we don't know when she'll wake up . . ." Anna looked out the window as she listened to Robert. " . . . yes, the baby appears to be fine, the doctors have taken her blood to do the first HIV test . . . calm down Robert . . . there was nothing you could have done had you been here . . . she has the best doctors looking after her . . . of course, I'll call as soon as I hear anything . . . take care and I'll talk to you soon." Anna pressed the 'end call' button on her phone as she sat on the arm of the nearest chair and continued to stare at nothing out the window.

***************

"Isn't she amazing, Aunt Maxie?" Matt smiled, holding his niece to his chest.

"Yes, she is," Maxie agreed. "I'm don't normally like babies, that was more Georgie's thing. But I think I'll make an exception for this one."

"You should. She's ours after all," he replied. Looking up at her, he asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

"No, I don't want to hurt her or make her cry," she insisted as she stepped back from Matt and the baby.

"She's a good baby. She won't cry and you won't hurt her," he reassured. "Come on."

"I don't know how to take her."

"Well, just take a seat and I'll put her in your lap."

"Are you sure about this?" she wondered. For some reason, Matt had more confidence in her than she did.

"Absolutely. You have to do this sometime. It might as well be now."

Maxie reluctantly took a seat in the rocking chair and wrung her hands just before Matt placed the baby on her lap.

"Support her head," he said as he put the baby in the crook of her arm. "See, you won't break her. Babies are pretty resilient." Matt stooped down in from of Maxie with his hands resting on her thighs.

Maxie looked down at her new niece and was in complete awe. She'd never babysat or spent time in the nursery when she'd been a candy striper or volunteering at the hospital. She'd never thought she'd want to be around babies but this baby had definitely gained her full attention.

"She's so light and tiny," she whispered, touching the baby's hands and hair lightly with her fingers.

"Yeah, they come that way," he teased. She smiled in return. "You look good with her."

"Really?" She asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. I wouldn't just say something like that," he said seriously. "Why are you surprised?"

Maxie was silent for a moment. "I'm a lot like my mother – selfish and self-destructive. She left us as if we were nothing to her. I hate her, so I kinda ruled out ever becoming a mom. I would never want to do to my child or to a man who loved me what my mother did to me and Mac."

"You wouldn't," he said with conviction.

"How can you say that so confidently?" Maxie didn't know why his answer was so important, but it was.

"Because it's true. If you ever married and/or had a child, you would never do to them what your mother did to you. You would do everything in your power to make sure they were never hurt."

Maxie leaned over running the fingers of her free hand down the side of Matt's face and pressed a soft kiss to Matt's lips. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he replied with a grin, that led to further teasing. The moment had gotten a little too heavy for both of them and for the next few minutes they enjoyed each other and their niece.

Outside the room, Noah and Patrick were quietly taking in the happenings.

"They look good together," Noah said, taking in his younger son and the young woman he was obviously interested in. At least, it was evident to anyone looking.

"Yeah, they do," Patrick agreed. "Matt likes her a lot, but he's in denial."

"I'll bet. I remember you and Robin. If this is anything like that, we're all in for a bumpy ride."

Patrick thought back over his relationship with Robin and while it hadn't been an easy one, it was worth it. In fact, he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. That's why he was having such a hard time dealing with Robin's condition. He didn't want to live without her.

"Patrick? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad," he said, trying for a reassuring smile. "I guess it's time for me to meet my daughter."

"I'd say it's passed time," Noah said, moving to open the door to the nursery. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Noah, Patrick," Maxie said, with a soft smile. "Are you here for the baby?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd come see her while your dad is in with Robin," Patrick answered, as Noah placed a hand on Patrick's back and gently guided him closer to the rocking chair that Maxie still occupied.

"Well, you'll have to take her. I'm still not real comfortable moving the baby around," Maxie explained.

"Here, let me," Matt interjected. He took the baby from Maxie and held her for a moment before passing her to her father.

As soon as Patrick took her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. The smile on his face was unstoppable.

"Hi, baby girl," he whispered. "How beautiful are you? I can't believe me and your mom made you. Mommy's not feeling well at the moment, but she'll be back with us very, very soon. She's going to be so excited to meet you and hold you and talk to you. She loves you so much. You are absolutely perfect."

"She is," Anna said, joining them. "And so is her mother. Robin needs you. I know that you're dealing right now, but you need to go to her and convince her to wake up . . . for you and your daughter."

Noah moved to stand beside Anna and wrapped an arm around her. "You heard her. We'll take care of the baby. You take care of your wife."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I know you guys are ready to give up on me, but I'm going to try my best to do better. There is no excuse for it taking me this long to update and I won't try to make one. I only ask that you forgive me for neglecting my responsibility to this story. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me that you take the time to comment and read this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please let me know!

By the way, have a fabulous weekend!

**Chapter 23**

Patrick slipped into the room and took a deep breath before looking toward the bed. When he'd gotten up the previous morning, he'd been so excited about marrying the woman of his dreams. Now, she was fighting for her life and he didn't know what he'd do if she didn't come back to him. He had a new daughter and she needed her mother, maybe more than he did.

"Babe," he started, taking a seat beside the bed and taking Robin's hand in his, "you've caused an uproar in the hospital. Everyone is worried and praying for you. I don't know what to say to you right now," Patrick paused as his words caught in his throat. "I've actually been avoiding coming in here." He paused again and rubbed his thumb over Robin's fingers. "I'm pretty scared right now. I didn't realize how much you're a part of my life until I thought of my life without you in it. When you coded, I couldn't breath. I couldn't react. I was useless. I mean, I'm the best neurosurgeon in the hospital and I froze. I didn't know until now what my dad went through with mom." Patrick pressed a kiss to the hand that now carried his ring.

Looking down at his own left ring finger, he continued, "I need you to wake up. We have a new daughter and an entire life ahead of us. I need you to make our family whole. You can't leave me now. I have all these plans for us . . . a house and a back yard, where we can put a swing, and the holidays together and so many other things, but none of them work without you." Tears streamed down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, holding Robin's hand to his lips. Suddenly, he felt her hand tighten around his. Looking up, he encountered her brown eyes.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi. Are you okay?" she asked, concern evident on her face.

He chuckled and said, "I'm fine . . . now." Patrick leaned over and kissed Robin softly, then he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said, then asked anxiously. "How's the baby?"

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Patrick smiled at Robin and waited for her smile in return. "She's been the object of a lot of attention from her grandparents and her aunt and uncles. They stayed with her when I couldn't."

Robin smiled at that. Patrick and Robin had talked about the fact that the baby was definitely going to be spoiled and they would have to make sure that it never got out of hand. She sobered and whispered, "What about HIV?"

"Her blood was drawn right after she was born. We're waiting for the results, but she's gotten her first dose of AZT and she scored a 7 on her APGAR. She's amazing," he answered proudly.

"I can't wait to see her," Robin murmured.

"Well, there's no time like the present," he said, rising from the bed. "I'm gonna call Kelly to check on you and I'll go tell the family that you're awake. On my way back, I'll pick up our daughter from the nursery and bring her to see her mom."

"I'd like that," Robin said, with a smile still holding on to his hand, and then added, "I love you."

"I love you Dr. Drake."

"That's Scorpio-Drake to you," she replied giving him a kiss before he left her to tell their family the good news.

****************

"I hope Robin is okay," Matt said, where he sat next to Maxie in the lounge. "I don't know what Patrick will do if something happens to Robin."

"I don't know what _I'll_ do if something happens to Robin." Maxie's nervousness was evident from the agitated tapping of one finger against her crossed arms to the impatient tapping of her toe against the leg of the coffee table in the lounge.

"You won't be alone," Matt assured, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. "I'll be here for you, however, you need me."

She laid her head on his shoulder and turned into his body. Both of them oblivious of the picture they gave their family.

"They're falling for each other," Anna confirmed. "They don't even know it."

"I know. I'm just wondering what's gonna happen when they realize it," Noah said. "Will they run to . . . or away from each other?"

"We can only hope 'to', because anything else is going to make all of our lives miserable."

Noah laughed, which drew Mac's attention. When he followed Noah and Anna's gaze, a frown appeared on his forehead. It was clear to all of them what was going on with Matt and Maxie, and didn't know whether he liked it or not. Good thing, he didn't have time to think about it as Patrick marched into the lounge with a huge grin on his face. Everyone rose to meet him.

"She's awake," he said with a relieved smile when he stopped in front of his father and mother-in-law.

"Is she alright?" Anna asked, tentatively, standing in the curve of Noah's body. Maxie moved closer to her dad, who wrapped an arm around her. Matt stepped up behind her.

"Kelly's with her now, but she appears fine other than being tired and somewhat weak. I'm going to get the baby right now. Robin's going to be fine." He laughed as he was enveloped in Anna's arms and Noah patted him on his shoulder. Hugs and laughter filled the lounge.

Maxie turned into her dad's hug, before falling into Matt's arms. Without thought, she pressed her lips to his in celebration. At Mac's cough, Matt pulled away and gave the commissioner a look of chagrin, before looking down at Maxie. She winked at him and turned back to their family.

Matt patted Patrick on the back and was pulled into a brotherly hug. For a moment, Matt was slightly resistant, then relaxed and returned the hug.

"I'm taking the baby to Robin," Patrick said to no one in particular, then turning to Matt he added, "Walk with me?"

"Sure," Matt replied. Glancing at Maxie, he said in low voice only she could hear, "I'll be right back." She nodded and Matt followed his brother down the hallway.

As soon as they turned the corner, Patrick said, "Thanks for taking care of the baby for me."

"You had Robin and yourself to take care of. There was no reason for you to worry about the baby being taken care of while you did that. Besides, I didn't mind at all. She is, after all, my niece." Matt paused and repeated. "Niece. I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that I have a niece, but she's a great kid."

"I think so, but still, you didn't have to do it . . . and I really appreciate it."

"That's what family's for, right?"

Patrick stopped at hearing his little brother's words. With raised eyebrows, he asked, "Family? Did you just say '_family_'?"

"Yes, you heard right." The famous Drake smirk in full view.

"So, now you're acknowledging that we're family?"

"Well, it seems appropriate given what we've all been doing over the past hours."

"What's that?"

"Trying to keep the family intact. Everyone's been pulling for Robin and keeping each other reassured. We are definitely a family . . . even if I wasn't ready to acknowledge it until now."

Patrick smiled at that and patted Matt on the shoulder. "You know, for the little brother, you may have something there."

The two continued toward the nursery and after talking with the head nurse in the nursery, the baby was released into her father's care. Now, the little girl was on her way to meet her mother.

***************

Patrick pushed the baby cart into the room to find Robin's eyes closed. For a moment, he thought Robin was unconscious again and his breath caught. Robin must have heard him, as her eyes opened and connected with his. He released the breath with a smile and continued into the room.

"Here she is," Patrick whispered, so as not to startle the baby who was watching him with those soft pools of chocolate.

"I want to see her," Robin pleaded, trying to get a glimpse of the baby hidden in the cart.

"Hold on for a minute," Patrick replied, getting his bearings. He'd had very little experience with babies and he was just mastering the art of getting one out of the parent-unfriendly carts. After a few seconds, he had a good hold on his daughter and lifted her from the cart and against his chest. To the baby, he whispered, "Do you want to see Mommy? You do?" The baby wiggled against him upon hearing her father's deep voice. "I know." She cooed and stretched in Patrick's hands, as he sat on the bed in a position where Robin could see the baby.

"She's beautiful." The whispered awe was evident in Robin's words. She touched the baby's hand and her fingers stretched out and then contracted around Robin's forefinger. Robin giggled at the baby and she followed the sound, holding her mother's gaze.

"I told you so," Patrick replied with a smirk, watching the two most important women in his life. "Do you want to try holding her?"

"Absolutely." Robin smiled with eyes glistening in anticipation of the moment she dreamed about for years.

Patrick placed the baby against Robin's chest and watched as tears streamed down her face.

"Can you believe we made anything this beautiful?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes, I can, because we love each other so much," Patrick replied, wiping a tear away gently with his thumb and then stroking one of the baby's feet. "We need to name her."

"Why didn't you go ahead and do it? We already decided."

"I couldn't . . . not, until you were awake," Patrick admitted. It was obvious that Robin's condition had taken a toll on Patrick.

"Well, I'm awake now and we need to give this little girl a name. Call a nurse in here and let's put her name on that birth certificate."

"Okay and then we'll have to tell the family."

"Why don't you have them brought in right after we fill out the certificate?"

"Sure. Let's get this show on the road."

***************

"Hey, guys," Patrick said to the family as he walked back into the lounge. "You want to come with me? Robin wants to see all of you."

"Is she alright?" Matt asked when no one else did.

"Yes! Kelly said she was doing great. If nothing changes, it looks like she'll be in the hospital for 4 or 5 days and then we can take the baby and go home," he answered. "Come on. Let's not keep my wife waiting!"

Everyone eagerly rose and followed Patrick into Robin's room. The sight that greeted them had everyone smiling. The dream that Robin had had come true. She was a married woman, holding an adorable baby girl. Happy tears joined the smiles. Anna and Maxie rushed the bed and hugged Robin and the baby girl. Mac moved in close enough to press a kiss to Robin's forehead. Noah and Matt stood off to the side with Patrick, smiling, while Robin's closest relatives gushed over her and the baby.

When everyone was assured that Robin was well on the way to recovery and that the baby was the most perfect baby ever born, Robin called Patrick to stand beside her. "I know that you have all spent time with the baby and I want to thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't. But we thought you should at least know her name."

"That would be nice," Matt commented. "I'm tired of referring to her as 'The Baby'."

"Well, we wanted to introduce you to . . . . Emma Grace Scorpio Drake."

"That's beautiful," Anna said, running a finger over the baby's hand and resting her free hand on Robin's.

"For a beautiful girl," Maxie added, leaning back against Matt, whom she'd moved next to to give Patrick room beside Robin.

Other comments were made about the name being perfect for the little girl. Then Anna asked the question everyone was thinking, but afraid to voice, "What about the HIV?"

"We'll know something tomorrow about the first HIV test, then in a little over a month, Emma will have her next test. The test takes a little bit of time since the baby will carry my HIV antibodies for over a year. I know there's a chance she could be HIV positive, but we're believing that she won't. Either way, she'll have to take AZT for at least six weeks."

"Okay, is there anything we can do?" Noah asked.

"Just keep doing what you are doing. Keep supporting us and being here," Patrick answered.

"Our support you've got without even asking," Mac replied.

"Good," Robin said looking down at her daughter. "Because, this little girl can use all the love and support she can get."

After more oohs and aahs, the family decided to give Patrick, Robin and Emma some time alone. As they left the room, Patrick stopped Anna and Maxie for a moment.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked in a voice only they could hear.

"Sure," Anna replied for both of them, when Maxie nodded. They stepped into the hallway and waited for Patrick to start.

"I have a major favor to ask you. I know you are both busy with work, but I don't want to leave Robin and Emma alone to take care of it myself."

"Patrick, what are you talking about?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow. Maxie was looking on expectantly as well.

"I bought a house," he replied directly.

"A house? That's great," Maxie said in excitement.

"Does Robin know? She hasn't mentioned anything," Anna said, suspiciously.

Patrick hedged for a moment before saying, "No, she doesn't. It's a surprise."

"Wow. That's so romantic," Maxie gushed. Anna was less receptive.

" Patrick, you don't just go out and buy a house and not let your wife see it before you do," Anna advised her new son-in-law. He has _so_ much to learn, she thought.

"Robin loves the house. She told me so," Patrick was suddenly unsure of his initiative.

"Where is this house?" Anna was more and more skeptical about Patrick's purchase.

"Not far from Mac's. She told me that she dreamed of living in it someday."

"Are you talking about that old Victorian with the wraparound porch and the big backyard that's just a couple of blocks from the park?" Anna asked a smile.

"Yeah," Patrick replied, feeling the pressure in his chest lessen. "That's the one."

"She used to walk passed that house on her way to school every day," Anna commented.

"She's loved that house for as long as I can remember," Maxie said. "I can't believe you bought it for her. She's going to be so surprised. I can't wait to see her face when she sees it." Maxie was growing more excited by the second.

"That's why I need your help. I was planning on taking it care of everything myself so we could go straight to the house when we leave the hospital, but now I don't want to leave them here alone. So, if we're going to move directly in the house, I need someone to arrange to have our stuff packed and moved into the house."

"Do you have any idea what you're moving into the house?"

"All our furniture and clothes. How it's arranged, I really don't care, but there's a room over looking the front yard that I thought would be perfect for the nursery, but it'll need to be painted, so it'll match the nursery in Robin's apartment."

"Is it bigger than the closet?" Maxie asked.

"Three times bigger," Patrick replied.

"Then, it'll be perfect until Robin decides she's making any changes."

"I thought so." He was relieved the two women were back onboard with his surprise. He continued, confidently, "As for the rest of the furniture, I figured Robin's bedroom set could go into the master bedroom and mine can just stay in my apartment until we decide if we want it in the house or not. Robin's living room furniture can go in the living room and mine can go in the family room. Other than those rooms, I trust the two of you to make the call."

"Okay, when does everything need to be in place?" Maxie said taking her project pad out of her purse.

"You have four days."

"That's quick, but I know a group of movers. It's going to cost quite a bit, plus a possible surcharge with the last minute move, but I can probably negotiate the price. With the economy what it is, I should be able to get a painter quickly." She pulled out her blackberry and began scrolling through her contact list.

"Money's not a problem for the move. Just take care of it and let me know how much the bill is."

"I _love_ those words," Maxie replied. "I'll get on it later this morning after I've gotten some sleep and everything's open."

Patrick pulled Maxie into a hug and said, "Thank you, Maxie." Then he turned to Anna, hugging her, "Thank you, as well."

"I haven't done anything, yet, but I would suggest you tell my daughter about this as soon as possible."

"I think I'll wait until later this morning . . . after I've had some sleep."

"That's probably a good idea, but don't wait too long. She doesn't like being kept in the dark," Anna warned.

"I'll remember that."

Just then, Matt walked back around the corner and seeing them still huddled there, he said, "How much longer will you guys be?"

"We're done," Patrick answered, then teased, "Maxie's all yours."

Matt and Maxie shared a look, but neither responded, except Matt said, "We'll see you later."

The two were still riding together since after the wedding. Maxie had driven Matt's car home earlier since she had ridden to the church with Mac the day before. In the car, Maxie told Matt about Patrick's surprise and her part in it. He was again impressed with his brother and the love his brother felt for his new family. Moments later, Matt and Maxie walked into the house and collapsed on the couch.

"Can you believe that the wedding was just yesterday? And now, we have a niece?"

"I know it. It doesn't seem real, especially when just a few hours ago, Robin was fighting for her life and the life of that precious baby," Maxie replied, pulling her legs up on the couch and resting back against Matt.

He wrapped himself around Maxie and asked, "Where'd your dad go?"

"He had to go to the station to check in on any new information on the shooting of Claudia Zacchara."

"Oh, so how long do we have before he comes home?"

"Why? What did you have in mind?" She tilted her head back to look up at him and raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to hold you for a while," Matt said, pulling Maxie to his chest. "It's been a rough night."

Maxie ran a hand down Matt's arm and grabbed one of his hands in her own while she gripped his forearm with the other, before saying, "It has, but this is nice."

"Yes, it is," he replied pressing a kiss to her head where it rested on his chest and then leaning back into the arm of the sofa. A few moments later, Maxie turned her head and Matt realized she was fast asleep. Not wanting to move her, he watched her for a few minutes and then decided to rest his eyes before he woke Maxie to go to bed. She was the last thought he had before he fell into a dreamless slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here's the latest. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for sticking around. I'd love to hear from you.

**Chapter 24**

"What the hell is going on here?" The noisy slamming of a door followed.

Matt and Maxie jumped at the loud noise and sat up from where they'd been laying on the sofa at the shouted question coming from somewhere behind them. Matt glanced at his watch and realized they'd been asleep for a few short hours.

"I asked a question." Mac looked like an avenging angel towering over them where they remained sitting on the sofa. The two looked innocently at each other, before Maxie looked up at her dad.

"Dad, nothing is going on here except sleep," Maxie replied, a little perturbed at Mac's over protectiveness. "We were both exhausted from everything that happened yesterday and this morning. We just sat down and happened to fall asleep."

"That's not what it looks like with the two of you wrapped around each other on my sofa," he accused. Maxie flushed at her father's words. She could only imagine the picture they'd given to Mac.

"We weren't doing anything but sleeping, sir," Matt interjected, standing to be level with Mac. At Mac's offensive stance, Matt quickly reasoned that he'd counteract it by being respectful. Even though he and Maxie were totally innocent, Matt didn't know where the two of them were going and the last thing he wanted was to get on her father's bad side before they got started.

"Well, let's be clear," Mac said intensely as he took a threatening step toward Matt. "I don't care what _you_ think is going on here, I worry about _my_ daughter. She's been hurt in the past and I don't want to see it happen again."

"I understand your concern," Matt said, holding his ground glancing down at Maxie before continuing, "but, I would never intentionally hurt your daughter. I care about her very much." As his eyes met Mac's, the sincerity in Matt's voice was tangible.

Maxie looked at Matt in shock, before looking to her father, whose expression changed from one of concern to one of contemplation.

"I really believe you mean that," Mac said slowly, clearly impressed by the young doctor's fortitude.

"I do. I would never do anything to dishonor your daughter or your house." Matt paused and considered his next words carefully. "I don't know what's going to happen between us, but I think it would be a good idea for me to move out."

"Matt, what are you talking about? You don't have to do that," Maxie interjected, jumping up from her place on the sofa. She was clearly surprised.

"I know that, but I think it would be best and Patrick has offered me his apartment," Matt said looking from Maxie to Mac. "I'm just hoping my landlord won't give me a hard time getting out of my present lease."

"Not at all," Mac answered, taking in Maxie's distress. "But don't feel like you have to leave. I know that I'm over protective sometimes." Maxie laughed humorlessly at the understatement and crossed her arms impatiently as she looked from both Mac and Matt. "But, I love my daughter and I only want what's best for her." He sighed. "I'll try to be less protective and more understanding. I just see red when I see the two of you together. It's not that you're not a good guy, there just isn't anyone that's good enough for my daughter." Mac looked at Maxie with his heart in his eyes. He knew Maxie was upset, but that didn't change how he felt about her.

"I understand," Matt replied with a slight smile and glance toward Maxie. "I would probably feel the same way. I just think this will work out better. I'll probably be moving within the next couple of weeks."

----------

"Robert! Calm down." Anna rolled her eyes at the theatrics she heard from the other end of the phone. When she found an opening, she said, "She's awake . . . I tried to tell you that, but you wouldn't let me get a word in . . ." Her ex could be so exasperating at times. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was perfectly healthy and on a mission somewhere saving the world, rather than recuperating in Switzerland from colon cancer. "Yes! It appears she's going to be fine." A tear rolled down Anna's cheek as she listened to Robert go on about how happy he was that their baby girl was all right. "Patrick is doing well. He's been holding it together, but guess what he did . . . He bought a house as a surprise . . . No, she doesn't know yet . . . I know. She's likely to blow her top, but she's going to love it and it'll get our granddaughter out of that closet . . . Never mind, that's a story for another day." Anna knew the closet story would take entirely too long to explain. "Our granddaughter's name is Emma Grace Scorpio Drake . . . You're right for once. It is a very big name for a very little girl, but given who her mother is, I'm sure she'll grow right into it. Plus, with us as grandparents, she really has no choice." Anna chuckled at Robert's affirmation of her comment. "Robert, she's beautiful. She looks just like Robin when she was a baby." She sobered as she remembered that Robert had missed out on Robin's birth and seeing her as a toddler. Not wanting to open that can of worms, she quickly added, "Since your treatment is going so well, you should be home soon. I know Robin would love having you here . . . Yes, I'll keep you posted and I'll email pictures of the wedding, reception and our new little girl. Check your email in a few hours. You take good care of yourself so you can come back to us."

Anna ended the call and looked off into nothingness as she was reminded of what she'd stolen from Robert. She vowed not to ever do it again to anyone she cared for. With that in mind, she turned toward Robin's room not wanting to miss a moment with her daughter.

---------

Patrick stood next to the monitors reviewing Robin's chart for the tenth time. She'd been sleeping peacefully for the past few hours, but Patrick was unable to join her. He was still too wired from the past day's events. Both Robin and his daughter could have died and there had been nothing he could do. He wasn't used to feeling helpless and it wasn't a feeling he ever hoped to experience again.

"Patrick?" The whisper from the bed caught his attention and he turned a soft smile to his wife laying in the hospital bed. He set down the chart.

"Hi," he whispered back, moving close to the bed to take Robin's outstretched hand. It seemed as if it had been forever since they were alone. The room was quiet except for the beeping of the monitors and the lights in the room were low.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" she asked, obviously concerned about Patrick.

"I couldn't sleep. So I sat here with you for a while, then checked in at the nursery to see how Emma was."

At the mention of their daughter, Robin's face lit up. "How is our little girl?"

"Beautiful, like her mother." He stroked her cheek as he spoke.

Robin smiled at Patrick's words, before saying, "I can't wait to get out of here and get her home."

"About that," Patrick paused not sure how to proceed, but sure that he'd just been given the perfect opening, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I got you a wedding gift." Patrick watched as excited anticipation filled Robin's eyes hoping it wouldn't vanish when he made his announcement. "I bought you a house."

Excited anticipation was quickly replaced with confusion. Silence filled the room as Robin processed this new information. "You bought me a house?"

"Yes." He watched her closely to monitor her reaction. Patrick knew she would love the house, but he was still concerned about the fact that she hadn't thrown herself into his arms at his statement.

"To live in?"

"Yes," he confirmed. Patrick could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"Why would you do that without talking to me about it?" she asked. He couldn't see fire shooting from her eyes, so he realized she really wanted to know.

"I told you. I wanted to surprise you." Sticking with the surprise angle seemed to be the best course of action . . . for now.

"Well, you certainly did that," she said, then asked. "When did you do all this?"

"Over the past few weeks." Patrick could see that Robin was struggling with what to say next.

Robin didn't have the energy for an argument and took a moment to consider the situation. She loved Patrick, but he could sometimes be too impulsive. "Before you did this, did you work out a budget for the mortgage? I mean, we'll have to put Emma in day care and any number of other expenses. Did you think about all that?"

"We won't have to pay a mortgage. I paid for the house."

"You paid for the house?" The longer this conversation went on, the more confused Robin became.

"Yeah, paid in full," Patrick confidently confirmed.

"How is that possible? I know you've been putting plenty of money in your savings and 401k, but how did you have enough money to _pay_ for a house."

"Well . . . I have a trust fund."

"Since when?"

"Apparently since birth, but I just found out about it a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprise. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I just don't get it."

"What's to get? My grandfather set up a trust fund for me when I was born and somehow, I just got the news. It was more than enough for me to buy a house and still have plenty left over to pay for Emma to go to whatever college she wants. In fact, we'll have enough money to do pretty much whatever we want." Patrick was excited. Emma was doing well, Robin was feeling better and didn't chew him out about the house. At least, not yet . . .

"Wow," she said, still in awe. "Maybe, we should talk about this more when I've had time to process this."

"Okay, but you're going to love the house."

"Yes, you are," Anna said walking into the room, followed by Noah.

"You know about the house, too?"

"Of course, luv. I'm a spy; I know everything. Plus, I live with Noah." At Anna's words, both Patrick and Robin grimaced.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin asked, ignoring most of her mother's comment.

"It was a surprise," Anna answered, as the answer was obvious.

"So everyone keeps telling me," Robin replied under her breath.

"Well, we're just checking on the two of you before we go home for a while. We'll be back a little later this morning, but we wanted to make sure you didn't need anything."

"We're fine," Robin replied. "In fact, I'm going to be pushing Patrick out of the door soon. He's exhausted and I need him on top of his game with a new baby in the picture."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are," she replied, more firmly.

"No, I'm not."

"Patrick, you'll learn it's easier and you'll be a lot happier, if you just go along with your wife," Noah interjected with a soft chuckle. Anna nodded in agreement, then Noah added, "Plus, you need to get some rest if you're going to be any good to Robin or Emma. You know that."

As Patrick would have protested, Anna interrupted, "Patrick, you know your father and Robin are right. You need to go home."

"Okay, I promise I'll leave the hospital after I check on Emma and back here on Robin."

"Good enough," Anna said, moving to her daughter's side to press a kiss to her cheek. "If you need any reinforcements, just call me. I know just the right guys," she whispered.

Robin chuckled and said, "I don't think I'll need them. I can handle Patrick."

"Famous last words," Anna teased, before turning to pull Patrick into a hug. To him, she said, "Don't give my daughter a hard time."

---------

"So, you're moving?" Maxie asked from her seat on the sofa half an hour after Mac had retired to his room. Over the past 30 minutes, they'd avoided talking about the elephant in the room.

"Don't you think it's for the best?" Matt asked in response to her question.

"No," Maxie said with determination. Everything was changing so suddenly. "I think you should stay here. You went on and on about it being inexpensive and quiet."

"Maxie, I won't be moving into the MetroCourt or anything. I'll just be moving into Patrick's apartment, since he bought Robin that house."

"I don't think I want you to go," she replied, tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'll just be across town . . . a 15 minute drive," he said, moving to sit next to her, still dressed in the scrubs he hadn't bothered to change out of before leaving the hospital. "You'll stop by my new place and I'll take you to lunch between shifts. You will _not_ miss me."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she replied, "I think I might."

"No, you won't. We'll still see each other as often as we want . . . and we will have some privacy," he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head and lowering his voice, as he continued, "We won't have to worry about your dad walking in. That will be a good thing as we figure out what this is and where it goes."

Maxie tilted her head back and pressed her lips to his. After long minutes, they broke apart to take a breath. Resting their foreheads against each other, Maxie whispered, "You may have a point about the privacy."

Matt chuckled. He slid a hand to the back of her head and pressed another kiss to Maxie's lips. When he pulled away, he remembered that the following day was Maxie's birthday. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Maxie rested her head back on his shoulder and answered, "I'm going to the hospital to see Robin and Emma and my dad is taking me to lunch. Why?"

"How'd you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" At some point, the fingers of his right hand had entwined with the fingers of her left.

"I'd love to," she replied excitedly, then asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Don't worry about that, but you do need to dress up," Matt said looking down at their entwined hands.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Matt watched the excitement dance in her eyes and restrained himself from kissing her again.

"You and your brother with the surprises." Maxie rolled her eyes in her trademark style and tossed her hair.

"All you need to know is that you're going to love it." Matt smiled and winked at her.

----------

"So, we should celebrate," Noah said, holding the door for Anna to precede him into the house.

"You're right," she said with a grin. "Do we have any sparkling cider in the house?"

"'We', huh?" Noah asked, eyebrow raised, ignoring her question.

"Well, I do live here." Anna looked up at Noah as if waiting for him to dispute her claim.

"That you do," he replied with a nod and then added, "and to answer your question, we do have sparkling cider, but I was thinking along the lines of ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Sure. What better way to celebrate a new life than with some butter pecan ice cream?"

"When you put it like that, it does hold a certain appeal."

"Do you want to scoop or shall I?''

"I'll do it, but come into the kitchen and keep me company." Anna turned on her high heel with no doubt that Noah followed her. He shook his head and dutifully trailed her into the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, he watched her take the ice cream scoop from the drawer and gather wine glasses and spoons for their treat.

"Two or three scoops?" she asked, never turning around.

"Two. Don't want to overdo it." He chuckled as she glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at him.

She dished up the ice cream and joined him at the table. Handing Noah a ice cream filled wine glass, she took his hand and led him into the family room. Seconds after taking a seat on the sofa, Anna held her ice cream aloft and toasted, "To our granddaughter, Miss Emma Grace Scorpio Drake."

Noah gently touched his glass to hers and replied, "To our granddaughter and her parents. May they always be happy and healthy."

Taking the first spoonful, Anna sighed. "That is so good. We don't do this often enough."

"What? Celebrate the arrival of a new Scorpio Drake?" Noah asked teasingly.

"No, silly. Just sit and enjoy each other."

"You're right. We need to do this more often. The last thing I'd want to do is take a beautiful woman for granted."

"You'd better remember that," Anna replied taking another bite.

"I rarely eat ice cream," Noah offered.

"Really? Why do you have it in the house then?"

"I bought it because I know you like it."**  
**  
She looked over her wine glass of ice cream and smiled at Noah. "You are a thoughtful man," and then began to slowly spin her spoon in the ice cream. "So, you have noticed something brewing between Matt and Maxi?"

"Yeah," Noah said. "There's something happening but I doubt either of them have figured it out yet."

"I think you're right," Anna agreed.

"Maxie could be really good for Matt, if both of them keep their insecurities out of the way. Matt just seems so serious all the time and Maxie's a real firecracker," Noah smiled. "She reminds me of Tiffany."

Anna looked up from her ice cream. Her spoon clinked at the bottom of her glass. "Tiffany? Tiffany who?" she asked.

"Tiffany Hill," he answered.

"Oh my God! You know Tiffany?"

"Yes. We were involved for quite some time," Noah explained. "Do you know her?"

"Very well. She's married to one of my best friends." Anna was really surprised. When she thought she had Noah figured out, he surprised her again. "Tell me about this."  
**  
**Noah shrugged as took a spoonful of his ice cream. "Tiffany and I were friends while I was dating Bobbie. When she moved to New York City, Tiff and I started seeing each other." Noah leaned back on the sofa and looked wistfully into space. "She was probably the first woman I ever loved. When I transferred to Atlanta, I begged her to come with me but she turned me down."

"Why?" Anna was very interested. In all the years she'd known Tiffany, she never mentioned her relationship with Noah.

He took a deep breath and answered, "Bobbie returned to Port Charles and we picked up where we left off while I was still seeing Tiffany. She found out. Bobbie found out. And I ended up leaving for Atlanta alone."

From the late night conversations they had, Anna knew Noah was a major player in his younger days, but never in her wildest dreams would she have envisioned Noah with two of her friends. "It was_not_one of my better moments," he conceded. At Anna's pointed look, he quickly got to his point. "But, getting back to our original conversation - Maxie reminds me of Tiffany. She's intelligent, funny, free-spirited whereas Matt's a loner and so serious sometimes. And caustic..."****

"....and arrogant," Anna added.****

Noah smiled, "that, too!" Having finished his ice cream, Noah set the empty wine glass on the coffee table. "I think Maxie could be a good influence on Matt. Maybe she can help him to relax and enjoy life."

Anna considered that for a moment. "Well, Patrick certainly did that for my daughter."

"And look where they are now!" Noah laughed.

Anna punched him in the arm. "Your sons are going to do my head in."

Noah couldn't help but smile. He pulled her in for a tight hug. "My boys are harmless!"

"To everything but a girl's heart."

----------

Patrick walked back into Robin's room after checking in on little Miss Emma, who was sleeping soundly after taking a bottle from her dad. Robin was sleeping so peacefully, Patrick could almost believe that the last 24 hours had never happened, but there he stood, a married man and a father. He took a deep breath taking in the enormity of all that had taken place over the past day.

"Hi," a soft voice said from the bed.

"Hi," he replied. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I know you didn't, but I'm so glad you did. I wanted to see you before you went home to get some _sleep_," she said pointedly.

"I'm going." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Robin's lips. "I'm going . . . really."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to call my mom and get reinforcements."

"Please, don't," he said holding up his hands. "I have to work now that I have a family to support."

"I thought we had a trust fund." The sarcasm was evident in her comment.

"We do, but I still have to work," he teased. "If I stayed home all the time, you'd divorce me in an instant."

"Not gonna happen." Robin raised a hand to stroke his cheek. "You're stuck with me."

"There's no one else I'd ever want to be stuck with Dr. Scorpio," he replied sincerely.

"That's Scorpio-Drake to you." The fake frown was followed by a kiss that stayed with Patrick long after he closed his eyes half an hour later lying in the middle of their bed.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I hope you enjoy this one. Please let me know if you do.

**Chapter 25 – **_**later on the 30**__**th**__** – Emma's birthday**_

Robin awoke to the sound of tiny wheels rattling into her hospital room. Opening her eyes, she was confronted with the most precious sight – Epiphany lifting her brand new daughter from the crib. Robin realized when Epiphany noticed she was awake and the two shared a smile briefly before Robin turned her attention back to the bundle in her arms.

An almost overwhelming sense of love flooded Robin. That little person was totally dependent on her and Patrick. It was up to them to make the best choices they could until Emma was old enough to make them for herself. The task suddenly felt daunting. Then Epiphany without a word, laid the baby in Robin's arms and peace overtook the momentary panic.

"She woke up twice earlier and you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you might like to feed her this time," Epiphany said in greeting.

"You were right," Robin said smiling at the little girl who was watching Robin quietly with warm chocolate eyes.

"All the doctors and nurses in the nursery have fallen in love with Emma," Epiphany said, then in a conspiratorial voice she added, "and so have we."

"Thanks for taking good care of her."

"We're a family. We take care of our own." Epiphany picked up Robin's chart, and after checking the monitors in the room, made a few notations. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"Much better now." She was so focused on the baby that she didn't realize until moments later that Epiphany had left the two of them alone.

Looking down at her daughter wrapped in a cream-colored blanket with a pink cap on her head, Robin once again felt the enormity of the task she'd undertaken.

"Emma, I love you so much," Robin started. "I'm going to be the best mom I can be to you." Robin lifted the tiny bottle and remembered that Emma was taking her own protocol for 6 weeks until she could be retested for HIV. At seeing the bottle, the baby whimpered, but didn't cry. "Do you want this?" Robin asked. After tilting the nipple to Emma's mouth and laughing as the baby latched on forcefully, Robin said, "I'm so sorry that I exposed you to HIV. I pray with everything in me that you are not infected. I know there's only a 2% chance that you have it, but I'm responsible for that. I promise to try to make better choices than I have in the past. I promise to always try to do the right thing for you. And if you are infected with HIV, I will try to be the best example of continuing to live in spite of what life throws at you. Your daddy taught me to live in the moment and I promise to teach that to you."

--

The day appeared to be a good one. Matt had called the hospital earlier to check on Robin and Emma. He didn't know his brother extremely well, but he'd seen him the day before and Matt knew that if anything had gone wrong he'd find his brother with his wife and child. Thankfully, Robin was recovering quickly and his niece was perfect. Matt had plans to stop by the nursery when he left the clinic.

Moments later, Matt walked into the clinic for the first time since he'd been shot. He hadn't known how he would feel working there again, but so far, so good. Nadine was standing at the nurse's station making notes in a chart and Leyla was speaking to a patient.

"Hey Nadine," he said, allowing the door to shut behind him. Leyla glanced up at hearing his voice and offered a quick smile, to which he waved, before turning her attention back to the patient.

"Dr. Hunter," she answered with a smile, looking up from her file. "It's good to see you back. I'm sorry again about thinking you were involved in that drug smuggling ring."

"Don't worry about it. You more than made up for it by going to the police after I was shot." Matt moved closer and asked, "Are there some patients that need to see a doctor?"

"It's pretty light here today. We weren't expecting you," she said, looking back to the file. "Dr. Drake, Sr. said he would be in to take care of any patients today. Apparently, he'd spoken with Nikolas to cover the shift today. Have you spoken with either of them?"

Matt frowned before answering. He hadn't thought to call his father since he'd left the hospital. While they were better, they weren't close. "No, I haven't. I should have called this morning. I just thought I'd stop by and check in to see if there was anything that needed immediate attention."

"We've had a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious."

"Well, if that's the case, I'll get out of here and go visit my niece." Matt had never been fascinated by babies before, but then again, he'd never been an uncle before. Emma deserved all the love available to her.

"How is she?" Nadine asked excitedly. Then with a perplexed look, she added, "And, how's Dr. Scorpio . . . Drake?"

"Emma is beautiful . . . like her mother and she appears to be healthy. As for Robin, and I think its Scorpio-Drake, she's recovering nicely." Heading toward the door, he looked back and said, "I'll talk to Nikolas later today, but since he obviously has everything covered, I'll probably see you in a week."

Stepping outside, Matt retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. Dialing a number he'd recently committed to memory, he waited for the call to be answered.

"Hello," the soft voice answered on the other end of the call.

"Hi," he replied, having broken into a smile at hearing Maxie's voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Anna at Robin's apartment. We're meeting the movers day after tomorrow and I've got to get with a painter at their new house later today," she answered without taking a breath. A second later, she asked, "Who is this?"

"What?!?" Matt exclaimed, stopping midstride on his walk to the hospital. He couldn't believe his ears. She didn't recognize his voice. "You don't know who this is and you're telling me where you are. Maxie that's just not safe."

"Matt, I know it's you. But that was pretty presumptuous of you to assume that I knew who you were. You should have identified yourself." Matt could hear her saucy tone clearly over the phone lines.

"I was obviously right, since you did indeed know who it was."

"That's beside the point. It just not polite," she reprimanded. "Where are you, anyway?"

"I stopped by the clinic and now I'm off to the hospital to check on Emma and Robin." Matt answered, a few blocks from the hospital doors.

"I see now that the baby is going to have you wrapped around her little finger." Matt scoffed, but Maxie went on as if he'd been totally silent. "She's definitely a girl after my own heart."

Matt rolled his eyes at that. "Whatever. I'll see you at home later and with all you have going on, don't forget about our date tomorrow night."

"How can I forget when you keep reminding me?"

"Very funny. I'll see you later." He ended the call and smiled thinking about Maxie. Then he sobered. Matt had to figure out where to take her. Robin might be able to help him.

--

"Was that Matt?" Anna asked wrapping a picture from Robin's mantle in tissue paper. Maxie had come prepared with all the packing materials they would need for both Robin and Patrick's separate apartments. Thankfully, Patrick had most of his sentimental possessions at Robin's apartment. There would only be furniture to move from his apartment and the movers would handle that.

"Yeah, he's on his way to the hospital," she answered, sliding a wine glass into the specially designed packing box, where she stood at the dining room table. As she glanced across the room at Anna, she saw their morning's work taking shape in the form of packed boxes on nearly every available surface in the room.

"Is everything alright?"

"He's going to see Emma," Maxie said conspiratorially, with a touch of envy. "I think he's got a crush."

"Well, I can't think of better choice," Anna said.

Maxie grunted at that. Matt hadn't even offered his help to her and Anna. His main focus was a one-day old. Could she be jealous? If Maxie hadn't been so consumed with her thoughts, she would have caught the smirk on Anna's face.

"Maxie, did you bring any boxes that will fit these vases?" Anna asked, looking down at a collection of vases she'd given Robin from her trips around the world.

"There they are," Maxie replied, pointing to a stack leaning against the wall outside the closet, which was painted like a nursery.

"What was that about a painter?"

"I met Patrick earlier to find out which room at the house will be the nursery and we decided to have the room decorated before they move in, so Emma won't have to be moved."

"Wow," Anna said. "You've been busy today. What color will the room be? Do we need to take anything from the closet? Sorry, nursery."

"The furniture . . . and we'll have to pack the baby stuff. The painter assured me, he could have it painted tonight. That way Liz can come tomorrow and finish with her housewarming/baby gift for Robin and Patrick. Once she finishes, the furniture can go in on time day after tomorrow. It's going to be a busy few days, but if we keep to the schedule I created, everything will be done before Robin is released." Maxie passed Anna her notebook with the daily schedule showing. Several items were checked off, but many remained. There was a lot of work to do.

For a moment, Anna looked down at the schedule and then at the young woman who on occasion reminded her of herself. She proclaimed, "Maxie, you scare me sometimes."

"Thanks," Maxie replied with an astonished smile. "I think that's the nicest compliment you've ever given me."

The two shared a laugh and then went back to packing as Maxie's schedule had her meeting the painter in just over an hour.

--

"Just a cup of coffee, please," Noah said, leaning against the counter in the cafeteria.

"Make it two," Matt said from behind his father. As he'd walked into the hospital, he'd decided to make a quick detour for a cup of java on his way to see his beautiful niece.

"Aren't you still on leave?" Noah asked, picking up the cup the attendant had just placed in front of him and turned to his youngest son, while they waited for his coffee to arrive.

"I'm still on restricted duty, but I'm not here for work," he said, taking his cup and following his father to the elevator. "I'm here to see Emma."

"Good choice. I saw her about half an hour ago. She was with Robin in her room. Your brother hadn't gotten back to the hospital, yet." Noah said taking a long draw from the tall cup he carried.

"Well, I guess I'll go straight to Robin's room instead of to the nursery."

"I'm sure Robin is keeping Emma close by now that she's on the mend."

Matt took a sip from his cup and then said, "I stopped by the clinic earlier and they told me you were covering my shift. Thanks."

"Think nothing of it," Noah said with a smile. "We're family. We take care of each other."

Matt just nodded and watched his father exit the elevator on 4.

"I'll see you later, Matt. Tell Robin and Emma, 'hi' for me."

"I will." Matt leaned against the back of the elevator. They were family no matter how Matt chose to deal with either Noah or Patrick. He could even admit to himself that he liked not being on his own anymore. However, Matt was still struggling with how to marry his new feelings of family for Noah and Patrick with his feelings for his mom. How could he continue to be loyal to his mom and accept Noah at the same time? Matt pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind when he arrived at Robin's room.

Knocking softly, he waited for the gentle, "Come in."

Sticking his head around the door, he smiled at the sight. Robin was sitting up in bed, Emma in her arms and Patrick at her side. It would have made a beautiful family portrait. If he had been carrying a camera, Matt could have captured it for them.

"Hi Matt," Robin said looking up at him with a smile. "Come on in and see our little girl."

"Hi Matt," Patrick said looking up from his wife and daughter with a grin.

"Hey, I was just stopping by to see Emma and Noah told me it was likely she was here with you," Matt said, only taking his eyes off the baby momentarily. "She looks just like you, Robin."

"She looks a little like me," Patrick grumbled.

"Not much," Matt replied. "She's beautiful."

"So, what am I? The Hunchback?"

"You said it, not me," Matt deadpanned. Then he turned to Robin and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she said, passing the baby to Patrick who immediately started speaking softly to the baby.

"Good. You gave us quite the scare."

"I heard," she softly smiled. "I also heard that you took care of Emma while Patrick and your dad took care of me."

Matt shook his head at Robin's words and said, "I just stayed with her."

"There is no 'just' in that," Robin declared adamantly. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter when I couldn't."

"You're welcome," he said, then added, "but I'd do anything I could for that little girl." He and Robin smiled at each other and then he looked speculatively at Patrick, before speaking again. "Robin, I need to ask you a question."

"Sure," she replied instantly. "What do you want to know?"

"It's about Maxie," he clarified. At her nod, he asked, "What's her favorite type of food? I know she likes Mexican, but I was wondering if there's anything else."

He watched as Patrick and Robin shared a look and sighed. The last thing he needed was crap from his brother.

"She loves Italian. It's her favorite," Robin answered. "Why are you asking?"

"I thought I'd take her out to celebrate her birthday," Matt said with as little emotion as he could muster. He didn't want to give Robin or Patrick any ideas.

"That's really sweet," Robin said. Matt rolled his eyes at the sing-song tone of her voice.

"Yeah, well, now I've got to find a good Italian restaurant and make sure I can get a reservation."

"You should take her to Angelo's. It's a great little restaurant that's out of the way and the food is excellent," Patrick offered looking up from his daughter. Matt was glad that he wasn't getting ragged on, but was sure Patrick would make up for it later. "Plus, there's a dance floor and some nights there's live music. Just in case you have a little dancing in mind."

Matt thought back to Robin and Patrick's reception and the feel of Maxie in his arms. His decision was made. "Thanks for the advice. I think I'll take you up on it."

"Good move little brother. She'll be impressed."

"We'll see," Matt replied. "In the meantime, may I please hold my niece?"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for it taking me so long to post this chapter. I really hope you enjoy sharing Maxie's birthday. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 26**

The next day flew by and before she knew it, Maxie was running late for her date. She'd taken a few days off work to help Patrick with his surprise for Robin and it was going to be amazing. Maxie couldn't wait to see Robin's face. The nursery was going to be absolutely beautiful and nothing less then what 'Princess' Emma deserved.

The painting contractor had been true to his word the day before. Three hours after laying the first stroke against the wall, he was finishing his third and final coat of pale yellow paint. An hour later, he was finished with the white of the trim. Since baby Emma was expected to be home in a few short days, he'd used odorless paint; and Maxie had to admit that he'd done an amazing job.

The paint had been dry, when at 3 pm that afternoon Liz had shown up to do her job. Maxie had left an extra key with Liz with the instructions of leaving it with Patrick at the hospital on her way home. Maxie had taken that time to run a few last minute errands, including meeting with the movers who would be at Robin's apartment by noon the following day. There was only the furniture and a few boxes with dishes and other mementos that hadn't been brought over to the house by Maxie and Anna that morning.

If the movers were on schedule, they'd have all of Robin's furniture in the house by 3 pm and then arrive at Patrick's by 4. Maxie had laid out a schematic with Spinelli's help of the rooms in the house with furniture placement and she was all set. Or, she had been, before her birthday lunch with her father and the time she'd spent with Robin had thrown her off schedule. Now, she would have to make a few extra trips tomorrow between the movers and any other last minute emergencies that arose. But, she was putting that out of her mind tonight. Tonight she was spending an evening with Matt, her first, and she was excited about what he had in mind.

Maxie moved quickly down the hallway toward her room, stopping briefly outside Matt's. Hearing the shower go off in his room, she hurried into her own. She wished he had given her a hint as to where they were going so she could choose the appropriate outfit. Men just didn't understand how important that was. She opened her closet doors and slid hangars of clothes aside and pondered several options. Maxie smiled slyly as she pulled a sexy little black dress from her closet, she smiled thinking of how he'd react when he saw her in it. Holding it up in front of her, she knew it would have the effect she wanted. Retrieving silk stockings from her drawer and 4-inch pumps from her closet shelf, the look was complete minus a few pieces of jewelry. She was planning to knock Matt off his feet.

--

Matt stood in front of the mirror sliding his red tie around his neck. Remembering what he'd learned during the few photo shoots he'd done, Matt knew that the red would contrast well with the dark navy of his suit. He wanted to impress Maxie tonight. It _was_ after all their first date. The first of many he hoped. While Maxie wasn't what he would consider his usual type, she attracted him like no woman ever had. She kept him on his toes and it didn't hurt that she was beautiful.

He picked up the small box at the foot of his bed and went down the stairs having grabbed his suit jacket along the way. Matt had spent the morning looking for the perfect gift and he hoped that she liked it. He had stopped short of asking Robin what Maxie's favorite things were. Now, he wasn't so sure he'd made the right decision, but Matt wanted to find out the intimate things about Maxie on his own. That was half the fun of dating . . . or at least he hoped so.

Matt was still contemplating his choice when he heard Maxie on the stairs. His breath caught. She's been lovely at the wedding, but she was literally breath taking at the moment . . . and that was all for him. He felt the smile on his face expand as she descended the rest of the steps. Matt moved to the foot of the stairs and held out a hand to take Maxie's.

"You're stunning," he said, breathing in the muted scents of flowers and some kind of fruit that floated off her skin. The blush that brightened her cheeks ran lightly down her neck.

Staring up at him, she replied, "You clean up pretty well yourself. You're very handsome."

"Thank you." Resisting the urge to press his lips to the exposed curve of her neck, he asked, "Are you ready to go? We have an 8 o'clock reservation."

"That's almost an hour from now."

"I know, but it'll be just a little bit of a ride." Matt took the shawl from Maxie's arm and draped it around her shoulders before threading his fingers with hers.

"Then let's get out of here."

--

"She is absolutely perfect," Patrick declared looking down at Emma with a look of unparalleled pride.

"You say that now. Wait until we get her home and she's crying every couple of hours wanting to be feed or changed or just held."

"Not my daughter," he claimed. "She's perfect now and she's going to stay that way."

Robin couldn't help but smile at the doting father Patrick had become in just two days. They were going to be so happy. When she'd decided to have a baby, she'd been sure she'd be doing it alone and she had been okay with that. She couldn't believe how absurd the idea had been, not that there weren't single women who raised a family everyday. But looking at Patrick, she realized that she wasn't meant to be one of them. She loved Patrick and he loved her and Emma more than anything. It had taken her a long time to realize that, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"What?" he asked, catching the look in her eyes.

"I'm just happy," she answered. "I have you and Emma and I can't imagine my life without either of you."

"Well, it's a good thing, because we aren't going anywhere." Patrick leaned over and nibbled Robin's ear as she laughed softly.

"That's what I like to hear," Noah said, looking around the door, Anna's head just under his.

"Do you guys know how to knock?" Patrick asked, with a hint of a smile.

"We do, but we knew Emma was in here with you and figured there wouldn't be any sex or other such activities going on, so why knock?" Anna asked, moving into the room.

"_Mom_!"

"What? We did." It was clear from her expression that she had no idea of the reason for Robin's displeasure.

Robin shook her head and rolled her eyes at Patrick who was clearly amused at Anna's frankness.

"What are you two doing here?" Robin asked, as she watched her mother gather Emma into her arms.

"Visiting our granddaughter, of course," Noah answered. Emma wrapped her little fingers around one of her grandfather's, as he smiled down at her.

"And a healthy granddaughter she is," Patrick interjected.

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked as he continued playing with Emma.

"Her first HIV test came back negative."

"That's wonderful news," Anna cried to Robin, then she looked down at Emma. "You are such a lucky girl. You have such a bright future ahead of you."

"That's amazing news, kids," Noah added. To Emma, he said, "You're such a beauty. You are going to have all the men wrapped around your little finger."

"As long as they're family, that's fine," Patrick grumbled. Robin broke into a grin. She didn't know what Patrick was going to do when Emma went on the first date, or rather she did know and she felt sorry for Emma already.

"She already has her dad and her uncle Matt wrapped around her finger. I'll add you to the list," Robin replied.

"Matt was taken with her as soon as she was born. I'm surprised he isn't here, as well," Noah commented.

"Matt comes by to see her everyday. He was here earlier, but he had to be somewhere," Patrick noted.

"Where?" Noah asked offhandedly.

"He and Maxie are on a date," Robin answered excitedly.

"Who and Maxie are on a date?" Mac asked having walked into the room without anyone noticing him. The hush that came over the room was palpable. Mac was clearly waiting for an answer and no one wanted to spoil the moment, but Mac was having none of that. "Someone answer me."

--

'Out of the way' turned out to be about 30 miles outside Port Charles, which wasn't extremely far, but was getting farther by the minute.

"How much farther is it?" Maxie asked for the tenth time since they'd gotten into the car.

"Another ten miles," Matt answered patiently as if speaking to a small child.

"When you said you wanted to take me to dinner, I thought we'd be going to the MetroCourt or something."

"The restaurant is in Carson. We'll be there shortly." He glanced at her briefly, as she watched the scenery roll by, before returning his attention to the road.

"I hope it's good."

"Me, too."

"You've never been there?" she asked, turning her head to look at Matt.

"No, but it comes highly recommended," he assured her.

"Who recommended it?" Maxie shifted in her seat turning her whole body toward him.

"Patrick," Matt answered immediately, without thought.

"You told him we were going out?" she asked incredulously, concern obvious in her expression.

Seeing that the conversation could go very wrong, Matt attempted to change the subject, "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"No . . . but do we want him and Robin thinking that we're dating?"

"We are dating," he said glancing at her. Pointing between the two of them, he added, "This is a date."

"I know that, but do we want them to know?"

"They already know," he said, pulling into a parking space outside the restaurant and liking what he saw. The restaurant looked like a charming Italian villa with arched doorways, white curtains in the windows and bold red flowers in planters along the pebbled path to the door. Matt turned to Maxi and continued, "Besides, why wouldn't we want them to know?"

"If this doesn't work, they could end up in the middle. We're all family and you and I could just fake our way through family dinners and parties, but they're married and I don't want them to have to choose sides."

"We won't make them. They know I'm taking you to dinner for your birthday. That's all. We decide where we go from here and what happens to us. We'll tell them what we want them to know and the rest we'll play by ear." He pushed a tendril behind her ear and added, "Right now, we're not going to worry about Robin and Patrick or even where this is going. We're going to enjoy celebrating the anniversary of your birth."

She smiled tenderly at him.

"Happy birthday Maxie," he whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

--

"Matt took Maxie out to celebrate her birthday," Robin answered tentatively.

"Great," he growled, looking at Patrick, "now I have to deal with two of you."

"Three," Noah added with a smirk, knowing Mac was referring to the Drake men.

Mac rolled his eyes and said, "I'll let Robert handle you. He won't need any help."

Robin and Patrick chuckled as they watched the two older men rib each other.

"Well, I guess I should get used to them together. They were pretty . . . comfortable with each other here at the hospital and . . . after."

"What does that mean Uncle Mac?" Robin asked seeing that something else was going on behind his eyes.

"Nothing. I guess it's a good thing Matt is moving out."

"Matt's moving?" Noah asked, having heard nothing of these new developments.

"He's moving into your old apartment, right?" Mac replied looking at Patrick.

"I forgot in all the commotion. When I bought the house," he said, glancing at Robin momentarily before continuing, "I offered my old apartment to Matt. At the time, he said he'd think about it. I guess he's decided to take it."

"It's probably for the best. I'd hate to have to kill him if I found him and Maxie in a compromising position."

"That wouldn't be good . . . for you or my marriage," Robin teased. "What would the papers say, 'Police commissioner kills niece's doctor brother-in-law.' Nothing about that sounds good."

"I guess you're right," Mac conceded. "The fact of the matter is that I think Matt's a good guy. I guess Maxie could do worse."

"He's my son. What do you expect?" Noah's resident arrogance shone clearly through his statement.

"You don't really want me to answer that," Mac deadpanned, as the room burst into laughter.

--

The restaurant had lived up to Matt's expectations. It was extremely intimate with only a few tables, each covered in a stiff white linen tablecloth and graced by a single white rose. Softly glowing candles added to the romantic atmosphere. Pieces of fine art were sprinkled across the whitewashed walls and soft music was piped throughout the restaurant, giving it the feeling of a night designed for romance.

Maxie was enchanted and had said as much when they'd walked into the restaurant an hour ago. Throughout dinner, Matt and Maxie had teased and laughed about any and everything. When Matt had ordered Veal Marsala, Maxie couldn't resist giving him a hard time.

"How can you eat animal flesh?" she'd asked, having ordered the Eggplant Parmigiana for herself.

Matt had replied simply, "I'm a man, it's what we do."

From there, the topics of conversation had moved to work and childhoods and things they loved doing in their spare time . . . when they had spare time. The food had been fabulous and their conversation had only complimented it. Now, the two were enjoying each other's company while they waited for an order of Tiramisu that they planned to share.

"So, what are your plans for your new apartment?"

"I'm not really sure," Matt admitted honestly. "I hadn't really thought about it except that I want your help in decorating it."

"Really? Why?"

Toying with her fingers that lay on the table, he answered, "I figured you might be spending quite a bit of time there and I want you to be comfortable."

"You know for the arrogant, irritating, obnoxious man that you can be, you're a softy," she claimed with a smirk.

"Shhh. Don't tell anybody," Matt said conspiratorially, "I've got everyone else fooled." His eyes twinkled in the candlelight as he smiled at Maxie.

Just then, the first notes of live piano filled the room and without a moment's hesitation, Matt stood holding out a hand to Maxie. She gently placed her hand is his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor that was tucked into a corner of the restaurant.

More and more she realized she could be herself with Matt. Maxie also realized he was becoming very important to her and she still wasn't sure that was a good thing. She'd been serious before when she'd been worried how their relationship could and would impact the rest of their family. That Matt didn't appear to be concerned at all, frustrated Maxie. She wanted him to share her concerns, but that didn't seem likely.

"Stop thinking so much," Matt whispered. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she allowed herself to relax into Matt and let all her concerns and reluctance go. She felt free for the first time in a very long time. Tightening her fingers around his was her only response and then she felt his lips in her hair. They glided across the dance floor to three different songs before returning to the table where the Tiramisu awaited them. As Maxie took the final bite, she saw Matt nod his head.

"What?" she asked as the piano player began a familiar tune – Happy Birthday. Maxie's eyes widened as Matt's smile did the same.

"Happy Birthday," he said, sliding a small box across the table to her.

"You didn't have to get me anything. You brought me to this fabulous restaurant for dinner and dancing. You've done enough," she gushed.

"Well, I wanted you to have something to remember the night by," he countered.

"How could I forget?"

"I didn't want to take any chances," he teased, then encouraged, "Open it."

Taking the top from the box, Maxie sighed awestruck. The charm bracelet inside was a delicate yellow gold with three charms attached. The gift was one of the most thoughtful she'd ever received.

"It's beautiful," she said, then asked, "What are the charms for?"

"The high heel is for your love of fashion," Matt answered fingering the tiny pump. Moving to the next charm, he said, "The tiara is because you're such a diva." He chuckled as Maxie rolled her eyes at him, then turned his attention to the last charm. "Although I don't believe in reading palms or psychic phenomena, I thought the crystal ball was appropriate. We don't know the future, but I'm hoping we'll find at least a part of it together."

At Matt's words, tears flooded Maxie's eyes. How had she gotten so lucky? Taking the bracelet in her hand, she moved around the table and took a seat in Matt's lap. Not saying a word, she handed the bracelet to Matt and held her wrist for him to place it there. Once the bracelet found it's resting place, Maxie admired it for a moment and then slid the fingers of her other hand into Matt's hair. Holding his head in place, she pressed her lips to his. As the kiss got heated, she pulled back, rested her forehead against his and whispered, "This is the best birthday ever."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 27**

Maxie rolled over with a smile on her face. When she'd gotten home the night before, Matt had walked her to her bedroom door and kissed her goodnight. She'd sat in the chair near her window and watched the moon and stars, since sleep was the last thing on her mind.

Matt had really impressed her with their first date. She hoped it was the first of many. Maxie glanced down at her wrist where her birthday present still graced it. She'd been unable to take it off wanting to feel it next to her skin. It was a poor substitute for Matt, but it made her feel closer to him. At that thought, she shook her head as if to clear it.

Gently stroking the crystal ball charm, she admitted they might have a future together, but Maxie knew from history, she shouldn't get ahead of herself. She needed to be careful. If given the right opportunity, Matt might be able to hurt her more than anyone she'd ever been involved with.

--

"Mr. Dalton in 712 needs his vitals checked every half hour," Matt said to Leyla as he stepped into the Nurse's station while making a notation in the chart he was holding. "Page me when his test results come back or if there's any change."

"Are you even supposed to be working?" she asked, as Patrick joined them with a chart of his own.

"No, he's not," Patrick answered for Matt.

Rolling his eyes at his brother, Matt answered, "No, I'm not, but Patrick was tied up with a patient when a head injury came in a little earlier, so I took it." To Patrick, he added, "I'm fine."

"So you keep telling anyone who will listen. Just a few weeks ago, you were shot. Forgive all of us for being a little concerned," Patrick replied.

"Look, I appreciate that you care. In fact, I'm glad you do, but I really am fine." Matt laid the chart in the stack Leyla was filing and turned to Patrick. "How's Robin today?"

"Great," Patrick replied with joy. Laying the file he was holding next to the one Matt had just finished with, he continued, "She's getting stronger everyday and hopefully, we'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's great news," Matt said, genuinely. Robin was definitely growing on him and he was looking forward to having her as a sister. "How's the house coming? I know Maxie and Anna have been working their butts off to have it ready in time."

"From what I hear, it's coming together."

"You haven't stopped by to check out what they've done?"

"I trust them. They are only going to do what they think is best for both of us."

"Ah, that family thing again." Matt said and turned toward the lab where he was still working on some research for Robin.

"Hey, hold up," Patrick said falling into step beside Matt. "How was the date?"

In a somber tone, Matt answered, "It was a total bust. Before we could even get to the restaurant we were already fighting and I just took her home."

The concern on Patrick's face was obvious. "Really? I thought you guys would have a good time."

Matt unable to keep a straight face any longer, broke out into a deep laugh. "Gotcha!" At Patrick's confusion, Matt laughed harder. The confusion turned into a frown, which didn't help Matt at all. When he was able to catch his breath, he said, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. The date was _great_. Maxie loved the restaurant and we got to know each other a little better." Thoughts of Maxie in his arms filled his mind and Matt didn't realize that his smile grew. In fact, he didn't realize he was still smiling until his brother interrupted his thoughts.

"I can tell by that grin on your face that it was a good one."

Matt said nothing in response and kept walking. The two arrived at the door to the lab and before Matt could push his way inside, Patrick asked, "So are the two of you going out again?"

Remembering his discussion with Maxie the night before, Matt answered, "We'll have to see. We're just trying to enjoy the time we spend together and go from there."

"So that means you're not telling," Patrick replied perceptively.

"Pretty much," Matt confirmed, then jokingly he added, "You're much smarter than you look."

With a roll of his eyes, as he turned down the hallway, Patrick tossed over his shoulder, "Very funny. You're a real comedian."

"I try, big brother, I try."

--

Maxie and Anna unpacked books in the office, where the built-in book shelves took up one entire wall. There would be enough room for books and pictures and anything else Robin and Patrick decided they wanted within easy reach. Deciding to put medical books together, Maxie pulled the box closer to her as they tended to be heavier than the average book. Taking a book on anatomy and physiology from the box, Maxie hummed as she stacked them on the highest shelf she could reach without a step ladder. Fortunately there were only a couple of boxes of medical books and then she could move on to the fiction.

She and Anna had already moved the clothes from Robin's apartment into the master bedroom closet, which Maxie envied more than any other feature of the house. The closet had enough room for all Maxie's clothes and shoes with plenty of room for expansion. After spending time arranging Robin's hanging clothes, Maxie had stood in the middle of the closet imagining what it would look like had the clothes been hers. Should she ever buy a house, Maxie now knew what the selling points would be.

Lifting a medical dictionary from the same box, Maxie turned her attention back to the task at hand, catching another glimpse of her bracelet. The smile widened and without thought hummed louder. Maxie's thoughts were so filled with her task and Matt that she didn't see Anna stop unpacking the box in front of her to glance over in her direction.

"You're looking particularly brilliant today," Anna said, nonchalantly, pulling on all her talents to make this look and feel like anything but what it was – an interrogation. "Any specific reason why?"

"No," Maxie replied immediately, having heard Anna compliment Robin in that way before. "I'm just happy."

"Happier than usual? I don't think I've ever heard you humming."

"I wasn't humming," she protested, horrified.

"I'm afraid you were," Anna confirmed with a nod and then added, "and it was very romantic. What were you thinking about?"

Pushing down the discomfort at being under Anna's curious stare, she said. "Oh, nothing in particular."

"Really? I would have thought Matt was on your mind."

Caught off guard at the comment, Maxie's hand, holding a clinical laboratory book, stopped mid-lift just inches from the shelf and looked at Anna, before asking, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, I'm a spy Maxie. I know that the two of you went on a date last night. You've been in a very good mood this morning. While you've been checking you lists, you haven't been stressed about meeting all your deadlines. And you've been periodically checking your wrist all morning where I noticed a piece of jewelry that I've never seen before. So, using deductive reasoning, the date went well and the jewelry is either from Matt or makes you think of him." Anna raised an eyebrow. "How'd I do?"

"Wow," Maxie replied in awe. "Robin always told me you were good, but I had no idea."

"So, tell me about the date," Anna said turning back to the box in front of her while Maxie described with glee the details of the date. When she finished, Anna turned to her and said with a smirk, "I'm impressed. He's more than just a pretty face."

"Who's more than just a pretty face?" Mac asked, walking into the office, scaring Anna and Maxie. At their glares, he laughed. "I got one over on the great Anna Devane. I can't wait to tell Robert." That only made the glare darker. "Okay, I'm sorry, but I did knock. You must have been very distracted," he said to Anna. "I do come bearing gifts." He offered as held up a bag, from which the scent of baked goods drifted, and a cup carrier.

"That had better be that special blend from Kelly's. Otherwise, there will be a painful price to pay for what you just did to me and Maxie."

"Kelly's special blend just for you," Mac said setting the cup carrier on one of the shelves and retrieving a cup for Anna. Tossing the bag to Maxie, he said, "There's a blueberry muffin in there for you." Taking a sip from his cup, he looked around the room. "I thought I'd make a small contribution to this job you've undertaken. You two have done a lot of work in here. When is the furniture getting here?"

"Robin's furniture arrives in just a few hours. Then the movers are going to Patrick's to pick up the rest of the furniture. I've already done a layout for them to ensure we don't have to move much around later." Mac and Anna shared a look at Maxie's organizational skills. This was just another example of how good she was at what she did.

"Sounds like you two have a plan," he replied taking another sip from the cup. "So, who's more than a pretty face?"

"Matt Hunter," Anna answered, ignoring the pointed looks from Maxie. "It appears he can be a real gentleman when he chooses."

"I know I don't want to hear this, whatever it is. Let's just pretend I never asked the question," Mac returned.

Anna smiled and winked at Maxie, going back to the box in front of her. Maxie had to laugh at how Anna had handled Mac. Her Aunt Anna was definitely a force to be reckoned with. How lucky could a girl get?

--

"Hey Matt," Noah called as Matt got on the elevator. "Hold that elevator."

Matt said nothing, but slid a hand to the side of the open elevator doors keeping them open.

"How are you?" Noah asked catching his breath as he stepped through the doors.

"I'm good," Matt answered. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm meeting Patrick in the cafeteria for a cup of coffee and I'm running late," he said. "You want to join us?"

Matt knew that Noah was trying and he hadn't given Noah a lot of room to build any type of relationship. They'd been cordial to each other since Patrick's bachelor party, but they weren't close. Matt still had a hard time understanding why Noah was trying so hard, but that didn't change the fact that he was. Going with his gut, Matt answered, "Sure. I could use a cup."

"Good," Noah replied with a relieved grin and patted Matt on the shoulder.

The rest of the ride down to the cafeteria was quiet. Patrick was nursing a tall cup of coffee when Noah and Matt walked to the table with cups of their own.

"Hey," he said at seeing Noah and Matt together. Then, looking at his brother, he said, "I didn't expect you to join us."

"Noah invited me and I thought it might be a good time for the Drake men to spend a little time together when we weren't fighting our way through a crisis."

Noah and Patrick laughed at that. For the next 10 minutes, the three men gabbed about work and life in general.

"I heard you were moving," Noah said, by way of turning the conversation to Matt.

"Yeah," Matt answered, with a glance to Patrick. "Patrick offered me his place and now that I have a bit of extra money, you know, not having to pay back those school loans," Matt continued with a pointed glance at his father, "I figure I can afford a place of my own. It'll give me some privacy. Something I'm beginning to crave more and more everyday."

"Really?" Noah appeared contemplative. And with that, the conversation turned to one Matt didn't want to have. "So how was your date with Maxie last night?" Noah asked, drawing from his brew of French Roast.

Instead of answering immediately, Matt glanced at Patrick who smirked back. Finally, Matt said, "It was good. We had a little dinner, a little dancing. She's a lot of fun to be around."

"Good," Noah replied. Then looking at Patrick, he asked, "Did you get any more out of him than this?"

Patrick laughed, while Matt rolled his eyes. "Not much. He's pretty secretive about Maxie."

"Well, maybe it's more serious than I thought," Noah said, as if to himself.

"Hey, could the two of you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?"

"Sorry," Noah said. "I don't mean to pry, although it must feel like it. I just want to be part of your life in whatever capacity we can work out."

"I'm sorry, too. I don't mean to keep you at a distance, but I'm not sure what I'm ready for yet."

"That's fair. All I ask is that you give me a chance."

"I think I can do that." The Drake men shared their patented smile, for a moment at peace with each other, and totally missed the group of nurses drooling and giggling a few tables over.

Just then, Matt's phone rang. Glancing at the LCD, Matt smiled. Looking up at the men, he said, "I've got to take this. Excuse me." Getting up from the table and moving a few feet away, he answered, "Hey. I was thinking about you earlier."

"Really?" Maxie's exuberant voice filled his receiver. "That's good, because I need your help."

"Anything."

"You don't even know what it is."

"I'm learning to trust you," he replied. When she didn't say anything after long minutes, he called her name.

"Sorry. It's just been a long time since anyone told me they trusted me."

"Well, just remember that I do. What did you need?"

"I just realized that we need to have a welcome home party or dinner or something for Robin and Emma tomorrow night at their new house. I already talked to Anna about it and we're pretty much set on this end. It'll just be family, so can you let your dad know? We'd like it to be a surprise for Patrick as well, so can you monitor Robin's release tomorrow?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. I can stick around here until Robin is released and then meet you all at the new house. Speaking of, how's the moving going?"

"It's going well. Robin's furniture is in the house and the movers are on their way to Patrick's with Anna. I'm sure that will be an interesting ride."

"I can only imagine," he said looking over at his brother and father. "I've got to go, but I'll give you a call when I leave the hospital. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will," she said softly, then she added, her smile clear in her voice, "Have a good day."

"Thanks. You, too," he said with a smile ending the call. Returning to the table, he took his seat and drank from his cup.

"Maxie?" Patrick asked, sipping from what had to be cold coffee.

Looking from his father to his brother, Matt sighed and then said, "Yes, if you must know. She's working on your house."

"Excellent. I just hope she and Anna can get everything done by tomorrow."

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," Matt commented. "Anna's a spy and Maxie is a little drill sergeant, when she sets her mind to it. You shouldn't have any problems."

"You do have a point," Patrick agreed.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay, I know I've been gone a while (a long while), but I haven't forgotten this story. I hope you haven't either. I'm going to finish it, but obviously, it has gone on much longer than I expected. I can only say it pretty hard to write when I have no inspiration on the show, but that's no excuse for keeping you waiting. For that, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this new update. There will be more to come and I don't plan on keeping you waiting this long again.**

**Chapter 28**

Maxie did a final walk through of the house making sure everything was perfect. Noah and Matt had stopped by earlier to hang the 'Welcome Home Robin and Emma Drake' banner in the living room. Maxie had taken Patrick's words that money was no expense to heart. She hadn't gone totally overboard, but she wanted Robin's first look at the house to stay with her. Flowers sat on flat surfaces in every room except Emma's just in case the baby was allergic. And, Maxie didn't want anything to take away from Elizabeth's gift to the Drake Family.

As she walked toward the kitchen, where Anna had been hard at work for the last few hours and delicious scents wafted, Maxie realized that she'd helped to create a home. The Drakes would be coming into a environment that screamed warm and cozy. Maxie had put her whole heart into this job. She wanted the very best for Robin and her new niece and she had given them hers. Robin was going to be so surprised when she saw the house and Maxie couldn't wait. Well, she could, but at least she wouldn't have to wait long as Matt had called less than a half hour before with the news that Robin was being released within the hour.

--

"Do we have everything?" Patrick asked for the fifth time, looking around the room, while Robin sat in her wheelchair holding Emma.

"I think we're good Daddy," she said to Patrick, then looked down at Emma and said, "I think your Daddy is a little nervous about us going home."

"I'm not nervous. I just don't want us to forget anything."

"Patrick, we work here. If we forget anything, I'm sure someone will hold it until you come back to work or drop it at home."

Patrick sighed. He was nervous, but not about leaving the hospital. Patrick was worried about what he'd find when they got home – to the new house. He hadn't seen any of the work Anna and Maxie had done and now he wasn't so sure about his decision to have them get the house ready without Robin knowing. It had seemed like a really good idea at the time and now he felt like throwing up.

"Patrick, let's go home. Emma is ready to sleep in her own bed."

He smiled uncertainly and said, "Yeah, let's get her home." He threw the overnight bag over his shoulder and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. Pushing it past the nurse's station, they said their goodbyes and thank yous to the nurses on shift and just minutes later, Patrick was strapping Emma into her brand new car seat in the back of his sporty charcoal gray Volvo SUV.

"I can't believe you went out and bought a SUV," Robin said, once they were on the road. "I must admit it's nice, but it's such a _family_ car. I never thought I'd ever see you in one!"

"Well, I'm a man with a family. I went looking for cars and this one just kinda called to me," he said, looking over his shoulder to where Robin sat next to Emma in the back seat. "You've got to admit I look good in it." He looked at Robin in the rearview mirror and smiled at her.

"There's the man I know and love," Robin teased. "Loving father, devoted husband, arrogant doctor – my husband."

"Ha, ha, ha . . . very funny," he said, but joined her in a laugh that made Emma look around for the sound.

"Are you looking for daddy?" Robin asked the baby, who turned her focus to her mother. "I know you are. Daddy's just up front and you'll see him when we get home." Robin glanced out the window. "Speaking of home, where are we going? You just missed the turn to our apartment."

"Well," he started tentatively, "we're not going back to the apartment. We're going to the new house."

"We're going to an unfurnished house, now." Robin sighed before she said anything else. "Patrick, me seeing the house can wait a few days. You've already bought it so I'm sure I'll love it."

"We don't really have a choice, but to go straight there . . . I had your mom and Maxie move all our furniture to the house. That's why they haven't been at the hospital day and night over the past few days."

"Why would you do that?" Robin asked, her voice raised. Emma jumped and Robin immediately changed her tone to soothe the baby. "Mommy's sorry Emma, but Daddy is out of his mind."

"Don't tell her that! She'll believe that's true." Patrick's eyes met Robin's in the rear view mirror. They said clearly that the description was true. "Look, I asked your mom and Maxie for some help with us getting moved into the house. I didn't want us to have to move later with Emma and it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"Patrick, you don't ask someone else to move you into a house. That's inconsiderate of their time."

"They both love you and were excited to do it. I'm sure it's going to be perfect."

"You mean you haven't even seen it?" Robin asked, unbelieving.

"Ah . . . No . . . I've been at the hospital and with you."

"So you let my mother and Maxie loose in our new house without any direction or guidance whatsoever?"

"I gave them a little guidance before they started, but yeah. They know you better than any one else except me, so I trusted them to do what you would want done," he answered. Then meeting her eyes in rear view mirror, he asked, "You trust them, don't you?"

The guilt was evident in her eyes. Then Robin sighed and realized that she did trust her mother and Maxie to do what they thought was best. Thinking about them, she wondered what she would walk into. Maxie had fabulous style and her mother wasn't short changed in that area either. Whatever they had come up with, she would probably love it. And if she didn't, she could always change it.

"You're right. I do trust them and I trust you. Please don't ever make me regret that."

"I'll do my best," he answered sincerely.

--

"They should be here in just a few minutes," Matt said walking through the door. Seeing Maxie straightening medical journals on the coffee table, he walked up behind her and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her back into him. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he said, "Hi Maxie."

Leaning back into him, she turned her head and accepted his kiss. When they pulled apart, she greeted him in a soft voice.

"My dad is in the kitchen," she whispered.

Matt sighed and pulled his arm from around Maxie. "I guess I'll keep my hands to myself then. At least until later when we're alone."

Smiling at Matt's chagrin, Maxie said, "That's probably a good idea."

Matt looked around the room and realized what a great job Maxie and Anna had done. "You know, you do good work." At her questioning glance, he answered, "You and Anna did a great job with the house. I know how hard you were working on it and you did good."

"You haven't even seen the whole thing, yet," Maxie said, taking a final glance around the room. Her trained, fashionista eyes took in every last detail.

"If this room and the kitchen are anything to go by, you've done a great job."

"I just did the basics," she waved Matt's comment aside. "Robin can take care of the details so she feels like it's her own."

"That's pretty perceptive of you," he said, moving in closer to her. "You're pretty amazing."

"Thank you," she said gently.

"You're welcome," he replied and pressed another kiss to lips. At a hoarse cough, they pulled apart and at the swing door of the kitchen. At Mac's disgruntled look and Noah's amused one, Matt quietly uttered, "Sorry."

"So, when are Robin and Patrick getting here with Emma?" Mac asked, determined to ignore what he'd walked in on.

"They should have been right behind me. So, I expect them in the next few minutes."

"Good. Do you think you can keep your hands off my daughter in the meantime?" Mac growled.

"It'll be difficult sir, but I'll try." Matt held Mac's glare and smiled in return. Mac finally rolled his eyes at the young doctor and took a seat in an armchair in the living room. Noah chuckled and took a seat adjacent to Mac on the sofa. Matt and Maxie shared a look, before Maxie went back to her previous task – straightening magazines. She wanted everything just right when Robin walked through that door. And, she didn't have long to wait.

"They're here!"

--

The light gray house stood out in the forest green of the yard as Patrick pulled into the driveway. Small purplish and reddish evergreen bushes lined the driveway. A large oak tree, whose leaves were changing colors, stood in the front yard and provided shade to the wraparound porch, which promised many evenings of rocking Emma to sleep. Large azaleas were planted along the sides of the house guaranteed an abundance of color in the spring. Along the porch, holly was planted. Another huge tree from the backyard could be seen over the eave of the house. Robin had always loved passing the house in winter, because even though it was cold out, there was always color in the yard . . . at least when there was no snow.

In the distance, Robin suddenly heard children's giggles. Whether they were playing hide and seek or a game of tag couldn't be deciphered, but that they were having a wonderful time was clear. So clear that Robin found herself smiling at these hidden children in the neighborhood.

Thinking of those children, Robin could already imagine a swing set under that tree in the backyard and play dates with Cameron, Jake, Spencer, Kristina, and Molly. As far as Robin was concerned, the more the merrier, especially since she never expected to have any more children. Emma would need friends and who better than the children of her friends.

Looking back at the house, Robin had to admit that Patrick had done good. She just didn't have to admit it to him, yet.

"So, what do you think?" Patrick asked from behind Robin.

"I think I love this house," she admitted, unable to stop herself. "I always have."

"That's what I was counting on," he said, leaning over to kiss her. "Let's get Emma and take a look around." Patrick rounded the car and leaned in to retrieve Emma, who cooed up at him, from her car seat. Walking back to Robin, Patrick passed her the key and followed her up the front steps. As soon as the door swung open, the family yelled, "Welcome Home."

Robin jumped and would have fallen had Patrick not been directly behind her. She was immediately engulfed in Anna and Maxie's arms, before being pulled into her Uncle Mac's. Patrick followed suit. Noah and Matt stood over to the side and as Robin saw them she walked into each other arms.

"Thank you all for being here to welcome Emma and me home," Robin said, her voice breaking with emotion as she saw the huge Welcome Home sign.

"Where else would we be luv?" Anna asked wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"Any number of places, but I'm glad you're all here." Robin looked around the foyer where everyone was still crowded, not sure of the layout, having never been inside the house before. To Anna, Robin said, "Patrick told me that he asked you and Maxie to move us into the house and I can't thank you enough."

"You enjoying what we've done will be thanks enough," Maxie said quietly. Robin ran a hand down Maxie's arm and asked, "So, who wants to give me the grand tour?"

"Maxie should do it," Anna said. "She's been on top of this from the beginning, running schedules and meeting with contractors and everything. _She_ made this happen."

"Anna . . . ," Maxie started, but Matt cut her off.

"Anna's right. Maxie has been working on this pretty much non-stop."

"Except to go out with you," Robin countered with a smirk, glancing between Maxie and Matt.

As Maxie blushed, Matt said, "There is that." Robin and Matt shared a chuckle as Maxie's cheeks reddened even more.

"Since Patrick gave me carte blanche for the move, I made some purchases for the two of you, but I kept every receipt, so if there's anything you don't like, it can go back to the store and my feelings will not be hurt," Maxie said changing the subject, as Robin sent a pointed look Patrick's way. "I don't think anyone except Anna has had a full tour of the house, so if you'll all follow me." Maxie wrapped her arm through Robin's and pointing down the hallway she said, "Directly in front of us is a breakfast cove. As you see, the first floor is almost completely hardwood." The maple hardwood gleamed from a recent waxing. Turning to her left, Maxie added, "Here we have the living room, decorated with your living room furniture. The only additions I've made to the room are some accent lamps and a big floor rug to protect the hardwood floor."

Outside light spilled in the living room through the front bay window. A tan colored rug covered the majority of the floor and Robin's furniture sat in the middle of the room leaving way too much room. Off-white roses sat in the middle of the sofa table. Maxie had even hung the paintings Robin had brought back from Paris, which had been in the back of her closet in boxes, exactly right. Robin could already think of additions she'd like to add to the room in time – a table against a far wall. An additional arm chair here and there. Robin couldn't believe she'd been worried for a minute with Maxie and her mom in charge.

Giving them all just a few minutes to look around the room, Maxie moved them into the office, which was just off the living room. "This is the office/library."

Robin took a step into the room to get a full look. A large block rug in shades of burgundy, green, and brown covered the floor and the desk from Patrick's apartment sat in the middle of it. A big bay window was right behind the desk with Patrick's wooden file cabinet placed under it. Pictures of Robin and Patrick and a newborn Emma lined the cabinet and a vase full of beautiful fall flowers sat in the middle of it. The built in shelves lining both full walls of the office were filled with Patrick and Robin's books as well as the different colored glass vases from Anna's travels. Also on the shelves were awards or trophies won by both Robin and Patrick in medicine and racing. On the wall, hung a beautiful painting of an English Garden that matched the colors in the rug and the flowers in the window.

"Where'd the picture come from?" Robin asked in total awe of the room.

Patrick stepped into the room, looked at the painting and then to his father. "Dad?"

"I had it in a box at my house," Noah answered the unasked question. "Your mother loved it and I thought Robin would too. It's your housewarming gift from me and your mother."

"Oh, Noah," Robin said, moving into her father-in-laws arms. "Thank you."

"You're so welcome," he said, smiling down at her, before looking up at his son. Patrick hugged his dad, while Maxie looked over at Matt and noticed the sad look in his eyes. Moving to him, she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Looking down at her, he whispered, "I'm fine . . . really." Giving her hand a squeeze in return, he said, "Go finish the tour."

Taking his direction, she grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her out of the office and into the family room where the furniture from Patrick's apartment dominated the room.

"This is the family room."

The leather sofa and coordinating chairs, on a large red rug, faced a massive stone fireplace and built-in entertainment center containing Patrick's wide screen TV. On the mantle, framed pictures of the entire family were arranged along with crystal candle holders with large Vanilla scented candles. On the hearth stood a beautiful brass fireplace tool set.

"The candles and candle holders are gifts from me and the fireplace set is from Matt," Maxie said.

"Thank you," Robin said, looking from Maxie to Matt. "Should we look for gifts from all of you throughout the house?"

"Yes," Anna answered. "Maxie incorporated all our gifts into the decoration of your home. You'll see much more as we go along."

"I can't wait." Robin was getting excited. From what she'd seen so far, her new home was beautiful, thanks to her mom and cousin. Robin had seen some minor things she'd change or add to, but overall, everything was exactly what she would have done. She didn't know how she could ever thank them enough.

"Let's move on into the breakfast area and kitchen," Maxie said, moving in a clockwise circle through the house. In the breakfast area, Robin's table and chairs sat on the ceramic tile floor. A bay window overlooked the back yard. Outside the window, Robin could see all the family cars and the detached garage across the yard.

The breakfast area opened into the kitchen, where an island with a sink set into a marble counter top, sat in the center of the room. To the right was the laundry room and exterior door to the back yard. Off the back deck was a brick grill that must have seen many barbecues. Late blooming tea roses tracked the fence enclosing the back yard. With winter well on its way, the blooms wouldn't last for long, but if they didn't get any snow, they just might last until Thanksgiving. Robin couldn't wait until spring when they could plan their first back yard barbecue.

On the opposite wall was a small desk, the stovetop with a microwave set into the wall and double ovens. When Emma started school, Robin would have no problem making enough cookies or other goodies for her class. Across from the ovens were the refrigerator and plenty of cabinet space. The top oven was on and the delicious scents that filled the kitchen finally registered.

"Are we having dinner, too?" Robin asked.

"If you're up to it," Noah answered for all of them. "We don't want to totally tire you out."

"I want to see the rest of the house and then sit with you guys for a while, before I fall into bed. So, let's get on with the show."

Not waiting for Maxie, Robin walked through the door into the butler's pantry where some china was stored and pantry shelves lay empty. Through the pantry, was the dining room where the table from Patrick's apartment was set for dinner with some beautiful wine goblets that Robin had never seen before. Another bouquet of flowers formed the centerpiece of the set table. On the wall, hung the picture from Patrick's dining area.

Maxie walked into the room and said, "The goblets are a gift from Anna. There's plenty of room in the pantry for all the china and the goblets. The everyday dishes are stored in the cabinet over the sink." Looking over at Mac, Maxie added, "Dad's gift, or gifts, are very practical and are put away for emergency use. He replaced the smoke detectors up and downstairs. There are fire extinguishers under the sink and in the hall closet upstairs. There is also a huge first aid kit there."

Looking at Mac, Patrick commented, "Mac, we're doctors. You do remember that?"

"Oh I remember. I remember I've never seen either of you with a medical bag and my grand niece is living in this house. I needed to make sure you have the right supplies in case anything happens," Mac said adamantly.

Robin just shook her head knowing there was no way to head off her Uncle Mac's protectiveness. And to be honest, she wouldn't change him if she could.

Maxie moved back into the foyer. "We're back where we started," she announced. To Robin, she asked, "Are you up for moving upstairs?"

"I feel fine. They made me walk for the past few days at the hospital. I'm slow and a little sore, but I'm fine. Let's get to it. I want to see the rest of the amazing work you and mom did," Robin said, wrapping her arm around Maxie's.

Maxie's smile was brilliant. Taking the lead, she led the group past the downstairs' powder room and up the stairs. Carpet began at the bottom of the stairs and covered the entire second floor. Moving slowly so Robin could keep up, Maxie told them of the decorations upstairs. Four bedrooms made up the upstairs. The two guest bedrooms stood empty awaiting the mistress of the house.

The master bedroom was to the right of the stairs and was a massive suite, filled with the furniture from Robin's apartment. Facing the door was a marble fireplace with a bearskin rug on the floor before it. Additional flowers and candles sat on the mantle. The bed was butted up against the wall to the left, with nightstands on either side. The door to the master bath was directly left on the same wall as the bedroom door.

Robin with Patrick following her went into the bathroom and stood there for a minute. A whirlpool tub and a walk-in shower dominated the exterior wall. Double sinks covered the opposite wall and directly ahead of them was the master bedroom closet.

"This is my most favorite part of the house," Maxie sighed and opened the double doors with a flourish. "It's a walk-in closet! Look how huge it is!" Her voice was overcome with emotion. Maxie's breathing had increased and she was practically trembling with excitement. Robin couldn't help but laugh at her. Her cousin would never change. Robin peered inside and saw that the closet was organized with her clothes on one side and Patrick's on the other. There was a wall rack for shoes with Patrick's stacked on top and Robin's closest to the floor. Maxie thought of everything.

Turning around they walked back into the bedroom and saw Anna lounging in the sitting area, smiling back at them. A love seat and chaise matching the colors in the bedroom were turned toward a window seat in the bay window overlooking the side yard. It was the perfect place to enjoy a good book before going to bed or just discussing a hard day at work.

Maxie gave them a moment to take in the decoration of the master bedroom, before moving the crowd to the nursery.

"And now for the pièce de résistance," Maxie said. "Feast your eyes on where the little princess in Patrick's arms will be spending her days and nights. You have Elizabeth to thank for the wall." At everyone, except Anna's confusion, Maxie opened the nursery door.

With that introduction, everyone filed into the land of butterflies that had been created by Elizabeth and Maxie. Gasps could be heard through out the room. The room had been painted a sunny yellow with white trim. A bay window as wide as the room itself with white plantation shutters faced the door. The cherry convertible crib, dresser and changing table with sleigh lines from the closet/nursery in Robin's apartment had been moved to Emma's new room – the crib on one side with the changing table adjacent and the dresser was against the wall beside the closet door.

The crib was dressed in pale pink sheets and a butterfly covered blanket hung over the side. The changing table sported a butterfly covered changing pad. In the middle of the room sat a cherry rocking chair with a pale yellow blanket hanging over the back. A small oak rocking horse with a rag mane and tail sat close to it. The wall opposite the crib and changing table was covered with a butterfly garden. A mural of wildflowers in all colors and shapes covered the bottom half of the wall. On the flowers and flying above them was a swarm of butterflies filling the wall. It was amazing. Emma was going to love it. Her mother certainly did.

"Noah brought that rocking chair over yesterday and Matt went out and found the rocking horse for Emma," Maxie said, watching Robin rock back and forth in the chair. She didn't mention that Noah had told her the chair had been Maddie's. The last thing Maxie wanted was for Matt to feel anymore isolated from his father, even if he was responsible for much of it.

"You already gave us gifts," Patrick said to his father and brother.

"Well, the rocking horse isn't for you," Matt replied with a smirk. "It's for my favorite niece."

"Ditto," Noah agreed.

"When did you have time to _do_ all this?" Robin exclaimed, truly overwhelmed at how much Maxie and Anna had made happen in just a few days. Taking a seat in the rocking chair and running her fingers over the mane of the horse, tears ran down Robin's cheeks.

"Maxie has been breathing this house for the past few days," Anna said, moving next to her daughter and laying a hand on her daughter's arm. "She took the last few days off to make this happen. She deserves all the credit. I just assisted wherever she needed me."

Robin got up from the chair, walked to Maxie and engulfed her in what could only be described as a bear hug.

"Maxie, thank you so much for doing all this work," Robin said. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to. We're sisters. I love you. I did this as much for you and Patrick and Emma, as I did for the rest of the family . . . and Georgie. She would have loved this," Maxie replied. Pointing to something hidden on the other side of the dresser, she continued, "In fact, her toy box is in the corner with some of her favorite stuffed animals. I thought Emma would like them someday."

"Oh Maxie," Robin exclaimed, holding Maxie tighter. "I love you."

Patrick, having passed Emma to her Uncle Matt, walked up to the two young women and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Maxie, when I asked you to do this, I had no idea you would get this much done in so short a time. But, wow, I'm good."

The adults in the room chuckled at that. Only Patrick could make all the work Maxie had done about him.

"Well, I did pick the best person for this job . . . obviously." More chuckles followed that comment. "Seriously, Maxie, thank you for all the work you've done. I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome. You're kinda of my brother now, so . . . that's what family is for."

"It is," Anna agreed. "And now that we've had this tiring walkthrough, why don't we eat?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: It appears that I'm on track, however, I'll be traveling for the next few weeks and know I won't get to update until mid March, but I'll definitely be back. I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 29**

The crowd assembled around the dining room table and randomly took seats. Today was definitely one to celebrate. Robin and Emma were released from the hospital and the Drake family had just moved into their first house. Nothing less than a family dinner would do.

Noah filled glasses with Pelligrino as everyone around the table chatted about what had happened over the past few days. Passing dishes of spring salad and cheesy chicken pasta, everyone filled their plates and for the next 15 minutes silence descended upon the table. There was a special portobello mushroom pasta just for Maxie. Nothing but the sounds of chewing and Emma cooing could be heard. After the edge of hunger had been taken off, Patrick finally spoke.

"This has been great! First, Maxie and Anna take care of moving us into this house and then you guys arrange for this dinner. We have the best family," he declared as he gazed across the table at his family. He felt very grateful as he sat back comfortable in his dining room chair.

Robin nodded in agreement. "My husband," she started with a grin, "has a point. We are so lucky to have each and every one of you in our lives. Now back to this fabulous dinner, where did it come from? I've got to get the number so we can order later."

"Anna cooked it," Maxie answered, her tone matter of fact, taking another bite of her salad. Anna beamed.

"Anna cooked it?"

"Mom cooked it?"

Mac and Robin replied in unison, then started laughing. Both of them knew that Anna Devane was no cook. Yes, Robin had dinner with her and Noah a while back and it was good, but Robin had known that Noah was mostly responsible for that. The thought that her no nonsense mother might actually develop domestic skills was more than Robin could wrap her brain around.

"Yes, I cooked it," Anna confirmed, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked skeptically, clearly confused.

"I mean, I cooked it," Anna reaffirmed. Then as if she was speaking to a young child, she explained, "I boiled the pasta and grilled the chicken and the portobellos, before I combined them with the sauce and baked it all together to get the desired effect." When no response was heard from either Robin or Mac, Anna continued, "What? Did you think I was just taking the cooking lessons for show? Or to see Noah in an apron? If that's all I wanted, I would have just asked."

"Okay," Matt interrupted. "I don't know where this is going, but it feels like it's going down the road of way to much information for anyone present here."

"I agree," Patrick added. "Let's just enjoy the food and turn the conversation elsewhere." Patrick turned to Matt. "So how's your life going?" He glanced between Matt and Maxie, who were seated opposite each other, with raised eyebrows.

Matt glared at his brother, before turning his gaze to meet Maxie's eyes. Neither Maxie nor Matt wanted to discuss what was happening with them in front of the whole family. Robin was already looking at him with interest. What could he say that would steer the conversation clear of him and Maxie? Now might be a good time to share his news.

"It's going well. I got released to go back to work today."

"Really?" Maxie asked from beside him. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"You were busy and I knew it could wait," he answered with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you!" She laid a familiar hand on his arm in her excitement.

"Thanks," he replied to her with a smile. Then to everyone else at the table, "So, it looks like I'll be back in the OR very, very soon."

"I guess that means I'll be losing you in the lab," Robin commented.

"Not necessarily," Matt countered. "I've enjoyed working with you on the research, so I'd like to continue when I have any extra time."

Robin grinned at her brother-in-law. "I'd love that."

"That's great news Matt," Noah said. "It'll be good to have you back at work."

"I heard you've been covering extra shifts while I've been away." Noah nodded in response. "Thanks."

"Just trying to do the right thing for my son."

Tension filled the room momentarily. Anna, being able to assess the situation, changed the subject.

"Robin, your father asked that I give you something for Emma," she said, passing Robin a pink wrapped package.

Having finished her pasta and sipped a bit of her Pelligrino, Robin took the package from Anna and asked, "Should I be afraid?"

"It's from your father. Of course, you should be afraid," Anna replied with a grin.

Robin, smiling in return, tore into the package. She always loved when her father surprised her with gifts when she was a little girl. Robin never knew what to expect and oddly, the feeling was no different as she opened Robert's first gift to his granddaughter. As soon as she got a look at the gift she burst into laughter. Holding up a miniature lock pick set in a shade of hot pink, she said, "I guess he's planning to get Emma started early!" Only her dad would consider this a practical gift.

Matt, having no idea what Robin was holding, asked the question, "What is that?"

"It's a lock pick set," Mac answered.

"Why would Emma need that?" asked a confused Noah.

"Robert has this thing about members of his family, especially the girls, being able to get out of tight spaces."

"My granddaughter is not going to be picking locks," Noah said. Anna just shook her head, as he had no idea.

"Robin has a set," Patrick interjected. "She carries it all the time."

"Why?" Noah asked Robin. This conversation was getting more bizarre by the moment. Babies? Lock picks? In pink, no less. This was way beyond his nice, safe world of neurosurgery.

"It comes in handy when you've lost a key or been kidnapped or just need a miscellaneous tool," she answered from experience. "With these Emma will never be locked out of this house or yours."

Noah didn't question further, but it was obvious that his curiosity and that of his son's had been piqued.

"Speaking of this house," Anna started. "I still have to upgrade your security system."

"What do you mean? What do you have in mind?" Patrick asked, knowing that the house was already wired with a standard security system.

"Just some additional lighting outside and motion sensors inside and out. The system in the house is adequate, but it could be better and since my granddaughter lives here, I need it to be state of the art."

"You guys are really into security, aren't you?" Matt asked, with a bit of a perplexed frown.

"I'm a spy. Security is second only to excellent surveillance," she answered with a sad smile. "Hopefully, you'll never experience just how important it is." Silence fell over the room as they thought of all the things that were reported on the news everyday and all the people they'd lost, some violently, some not.

"Is anyone ready for dessert? I don't want to think about the need for security any longer," Maxie said pulling the conversation to something much more enjoyable.

"I am," Robin replied. Turning to her mother, she asked, "Did you make that, too?" This new side of her mother intrigued her. Gone were her childhood days of failed dinners and burnt brownies and cupcakes.

"No," Anna answered with a toss of her hair. "Maxie ordered it from that brilliant little bakery on the pier. I'm sure the pie is divine."

"Good," Robin replied. "I don't know if I could take it if you made desert, too."

Giggles and chuckles filled the room, as Anna retrieved the apple cobbler from where it was keeping warm in the oven. Noah joined her in the kitchen and helped carry the coffee pot and cups while Anna placed the cobbler on the tray beside the dessert bowls and spoons she'd taken from the cabinet. Adding a bowl of ice cream from the freezer, she returned to the table amongst oohs and aahs.

Silence descended again as the family savored the dessert. The combination of cinnamony warm apples and cold ice cream caused Maxie to groan in pleasure. When she opened her eyes, they connected with Matt's. The smoldering look in them almost caused her to drop her bowl. Maxie felt heat trace down her spine and spread. Looking away, she took another bite of the ice cream to cool off and looked up at Robin, who with a knowing look winked at her. Maxie rolled her eyes and avoided contact with anyone at the table until everyone finished.

Rising from the table, Maxie took a stack of dirty dishes into the kitchen to have a few minutes alone. Matt, however, didn't respect her privacy in that moment. Following her into the kitchen with his own stack of dishes, knowing that any member of their family could walk-in at any time, Matt quickly set the dishes on the counter and pulled Maxie into his arms.

She turned to protest, but he quickly silenced her with his mouth against hers. For long minutes, his tongue stroked hers. Just as suddenly, he pushed her away from him. As they both took heaving breaths, he muttered, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Maxie asked with a touch of confusion, followed closely by irritation. "You're sorry you kissed me?"

Looking at her as if she had grown another head, he said, "What? No!" He took another calming breath, before he continued with a whisper, "I'm sorry I came on so strong, but I had to taste you."

"As wrong as this probably is with both our families right outside the door, I'm glad you did," she said stepping into the curve of Matt's body. Laying her hands on his chest, she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Let's help clean up and get out of here."

"I like the way you think," he replied, pressing a hard kiss to her lips before turning to the dishwasher.

--

"I wonder what they're doing in there?" Robin asked to no one in particular.

"Probably something fun," Anna answered with a grin at Mac's frown.

Just then, Matt came back through the door, grabbed the tray from the corner of the table, and started stacking dishes.

"You look like a pro doing that," Patrick quipped.

"I am," Matt confirmed. "I used to bus tables when I was in high school."

"Wow," Robin replied. "You never know what you'll learn about people if you spend enough time with them."

"No, you don't," Noah agreed with a sad smile. Matt met his father's eyes and knew that Noah regretted not knowing him better, but he wasn't ready to just ignore the past. Not knowing what to say or do, he stacked the rest of the dishes, leaving the stemware, and went back into the kitchen.

"What am I going to do about him?" Noah asked.

"Give him the time he needs to let you in and give him space to move while letting him know you won't leave him," Mac answered. "I personally have a problem with giving my girls the space to move, but at least I've admitted my problem."

Robin laughed at that. Her Uncle Mac definitely had a problem with giving his girls space, but they never once questioned his support or love. Two out of three wasn't bad, especially when she, Maxie and Georgie had just ignored him when he got too overprotective. Some of those times, they should have listened. Their lives might have been easier.

"Uncle Mac, you are a little overprotective, but deep down we love you for loving us as much as you do," Robin said rising from her chair and wrapping her arms around Mac's neck from behind.

"That's nice to hear, especially when you've all given me such a hard time about it," he teased. To Noah, he said, "See, they just want you to think they hate that you care."

Robin yawned unable to hold it back another minute. Mac must have felt it, because he said, "Let's help finish this clean-up quickly so we can leave these three kids to get some rest."

"Don't leave. I love having you all here," Robin replied, leaning back as a yawn caught her at the end of her comment.

"We know you do, but you're exhausted," Mac said, standing and grabbing his glassware. "Rest assured, we'll be back to visit."

"You'd better. I can already imagine the back yard barbecues here at the house," Robin commented.

"I'm so glad we have all of you around," Patrick said. "I love that Emma gets to grow up with so much extended family."

"Me, too."

Half an hour later, the dishes were stacked tightly in the dishwasher and it was running for the first time. The previous owners had replaced the appliances to help sell the house quicker. It had definitely been a selling point for Patrick, who knew nothing more about washers and dryers and dishwashers than how to use them and that knowledge was limited.

The family had dispersed to their respective homes and the new Drake home was relatively quiet except for the baby noises that occasionally came over the baby monitor. Robin had fallen asleep on the love seat in the sitting area of their bedroom with the bassinet close by. Patrick had to smile at his family. His family. He still wasn't used to that, but then he'd only been the head of a family for a week. Watching his girls sleep, Patrick realized that he wouldn't change a thing.

--

"Why are we here?" Maxie asked, glancing out the window as Matt pulled in his parking space at the apartment.

"I thought you might like to see my new apartment."

"I saw it for the first time the other day when Patrick walked me through to take care of his moving."

"Well, you haven't seen it with me," he replied with a grin.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'd like to spend some time alone with you, without the risk of our family interrupting."

"I think I like that," she returned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just being with you," he answered, warmly. Taking her hand in his, he threaded their fingers together and moved their joined hands to his thigh.

"Wow, you are a charmer,"she said with a smile, then frowned. "I'm going to have to be careful with you."

"Why?" His confusion was evident.

"Because you could get past my defenses if I'm not careful."

"Good to know." He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll have to remember that."

"Just remember don't try getting past defenses unless you plan to be around to protect the vulnerable areas you create." Maxie's expression was a serious one.

"I'm not going anywhere, except into the apartment," he said, getting out of the car. Circling it, he opened Maxie's door and grabbed her other hand pulling her from the car. "How long do you think we have before your dad sends someone looking for us?"

"Maybe a couple of hours," Maxie giggled. Matt didn't realize how close that was to the truth.

They made their way into the building and entered the elevator, pressing the button for Matt's floor.

Turning to Maxie, he pulled her into his arms. "That's long enough to do a little dancing around my living room floor since the apartment is empty except for my bedroom."

"Your bedroom?" Maxie asked, walking through the door that Matt held for her. The first thing that she noticed was the moon shining through one of the many skylights onto the gleaming hardwood floor. It was so bright that Matt didn't have to turn on any lights in the apartment. She could already imagine furniture scattered around the room and a fire in the fireplace.

"Yeah, I just bought Patrick's furniture since he wasn't taking it to the house. So, you'll have to help me furnish the rest and maybe add some touches in there later," he said, as he watched Maxie circle the room. Slipping the iPod® from his pocket into the JPL docking system he'd brought over to the apartment that morning, he started a jazzy number before moving into the moonlight giving off what he knew was an eerie effect.

"Are you sure you want my help?" Maxie asked him from an eerie light of her own.

"Yeah. I'm hoping you'll be spending a lot of time here and I want you to be comfortable. I want you to feel at home when you're here," he said. Without another word, he held out his hand and Maxie, without hesitation, walked slowly to him and placed her hand in his. Pulling her close, he pressed his lips to hers and started moving slowly in a circle around the room. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered against her lips, "I just want you to stay close by."

"I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be," she whispered back before initiating a kiss of her own.

--

RING! RING!

Mac could hear the phone ringing as he was struggling with his key. Stumbling through the door in his rush to get into the house, he quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mac? It's me, Felicia."

Time stopped for Mac momentarily. Why would Felicia call him after all this time? It had been almost a year since Georgie died and he hadn't heard from Felicia since then.

"Mac? Mac?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised to hear from you," Mac explained. Moving to the sofa he took a seat waiting for Felicia to continue.

Just when he thought she wasn't going to, she said, "I was thinking about all of you and I tried calling Robin, but it appears her number has changed or something."

"She just moved into a house with her new husband and baby," Mac said, not understanding why Felicia would be calling Robin.

"She had the baby? That's wonderful. How are they?"

"They're fine. There were some problems with the birth, but both mother and daughter are doing fine. I didn't know you knew she was pregnant."

"I call Robin occasionally to see how everyone's doing. It didn't seem right to call you. I've caused you more than enough pain."

"That never stopped you before," he retorted, then felt guilty. "Look, I'm sorry. Everyone is fine and I don't have the number to Robin's house in front of me, and I'm sure you have her cell number. It's likely that she's had it off with everything that's been going on here."

Having given her all the information he had, Mac waited for her to end the call.

"Thank you Mac. I know I don't have the right to ask you for anything, but please tell Maxie that I love her."

Mac closed his eyes thinking about the fiasco that was Georgie's funeral and the time he'd spent with Felicia later. That he still felt pain when he thought of her, confused him. That he had loved her was an understatement, but that was over; had been for years. He shouldn't still care for her at all other than the fact that she'd given him two beautiful daughters. So, why did he?

"I will," he finally promised, hanging up the phone.

"I love you, too," she whispered to the dial tone.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 30**

Two weeks later, Maxie glanced down at the picture on her desk and couldn't stop the smile. The picture of her and Matt had been taken the week before at a fall festival in the park to benefit the hospital. A photographer had been circling the park taking shots for the attendees. Maxie and Matt had been captured laughing about something that she couldn't remember, but she could definitely recognize the look on her face. Maxie leaned back in her chair, still staring at the picture, when the realization dawned on her: she was falling in love with Matt Hunter.

She'd returned to work the day after Robin had been released from the hospital and there had been a stack of work waiting for her. Kate had finally admitted that Maxie was a valuable asset to the magazine, but with Lulu not really pulling her weight as usual, Maxie was stuck doing most of the work. Not that she really minded, because she loved the magazine and she liked knowing that she brought something special to it. But between the magazine and spending time with Robin and Emma, who she loved more and more every day, Maxie didn't have a lot of time for herself. What she did have was spent with Matt or helping to furnish his apartment.

He had moved out of the house a week earlier and even though Maxie saw him every day, she missed him around the house and she had to admit she wasn't sleeping all that well. When he'd first moved in, she'd been so irritated with him that she couldn't wait for him to be gone. Now that he was, thoughts of him were always with her. It terrified her that Matt had taken up residence in the back of her mind, but for the first time in a long time, Maxie found that she was happy.

She didn't know how long it would last, because happiness never lasted for her. This time though maybe there was a chance that it could. Matt was a doctor, not a cop or related to the mob. The most dangerous thing he did was cut into people on a regular basis. Of course, there was some risk there, Maxie thought back to Patrick's HIV scare and the other calamities that had befallen the hospital, but the likelihood Matt would get hurt was minimal. She held onto that.

Just then the elevator dinged and Maxie looked back to see if Kate had arrived. She was pleasantly surprised to see Robin exit the elevator with little Miss Emma. Maxie jumped up and leaned into the stroller, cooing at an awake Emma who reached out her little hands at seeing Maxie.

"What are you doing here?" Maxie asked still looking at Emma.

"Emma and I had doctor's appointments and we decided to surprise you for lunch," Robin replied holding up a bag from Kelly's. "We brought you a bowl of chili, no meat and some corn bread."

"You are a life saver. I'm strapped today, so I was just going to run out and then grab something before I go to Matt's," Maxie said taking the bag to her desk, while Robin grabbed the handle of the stroller and followed her.

"The two of you are spending a lot of time together. What's going on?" Robin loosened the blanket around Emma and unbuttoned her jacket. She pulled Lulu's chair over and took a seat adjacent to Maxie's desk.

"We're just taking it slow and seeing how it goes."

"Is that why you're at his apartment more than you're at home?" Robin asked. Maxie could feel Robin's eyes on her, but she refused to make eye contact.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she evaded.

"Maxie, the whole family knows there's something going on between you and Matt. It's obvious. Why won't you admit it, at least to me?" Robin asked rising from her chair and moving closer to Maxie to place a hand on her shoulder.

Maxie arranged the papers on her desk and took the chili from the bag as Robin stood quietly beside her. Taking a seat at her desk and not able to stand the silence any longer she finally looked at Robin and said, "I'm scared. It's almost like it was with Jesse, but it's more. He doesn't put me on a pedestal. Matt takes me as I am and still cares about me. He cares about my day and how I am. He'll tell me off and can still be supportive of what I'm doing. I don't know. I don't really know how to explain it. He's special."

"You're falling in love with him," Robin declared. Maxie's eyes met Robin's and widened. "We can all see it. You light up when he's around. He does the same thing. Even though he's a flirt by nature, he's been pretty tame lately. I think that's the outward effect you've had on him. So why are you so scared?"

"Are you kidding me? Every romantic relationship I've had has ended with someone dead or more addicted to drugs than when we started. It's not a great track record," she answered sarcastically.

"That doesn't have to happen this time. You're not the same girl you were through some of those more destructive periods. You've grown."

"Yeah, I have, but into what? Until Matt, Spinelli was my only real friend, that isn't family," Maxie quickly added at Robin's raised brow. Then she continued, "And he has me on a pedestal that I'll definitely fall off of sooner or later. It's only a matter of time. What's to keep any relationship I can have with Matt from following the same path?"

"Nothing, but you," Robin said. "You control what you do and how you do it. You! No one else. You can make sure by just talking to him that Matt knows you. You can make good choices by taking a minute to think before you act. If you want a real and lasting relationship with him, you have to think about how your choices affect him before you make them. You can have whatever it is you want with Matt. That doesn't mean it'll be easy. You'll hurt each other and get on each other's nerves, but if you love him you can overcome that. It's up to you." Just then Emma let out a hearty cry and Robin and Maxie both chuckled. Robin moved to the stroller and rubbed Emma's belly which quieted the baby right down. "It looks like someone is tired of being ignored, because I just fed her and changed her diaper before we left the hospital." Robin looked back at Maxie and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Maxie confirmed, more scared than ever. "You take care of Emma and I'll see you both later."

"Okay," Robin said, pushing Emma's stroller toward the elevator. Turning back she added, "Stop by the house whenever you need an ear or just to see Emma. She's always excited when she knows you're coming by."

"I'm always excited to see her, too," Maxie replied. "I'll see you soon."

"Maxie, remember what I said. Don't underrate yourself. You can have a wonderful relationship if you both want it and are willing to work at it," Robin commented just before the elevator doors closed.

Maxie sat at her desk deep in thought eating her lunch, though not paying attention to the wonderful mix of spices greeting her tongue. It might as well have been cardboard for the enjoyment she received from the meal. As she was taking the last bite, the phone rang.

"Crimson," she answered, "Maxie speaking."

"Hi," came the voice of the man who'd been dominating her thoughts lately. "I'm sitting here at the hospital in the residents' lounge and I couldn't concentrate for thinking about you."

"That doesn't sound good for your patients."

"No, it doesn't. But, that's not a huge deal today. I'm reviewing files right now and the only patient I've seen today, other than rounds, is a kid who has a minor concussion from running into the fence in his backyard while playing football with his brother. The brother feels guilty, but Alex thinks his trip to the hospital has been cool."

"Did you make the brother feel better?"

"I don't know." Matt tapped his coffee cup with his fingers. "I talked to him about being a little nicer to his little brother until he's all healed. I think he'll take that to heart. You could tell the boys are really close," Matt said. The wistfulness was clear in his voice.

"You know you and your brother are getting closer," Maxie commented encouragingly. "You'll have that someday."

"Maybe. I hope so," he admitted. "Anyway, that's been my day." He took a sip of his cold coffee.

"Sounds like a light one."

"It is. What about you? How's your day?" Maxie could imagine Matt leaning back in some chair with his feet up and a file open on his lap. She'd seen him in that position quite a few times.

"My day is good. Robin just left a little while ago. She and Emma brought me lunch."

"That sounds nice. I'm sure Emma was glad to see you," he said. "What do you have planned for later?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing in particular. I get off in a couple of hours and I thought maybe we could hang out at my place. Maybe get a movie, order some food. You know just be together."

Maxie was more confused than ever. The more time she spent with Matt, the more she realized she wanted to. Moreover, she really looked forward to it. On the other hand, due to all her past mistakes with men, she knew she should really take a step back. This might be the first time she'd waited this long to sleep with someone she was really attracted to and that spoke volumes. Somewhere inside, Maxie recognized that Matt was already in a position to hurt her, but she wasn't willing to let him go.

"Maxie?" he called when she didn't answer. "If you have something else you'd like to do, that's okay."

"No. I'd like to spend tonight with you."

"Do you want to meet me there in a few hours?"

"Okay."

"If I'm not there, just let yourself in and I'll get home as quick as I can."

"I'll see you then."

"I can't wait."

Maxie placed the phone on the hook and glanced at the key chain on her desk. The key Matt had given her the week before hung from it. He'd given it to her when she'd bought a painting for his dining room wall and hadn't been able to get in because he was stuck at the hospital. Matt had come by Mac's house that night and brought her an extra key. He'd argued that he didn't want her stuck outside when she might be delivering something to his place. Even though his apartment was relatively furnished, neither of them had made any mention of the key. It felt like some level of commitment on both of their parts and Maxie had to admit she liked it.

--

At the hospital, Matt flipped his phone shut and slid it into the case on his belt with a slight smile that quickly turned into a frown. He'd told Maxie the truth about not being able to concentrate for thoughts of her. Thankfully, all his patients were progressing with their current treatment and Alex's case was a minor one. Why Maxie was on his mind so much today, Matt couldn't say, and he didn't necessarily like it. Matt had worked entirely too hard to be distracted now, but he didn't know what to do about that. He didn't want to want Maxie, but he did. And the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he needed to spend less time with her. Maybe he should cancel tonight.

"What's wrong with you?" Epiphany asked as she stuck her head into the resident's lounge.

Matt looked up at Epiphany in confusion, "Nothing, why?"

"Well, you're frowning, for one, and you didn't answer your page for another."

"I was paged?" he asked glancing down at the pager on his hip that happened to be turned off.

"Yes," Epiphany answered patiently for once. "On your pager _and_ over the PA. I just happened to be passing by when I saw you in here. You must be really distracted today."

"Yeah, I guess so." The frown deepened. Then he asked, "What did you need?"

"A patient is on his way in with severe head trauma, but I'll just page your father. He's in the hospital."

"No, I'll take care of it," he said having risen from his chair as soon as Epiphany had mentioned the patient.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Epiphany asked following Matt at a fast clip as he made his way into the ER.

"What do you mean?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Are you going to be able to give this patient your full attention, because it sounds like he might need it?"

Matt stopped at the insinuation. Before he could comment, she raised a hand and said, "Don't give me that look. I know you're a good doctor, one of the best, but that doesn't change the fact that you are not invincible. Stop and think for a minute. Are you the best doctor to treat this patient right now?"

"Epiphany, I haven't even seen the patient, yet," he replied with a sigh. "But you're right about me being distracted. Since it's likely I'll need some tests run and it'll take a few minutes for that, go ahead and page Noah just in case the patient needs surgery. If he does, I'll assist."

"You're acting more and more like a grown up. I couldn't be more proud."

"Funny, Epiphany, funny," he said, just as the patient was rolled off the elevator. Requesting tests to be done, Matt heard Epiphany paging his father and directed orderlies to take the patient for a CAT scan and an EEG. After checking the patient's pupils, Matt was pretty sure he would need surgery and he wasn't willing to cut into a man's skull when his mind was full of Maxie Jones.

--

"Epiphany, I got your page, what's up?" Noah asked as he walked toward the Nurse's Station.

"Dr. Hunter is treating a severe head trauma in 4 and asked that I page you in case the patient needs surgery."

"He wanted you to page me? Is he okay?" Noah's shock was clear. There had to be something going on if his son was paging him.

"I don't know, sir. He seemed distracted earlier."

"Thanks," Noah said turning toward the exam rooms and moving quickly in that direction.

Slipping into the room, Noah watched the nurses checking monitors and the patient's vitals, while Matt looked at the chart.

"What do we have, Matt?" Noah asked announcing his presence and stepping close to Matt.

"Subdural Hematoma . We're gonna have to go in and relieve the pressure. They're trying to contact his family, but if they can't and soon, we may have to go ahead with the surgery."

"Why'd you have Epiphany call me?"

"Today is one of those days and I thought it was better to be safe than sorry with a man's life in my hands."

"Good call," Noah said, pride clear in his voice. "I'll check with the nursing staff and see if they've reached anyone."

"I'll stay here and monitor the patient. At the rate of swelling, we'll need to go in sooner rather than later."

"I'll be right back."

For once, Matt was glad his father was one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. He wouldn't want to trust his patient to just anyone.

--

"I'm about to go into surgery, but I'll see you when you get back," Noah said into his phone.

"Okay. I need to talk to you when I get back," Anna said, the noise of the airport forcing her to move to be heard.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Noah frowned. The tone of Anna's voice said something was wrong and he was concerned. Anna was one of his best friends and they talked all the time.

"I just think this will be my last assignment."

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. As I was pulling out my "go" bag, I realized I didn't want to leave my girls or you guys. I've missed so much and my job has always been dangerous. Even though Robin was so important to me, I was always able to compartmentalize my job and my family. I can't do that so well anymore. I want to watch Emma grow up and see Robin be a mom to her. Watch her and Patrick be a wonderful family. I want to watch you cook breakfast in the morning while you dance around the kitchen when you don't think anyone is looking. I want to watch you and your boys. I want to watch Matt and Maxie fall in love with each other," she replied. Then in a whisper, she added, "I don't want to get killed and miss any of that. I've never really thought about my death and worrying about all of you and what's going on, will be a distraction that I'm not sure I can afford."

"Wow!" Noah hadn't expected that. "I don't know what we have to talk about then, because I think I can speak for Robin when I say, we'd love to have you here all the time, but we don't want you giving up something you love for us. You go ahead and do this job and when you get back you think about what you really want and we'll support whatever decision you make."

"I know that. I'll see you when I get back. Take care of the kids while I'm gone," she said.

"I will. You take care of yourself and come back to us."

--

Maxie turned the digital TV to a jazz station and listened to music while she paced the room. Since she'd called the hospital earlier and Matt was in surgery, Maxie had no idea when he'd be home, but she wanted to be there waiting on him. The Chinese food she'd ordered earlier was chilling in the refrigerator. And the movie she planned to torture Matt with was laying on the TV table under the wall mounted flat screen TV.

She looked around the room and surveyed the work she and Matt accomplished. His apartment was taking shape and she really enjoyed helping Matt make it his home. She smiled when she thought of how adamant he was about how and where he wanted certain things. Maxie realized his taste in decorating fell exactly between his brother and father's. Like Patrick, he gravitated toward the clean lines of modern décor, while mixing in classic elements she'd noticed in Noah's home. She wondered if he realized how similar the three of them were? He'd probably deny it.

Maxie turned and looked out the window. It was getting cold outside. With just over a week until Thanksgiving, the changing color of the trees had deepened and fall was clearly in full force. Maxie usually couldn't wait until Thanksgiving, as it was one of her favorite holidays. This year would be different though.

Georgie was gone and wouldn't be able to make a big deal out of dinner or the family being together and she would be missed. But there was a bright spot – Matt. Maxie couldn't believe that how important he'd become to her.

With that thought in mind, Maxie thought back about the time she'd begun to care about him. That led her to think about having slept in his bed when he was in the hospital. It was the best sleep that she could remember. Stifling a yawn after a hard day, Maxie decided to try her luck with his new bed. He wouldn't mind. They'd been seeing each other for weeks.

Going into Matt's bedroom, Maxie turned on the dimmer in his room giving herself just enough light to see around the room. Taking off her shoes, she climbed onto the bed and pulled the blanket that was folded at the end over herself. Snuggling into the pillow and smelling Matt, Maxie closed her eyes for the night.

--

When Matt walked into the apartment hours later, he stretched to ease the stiffness in his limbs. Standing for hours while you tried to relieve the pressure on someone's brain wasn't the best way to relax, but the patient was doing well and it more than made up for the discomfort he felt now.

Hanging his coat in the closet, he found Maxie's there. Looking over his shoulder, he found signs of Maxie's presence in the apartment. He was sure she'd go home when he wasn't there at a reasonable time. He'd been able to push Maxie to the back of his thoughts while he was in surgery and do his job. Now, he wasn't sure he could face her when he was confused about what he wanted where she was concerned.

"Maxie?" he called. Hearing nothing, he walked through the apartment. After checking the kitchen, he headed down the hall. Maybe she was using his bathroom; after all, she'd decorated it. When he stepped through his bedroom doorway, all thoughts of distancing himself from Maxie disappeared. She lay atop his creamy beige comforter, her hair spread out like a halo against the chocolate of his sheets.

He heard her phone ring and jumped to grab it before it woke her. Seeing Mac's name pop up on the screen, Matt answered the phone.

"Hello, Commissioner," he said.

"Matt Hunter?" The incredulity in Mac's voice was clear. "Why are you answering Maxie's phone?"

"She came over earlier, but I was stuck at the hospital and just got home a few minutes ago. She's asleep right now and I didn't want to wake her."

"She hasn't been sleeping the best for the past week or so, so she's probably exhausted."

"That's what I was thinking, because she didn't move when I came in. I was just going to let her sleep and make sure she got home tomorrow morning."

Matt heard Mac sigh and held his breath. "That's probably best." There was silence on the phone and when Matt was about to end the call, Mac said, "Take care of my daughter."

"I will," Matt replied looking down at Maxie, while running a finger lightly down her cheek. Closing Maxie's phone, Matt put it in her purse and pulled a t-shirt from his drawer.

Pulling the blanket away, Matt unfastened Maxie's skirt and slid it over her hips. In her sleep, Maxie shifted helping him unbeknownst to her. He folded the skirt and laid it over the chair in the corner of his room. Grabbing the edge of Maxie's shirt, he lifted it until he had to move her. Lifting her against him, he pulled first one arm through an armhole followed closely by the other.

Laying her back against the bed, he picked up the t-shirt he'd retrieved from his drawer. As he turned back, he got his first real look at Maxie and his breath caught. He was a doctor, he'd seen plenty of bodies and he'd dated plenty of beautiful women, but none of them held a candle to Maxie.

Sitting next to her in the bed, Matt placed a hand on the bed beside her and leaned down pressing a kiss to Maxie's lips. While her eyes didn't open, Maxie uttered his name. Smiling through another kiss, Matt slid his arm under Maxie again to dress her in his t-shirt, which reached at least mid-thigh. He reached over Maxie and pulled the covers back on the other side of the bed. Lifting Maxie, he rounded the bed and put her under the covers. Matt looked down at Maxie one last time before taking a shower.

When he returned, Maxie had shifted to the middle of the bed. Crawling into bed beside her, Matt pulled her into his body – her back to his front. Matt leaned in pressing his face into her hair to take a deep breath. Resting his head on the pillow beside Maxie, he closed his eyes realizing there was no place he'd rather be, than right there with Maxie in his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: After more than three years, there are still people interested in the story and I can only apologize for being so delinquent. I hope this will hold you for a moment. I have other chapters ready, so I'm thinking one a week. Hopefully, I can get the whole story finished this time. **

**Thanks, Heidi, for the kick in the pants that I needed to revisit this one. Again, sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, but the story is. No infringement intended.**

**Chapter 31**

Maxie felt warm and safe as she snuggled back against a muscled chest. Her eyes popped open. She glanced over her shoulder and right into Matt's face. In sleep, he was adorable. Maxie smiled at the thought. Matt would be so irritated at that description, but it was true.

He looked like a little boy with lashes the models she dealt with would die for. The stubble on his cheeks and chin added a rugged edge to his appearance. Maxie could imagine what it would feel like against her skin. She turned onto her back for a better look and Matt groaned tightening his arm around her. The fact that he didn't want to be separated from her even in sleep pleased her.

She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against his lips and suppressed a giggle when he burrowed further into the pillow.

"Wake up," she whispered to him, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"No," he whispered back, his voice gravelly. "Go back to sleep."

Maxie glanced at the clock and groaned at the time. "It's getting late. I have to go home before I go to work."

"Don't go. Stay here with me." Matt hadn't opened his eyes, but he had moved in close enough to Maxie to press his lips into the curve of her neck.

"I can't," she said, as a shudder ran through her at Matt nipping her ear lobe. Maxie had been close to men before but nothing had ever felt like this. Her thoughts were consumed with Matt and for a long moment she allowed herself to be lost there.

"Sure you can," he replied, pressing a leg between hers and she felt him hard against her thigh. Just as Maxie realized she had been undressed and would have asked questions, Matt took her mouth in an earth shattering kiss that had Maxie wrapping her arms around his neck not able to get close enough to him.

As Matt stroked her tongue with his, Maxie slid her leg up and around his. She wanted Matt in that moment more than she'd ever wanted anyone. He made her feel . . . worthy, sexy, desirable. She'd never really had that before and she hadn't expected it with him, but there it was.

They pulled apart when breathing became a necessity, but Matt didn't let her go. He anchored her to him with one arm while he slid his free hand under the t-shirt she wore and cupped her lace covered breast. She gasped at the sensation and pressed herself into his hand.

"Did you undress me?"

Matt chuckled against her neck causing the hair on his chin to softly scrub the sensitive skin there. It only served to arouse her more.

"Of course I did." She quivered at the feelings his caresses wrought. "I couldn't leave you in your clothes, you looked too uncomfortable. And once I got you changed, all I could think about was sleeping with you."

She pushed him away so she could look into his eyes as she asked, "So you got me naked and had your way with me?"

"I would never do that without your full consent," he replied sincerely, leaning over her resting his head against his raised fist. "You were exhausted and I wanted you to rest. Plus, while I find you sexy as hell and I do want to make love to you, I want you fully aware of everything that happens," he said, sliding his thumb across the lace of her bra, making Maxie's breath to catch. Then he continued, "Last night, I really wanted to _sleep_ with you. Like I said you were exhausted and so was I after a surgery that went much longer than it was supposed to."

"That's why you were late?"

"Yeah." Matt removed his hand from her body, untangled their legs, and sat up as the conversation turned, his back slightly turned to Maxie. Maxie watched the muscles of Matt's back move in harmony as he stretched and suppressed the urge to follow the movement with her fingertips. "I actually assisted my Dad."

"Really?" she asked sitting up behind him. Maxie was clearly surprised, but sensed the emotional upheaval Matt was experiencing at working with his father. She gave in to the desire to touch him by placing her hand and chin against his shoulder. It felt completely natural, as if she'd done it many times before. "How was that?"

"Much better than I thought it would be. He's an okay guy and a great doctor. I might have even learned a few things last night," he answered glancing over his shoulder at her.

"That's great. I know deep down you want to have a relationship with him and Patrick." Maxie absently stroked his back with her free hand.

"I think I do," he said, taking her hand and with a move that was so fast she didn't know it had happened until it was over, Matt flipped Maxie onto his lap. "I think I want a relationship with you, too."

Leaning over her, Matt took advantage of her momentary shock and kissed her – hard. Unable to do anything but feel Maxie ran her fingers through his hair and held on for the ride. When they separated Maxie moved so that she was straddling Matt.

"I think I want a relationship with you," she said just before she kissed him. As she wrapped her arms around Matt's shoulders, he slipped his hands under her t-shirt and stroked the soft bare skin he found there. Just when Matt would have taken hold of the t-shirt and stripped it from Maxie's body, the alarm went off. They jerked apart taking heaving breaths at the sound.

"I have to go to work," she whispered against Matt's neck, causing him to tense. "We have a shoot today that I can't miss."

"Then, you'd better get off me before I take advantage of the position you're in and persuade you to skip it." Holding himself completely still, Matt waited until Maxie moved across the room from him. "You should get dressed."

"What about the date we missed last night?" she asked as she collected her clothes from the chair where Matt had left them. His eyes followed Maxie's every movement and he realized he could do that all day.

"How about you come back here tonight? You got the movie right?" At her nod, he continued. "Well, just come back here after work and we'll watch that movie and get something to eat."

Matt finally rose from the bed catching her look of appreciation as she watched him. He grinned and sauntered over to her in black boxer briefs that left little to the imagination and made Maxie wonder if she really needed to go to work after all. Leaning down so that he was a hair's breath away, Matt whispered, "Maybe we can pick up where we left off."

"I'd like that," she replied and turned to the bathroom before she did anything that would lead to something she might not be able to stop.

"By the way, your dad called last night," Matt said just as she went through the door.

"And you just thought about telling me that now?" Maxie leaned back and looked at Matt from around the door jam. She couldn't believe that he could forget something so important.

"I was preoccupied with other things," he answered with a pointed look. She blushed when she realized her father had been the last thing on her mind as well.

"What did he say?" she inquired.

"He was just calling to check on you and I told him you were sleeping here." Matt walked to the dresser and started pulling out clothes.

"What?" she cried, planting her hands on her narrow hips and glaring at Matt. Her blue eyes were blazing. "You told him I was sleeping here. What did he say to that?"

"He just told me to take care of you," Matt said as he glanced up at Maxie. From the unconcerned look, Maxie noted that Matt was oblivious to the danger. "He was fine with you staying here."

"Right and Vera Wang is just another designer." She sighed and without another word, she turned and shut the bathroom door with a bang. Alone in the bathroom, she ran her hands through her hair and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. How could a man as intelligent as Matt be so clueless when it came to Mac? She closed her eyes and counted to ten. _Riiiggghhht_, she thought, _Mac would be fine with her spending the night with Matt._ She was sure she'd get the third degree as soon as she saw her father. Maxie rested her hands on the sink and absently looked in the mirror. _Just a few weeks ago he was so careful with Mac and now he seemed to be getting reckless._

Matt just shook his head as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going into the kitchen to start the coffee machine. Since he had no intentions of going to work that morning, Matt thought he could at least offer Maxie a cup of coffee and a bagel before she left. He heard the staccato of her heels coming down the hall just as the coffee was finishing. Matt poured some into one of the travel mugs he kept in his cabinet and grabbed the blueberry bagel he'd already toasted and topped with light cream cheese, before he met Maxie headed toward the front door.

"I'll see you tonight right?" he asked as he handed Maxie the cup.

"Thanks," she said, looking down at the cup before her eyes met his. "I guess you'll see me tonight."

"What does that mean?" Matt saw uncertainty in Maxie's eyes and wasn't sure where it had come from.

"I don't know."

"You said that you want a relationship with me just a few minutes ago in my bed. So what happened between then and now?"

"I realized that you have the power to really hurt me." Her fear tore at his heart and her lack of trust in him hurt.

"I'll never use it that way," he declared, sliding his free hand around her waist and pulling her to him. "I never want to see you hurt. You mean a lot to me and I'd like to see where we can go."

"You mean that." Maxie rested her free hand against Matt's chest and leaned into him.

"I do," he confirmed, with a soft kiss that took Maxie's breath away and touched her in places she didn't know existed.

"In that case, I'll see you tonight," she whispered against his lips.

Matt kissed her again before pushing her away from him and opening the door for her. Passing Maxie the bagel and noticing her frown at it, he said, "Eat it. It won't hurt that fantastic figure of yours."

She grinned at him and disappeared down the hall. Matt closed the door and sighed, hoping he never did anything to let Maxie down.

* * *

Hours later, Patrick rounded the Nurse's station and moved to stand beside his father who was making a notation in a file.

"How's it going?" Patrick said, laying the file for the patient he'd just seen on the counter.

"Patrick, what are you doing here?" Noah asked, continuing to make notes in the file. "I would have thought you'd be spending time at home with your wife since she's just been home a couple of weeks."

"I won't be here long. I just stopped in to check on a couple of my patients and then I'm on my way back home." Patrick stood patiently waiting for his father to finish. When he did, he slid the file onto the counter and the two turned toward the lounge.

"Good. How is Robin today?"

"She's good. She was up this morning moving around, but I made her go back to bed when I left."

"How long do you think she stayed there?" Noah asked with a raised brow, taking a seat on a vacant sofa.

"Probably until the garage door closed," he quipped, joining his father in their unscheduled break. The two men chuckled and Patrick continued, "She hates it when I'm over protective, but now I have her and the baby to worry about. I don't see it changing anytime soon."

"Trust me, it won't," Noah agreed with a smile and a wink. "How _is_ my granddaughter?"

"She's amazing," Patrick replied with a father's pride.

"I can see you are more in love with her today than you were yesterday." Noah's smile widened.

"I do. I can't believe there was a time when I wasn't sure I would want her." Patrick said, chagrined. "She's the second most important person in my life."

"That's exactly as it should be," Noah said placing a hand on Patrick's shoulder totally understanding the sentiment.

"So, how are you?" Patrick asked turning the conversation.

"I'm good. I shared the OR with Matt last night and we both walked away unscathed," Noah joked. "I'd say we're making progress."

"Sounds like it." Patrick was quiet for a moment and then asked. "What kind of surgery?"

"Nothing special. Relieving the pressure around a subdural hematoma," Noah replied, disquiet clear in his tone.

"That's pretty routine," Patrick said, clearing trying to understand what was up with his dad. "Why'd you need Matt?"

"I didn't. He called me." Noah didn't offer any other information, but Patrick knew something else was going on.

"Really?" Patrick asked wondering what would make Matt call their father about a relatively routine surgery that he could probably perform in his sleep.

"Yeah, something was going on with him and he didn't want to risk a life."

"Is he okay?" Patrick was concerned. He had an idea about what might have been the problem, but he wasn't privy to everything with Matt, yet.

"Yeah, he was fine once we were in the OR and when he left the hospital. Whatever it was, he was able to put it out of his mind and get through the surgery."

It was clear to Patrick that his father was more than a little interested in whatever was going on with Matt, but Patrick didn't want to voice his suspicions without some proof, so he said, "Good. I have to say that I'm impressed that he called you."

"So was I," Noah mused, before he focused on Patrick and added, "Matt's a great doctor. I couldn't be more proud of you boys."

"Thanks Dad." Noah knew that he didn't tell his sons that enough and he made a mental note to do it more often.

* * *

The elevator dinged open while Maxie was finishing a call about the morning shoot.

"Alex, I'll get back to you as soon as a preliminary layout is on my desk," Maxie said into the phone, not looking up from the notes she was taking. "I know you need some feedback and you'll get it as soon as Kate's back in the office . . . No, you won't . . . I'll take care of it . . . Let Fisher know . . . Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Maxie placed the phone in the cradle and glanced up into her father's face.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by to check on you, since I wasn't home when you got there this morning," Mac said with an attempt at being casual. It didn't quite work. Maxie had been waiting for his call or for him to show up. She was only surprised it had taken until . . . 10:45, she noted glancing at the clock on her desk. He was slipping.

"I'm fine, Dad," Maxie said giving Mac a hug. "You worry too much."

"You're my little girl. I'll always worry." Mac leaned back to look down into Maxie's face while still holding her in the circle of his arms.

"I know," she replied with a soft smile. "And I love you for it." Maxie pressed a soft kiss to Mac's cheek.

"That's good, because I'm not going to stop," he declared with a keen look.

"I know that, too," she acknowledged with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay? When I talked to Matt last night he said you were sleeping." Mac was such a worrywart, she thought.

"I was. I didn't even hear him come in," Maxie replied, not mentioning Matt's undressing her, knowing that would possibly lead to Matt suffering bodily harm. "I feel pretty refreshed today. Getting some real rest did me good."

"I'm glad you got some rest," Mac said pressing a kiss to Maxie's temple. "And since you're okay, I'll get back to work." Mac strode to the elevator. "How about lunch later this week?"

"I'd love to, but why don't we pick something up and take it over to Robin's?" Maxie suggested. "Emma will be there, too, and we can have a Scorpio family lunch."

"I like that," Mac confirmed. "I'll have all my girls to myself."

"I'll give you a call to set it up," she said as Mac stepped onto the elevator and waved as the doors closed. With a shake of her head and a smile on her lips she said to the empty office, "My father; the worrier. Gotta love him."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you to stop by today," Robin said, coming back into the family room with two cups of coffee.

"Since I had the day off I thought I'd come by and see my niece," Matt replied looking down at Emma who was lying in his arms. While Robin was out of the room, he'd switched his niece from one arm to the other so she wasn't facing the windows as the afternoon sun was shining brightly into the room.

Robin sat the cup on a coaster in front of Matt and watched her brother-in-law with her daughter. She realized that Emma was really loved by the men in her family and she also felt sorry for her daughter because every one of them was over protective to a fault. Poor Emma wouldn't be able to walk to school without being followed by one of them. Robin covered her laugh with a cough.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked looking up with a frown.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Robin answered. Poor Emma. "How about you? How are things going?"

"Okay. Work is busy," he said, glancing up and sharing a smile with Robin who knew exactly how busy it could get at GH. "We miss you there," he commented and then looking back down at the baby he added, "but I can understand why you'd take your time in coming back."

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Robin sighed, awe clear in her voice.

"She is," Matt agreed, then added quietly, "Maybe someday . . . "

"Maybe someday, what?" Robin leaned forward interested.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just . . . nothing." His voice faded.

Robin watched Matt for a few moments and could see the longing in his eyes as he held Emma.

"You know, you'll have this someday if you want it," she said softly. Robin saw the gears turning behind Matt's head. She wondered whether he would discuss his desire with her or not.

"You don't know that," he replied, his tone solemn. "I mean, just because you and Patrick have found this kind of happiness doesn't mean it's out there for the rest of us."

"No, but it can be. If you want to have a family, you can."

"I always thought that, but I grew up without my dad even knowing I existed. I've never believed in happily ever after." His smile was subdued. "I mean, I love my mom, but it was just the two of us and I missed having a dad."

"That doesn't have to be your life," Robin assured him. "Your mom and dad made choices, just like we all have to. You don't have to repeat their mistakes."

"I hope you're right," he responded soberly, lifting Emma to his shoulder when she started to fuss.

"I am," Robin countered, then added joking, "Hasn't your brother told you that I'm always right?"

"I'm sure he's mentioned at some point," Matt answered in kind.

"So, how are things with you and Maxie?" Robin asked casually, reaching for her coffee cup.

"Good," he replied. Matt rose with Emma, who'd just fallen asleep, and placed her in the bassinet that stood beside Robin.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna give me?" Robin demanded. Matt raised an eyebrow and looked from Robin to the baby and back. Guilt filled Robin at forgetting the sleeping baby, but after a quick look to assure herself that Emma was indeed still asleep, Robin returned her attention to the question at hand. "Well, is it?"

"Maxie and I are fine. We're dating."

"And . . .?" Robin pressed.

"And, what?" Matt countered, slightly annoyed at Robin's persistence.

"I was just wondering how serious the two of you are."

"Why?"

"I just know that the two of you care about each other," Robin replied. Matt could tell that Robin was hedging, but he could tell that she wasn't giving anything up.

"Is that all?" he inquired.

"I just don't want to see either of you get hurt. I love you both and I want you both happy."

"Thanks, Sis," he replied pressing a kiss to the top of Robin's head. "I want that, too." Glancing at his watch, Matt said, "I've got to get out of here. Tell my brother that I'm sorry I missed him." Matt grabbed his keys off the side table, pressed a kiss to Emma's soft cheek and headed for the door. "I'll see you later."

"Later, Matt." Robin sat quietly for a few minutes contemplating Matt and Maxie and Matt's reluctance to talk about Maxie with her. "It's just a matter of time Matt. I know you'll find happiness, but I know Maxie. You've got some tough times ahead." She chuckled. Robin could only imagine what those two would go through before they admitted that they loved each other. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too painful for any of them.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Another chapter up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Characters property of ABC. Story all mine. No infringement intended.**

**Chapter 32**

"Matt stopped by earlier," Robin said as she sat down next to Patrick and Emma on the love seat in their bedroom.

Patrick looked from Emma to Robin in surprise and commented, "Really? I didn't know he was coming over."

"He came to see Emma," Robin replied, glancing down at the little girl laying snuggly in her father's arms. She laid one hand on the baby's chest and the other, she ran along Patrick's arm.

"That explains it," Patrick said with a smile. "He's in love with her."

"Yeah, and I don't think she's the only one," Robin countered quickly with a knowing smirk.

"Did he say something?" Patrick inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"No. In fact, it's what he didn't say," Robin answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Matt is just now realizing what he really wants." She sat casually drinking from the cup of green tea she'd brought back to their room from the kitchen earlier.

"And what does he really want?" Patrick asked with a roll of his eyes.

"What we have right here." Robin gestured between the two of them before she took the baby from Patrick's arms.

"Really?" Patrick returned, clearly surprised. "And you got all that from what he didn't say?" At Robin's nod, Patrick rolled his eyes again and then sobered, asking the question that had been on his mind since speaking to his father earlier, "Did he mention that anything was bothering him?"

Robin, who had been laying the baby in her bassinet, stopped and turned toward Patrick with concern. "No, why?"

"I don't know. There's something going on with him and I'm not sure what." Patrick joined Robin at the crib and wrapped an arm around her.

She looked up at him, resting a hand on his chest. "When he's ready, he'll tell you."

"That's what I keep telling myself, but I know he doesn't fully trust me yet."

"Give it time. He loves you and he may trust you more than you think."

Patrick pressed a kiss to Robin's lips and was just about to carry her off to their bed when his pager went off.

* * *

"Are you sure you're willing to watch The Notebook?" Maxie asked as she and Matt entered his apartment that night with takeout from a little Italian restaurant on the pier.

"Yes. You told me it was a chick flick and I'm okay with that." Matt carried the bags into the kitchen, sat them on the counter and turned to look at Maxie.

"That's what you say now, but are you going to get into the movie and then start whining?" She pulled containers from the bag and glanced over her shoulder.

"No," he replied with a sigh. "I'm a man, I don't whine. Plus, I need to see what kind of movies I can expect in the future." Matt closed the pantry door with his foot and set a bottle of red wine on the counter.

"Is this expected to become a common event?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

"I can only hope," he answered, quickly stealing a kiss from Maxie's lips while on his way to get two glasses.

"You are such a flirt."

"Yes, and you love it," he joked. Then his eyes met Maxie's and stillness filled them both.

"You're right. I do," Maxie replied leaning into him and taking his lips with hers. The kiss quickly changed to one that left them both breathless, but unwilling to pull apart. Matt slid the food to one side and lifted Maxie onto the counter. Stepping between her legs, he moved as close to her as their clothes would allow.

"Maybe we should put off the movie until later," Matt whispered against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. He stroked the skin of her back that her red shirt left bare just before taking her lips in a kiss that stole her breath. Maxie, who had been resting her hands on Matt's arms, ran her fingers up Matt's arms to rest against his neck.

Stroking his neck, Maxie's tongue danced with Matt's. He pulled back and trailed a series of kisses along the sensitive line of her neck. Maxie gasped as the sensations took hold of her. She didn't understand the intensity of the feelings running through her. Maxie had been with other men that she'd loved, but nothing could compare to the way Matt made her feel. When she was with him she felt important and worthy of his care. He'd made her feel like she deserved the good things in life. Matt made her want those things. He made her want to share them with him. And while that scared her, she couldn't stop it. She wanted him too much.

Just as Matt would have lifted Maxie off the counter and taken her to his bedroom, his beeper went off. He tried ignoring it, but was unable to. After a long moment, he stilled, closing his eyes with his lips pressed against the side of Maxie's neck.

Maxie groaned knowing that whatever had been going to happen, wasn't. It was probably a good thing. She wasn't sure they were ready to take the step they'd been about to. Unlike her previous relationships, she wanted to be sure with Matt. Somewhere deep inside she knew that if what she had with Matt fell apart it would hurt more than anything she'd ever experienced before. Because of that, she wanted to do this right. Maxie didn't want either of them to have any regrets and she knew if he wasn't at the hospital and something happened to a patient he would never forgive himself. With that in mind, she ran her fingers the short, soft hair at his nape.

"I know you have to go," she whispered. "It's okay."

"Actually, it's not," he answered back, quietly, with a slight frown. He leaned back, before resting his forehead against hers. "I want to stay here with you."

"I think that may be the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she said with a smile against his lips. "I know how dedicated you are to your patients."

"That's true," he agreed. "But, you're important to me too."

"I know and that makes it okay for you to leave." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before pushing him away and sliding off the counter. "Answer your page and I'll put all this food away. You'll have something to eat when you get home from work."

"What about you?" he asked with his phone up to his ear.

"I think I'll stop by Robin's and talk to her about Thanksgiving dinner. We have to make some plans for the family," she answered, putting a container in Matt's refrigerator. Suddenly, she stood and looked at Matt intently. "You're not working on Thanksgiving are you?"

Moments later, after listening to Epiphany on the other end of the phone, he answered, "Since, I'm one of the newest residents, I do have to work. But, only in the morning. I'll be off in time for dinner."

"Good. We'll plan something and I'll let you know where to be."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there," he said, grabbing his keys from the counter and moving closer to Maxie who still had the refrigerator door open. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed again. "I've got to go, but I'll give you a call if it's not too late."

"Call me anyway." She leaned up kissing him, before leaning back and stepping out of his arms. "Now, go save some lives."

With a backwards glance, Matt left the apartment. For a moment, Maxie felt bereft, as if she'd lost a part of her that she hadn't known was there until this moment. She shook herself. Matt was definitely important to her, but when had he become this important? It was a question she pondered long after Matt had gone.

* * *

"What do we have?" Matt asked, as he walked into the emergency room. Tugging on the stethoscope around his neck, he reached for the chart that Epiphany was holding out for him.

"A bus load of children on their way home from a field trip were involved in a major accident and several children were seriously injured. This one has severe head trauma." Epiphany indicated the child at her side and rattled off the patient's vitals.

Matt pulled the small flashlight from his pocket and flashed it across the child's green eyes. Seeing a slight dilation of the pupil, he called for multiple tests to be run.

"It'll be a few minutes. Drake Senior and Junior both have patients ahead of yours."

Matt sighed deeply. "This kid may not have a few minutes. Get someone to get me some films of the kid's brain and quick."

"I'll do what I can." Epiphany threw a glance at Matt over her shoulder as she followed the gurney toward the lab.

"Epiphany, I know you can make this happen." Matt winked at her, then added, "By the way, we're going to need OR 2 prepped for surgery."

"You don't have the films yet," she reminded him.

"I already know the kid needs surgery. I just need it confirmed." The confidence of Matt's assessment was clear in his brown eyes. He knew what he had, but Matt needed to know where the bleed was and he needed to know now.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked as she opened the door to Maxie and stepped to the side to allow her to enter the foyer.

"I thought I'd stop by when Matt was paged to the hospital," Maxie answered following the soft tones she heard coming from the family room. Not breaking her stride, she asked, "Who's with Emma?"

"Mom," Robin said, following Maxie. "She came over earlier just as Patrick was leaving for the hospital. He was paged, too. He called a little while ago. There was a bus accident and several children were seriously injured."

Maxie, who'd been watching Anna coo at Emma, paused. She looked over her shoulder at Robin and said nothing. Both of them knew exactly where Maxie's mind had gone– that long ago day that had saved her life and taken the life of someone else close to them both.

Robin must have heard the unasked question, because she said, "These children have the best doctors looking after them and BJ's accident wasn't your fault."

"I know, but there are days that I still feel guilty that she died and I lived."

"The only thing you can do is honor her life, by living yours to the fullest. Don't let her death be in vain," Robin said softly, then pushing Maxie further into the room. "Mom, look who else showed up."

"Hi Maxie," Anna whispered, as Emma was drifting off to sleep. "Did Matt get called to hospital, as well?"

"Yeah," she replied softly running a gentle hand over the back of Emma's head. "All the Drake men are saving lives and taking names."

Robin and Anna chuckled softly at that, before Robin turned to Maxie and asked, "Do you want something to drink? I was just about to get some more tea." As if perfectly timed, the tea kettle began to whistle.

"You sit," Maxie replied. "I'll get it." Maxie dropped her purse on the table behind the sofa and turned to them before leaving the room. "When I get back, we need to talk Thanksgiving. It'll be here in a couple of weeks and we haven't made any plans."

"You're right. This is will be Emma's first Thanksgiving and we have to make it special," Robin responded.

When Maxie reentered the room, Anna and Robin were talking softly about Thanksgiving plans. Emma was lying across Anna's lap on her tummy with Anna patting her lightly on the back. Glancing up, Robin took the tea from Maxie and sat it on a coaster on the side table next to her. Maxie followed suit and was about to sit down when Anna stopped her.

"Maxie, would you mind putting Emma in her bassinet?" she asked, glancing at the bassinet in the middle of the room.

"Of course not. I'd love to," Maxie answered with a grin. She picked Emma up and the baby nestled into her body as if she knew someone who loved her held her in their arms. For a long moment, Maxie relished the feeling of the little body snuggled into hers. Carefully, she laid the baby in the bassinet, before she pressed a soft kiss to the baby's cheek. With one last glance at the little girl, Maxie returned to Anna's side and took a seat next to her. Pulling her trusty notepad from her bag, she turned to a clean page and asked, "So, what do you think about Thanksgiving?"

"We've always had Thanksgiving at Uncle Mac's and I think we should continue to do that."

"Even with this being Emma's first Thanksgiving?" Anna asked.

"Absolutely! It's tradition. We should keep it up."

"I like that, but if we do Thanksgiving at home, then we should do Christmas here," Maxie said, making random notes in her notepad.

"That's a great idea," Anna replied. "It gives us multiple places to celebrate the holidays without wearing anyone out."

"I think so, too. Now, all we have to do is decide who's doing all the cooking," Maxie said with a raised eyebrow looking back and forth between Robin and Anna. Just then the phone rang, and Anna jumped up.

"What is it you Americans say? Saved by the bell?" Anna tossed over her shoulder as she left the room to grab the phone.

"That doesn't save you," Robin called after her mother. "It just gets you assigned to kitchen duty while you're gone."

Giggles from both Robin and Maxie followed Anna from the room. She rolled her eyes as she lifted the phone from the cradle.

"Hello?"

Silence filled the line for a moment. "Hello?" Anna repeated and was about to hang up the phone when she heard a tentative, "Anna?"

"Yes, who's speaking?"

"This is Felicia."

"Hello! I was just about to hang up. Is everything alright?" Anna asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Everything's fine. I just thought I'd give Robin a call and check on everyone. I didn't know you were in town."

"I've been in town for the most part since before Robin gave birth. I did have to go out on an assignment recently, but I think it may be the last one," she admitted, without a touch of sadness. Anna made a mental note to have this discussion with Robin and Noah.

Silence followed, then a sigh could be heard over the line. "Are you serious? I never thought you'd give up the business."

"I didn't either," Anna replied with a humorless chuckle. Then, she added, "But, I've finally realized what's really important. I love my daughter and my granddaughter enough to stay around this time. I want to watch Emma grow up as I wasn't able to do with Robin. It's time for me to grow up and be an adult. I need to put down roots and stop trying to save the world."

"Wow! I should probably take a page out of your book. I left the girls with Mac and now there's only Maxie, and she hates me."

Anna scoffed at that. "She doesn't hate you, but she doesn't know you. At least she only knows what you've allowed her to know. That you left her behind to be with her father and only came back when her sister died."

"I love her, Anna." She could clearly hear the tremble in Felicia's voice.

"I know that, but does she?" Anna had to ask the question, as it was clear that Felicia did indeed love her daughter.

"I hope she does." Felicia's voice was small, but the longing there was evident.

"Well, only you can make sure of that," Anna said in a soft voice.

"How is she?" Her concern was apparent.

"She's fine and in the living room talking to Robin about Thanksgiving."

"She's there?" The question was apprehensive.

"Yes, would you like to talk to her?" Anna asked, hoping that Felicia would take the opportunity presented to start to rebuild her relationship with her daughter.

"No! She won't want to talk to me. It's something I've learned to accept." The resignation in Felicia's voice was palpable.

"Well, you shouldn't," Anna said with a burst of anger. Over the past months, she'd grown even more attached to Maxie. The young woman deserved to have a real relationship with her mother. Realizing that Felicia was in a vulnerable state, Anna quickly reigned herself in. "If you want her to know you love her, make her understand. I've decided that I want Robin and Emma and all my extended family to know how much they mean to me and the only way for me to really do that is to be _here_. Maybe you _should_ take a page from my book and not give up on those you love."

After a shuddering sigh, Felicia said, "You're right, but I don't know how to do that."

"Decide what you want and make it happen," Anna replied.

Before she could speak again, Maxie stepped through the doorway and asked, "Excuse me, Anna?"

"Yes, darling," she answered automatically.

"Are you trying to get out of our planning?" Maxie asked with a smirk.

"I was, but now that you've called me on it, I guess I'll hurry," Anna replied with a wink. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You'd better. Robin is trying to give you all kinds of work to do," Maxie countered, allowing the door to swing shut.

"That was your daughter and she needs her mother," Anna said into the phone long moments after Maxie was gone.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

Anna thought of Maxie and Matt and smiled in spite of herself. "No, but if you want to know what's going on with her, you should talk to her. She's the best source of information." Believing she'd given Felicia more than enough to think about, she thought of her girls in the other room giving who knew what duties for the upcoming holiday. "I'm gonna go, but I'll be sure to tell Robin that you called."

"Please do and thank you for the talk. I needed it." A new resolve could be heard that hadn't been there before. Anna wasn't sure what it meant, but she was almost sure it would result in something better than the past.

* * *

Matt rubbed a hand along the back of his neck, exhausted after being in surgery for the past four hours. They'd been blessed. What had started out as a typical subdural hematoma, had quickly taken a turn for the worse and they'd almost lost the 8-year old on the table.

After talking to the parents moments ago, Matt had decided to go for a cup of coffee, before he checked back in with Epiphany. The hospital that had been a madhouse only hours before was now eerily quiet, except for the beeping of hospital equipment. Walking down the hallway to the coffee machine, Matt realized he hadn't spoken to Maxie since he'd left her earlier. He missed her, but she hadn't distracted him as she had before. He now felt more comfortable with the fact that she was and would continue to be a part of his life and with that comfort came security.

Matt pulled the phone from the pocket of his scrubs and was just dialing when Noah walked around the corner.

"Hey Matt," he said, then asked, "How'd the surgery go?"

"The kid's alive and it looks like he's going to make it. It was touch and go for a moment there," Matt answered, putting the phone back in his pocket and watching his father deposit coins into the machine.

"I heard," Noah replied leaning over to retrieve the cup from the dispenser. He stood and handed Matt the cup of coffee before adding, "I'm glad everything turned out alright."

"We'll see. The next 24 hours are critical." Matt took a sip of the awful coffee and held back a grimace. "I heard you and Patrick were already in surgery when I got here."

"Yeah. I've actually done two so far this evening. One of the kids from the bus and then an older woman came in with an aneurism," Noah said, taking a sip from his own cup.

"Wow! You've been busy," Matt replied, impressed by his father.

"I guess, but Patrick is still in surgery. Apparently, his patient was suffering from internal injuries as well as brain trauma. Beyhart was in there for a while repairing the little boy's abdomen."

"Do you think he needs any help?" Matt asked, somewhat concerned.

"Not anymore," Patrick said from behind him. "Thanks anyway." Patrick made his way to the same coffee machine and didn't hold his grimace when a few moments later he took the first sip from his cup. "This is awful."

"That's an understatement," Noah replied and Matt nodded in agreement.

"How'd it go?" Matt asked, knowing that both Noah and Patrick understood he meant the surgery.

"Long and hard. But Tommy is a tough kid. He pulled through and I'm hoping for a full recovery, of course," Patrick answered with a tired smile. "How about you guys?"

After being told how the respective surgeries had gone, they all turned in unison back toward the Nurse's station.

"If it isn't the doctors Drake," Epiphany commented with a smirk as they came around the corner. They looked at each other and grinned back at her. Upon learning that there were no other patients that they needed to see, they took a seat in the lounge, Matt sitting between the two older Drakes.

"So what did you have planned for the evening that you got pulled away from?" Matt asked in general.

"I was just going to spend a quiet evening with my wife and daughter," Patrick sighed.

"That sounds nice," Matt replied and then turned to his father, "What about you?"

"I was on duty this evening, but I was hoping to get out of here in time to have dinner with Anna."

"I didn't know she was back," Matt said.

"She just got back this morning." Noah finally having enough, sat the cup of lightly touched coffee on the side table and sat back with his eyes closed.

"I'm sure you're glad about that," Patrick said.

"Yeah. I worry about her when she's working," Noah admitted with chagrin.

The boys looked at each other before looking at their father in amusement.

"It's okay to worry about a special woman that you care deeply for," Patrick replied for both of them.

"Yeah. I'm learning that more and more every day," Matt added.

Both Noah and Patrick turned to Matt with a touch of surprise. At their looks for astonishment, he asked, "What? A guy can't admit he cares about a woman?"

"Absolutely, I just wasn't expecting that guy to be you," Patrick replied directly with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? I'm learning." Matt's smirk was non-apologetic.

"I'm glad son. I was worried about you," Noah confessed, looking between his two sons.

"So was I," Patrick said.

"Why?" Matt asked perplexed at their concern.

"Because we love you," Noah answered. "We both want you to be okay and we'll fight to make sure that happens."

For a moment, Matt was overwhelmed by the feelings that filled him. He'd been honest when he'd admitted to Maxie that he wanted a relationship with his father and his brother. That they also wanted one with him, not because of obligation, but because of love, felt like an amazing gift. He didn't want to mess it up, especially when both his father and brother were giving him the space he needed to come to terms with everything that had happened over the past months. Neither of them were pushing him into being anything more than what he was – a young doctor who happened to also be a Drake.

"Thanks for caring, but I'm fine," Matt said, when he pulled himself together. Holding up a hand, to stop any protest from either of them, he added, "I know, I've been weird the last few days, but I've come to grips with the fact that I want a relationship with Maxie and I've stopped fighting my feelings for her."

"Finally," his father said with a roll of his eyes. Patrick just chuckled from the other side of Matt.

"Sorry, it was such a burden for both of you," Matt replied sarcastically.

"We were just hoping you'd get with the program sooner rather than later," Patrick countered. "It'll save all of us the heartburn."

Matt shook his head and rolled his eyes. Standing, he dropped the half filled cup of coffee into the trash can. "I'm getting back to work, so I can get home and get some sleep."

"Will Maxie be joining you?" Patrick asked to the back of Matt's head. He heard his father chuckle.

"We may be brothers but that is none of your business," Matt answered as he stepped onto the elevator looking at his father and brother.

As the doors closed, Noah looked at Patrick and said, "He's a goner." The two laughed out loud knowing that Matt admitting his feelings was only the first step. They all still had a long way to go, but they knew the ride would be an interesting one.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Another chapter up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Characters property of ABC. Story all mine. No infringement intended.**

**Chapter 33**

The next few weeks were extremely busy for the Scorpio-Drake family. The doctors, minus Robin, had been back and forth to the hospital at the oddest times. It appeared that every type of emergency that could happen had.

Matt, being one of the new residents, got a lot of the calls and while his father and brother had both told him they would cover at any time, he didn't feel right asking them. Patrick had a new baby at home and Noah was busy romancing Anna who had decided to look into becoming a private investigator. With her set of skills and the rumors alone, she already had some inquiries and requests. Noah was especially proud and glad that Anna would be spending her days and nights close by.

While the men were saving lives, Robin was taking care of a new one. Baby Emma was growing like a weed . . . looking more and more like her mother every day and totally secure in the love of her family. She was also a flirt. Emma loved the men in the family and kept a grin on her face whenever they held her.

Since Matt was so busy at the hospital, she had taken the time to focus on the upcoming holidays and the magazine. Kate had commended Maxie just days earlier for her level of work and her talent. She and Matt still hadn't had their movie date, but they did spend all their spare time together.

Mac had been dropping hints about Maxie spending more time at Matt's than at home for the past week. Maxie had just taken the comments in stride, kissed her father's cheek and gone on as if he hadn't commented. Matt might very well be the best thing to happen to her and she wasn't about to let her father's concerns keep her from him. She was attracted to him, but more than that, he was her friend. They shared with each other, which was a new concept for Maxie and she was still getting used to it. She was also surprised to find when Matt wasn't with her, she missed him.

A few nights, she'd stayed over and he'd been called away to the hospital. Before she knew it, she'd cuddled up to his pillow to feel close to Matt. If anyone had said a few months ago that she would miss him when he went to work, Maxie would have told them they were crazy, but she would have been proven wrong.

She did miss him, and fortunately, he missed her, too. At least, she thought he did since he called her regularly to check in when he was at the hospital. She treasured those calls. Maxie treasured the time they spent together and luckily for her, it was about to increase. Matt was going to spend the whole day after Thanksgiving with her and he'd told her they would do whatever she wanted. She could hardly wait to see his face when he heard what she had planned. It was going to be hilarious.

Maxie chuckled just thinking about it, as she took the groceries she pulled from her back seat into the kitchen at the Scorpio house. When the ladies had finalized the plans for the Thanksgiving holiday, Anna had volunteered to cook. At Robin and Maxie's gasps of shock, she'd laughed and hugged both girls to her. She'd promised that dinner would be both edible and appetizing. Maxie and Robin had agreed with the menu, but were still somewhat concerned about the results. Anna had assured them that Noah was a wonderful teacher and she was more than ready to cook a big family dinner. She felt she'd already proven herself at the homecoming for Robin and Emma weeks before. Both Robin and Maxie had to agree that she'd done a great job.

So, Maxie was delivering the last of the needed groceries. She'd dropped off the makings of the green bean casserole Robin was making for dinner and had the ingredients for her sweet potato soufflé and a mixed salad in the bag she carried. Maxie was so excited about her first Thanksgiving shared with Matt. Over the past few days, they'd both talked about previous Thanksgivings with his mom and her sister and they were both looking forward to sharing the holiday with each other. Maxie greeted Anna and Noah as she entered the kitchen and set the bag on the counter. She smiled to herself as she put the salad in the refrigerator. Maxie had a surprise for Matt after the family dinner. He was going to love it.

* * *

Matt glanced around the nurse's station and sighed. The hospital was quieter than a grave yard. He'd been at the hospital for three hours already and not one emergency. Matt had gotten through rounds in about two hours and for the past hour had been updating medical files. To say that he was bored at the moment was an understatement, but given the fact that it was Thanksgiving, he realized he should be glad it looked like he'd actually get out of the hospital at his scheduled time. It would be a change from the past few weeks which had been hectic to say the least.

He was making a note in his last file, when the phone on his hip vibrated. Flipping it open, he answered without looking at the display.

"Dr. Hunter." He was closing the file folder as he spoke, before he tossed it on the pile of folders next to him.

"When are you leaving the hospital?" Matt smiled at the question and the voice that he'd missed.

"In just a few hours. Why?" he answered.

"I miss you," Maxie admitted. "I've only seen you in passing over the past few days."

"I know. I miss you, too, but we're spending tomorrow together."

"I know. I can't wait, but were you serious about doing anything I want?" Matt frowned slightly at the nervousness he thought he heard.

"Yes, I'm serious," he confirmed and then added, "and as long as it's legal, I'm in."

"You may live to regret that." Matt laughed at the comment.

"Not if I'm with you." Matt glanced at Epiphany as she raised an eyebrow.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she replied. He chuckled at that and strolled to the lounge and stretched out on the sofa.

"I hope so," he returned. "What's going on there? Has everyone arrived yet?"

"Everyone except you and my dad is here, but it's like a zoo. Anna and your dad are in the kitchen finishing the turkey and dressing. The sweet potato soufflé is in the warmer and when they get out of the way I'll make the salad. Robin and Patrick are in the living room playing with Emma, who is a little angel."

"And where are you?"

"In my room, wishing Georgie was here to share in this holiday with us." Maxie looked at the picture on her lap of her sister as a wave of melancholy washed over her. "I miss her a lot and it's so unfair that she'll never get to meet you and give me her approval."

Matt could hear the pain in Maxie's voice. It was funny, because he'd been thinking along the same lines over the past few days, in regard to his mother never meeting Maxie. He knew that his mother would love Maxie. Who didn't?

"Maxie . . . ," he started.

"No. I'm okay. I'll just be glad when you get here." She set Georgie's picture back on her dresser.

"Me, too," Matt replied, just as he was called to emergency over the PA system. "Maxie, I've got to go . . ."

"I heard. Go take care of your patient and don't be late for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you later." Matt ended the call and rushed to the ER to make sure he made it out of the hospital on time. He was not going to disappoint Maxie.

* * *

As Maxie was on her way down the stairs, she caught sight of Robin, Patrick and Emma sitting together on the sofa. She smiled at the picture they made. That was what a family was supposed to look like. The love and happiness at being together was evident. She'd experienced that once when she and Georgie were little girls and her mother still loved them and Mac. Her smile sobered as she thought of her mother. The last time she'd seen her mother had been Christmas Day after Georgie's funeral. She'd given her the gift Georgie made sure was under the tree weeks before Christmas, just in case their mother made it home.

Felicia had made it, but under some dire circumstances. Maxie wasn't sure if she could ever forgive her mother for leaving them, especially Georgie who'd always held onto her belief that their mother loved them. Georgie deserved better. Pulling herself together, Maxie refocused on the young family in front of her. She wanted that someday. Matt holding Emma flashed through her mind and she couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

"You must be thinking about Matt?" Robin asked from the sofa.

"What?" Maxie asked, glancing between Robin and Patrick. "What are you talking about?" She glared at the smirk Robin gave her.

"You had this dreamy look on your face and I've only ever seen it when we're talking about Matt," Robin explained

Maxie glanced at Patrick, who was overly busy settling Emma and avoiding eye contact with Maxie, then back to Robin.

"I was actually thinking about how right you all look together," Maxie replied, taking a seat across from them.

"Really?" Robin asked, unbelief clear in her tone. "You weren't thinking about Matt at all?"

At the direct look Robin gave Maxie, Maxie knew she couldn't lie. "He did cross my mind," she admitted, before she continued, "but that's all. Is that a crime?"

"No," Robin replied with a soft smile. "I think it's romantic. I love that thoughts of him make you smile. You deserve that. Matt's a great guy."

"He is my brother," Patrick interjected in the conversation, suddenly interested.

"Well, there is that," Robin replied, winking at Maxie, giving her a moment to think.

Robin was right. Matt was a great guy, who cared deeply for his family, even when he was angry with them; and he cared deeply for her. He was great with Emma, who adored her uncle Matt. And, while he still felt a need to compete with his brother, Matt cared strongly for his patients. Plus, he was fun. He made her laugh.

"Earth to Maxie," Robin said. Maxie shook herself and realized that Robin and Patrick must have continued the conversation and were waiting for her answer to some unheard question.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "What?"

"What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Matt's not working tomorrow, so we're spending the day together. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Robin replied, glancing at Patrick with a raised eyebrow and an outstretched hand.

Patrick sighed, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ten-dollar bill.

"You win this time," Patrick said, and then added, "but it won't always be like this."

"Only time with tell," she replied with a 'sugar wouldn't melt in her mouth' grin and pocketed the ten dollars.

"What just happened?" Maxie asked, totally confused.

"Patrick bet me that the guys would be watching football tomorrow, while the 'girls' hung out together. I told him that wasn't going to happen, but he was adamant. So I'm ten bucks richer," Robin answered smugly.

"Isn't your money Patrick's and his money yours?" Maxie asked.

"It's the principle, Maxie."

Maxie chuckled at that and shook her head at Patrick's pained look. He had no idea. Robin would usually be right.

". . . how about 'Australia'?" Noah asked Anna as they walked into the living room in their own world.

"That would be lovely. I haven't been to the cinema in ages," replied Anna, leaning onto Noah's shoulder looking up into his face.

"Then that's what we'll do," he confirmed, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "We'll take the day off and eat all kinds of bad crap – salty popcorn, watered-down soda, overpriced candy. I love non-periels . . . "

"Dark or milk chocolate?" she asked suddenly.

Noah, clearly insulted at the question, answered, "Dark, of course!"

"What are you two talking about?" Robin asked, unmistakably excited to hear the answer.

"Noah is taking me to a movie tomorrow afternoon," Anna replied, with a grin. It was obvious that Anna was happy. The decision to stick around Port Chuck was obviously the right one . . . at least for now.

"I think that's great," Robin replied, glancing at Patrick, whose look became even more pained. Maxie covered a giggle and stood.

"I think I'll go make the salad, so it can chill while the dressing finishes."

"Darling," Anna started, wrapping an arm around Maxie, "you've done a fabulous job with the planning for today."

"Thank you," Maxie replied, leaning into Anna's embrace. It was almost like having a mother around. She stopped herself just short of going down the road of what ifs where Felicia was concerned. Abruptly, she pulled away and said, "I'm gonna go make that salad."

Everyone watched her leave the room with puzzled looks amongst them.

"Is she alright?" Anna asked, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know," Robin answered. "Maybe we should check on her."

"We should probably leave her alone for a minute," Anna replied. "Then we'll check on her."

* * *

Maxie had been in the kitchen for a full ten minutes, when the back door opened and with the rush of cold air came Matt. Joy flooded her at seeing him and the melancholy that had embraced her earlier disappeared. She didn't realize how much she missed him until that moment. Drying her hands, she moved into his arms and pressed her lips to his greeting him properly.

When they pulled apart and Maxie would have gone back to the salad she was constructing, Matt held her in the circle of his arms.

"I missed you," he whispered, giving her another soft kiss. Then, he leaned back and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They're in the living room with Emma," she answered, smiling up at him.

"Emma's here?" he asked, his eyes bright with excitement. Maxie laughed at his obvious adoration of their niece.

"Yes, she is. You should go and see her. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"I'll see her in a minute," he said, rubbing his nose with Maxie's. "Right now, I'm busy with her Aunt Maxie."

"How about you go spend time with Emma now and plan to spend time with me later?" she whispered with a suggestive wink.

"I guess that's a fair tradeoff," he replied letting Maxie go. "Do you need any help in here?"

"No, you're here and that's enough," she answered, moving back to the counter where she'd left the salad fixings.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Matt asked from where he stood near the kitchen door.

"I don't know. You must be living right," she teased, her back to him. He chuckled and moved out of the kitchen.

Maxie took a deep breath once she was alone and smiled now that her world had righted itself again. Now, all they had to do was wait for her dad to get home and they could get started with dinner. Thanksgiving was going to be a fabulously memorable occasion with the additions of Matt and Emma. She couldn't wait.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Another chapter up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Characters property of ABC. Story all mine. No infringement intended.**

**Chapter 34**

"That turkey is huge," Mac commented as Noah carried the turkey to the table and took the seat to his left.

"Isn't it?" Anna asked with an infectious grin on her face. "It's going to be divine."

"We'll see," Mac replied somewhat skeptical, obviously remembering some of Anna's earlier cooking attempts, oblivious to Anna's glare, which had everyone else chuckling.

The table was laden with food, with the family seated around joking and talking with each other. Mac offered a short prayer thanking God for all the new additions to the family and then he'd turned to his family asking each of them to acknowledge at least one thing they were thankful for this year. After a short discussion, they all decided to concede that this family was the thing they were all most thankful for. With that revelation, everyone dug into the fabulous meal that Anna proudly took credit for bringing together with her centerpiece – a huge turkey and cornbread dressing. Maxie had done a fabulous job with the planning and everyone commended her for a job well done.

"This turkey is good," Mac admitted, having finally taken a bite after carving the tender bird.

"I told you," Anna replied.

"Are you sure you cooked it?"

Another glare was pointed in Mac's direction and to keep peace, Noah ran a gentle hand over her shoulder and interjected, "She cooked it all by herself, except for the heavy lifting. That's what she had me for."

"This is two dinners in a row," Robin teased as she added a large slice of turkey on her plate. "I'm impressed. We never had meals like this when I was growing up."

"Well, all the meals Anna has cooked for me have been delicious," Patrick defended, which earned him a variety of looks from everyone at the table.

"Suck up," Matt said under his breath so only his brother heard. It earned him a shove.

"Just wait until it's you," Patrick returned, before turning to his wife with Emma's pacifier.

Multiple conversations swirled around Matt, as he sat at the center of them and he realized how much he'd missed with it just being his mom and him most of the time. Sure, they'd spent time with her family on occasion, but it had mostly been them and at the time it had been enough. Now he had a father and brother, both of whom he was slowly building relationships with, as well as, the beautiful laughing woman sitting beside him.

He glanced across the table into his father's eyes and frowned at the smirk that lit Noah's eyes. Matt suddenly felt Maxie grab his hand as she laughed at something her father said and realized he'd missed something. After a long moment, Matt realized whatever he'd missed didn't have anything to do with him per se, it had just been an instantaneous reaction by Maxie and that warmed Matt in a place he hadn't known existed.

"I can so see Aunt Anna doing that," Maxie responded to her father, as she continued to subconsciously hold Matt's hand.

"She was always a wild card," Mac retorted and chuckled taking another bite of food, "but, I'm still hoping she'll think about coming back to the police department."

"You're thinking of staying in Port Charles?" Matt asked Anna, who sat directly across from him.

"Yes, I think it's time," Anna replied.

"How did you miss that?" Noah asked. "Where were you?"

"Distracted," Matt answered, glancing down at the hand Maxie still held, then back up at his father, who only nodded.

Robin sat across the table next to her mother holding Emma who had been fed much earlier, so the adults would have a little peace as they ate their dinner. Matt watched as she looked meaningfully at Patrick, before she deposited her contented daughter back into her baby swing and wondered what was up. Thanksgiving was a time for celebration. He hoped everything was okay, because they'd had their share of drama over the past few months.

"What's up?" he whispered to his brother, who sat beside him.

"Nothing to worry about," Patrick replied with a hand on Matt's shoulder. It only made Matt worry more. At the look, Patrick must have read on Matt's face, he smiled, "I'm serious. Nothing is wrong."

"Good," Matt said with a sigh. "We don't need anything bad happening now."

"I couldn't agree more," his brother replied, then more loudly Patrick asked for the rest of the family to hear, "Guys, can we have your attention?" He waited a few minutes while everyone quieted down. "Robin and I and Emma have been talking and we think it's time to select a set of godparents for this little girl," he said, stroking his giggling daughter's cheek where she now lay in her father's arms. Robin moved to stand behind her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Uncle Matt and Aunt Maxie, we'd like you to be Emma's godparents," Robin said. "We've watched you with her and we can see how much you love her and how much she loves you. If something happens to Patrick and me, we want her to be raised by people we know will do whatever it takes to care of her. We know you'll do that."

The silence in the room could be cut with a knife as Mac, Noah and Anna turned to look at Matt and Maxie who were both dumbfounded. It was clear to everyone in the room that they were shocked at the request, but they shouldn't have been. They were two of the closest people to Robin and Patrick. It was clear that a deep affection had grown between the brothers in the short time they'd known each other; and Matt and Robin treated each other like siblings, as well. As for Maxie, she was the closest thing Robin had to a sister and they were very close. Matt and Maxie were the obvious choice.

"Are you sure?" Matt finally asked.

"Yes," Patrick answered. "We trust you to take care of our little girl if anything should happen to us."

"Wow," Maxie said, "Georgie should be here. She would be so much better at this."

Robin moved to Maxie and pulled her from the chair and into her arms. "But Georgie isn't here and even if she was, I'd still ask you."

With tears in her eyes, Maxie said, "Robin, I'd love to Emma's godmother."

"Good," Robin replied. "I wouldn't want it any other way." She gave Maxie another squeeze, before turning to Matt with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

Matt glanced at his brother, who looked back at him with curiosity that matched his wife's. "I'd be honored."

Patrick patted his brother on the shoulder and the conversation around the table restarted as if it had never ceased. Emma, who had been only too happy in her dad's arms, moved easily into her Uncle Matt's. Her little face lit up with all the attention. It was obvious that Matt was one of the favorite men in Emma's short life. Matt planned to keep it that way.

* * *

Half an hour later, the guys were taking care of clean-up since the women had cooked. It was the typical trade off. The conversation in the kitchen had turned to football – The Jets against The Eagles, which the guys were watching as they cleaned . . . or rather, cleaning when commercials aired. It took them three times as long to finish, but none of them minded. The women didn't mind either, as they enjoyed the time to themselves playing with Emma and talking about their plans for the following day with their respective men. They thought of Mac and his potential day to himself and felt bad at the thought of him being on his own. They planned to come over for a late breakfast so he wouldn't be alone all day.

Maxie went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and found the men hunched around the 13" TV on the counter.

"The game must really be good," she said, causing them to jump at hearing her voice.

"That wasn't very nice," her dad said turning back to the game, while Matt gave her a smile and a wink.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be cleaning?" she asked innocently leaning against the counter.

"This is my house, we'll clean when we get ready," Mac replied, not looking around as some football player ran into the end zone. It must have been the opposing team as all four men groaned.

"I see. Well, when you guys get finished, come join us. We can talk," she said, grinning as they groaned again.

Maxie rejoined the women and laughed at the men, who came through the door a short time later. Mac, Noah, Patrick and Matt sat quietly for a few minutes, before Anna finally put them out of their misery.

"Why don't we watch the rest of the game together?"

Patrick jumped up and turned on the television before Robin or Maxie could comment or Anna could take it back.

"My husband, the leader of the pack," Robin commented sarcastically, looking over at her daughter who'd found herself in the arms of her godfather, who apparently couldn't get enough of his niece. Maxie sat close by and leaned over the baby cooing at her. Anyone who didn't know them could easily mistake them for a young couple with their newborn. Robin hoped that someday both of them would realize how perfect they were for each other.

By the end of the game, Emma had ended up in Uncle Mac's arms where she slept without a care in the world.

Maxie looked around the room from her place at Matt's side and sent up another word of thanks for this wonderful group of people she could call family. All of a sudden, she remembered the pumpkin pie she'd hidden in the cabinet.

"Any one up for pumpkin pie and ice cream?" she asked rising from the sofa.

Everyone agreed that having a piece of pie was just was the doctors ordered – Patrick, Robin and Matt.

"I'll be right back with the pie," Maxie replied, pulling Matt up from the sofa. "Come help me."

He groaned playfully and then dutifully followed Maxie into the kitchen. As soon as the door closed behind them, Matt pulled Maxie to him and kissed her with enough passion to take her breath. When they pulled apart, she leaned against him for a moment.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

"I couldn't help myself," he replied, tilting her head up to take her lips in another kiss. When they separated, after a series of kisses, he said, "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For all of this. It would have been a lot harder for me to let my father and brother in if it wasn't for you," he answered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I miss my mom, but this is by far one of the best Thanksgivings I've ever had . . . because of you."

Caught in the emotion swirling behind his eyes, Maxie was powerless to do anything but pull him into a soul shattering kiss. The two were so into each other, they didn't hear the doorbell ring. When they finally pulled apart, they took deep breaths and rested against each other, pressing small kisses to any naked skin they could reach without moving.

"I want to go home with you tonight," Maxie whispered against Matt's neck. "I want to be _with_ you tonight."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked tentatively. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. There is no place I'd rather be than in your arms."

"Okay," Matt said, pulling his arms from around Maxie and pushing her away from him slightly. "Let's get this pie served, so we can get out of here." With a rakish grin, he added, "We've got a long night ahead of ourselves."

"You're pretty cocky right now aren't you," she replied with a grin.

"I plan to back it up."

"I can't wait."

Long moments later, Maxie pushed the kitchen door open for Matt who was carrying a tray filled with dessert plates. Had he not looked up when he did, he would have slammed right into her, given that she stopped dead in the doorway.

"Maxie, I almost ran over you," he said, putting out a hand to catch himself. Then he heard one tentative word pass her lips.

"Mom?"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Another chapter up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Characters property of ABC. Story all mine. No infringement intended.**

**Chapter 35**

"I can't believe she just ran out of here like that," Mac said to Felicia as they stood in his kitchen an hour later. Sliding his hands from the soapy water with the last dish, he took a deep breath and was bombarded by the scent of flowers that he had associated with Felicia since he'd first met her. Mentally shaking himself, he thought of the past couple of hours. When Maxie came out of the kitchen and was faced with her prodigal mother, it was clear that she'd been surprised. When she'd come out of the shock that momentarily paralyzed her, she'd directed Matt where to set the tray, then collected her purse, hugged everyone but her mother and dragged Matt from the room. "I know she's still angry, but I would have thought she'd at least want to stay for a little while."

"She hates me, Mac," Felicia answered tearfully, putting the last of the dried dishes away. "I don't blame her."

"She doesn't hate you," Mac sighed, really looking at Felicia for the first time since they'd been alone. "She just doesn't want to love you and have you leave her again." Mac could hear his own pain in his words and that disappointed him. He didn't want to dwell on the pain he felt at basically being abandoned by Felicia. Nothing good would come of it, but he couldn't help feeling some resentment when all he'd ever wanted to do was love her. After Georgie's death, Mac had thought she would make more of an effort to spend time, if not with him, with Maxie, but that hadn't happened and now here she was in his kitchen as if nothing had happened. As if she was home.

"I'm not going to," Felicia confirmed.

"Excuse me?" Mac asked, sure he had no idea what Felicia was talking about.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"I can't imagine what Felicia is feeling right now," Robin commented, as she ran a soft hand over Emma's stomach where she lay in her crib. She watched as Emma puckered her lips and stretched under the soft yellow blanket in her crib. "I don't know what I would do if Emma ever just walked out on me."

"Robin, you would never give her reason to," Patrick declared, moving to wrap his arms around Robin from behind. She drew in his familiar scent and allowed it to wash over her. "You have to admit that Maxie's mom hasn't given her a lot of reason to stay."

"I know," Robin admitted, turning in Patrick's arms absorbing his warmth in comfort. "But Felicia is here and that means there's a chance for them to make up for lost time, right?"

"There's always a chance, but this is about Felicia and Maxie and they've got to work it out for themselves." Robin heard the warning in Patrick's voice, before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and tightened his arms around her.

"I just want them to be okay." She rested her head against Patrick's chest.

"They will be, but I doubt it will be easy."

* * *

"Maxie, please sit down," Matt pleaded as she made another pass across his living room floor where she'd been pacing for the past 20 minutes. He was sure she was going to cut a path into the hardwood floors before long.

"I can't," she said, glancing at him momentarily. "I just can't believe she would just show up like that."

"Maybe she just wanted to see you," Matt offered.

"Really? You think she just wanted to see me?" Maxie chuckled humorlessly. "My mother doesn't care about anyone but herself and Frisco Jones. She left her children with Mac so she could run around and chase my father to who knows where. I have no use for her."

Matt rose from the sofa and slowly approached Maxie as she continued to move back and forth across the 10 foot path she'd carved for herself. Stepping into her path, he brought her into his arms and held her there – not moving for a long moment allowing her to gather her thoughts.

"Whether you have a use for her or not, you'll have to deal with her. She's with your dad right now. You can't ignore her forever."

"Sure I can, but I won't have to. She never stays long. I doubt she'll be here past the weekend. That's the _one_ thing I know I can depend on from her."

"What about that late breakfast with your dad tomorrow?"

"We decided to go there because we thought he'd be alone," she replied. "I don't have to worry about that now, but since my mother has a history of disappearing, I'll give him a call and make sure she's still in town for the moment."

Matt heard the wistfulness in Maxie's voice that he knew she didn't know was there. He knew from his experiences with his own father that she would hate it if he acknowledged it. So, instead of commenting, Matt held her in his arms and tried to come up with the right words to get her through this new situation. He found himself distracted when he felt Maxie's hand curl around and stroke his neck while she pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to refocus on their previous conversation.

"If you have to ask that question, I'm doing this all wrong," she said with a grin, before layering a series of kisses just above Matt's collar. Matt groaned deep in his throat, knowing beyond doubt that he had to stop Maxie. She was dealing with the unexpected return of her mother and was in no place for them to take a serious step in their relationship. Maxie was still in shock and Matt didn't want to be used to forget what was going on, even though he was sure he'd enjoy it. He cared very deeply for Maxie and he didn't want them to do anything they'd regret.

"Maxie, you just had a shock with your mom coming back. We shouldn't do this tonight," Matt said, holding Maxie in his arms cupping her head between his hands. He moved one hand to stroke her back in comfort, which obviously only served to stroke the flames. Staring into his eyes, she stretched up on her tip toes to cover his lips with hers.

"This is all I want to do," she said, leaning back pulling the sky blue shirt from his pants. Maxie began unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom up, while Matt stood stock still. She felt his eyes staring at the top of her head as she proceeded to finish the buttons of the shirt. Maxie ran her fingers up his abdomen and pressed a kiss to the center of Matt's chest. Matt shuddered at the sensations that overtook him momentarily. He could easily give in to what his body was screaming, but he pushed the passionate haze that was quickly overtaking him down just long enough to push Maxie away. The look of rejection in her eyes almost took his breath away, but he knew he had to make her understand the possibilities for disaster.

"Maxie, don't look at me like that," he pleaded.

"How am I supposed to look at you?" she asked, the anger clear in her voice. "One minute you're ready to have sex with me and the next you're pushing me away." Maxie tore out of his arms and took several steps away from him.

"I don't want to," he admitted, before following her steps and taking her hand in his. "I also don't want to have sex with you." At the look of hurt and confusion that was clear in her eyes, he hurriedly added, "I want to make love to you and that's not what we'd be doing right now."

Pulling her to him, he continued, "I'm falling in love with you and the first time we're together, I don't want it to be because either of us is trying to forget some situation in our lives. I want it to just be about us and how we feel about each other. We both deserve nothing less."

"How is it you can make me so angry and then melt my heart?"She rested her head against his chest. Matt felt the tension go out of her body as she rested against him and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"It's a gift," he teased back, grunting when she hit him with an open hand in the stomach. Matt slid his finger under her chin and tilting her head up to look in her eyes. "You know I will make love with you, but we have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere."

"Me either," she replied.

"Let's go to bed," he said, after pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Matt took her hand in his heading toward his bedroom.

"You're really giving me mixed messages here," she said and looked around realizing that she was teasing.

Chuckling, he countered, "We're going to sleep tonight and who knows what tomorrow will bring."

"A girl can only hope," she answered with wagging her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"So can a guy," he returned, giving her a loud kiss that had both of them laughing and for a moment it was just the two of them and everyone else was forgotten.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Another chapter up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Characters property of ABC. Story all mine. No infringement intended.**

**Chapter 36**

"Matt, come _on_," she said, shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up. He grunted then turned his head in the opposite direction, pulling the covers tighter around his neck.

She sighed and glared at the back of his head. He'd promised that he was all hers for the day and they were already off to a poor start. The after Thanksgiving sales were one of her favorite shopping excursions. She wanted to share it with him and he was making it especially difficult. Maxie sighed again and resisted the urge to stomp her foot. She refused to resort to the childish behavior until a devilish thought crossed her mind followed by a Cheshire grin gracing her lips. She rushed off to the bathroom shortly, before returning yanking the sheets off Matt and trickling water down his back. Maxie watched as Matt curled forward in a momentary attempt to get away from the cold water before rolling over and grabbing her around the waist pulling her onto the now damp bed with him.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled as he ran his fingers quickly up and down her sides resulting in shrieks of laughter. When she could no longer catch her breath, he had mercy on her. "Are you sorry now?"

"No," she answered, when she was finally able. "You promised we could do whatever I wanted today."

"And we will at a decent hour," he replied looking up the skylight in his bedroom. "The sun isn't even up yet."

"And you'd better be glad. The sales start in an hour."

"Sales? What sales?" He asked nonplussed.

Maxie rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"The after Thanksgiving sales. They're going on all day but you get the best deals starting at 5 am."

"You can't be serious," Matt remarked, clearly not understanding the importance of the day.

"I'm very serious. Shoppers wait for this day all year and you told me we could do whatever I wanted. This is what I want."

"You're sure? You're sure you don't want to just hang around here and sleep today."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Matt closed his eyes for a long moment and finally sighed before pushing Maxie off him and rising from the bed. Walking out of the room with no explanation, Maxie scrambled off the bed and followed. When he turned into the kitchen, she could hold back no longer.

"What are you doing?"

"Making coffee," he replied casually, measuring coffee into the machine. "If you're going to be dragging me from store to store at this hour, I need caffeine and lots of it." Matt turned back to the task at hand and mumbled, "I knew I should have purchased that expresso machine." He added an extra spoonful of coffee to the brew.

"So, you're actually going?" she asked from the door.

Matt stopped what he was doing and turned to her, leaning his hip against the counter. "I told you we could do whatever you wanted and I meant it at the time . . . so we're going shopping . . ." Maxie rushed across the room and wrapped her arms around him, ecstatic to be sharing something she loved with him. "Next time, I'll ask before I commit," he deadpanned, chuckling when Maxie hit him on the arm.

Not letting his attitude faze her, she began, "Okay, you get your coffee and then you need to hurry and get dressed." As she spoke she moved back into the bedroom gathering her clothes and raising her voice to ensure Matt heard her instructions. "Shopping doesn't start for an hour, but we should be outside the store now. We'll have to settle for half an hour before opening. That gives you 20 minutes to be ready. Make sure you wear comfortable clothes and shoes, because we won't be able to sit down for awhile."

Maxie rushed to the bathroom and quickly showered hurrying to leave Matt enough time to get ready. She reentered the bedroom exactly four minutes later and found Matt lounging on the bed, his eyes closed.

"What are you doing? Do you know what you're going to wear? You don't have time to lie around. This is an important day." After her birthday, the day after Thanksgiving was Maxie's favorite day of the year. It was the best of all worlds. The weather didn't matter because the stores were inside of climate controlled malls, her favorite designer departments were only frequented by the most discerning of shoppers, and thanks to Kate Howard, Maxie now had an eye for the most recent up-and-coming fashions.

"You're scaring me," Matt replied, taking a sip from the coffee cup in his hand.

"Good," she answered, pulling him up from the bed and pushing him toward the bathroom taking the cup from him as he passed her. "I'll pull out some clothes for you. You need to hurry."

She shut the door in his face and moved quickly to his closet from which she grabbed a pair of comfortable looking jeans and a soft navy blue sweater that she loved. Sitting his favorite loafers on the floor next to the bed, she moved to the kitchen to retrieve his travel cup to refill his coffee, so he would have no excuse to slowpoke around.

"Hurry up, Matt," Maxie called glancing at her watch for what must have been the tenth time. What could possibly be taking him so long? He was a doctor and he rushed off the hospital all the time. Maxie knew he could be dressed within minutes and now he decided to be the tortoise to her hare. Great!

"Hold your horses, I'm here," he said from behind her dressed just as she'd practically ordered. Matt turned slowly in a circle so she could inspect him and asked, "Is this okay?"

Maxie glanced back down at her watch, completely ignoring him while she grabbed her coat and replied, "It's perfect. Let's go."

Matt rolled his eyes. He could tell this might have been one of his biggest mistakes.

* * *

Later that morning, Mac found Felicia in the kitchen making coffee.

"You're up early," he commented, opening the fridge for the orange juice.

"I didn't sleep very well," she replied, removing two cups from the cupboard. "Do you still like cream and sugar?"

Mac swallowed at the familiarity of the scene. For the past few years, it had only been the girls and him. Felicia in the kitchen making coffee brought back bittersweet memories that were better left forgotten. The day before she had claimed she wasn't going anywhere, but Mac had lived through her being gone and he didn't trust her. Parts of him would always love her, but he didn't trust her. He couldn't. He felt used. Felicia had found someone to raise her children so she could run off after her ex-husband. Mac didn't mind raising the girls. He loved them more than anything. It was the principle of it.

"Mac?" Felicia called softly, getting his attention. Only then did he realize that he hadn't answered her.

"Yeah. I still take cream and sugar."

"Great," she returned smiling at him. "It'll be ready in a few minutes. Would you like some breakfast? I can make something."

"No thanks. Robin, Patrick and the baby are supposed to come by later for a late breakfast. I'll probably just have some fruit until they get here."

"Okay, well I can cook breakfast for all of us."

"That's really not necessary," Mac countered, sure it was only a matter of time before she'd disappear again. He didn't want to depend on her for anything. "I'll make something later or pick up something at the coffee shop."

"Nonsense. I can cook. Nothing fancy, mind you, but a meal."

"Thank you," Mac finally replied, sure none of this would last very long. He just had to guard his heart so it wouldn't get broken when it was over.

* * *

Matt shifted from one foot to the other, where he stood just in the aisle, while Maxie picked her way through the men's shirts. He looked up in horror when she finally pulled out both a pink and light purple shirt appearing to compare them to each other while shooting glances in his direction. Surely, she wasn't going to buy either of those shirts for him.

"Which do you like?" she asked quietly.

"For what?" he returned, dreading the answer.

"For you, of course," she said, and glanced at him. "So, which do you like?" Maxie glanced between the two shirts turning each this way and that.

"Neither," he replied instantly, hoping against hope that she'd heard him. The noise around them was distracting. He never realized how loud people were when they shopped. Each store was hot, crowded and he longed for the low, constant sounds of his OR.

"Nonsense," she replied, as if he was just joking. "Both of these shirts will look great on you."

He glanced toward the nearest exit that couldn't be more than 50 feet away. Knowing he'd never make it, Matt grimaced and decided to try another tact. "I don't really need a new shirt."

"This isn't about needing a new shirt. It's about needing a little color in your life," she replied and moved closer to him with the shirts. Maxie held up one then the other, holding her tongue between her teeth as she tilted her head from one side to the other. "Ugh . . . I can't decide. I think both of them."

Matt, who'd been too distracted by the adorable way she looked when she was concentrating to hear her words, was confused when she turned and walked to the register still holding both shirts. When she handed them to the cashier and tossed a gorgeous grin his way, Matt knew he was a goner and would wear either of those shirts anywhere just for her.

* * *

Noah leaned against the door frame watching Anna, where she ran on the treadmill in the workout room, sipping from a cup of French blend that she insisted they buy at the coffee house.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to work out?" she asked barely breaking a sweat at what Noah noticed was a six mile per hour rate.

"I'm just going to stand here," he replied, then added with a raised eyebrow. "The view is amazing."

She smirked at him over her shoulder and he flashed the famous Drake smile that was sure to get him out of trouble.

"That smile doesn't work on me," she said dryly.

"It does, you just don't want to admit it." Noah ambled into the room and took a seat on the bench near the wall. "How much longer do you have?"

"Just a couple more miles."

After a few minutes of quietly watching her and listening to the softly piped in Rock music, he asked, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"We're expected at Mac's for a late breakfast and I think we should definitely go. With Maxie so upset, I think both she and Felicia may need some objective third parties present."

"That could get dicey. I remember what Matt and I were like just a few months ago. Hell, we're still tentative at times."

"You're right. Except you didn't know about Matt. I think Felicia wants to be here for her daughter now and may be willing to do whatever it takes to make sure Maxie knows that. I just don't know how Maxie will react to it."

"Based on what I know about Maxie, she'll fight Felicia every step of the way."

"Yes, she will," Anna responded, taking a breath before she continued, "but, she has Matt now. That may help since he's gone through something like that with you."

"I'll hold my opinion on that. I haven't been Matt's dad that long and I'm always afraid I'm going to say or do something that will drive a wedge between us. Depending on my growing relationship with Matt may not help as much as you think."

* * *

Having been in five different stores before 9 am, Matt was taking a much needed break on a bench outside yet another clothing store where Maxie was picking out a Christmas present for Anna.

Matt fumbled with the phone on his hip when it vibrated shocked that anyone would call him this early when he wasn't on call. Glancing at the caller ID before answering, he sighed and pressed the TALK button. "Why didn't you warn me that I might be stuck in the third level of Hell today?"

The soft laughter that wafted through the phone drew a soft smile to Matt's face.

"Matt, brother-in-law, you have got to kidding me," Robin replied. "You should have known that Maxie was going to take you shopping. What world have you been living in the past few months?"

"Obviously, an imaginary one, where most of the shopping in the world is done online without having to step foot inside anything other than a grocery store."

His brother's chuckles joined Robin's laughter and for a moment Matt had to admit this whole thing was pretty funny.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, but its best you know now that Maxie loves shopping. This should build some character."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically, glancing at the array of shopping bags that surrounded him. "Was there a real reason the two of you are harassing me this early in the morning?" With a glance at his watch, Matt groaned. He had the day off and he was doing something he hated because it made his girlfriend happy. Then he realized Maxie was his girlfriend and if all it took was spending a few hours shopping to make her happy, he'd do it all over again. When had that happened?

"Matt? Are you listening?" Robin said, anxiety clear in her voice.

"Sorry, I was distracted. What did you say?"

"Are you and Maxie coming over to Mac's for breakfast?"

"I don't think so. When I asked her about it, she was pretty sure her mom was going to be there and she wasn't real interested."

"Matt, she has to come," Robin insisted. "Her mom is here and this is an opportunity for them to rebuild their relationship."

"Robin, I hear where you're coming from, but she doesn't trust her mom."

"Can't you talk to her?"

"I already talked to her, but I won't try to convince her to do something that may end up hurting her worse in the long run. I don't know her mom. She seems like a nice lady, but Maxie doesn't believe she'll stick around and it would hurt worse if Maxie let her mom in and then she walked away again. I won't ask her to do that. I'll support whatever decision she makes about her mom."

"Wow," Robin said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"You really care for Maxie."

"I do and I won't let anyone intentionally hurt her."

"I know. I just want her happy."

"Robin, I know that. I want the same thing," he replied. Glancing up, he said, "Hey, I've got to go, the shopaholic is walking out of the store. I'll talk to you later." He stood and waited for her to reach him before asking, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did," Maxie replied enthusiastically, wrapping her arm around his and leaning into his side. Tentatively, she said, "I saw you on the phone. It wasn't work, was it?"

"No. It was Robin, asking whether we'd be at your dad's later."

"What did you say?" she asked quietly.

"I told her I didn't think so. That you weren't real interested in going there right now."

"How did Robin take it?"

"She wanted me to talk you into going. Robin wants you to be happy and she thinks that means making peace with your mom."

"Are you going to try to talk me into going?"

"No. She's your mom and if you're not ready to see her then I support your decisions. But like I said last night, you're going to have to deal with her at some point."

"If she stays long enough, I'll go to my dad's and spend some time with them."

"Fair enough," he said pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Home?" she replied, confusion clear on her face. Then she laughed. "Oh, you're joking." Glancing down at her watch, she said, "It's only 9. We still have hours of shopping to do." Grabbing two of the shopping bags, she turned toward the parking lot, leaving him to follow.

"Hours?" he repeated with a groan. He was going to miss all the football games and it was all Robin and Patrick's fault.

"Hurry up, Matt," Maxie called over her shoulder. "We have to get to Bloomingdale's next.

* * *

Felicia set a plate overflowing with French toast in the center of the table surrounded by a bowl of fruit and a plate of breakfast meats. A pitcher of orange juice sat off to the side.

Robin had helped Mac set the table and softly talked about Felicia being back, while Patrick talked to Anna and Noah about his daughter, who was keeping them entertained in the living room. Now they all sat around the table and tried desperately to ignore the fact that two of the chairs were blatantly empty.

Robin's gaze connected with her mother's. She read the same concern she felt. Felicia and Maxie had to come to terms. She just hoped it was sooner rather than later.


End file.
